Fly Away
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Il détestait ce type. Sa vue seule lui gâchait sa journée… Pourtant la vie offre parfois des surprises inattendues. Et la sienne allait lui offrir un ange tombé du ciel là où il s'y attendait le moins… (Kamenashi Kazuya x Tanaka Koki)
1. Chapitre 1

- Raah, il m'énerve ce petit prétentieux, imbus de lui-même, vaniteux, arrogant et méprisant !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as encore énervé Koki ? s'amusa l'un de ses collègues.

- Ce petit prétentieux…

- Oui, ça je crois qu'on avait compris, le coupa un autre technicien.

- Nan mais il m'énerve, tout ça parce qu'on l'appelle déjà le petit génie de la balle, ça y est-il se sent plus et il prend les autres de haut !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'est passé qu'il nous prend pour de la sous merde avec ses airs supérieurs !

- Koki, surveille ton langage !

- Pardon chef.

- Si tu nous expliquais calmement ? demanda le dit chef.

- Dans l'après-midi j'avais repéré un terrain abîmé et j'ai voulu y aller pour le réparer mais ce petit con l'utilisait. Je lui ai simplement demandé quand il pensait avoir fini pour que je puisse m'en occuper, mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire c'est regarder vaguement dans ma direction, souffler comme si j'étais le dernier des emmerdeurs et se barrer sans un mot.

- Ça fait même pas une semaine qu'il est arrivé, mets-toi un peu à sa place, il ne connait personne et tout est nouveau pour lui. Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter.

- Oui enfin ça ne l'empêche pas d'être poli non plus, bougonna Koki.

- Allez Tanaka, arrête de te plaindre et retourne au travail !

- Oui chef, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Il prit tout de même un râteau et donna un coup de main à ses collègues. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il travaillait ici. Une place difficile et pas très bien payée, mais au moins il avait la chance de travailler pour l'une des plus grandes équipes de baseball du Japon : les Yomiuri Giants. Son travail consistait à entretenir et réparer les nombreux terrains du vaste complexe qui leur servait de base d'entrainement. Outre le principal, il y avait de nombreux terrains annexes, plus petits, adaptés à l'activité spécifique de chaque poste que comportait ce sport.

Il faisait partie de l'équipe A, la plus qualifiée parmi les trois équipes de techniciens, mais aussi celle qui avait le plus de responsabilité puisque c'était elle qui s'occupait du stade du prestigieux Tokyo Dôme quand leurs joueurs y disputaient un match.

Koki avait tout de suite été intégré grâce au chef de la première équipe, Miura Yoshida. C'était un cinquantenaire sympathique et amical, mais qui savait toujours se faire écouter, et il inspirait le respect à quiconque croisait sa route. Koki l'admirait beaucoup, et il incarnait parfois la figure paternelle qui lui manquait depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Il aimait son travail, et même si les horaires étaient parfois difficiles, il ne se plaignait jamais.

Koki rangea finalement son outil puis se prépara à la dernière tâche de la journée : l'arrosage des pelouses. Le temps était incroyablement chaud et sec pour cette début juin et s'ils ne s'acquittaient pas de cette formalité chaque jour, les terrains n'auraient été rapidement plus praticables. C'était certainement l'une des choses que Koki préférait faire ces derniers jours. Certes, il fallait de la force pour maintenir le gros tuyau d'arrosage qui remuait constamment sous l'énorme pression de l'eau, mais il y avait toujours quelques fines gouttelettes qui volaient dans sa direction, le rafraîchissant agréablement.

Sa journée terminée, il salua ses collègues et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Après une rapide douche, il enfila un short long, un t-shirt et ses tongs préférées et se dirigea vers sa moto, garée sur le parking réservé au personnel. Il enfourcha sa bécane tout en enfilant son casque, puis se dirigea paisiblement vers son quartier pour un repos bien mérité.

xxx

Quelques jours plus tard, il eut une nouvelle fois l'occasion de pester contre la nouvelle recrue. Il revenait de la grande pause qu'il avait en milieu de journée quand il l'avait croisé près des locaux réservés aux techniciens où ils entreposaient tout leur matériel. Rien que le fait de le voir ici était déjà étonnant et le contrariait un peu, mais quand il le vit jeter un papier en direction d'une poubelle et ne pas le ramasser quand il tomba lamentablement au sol, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour un soi-disant génie de la balle, il n'avait pas l'air si doué que ça, incapable qu'il était de viser une poubelle dix fois plus grosse que son bout de papier. Il l'interpella alors en se rapprochant vivement de lui.

- Et toi là, tu comptes le ramasser j'espère !

L'autre sembla surpris et se retourna vers lui, avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Il parut hésiter un moment. Koki était maintenant tout proche de lui, et se trouvait entre lui et la poubelle. Il allait à nouveau lui demander de ramasser son déchet quand le joueur souffla discrètement avant de s'enfuir. Koki fut trop choqué par sa réaction pour ne serait-ce que penser à le poursuivre. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait demandé d'escalader le Mont Fuji quand même ! Tout en râlant, il n'eut d'autre choix que de ramasser le papier et de le mettre lui-même dans la corbeille, avant de se dépêcher de retourner à son poste.

Dans l'après-midi, il fut appelé en urgence pour réparer la pelouse d'un petit terrain intérieur. Il devait s'activer pour éviter aux sportifs d'attendre trop longtemps ce qui chamboulerait leur programme d'entraînement. Cependant tout en travaillant, il pouvait entendre les quatre hommes discuter entre eux. Il prêta l'oreille quand il les entendit prononcer le nom du joueur qu'il détestait tant. D'après ce qu'il comprit, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas l'aimer. En effet, ils ne se gênaient pas pour le critiquer et même pour l'insulter. Koki comprit que le nouveau ne faisait rien pour s'intégrer, et semblait prendre tout le monde de haut. Cela ne l'étonna pas du tout, puisque lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Par contre, ce qui le surprit un peu, ce fut le comportement de ces hommes. Il les côtoyait souvent, et jamais il ne les avait entendus dire ainsi du mal de l'un d'entre eux. Certes il s'agissait de ce petit con, mais quand même. Il supposa alors que ces qualités de lanceur, qu'il n'avait cependant jamais vues, devait attiser bien des jalousies.

Son travail finit, il salua les sportifs qui l'avaient remercié puis se dirigea vers un autre lieu qui nécessitait ses talents, oubliant par la même occasion l'objet de son aversion.

xxx

Le lendemain était son jour de congé. Après une sortie matinale pour remplir son frigo, il s'était installé dans son canapé, bien décidé à décompresser. D'habitude, il aimait bien sortir, voir ses amis ou simplement faire un tour en moto, mais là il faisait décidément trop chaud. Après avoir déjeuné, il alluma sa télévision et tomba sur une émission d'information. Il n'y prêta qu'une oreille distraite jusqu'au moment où le présentateur prononça le nom de son équipe. Il releva alors la tête, mais souffla presque immédiatement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le portrait affiché à l'écran. Il avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la présentation des nouveaux membres de l'équipe aux médias. Et apparemment le petit prétentieux était parmi les favoris des journalistes puisqu'il éclipsait les deux autres pauvres joueurs. Et même en face des reporters, il le trouvait arrogant. Son regard déviait facilement et sa façon de répondre aux questions était très succincte. Certes, le Japon se foutait royalement de savoir s'il avait une petite amie et s'il faisait attention à sa peau, mais tout de même, pour une première présentation, il aurait pu faire un effort. Il ne le trouva pas non plus très souriant. D'ordinaire les nouveaux montraient leur joie d'appartenir au monde très fermé des sportifs professionnels, mais lui semblait trouver ça parfaitement naturel, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus. Il allait zapper quand le reportage se termina, mais il faillit s'étrangler d'indignation quand la co-présentatrice donna ses impressions. D'après elle, il était attirant et ténébreux, et promettait d'avoir une magnifique carrière dans le baseball. Comme si le physique importait dans un sport ! Ces femmes étaient décidément toutes les mêmes. Il éteignit rageusement le téléviseur en pestant une nouvelle fois contre cet homme qui venait l'énerver même jusque chez lui. Oubliant la chaleur extérieure, il se releva et prit son casque et ses clés, bien décidé à se changer les idées.

xxx

Le matin suivant, quand il sortit de son immeuble et qu'il passa devant le petit conbini près de chez lui pour aller chercher sa moto, il fronça les sourcils instantanément. Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu, en admettant qu'il existait, pour mériter de voir sa tête dès le début de la journée ? Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au gros titre du journal dans lequel il faisait la une...

« _Kamenashi Kazuya, le nouveau joueur star des Giants !_ »


	2. Chapitre 2

La semaine suivante passa rapidement. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud malgré un orage qui avait éclaté la veille. La colère du ciel n'avait rien arrangé, c'était même pire ce matin puisqu'en plus de la chaleur habituelle, une moiteur très désagréable vous enveloppait. Koki avait à peine fait 100m en sortant de chez lui qu'il transpirait déjà comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il n'aimait pas ce temps-là, et son humeur s'en ressentait. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un point positif en passant devant le conbini : l'autre ne faisait plus la une des journaux. Koki se demandait souvent pourquoi il pensait autant à lui alors qu'il le détestait. Au contraire, il aurait dû l'ignorer et oublier son existence, mais non. Finalement il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il l'intriguait. Il aurait aimé savoir la raison de son comportement. Il était presque sûr que s'il connaissait cette raison, il pourrait l'oublier et passer enfin à autre chose. Il arriva finalement au garage qui abritait sa précieuse moto. Et c'est en allumant le contact qu'il se rappela être presque à sec. Il l'avait complètement oublié et devrait se dépêcher de passer à la pompe sur le chemin. Il avait de fortes chances d'arriver en retard et cela termina de l'énerver complètement. La journée promettait d'être longue…

xxx

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait trop chaud, et cette foutue humidité persistait. Chaque effort lui coûtait et il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer dans son travail. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il était seul, personne en vue. Il décida alors d'enlever son polo trempé. De toute façon, c'était ça ou il crevait lamentablement sur ce terrain. Il soupira de soulagement une fois torse nu. C'était déjà mieux et il n'avait plus à supporter la désagréable sensation du t-shirt lui collant à la peau. Il continua alors son travail, donnant des coups de pioches réguliers pour enlever la pelouse sèche de cette partie du terrain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'octroya une pause et se rua presque sur sa bouteille d'eau. Il en bu quelques gorgées puis la porta au-dessus de sa tête et s'aspergea avec le reste. Il en aurait fondu de bien être tellement cela était agréable. Mais soudain un bruit le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna précipitamment, en cherchant l'origine. Pourtant, il ne vit personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou bien peut être qu'il avait attrapé une insolation à travailler comme ça en plein soleil ? Il passa une main sur son visage pour y enlever l'eau qui en dégouttait encore et ramena ses cheveux bruns en arrière. Il se retourna ensuite en haussant les épaules et se dirigea vers le robinet le plus proche pour remplir sa bouteille. Constatant que l'eau qui en sortait était fraîche, il s'en passa à nouveau sur le visage et sur la nuque. Il se sentit un peu mieux et profita quelques minutes de l'ombre qu'offrait l'endroit avant de repartir travailler. Il avait hâte de terminer sa journée et d'aller au bord de la rivière qui coulait près de chez lui. Il aimait s'allonger dans l'herbe, à l'ombre du saule pleureur, et écouter le gazouillis du courant. Mais un nouveau bruit sur sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna rapidement la tête et cru voir une ombre disparaitre à un coin de mur. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un ou si c'était encore un tour de son esprit. Il s'avança alors dans cette direction, désirant en avoir le cœur net, mais quand il arriva au coin et que son regard se porta au loin, il ne vit personne, et cela le soulagea un peu. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il repartit sur ses pas et repris sa pioche, bien décidé à finir rapidement pour rentrer plus tôt chez lui.

En fin de journée, il revenait vers les vestiaires après avoir rangé son matériel quand il aperçut une nouvelle fois ce Kamenashi traîner dans le coin. Il en fut étonné parce qu'habituellement à cette heure-là, tous les sportifs étaient partis, ou du moins se préparaient dans leurs propres vestiaires pour ensuite rentrer chez eux. Hors lui paraissait simplement se promener tranquillement, toujours dans son uniforme d'entraînement. Il avait sa casquette à la main et avançait doucement le long d'un petit chemin enserré entre les grillages délimitant les terrains. Il le vit s'arrêter devant l'un d'entre eux et agripper le treillage d'une main avant de baisser la tête. Il resta un moment ainsi et Koki ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette silhouette. Une impression étrange se dégageait de cette scène, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. Finalement, au moment où le jeune joueur reprenait sa route en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, Koki haussa les épaules, se disant que ce n'était pas son problème et se dirigea vers la porte de leurs locaux. C'est en prenant sa douche qu'il se rappela que dans quelques jours, il jouerait son premier match en tant que professionnel. Il devait donc simplement être stressé et ne méritait pas qu'il se pose autant de questions à son sujet.

xxx

La veille du match, Koki avait travaillé jusque tard le soir pour que le terrain du Tokyo Dôme soit en excellent état le lendemain. Il en allait non seulement de leur victoire, mais aussi de leur prestige, chose qui tenait particulièrement au cœur des propriétaires de l'équipe. Heureusement, la rencontre étant l'après-midi, il put récupérer le lendemain matin, et il fut impatient de reprendre son service en fin de matinée. Il aimait cette ambiance festive et joyeuse. Il aimait aussi le fait de savoir que, même si personne ne les connaissait ni ne faisait attention à eux, s'ils n'étaient pas là, les joueurs n'auraient aucune chance de montrer leurs talents et d'enflammer les foules. Ils étaient les ombres de l'équipe. On ne les remarquait pas et pourtant ils étaient toujours là et étaient indissociables des résultats du match. S'ils travaillaient mal et que le terrain était en mauvais état, le jeu en pâtirait, et les sportifs risquaient même de se blesser.

Et ce jour-là, il dut bien avouer qu'il attendait aussi de voir ce Kamenashi à l'action. D'après ses collègues, ils méritaient son surnom. Certains l'avaient déjà vu jouer avant qu'il ne passe professionnel et n'en disait que du bien. Personnellement, Koki doutait un peu qu'il soit si doué que ça, alors il attendait son entrée avec impatience. Cependant, il dû attendre la cinquième manche avant que l'entraineur ne décide enfin de le laisser entrer. L'ambiance changea radicalement quand les haut-parleurs annoncèrent son nom. Il y eu d'abord des cris d'encouragements et des applaudissements, puis le silence se fit sitôt le jeune homme arrivé sur le monticule. Koki jeta un regard dans les tribunes et vit que tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant de découvrir les talents de cette nouvelle recrue. Celle-ci mit quelques minutes à se préparer, communiquant discrètement avec le receveur et se concentrant sur son objectif. Puis il se positionna enfin, et lança sa première balle.

Koki en fut littéralement soufflé. La balle avait été lancée avec une précision, une rapidité et une souplesse déconcertante. Le batteur n'avait eu aucun mouvement et avait seulement réalisé qu'il l'avait ratée quand la balle s'enfonça avec un bruit sourd dans le gant de l'homme derrière lui. Cependant, Kamenashi n'y prêta pas attention, ni au bruit retentissant qui avait succédé à l'ébahissement dans les gradins. Il était déjà concentré sur sa deuxième balle. Cette fois-ci, il lança une balle courbe. Le batteur n'avait aucune chance et l'avait rapidement compris. Koki le vit jurer et battre rageusement l'air avec sa batte. Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Même avec la distance, il pouvait voir le degré de concentration dans ses yeux. Il était réellement impressionnant, et incroyablement doué. Koki n'avait encore jamais vu de joueur comme lui. Et ce qui le subjuguait par-dessus tout, c'était que tout ceci semblait être naturel chez lui. Comme s'il ne lui fallait aucun effort pour arriver à ce résultat. Chaque balle qu'il lançait avait une vitesse proche du record, et elle ne faiblissait pas avec les lancers.

Il élimina les trois batteurs de l'équipe adverse d'affilée sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Mais au cours de la manche suivante, la vitesse de ses lancers commença à diminuer faiblement. Il fut rappelé sitôt celle-ci terminée, et Koki le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le banc de son équipe. Le coach le félicita d'une tape sur l'épaule, mais quand il alla s'asseoir à côté des autres, Koki aperçut quelques regards dédaigneux. Et Kamenashi semblait en être conscient car il gardait la tête baissée.

- Alors, tu le trouves comment ? lui demanda son chef tout en le regardant un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne m'a pas impressionné.

- Il remonte dans ton estime ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Un peu oui. Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il agit bizarrement ? demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard du jeune joueur.

- Sûrement le trac, supposa Miura-san en se retournant vers ses hommes. Allez les gars, il y a une pause, allez vérifier le terrain !

Koki fut bien forcé de détourner ses yeux et se reconcentra immédiatement sur son travail. Décidemment, plus le temps passait et plus cet homme l'intriguait.

Le match se termina plus d'une heure plus tard, mais Koki n'avait pas terminé pour autant sa journée. Ils devaient encore une fois vérifier les installations et effectuer les réparations les plus urgentes. Heureusement que l'équipe B se chargeait des terrains d'échauffements intérieurs, sinon ils y auraient passé la soirée.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Koki rangea sa moto dans son garage puis se dirigea vers la petite rivière. Il faisait plus frais que les autres soirs, la chaleur de ces dernières semaines s'estompant enfin. Malgré l'obscurité, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, apaisé par le bruit de l'eau coulant doucement. Les images du match lui revinrent en mémoire, et il revit Kamenashi lancer ses balles parfaites. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il était bien obligé d'accepter le fait qu'il était doué, très doué. Il rouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard dans le ciel étoilé qui s'étalait devant lui. Au fond, s'il le détestait tant, c'était peut-être aussi un peu parce qu'il était jaloux. Gamin, il avait voulu devenir pro lui aussi. Mais il avait vite compris qu'il n'avait pas le talent nécessaire. Même avec un entraînement acharné il n'aurait pu y arriver. Alors voir ce gars jouer si naturellement et en apparence si facilement, cela lui faisait forcément un peu mal au cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son estomac se rappelant à son bon souvenir, il s'étira paresseusement puis se releva et se dirigea vers son petit appartement tout en songeant à ce qu'il ferait le lendemain. Comme chaque jour après un match, il était de repos.

Finalement, l'un de ses amis l'avait appelé le lendemain matin, et il avait retrouvé toute sa bande de motards avec qui il avait passé le reste de la journée. Il aimait ces moments de détente où ils parlaient de tout et de rien, où ils s'amusaient entre eux et où ils refaisaient le monde, assis sur leurs motos à regarder les tokyoïtes défiler sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils faisaient peur, avec leurs blousons en cuir, leurs tatouages et leurs grosses motos, mais ça les amusaient plus qu'autre chose, et parfois ils en jouaient, effrayant les passants qui les regardaient de travers. Quand ils étaient au complet, ils étaient une bonne dizaine, les faisant ressembler à un gang. Bien sûr ils avaient fait quelques conneries quand ils étaient un peu plus jeunes, et leur sens de la fête n'était pas forcément toujours au goût des promeneurs ou des habitants des environs, mais ils n'avaient jamais enfreins la loi ni fait du tort à qui que ce soit, du moins pas intentionnellement.

Ce jour-là ils avaient fait un tour dans les rues de la capitale, puis s'étaient arrêtés quelques heures dans un parc où ils avaient discutés longuement, prenant des nouvelles de chacun. Ils étaient ensuite allés dans leur bar habituel, pas très loin du quartier de Koki. Ils habitaient quasiment tous dans le même secteur, s'étant pour la plupart rencontrés au collège ou au lycée. Finalement, Koki était rentré chez lui pas trop tard, mais pas trop tôt non plus. Il avait fait le chemin avec l'un de ses amis les plus proches, qui habitait à cinq minutes de chez lui et avec qui il partageait le garage qu'il louait pour sa moto.

- Tu travailles encore tôt demain ? demanda son ami Eiji.

- Oui comme d'habitude, répondit Koki en refermant le rideau métallique. Il faut bien vérifier les terrains et avoir le temps de les réparer avant que les joueurs n'arrivent si besoin, expliqua-t-il pour la énième fois.

- En parlant de joueurs, j'ai regardé le match hier, il a l'air sacrément bon ce Kamenashi. Ils ont bien fait de le prendre.

- Hm… sûrement.

- Quoi, me dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas convaincu ?! s'exclama Eiji. Ce gars il a de l'or dans les mains, moi je te le dis !

Koki ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de son ami. Comme lui, il aimait beaucoup ce sport et il suivait avec attention la plupart des équipes pro, même s'il préférait les Giants depuis que Koki travaillait pour eux.

- Ouais enfin ça c'est sur le terrain…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a un caractère de merde ?

- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux et arrogant.

- Bah, il est jeune il changera sûrement, répondit Eiji qui ne se formalisait pas face à cette révélation.

- Il a quand même notre âge… En tout cas ce gars moins je le vois mieux je me porte, conclut Koki en arrivant au pied de son petit immeuble.

- Bonne nuit ! souhaita-t-il ensuite en faisant un signe de la main à son ami avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

- Bonne nuit, je t'appelle quand on fait une sortie !

Le jeune homme acquiesça rapidement sans se retourner puis finit de grimper les quelques marches qui lui restait pour se retrouver devant sa porte. A peine celle-ci ouverte, il signala sa présence.

- Je suis rentré ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ma puce !

N'ayant pas de réponse, il referma derrière lui, se déchaussa puis s'avança dans le salon. Il la trouva allongée confortablement sur le canapé. Il sourit devant cette scène attendrissante puis s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, sans faire attention aux miaulements contrariés qui sortirent de sa bouche.

- Désolé Yuki-chan, je te prépare à manger tout de suite, promit-il en lui caressant la tête, la petite chatte abaissant ses oreilles de bien-être et ronronnant de plaisir.

Il la reposa doucement puis se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon où il lui remplit sa gamelle. Il se servit ensuite un verre d'eau puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il avait hâte de retrouver son lit, sachant qu'il devrait une nouvelle fois se lever tôt le lendemain matin.

xxxxx

La journée était finie. Le soleil se couchait, donnant une impression particulière au centre d'entrainement que le chef Miura appréciait. L'un des moments les plus calmes de la journée. Il aimait faire une dernière fois le tour des installations, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Il marchait sur le chemin s'insinuant entre les grillages des terrains quand il s'arrêta. Un peu plus loin, il vit quelqu'un assis, le dos contre les grilles et la tête baissée. Il s'avança doucement et après quelques mètres, il reconnut le jeune Kamenashi. Et il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il pleurait.

- Eh petit, ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment en comblant la distance.

Il vit le jeune homme se figer, puis relever lentement la tête vers lui. Son visage était baigné de larmes et ses yeux rougis. Le garçon s'essuya rapidement les joues avant de se relever et de s'enfuir à l'opposé. Le chef Miura ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'éloigner, se demandant les raisons de ces larmes.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Il l'avait vu. Cet homme l'avait vu pleurer…_

xxx

Koki arriva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là. Il était d'humeur joyeuse et salua ses collègues avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien, t'es en forme ce matin Koki ! lança Saito-san, un de ses collègues. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Oh rien de spécial, je suis juste de bonne humeur.

Là, il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Lui savait parfaitement pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu ce Kamenashi et son humeur s'en ressentait. Et comme il ne le voyait pas, il ne pensait plus à lui, du moins pas aussi souvent que d'ordinaire. Il en était tout de même bien obligé quand il entendait ses collègues ou les joueurs en parler.

Il enfila ses vêtements de travail toujours avec le sourire puis sortit du local. Aujourd'hui encore il faisait beau, mais la température était redevenue normale, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il se rendit sur le terrain principal où il devait y retrouver le chef et deux de ses collègues. Ils allaient travailler sur le monticule. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remis en état et il en avait bien besoin. Les trois hommes étaient en train de discuter quand il arriva à leur niveau.

- Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu, disait l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui, officiellement il est malade, mais je suis sûr que c'est autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça chef ?

- Il y a trois jours, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, je l'ai vu pleurer et il avait l'air mal en point, avoua Miura-san en tournant les yeux vers Koki quand il s'aperçut de sa présence.

- Qui ? demanda celui-ci soudain inquiet.

Il n'avait pas remarqué d'absence parmi ses collègues.

- Kamenashi.

- Ah.

Sur le coup, il ne sut quoi répondre d'autre. Il aurait voulu pester une nouvelle fois, au moins intérieurement, contre le jeune joueur qui lui bousillait sa journée en se rappelant à sa mémoire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La situation avait l'air assez sérieuse, et il ne souhaitait de mal à personne, même pas à ses ennemis ou aux gens qu'il détestait.

- Problème d'intégration vous croyez ? demanda l'un des hommes au chef.

- Probablement.

- Oui enfin pour ça il ne fait pas vraiment d'effort non plus, remarqua Koki sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Peut être que c'est plus compliqué que ça…

- Vous savez quelque chose, chef ?

- Non Shouta, du moins rien de bien précis. On m'a juste dit qu'il était psychologiquement instable, mais qu'on lui avait donné une chance à cause de ses talents.

- Psychologiquement instable ?

- Oui je n'en sais pas plus, et ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi… Mais allez, au travail ! On n'est pas payés pour papoter comme des commères ! lança-t-il après un silence pour motiver ses hommes.

Ils se mirent donc à l'œuvre, et à son grand désarroi, les pensées de Koki ne voulurent pas lâcher ce Kamenashi. Il s'était souvenu de ce jour où il l'avait vu seul, tête baissée. Il avait mis ce comportement sur le compte du stress mais, et s'il y avait autre chose ? S'il avait des problèmes dans sa vie privée qui l'empêchaient de se lier à qui que ce soit ? Son esprit surchauffé élabora tout un tas de théories, certaines complètement insensées et d'autre plus plausibles. Finalement, il abandonna, tentant de se persuader que ce n'était pas son problème. Il se concentra sur son travail, et finit par le faire sortir de sa tête, au moins pendant quelques temps.

xx

_Alors cet homme est technicien, et responsable apparemment. Et lui là, le brun, c'est celui de l'autre fois…_

xx

En milieu de matinée, ils firent une pause bien méritée. Et quand Koki releva la tête, son regard fut attiré vers les tribunes. Il y vit une silhouette, assise sur l'un des sièges, les genoux repliés devant elle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître Kamenashi, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci se releva et disparut rapidement. Koki supposa qu'il l'avait vu le regarder et qu'il avait préféré partir. Maintenant qu'il savait que le chef l'avait vu pleurer, il ne pouvait que remarquer l'aura triste qui émanait de cet homme. Et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour lui.

xxx

Les jours défilèrent, et pas une journée ne passait sans que Koki ne le voie traîner près de leurs locaux ou dans les tribunes. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il s'isolait dès qu'il avait une pause dans son entraînement, ou le soir quand sa journée était finie. Il se sentait triste chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, mais pas au point d'aller lui parler et de vouloir l'aider. Cependant, ce jour-là, que ce soit le destin ou non, il fut bien obligé de lui adresser la parole.

Après déjeuné, il sortait toujours fumer une cigarette dans un petit coin aménagé pour. Il y était en général tranquille puisqu'aucun de ses collègues proches ne fumait. Il était en retrait, adossé contre un grillage quand il sursauta légèrement en voyant apparaître quelqu'un dans son champ de vision. Il ne fut pas surprit quand il comprit que c'était Kamenashi, après tout, il rôdait souvent par ici. Ce dernier ne l'avait probablement pas vu. Il lui tournait le dos mais Koki devina facilement qu'il était en train de s'allumer une cigarette.

- C'est bien la première que je vois un pro fumer.

L'autre sursauta quand il prononça ses mots et se retourna brusquement. Quand il le reconnut, il se détourna tout aussi rapidement, passant nerveusement une main sous ses yeux. Mais Koki avait eu le temps de voir les larmes qu'il voulait cacher.

- Alors c'est ça, tu viens jusque-là juste pour fumer sans te faire choper, continua-t-il en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- C'est pas tes oignons, lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

- T'as raison, c'est ta santé et ta carrière après tout…

L'autre esquissa un mouvement de tête comme pour se retourner, mais finalement se ravisa. Pourtant il fut bien obligé de lui faire face quelques instants plus tard puisque le cendrier se trouvait entre eux deux. Koki le regarda tapoter sa cigarette sur le métal, la tête résolument baissée, et sa colère refit surface.

- Vas-y dit le-moi si je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Eh ? s'étonna le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers lui l'espace d'un instant.

- Fais pas l'innocent, je vois bien comment tu te comportes, tu te crois peut être meilleur que nous juste parce que toi tu es joueur ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle merde !

Mais la colère du jeune technicien retomba quasiment instantanément quand il le vit faire. Il avait une moue indécise sur les lèvres et les sourcils froncés, et il lui lançait de rapides regards qui déviaient dès qu'il croisait ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Koki comprit enfin son erreur.

- Attends, me dis pas que… que tu es timide ? demanda-t-il alors en riant.

Kamenashi releva enfin la tête et braqua résolument ses yeux dans les siens. Koki en perdit son sourire face à ce regard. Ses prunelles marron avaient une lueur tellement intense qu'il ne pouvait plus en détourner son attention. Il y voyait de la tristesse, de la douleur, mais aussi une fierté qui lui faisait maintenir le contact malgré tout. Au bout de quelques instants, il laissa ses yeux dévier vers son visage. C'était réellement la première fois qu'il le voyait de si près et qu'il pouvait le détailler. Malgré son nez cabossé, son visage avait un équilibre parfait, et ses cheveux châtains qui lui retombaient presque jusqu'aux épaules apportaient de la douceur à l'ensemble. Cependant, il sembla revenir à la réalité quand il vit que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Il sourit à nouveau avant de relâcher enfin son attention et d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit à nouveau baisser la tête avant d'imiter son geste.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi, je vais pas te bouffer, s'amusa-t-il.

Bizarrement, maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de son comportement étrange, il éprouvait presque de la sympathie envers lui. Et il était content parce qu'il n'aurait désormais plus à se torturer l'esprit à son sujet.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit qu'on me dise ça pour que ça s'en aille ? murmura le châtain comme s'il avait été blessé.

Koki ne sut quoi répondre et le laissa s'enfuir sans rien dire ni faire quoi que ce soit pour le rattraper. Il avait peut-être manqué un peu de tact sur ce coup-là. Pourtant, même cette remarque ne lui enleva pas son sourire. Il se sentait soudain plus léger et comptait bien le rester aussi longtemps que possible.

Pendant une semaine Koki ne l'avait pas revu traîner dans les parages, et il avait fini par l'oublier complètement. Le quotidien de son travail lui occupait entièrement l'esprit et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

xxxx

C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici depuis une semaine. Même si cet homme l'avait intimidé et s'était moqué de sa timidité, Kazuya avait vite compris que c'était moins pire ici que là-bas. Là-bas, il devait subir non seulement les moqueries, mais aussi les insultes et les menaces. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se comportaient ainsi avec lui. Pourtant, il avait essayé. Il avait essayé de sourire plus, de leur parler, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il se faisait rembarrer à chaque fois, et souvent méchamment. Seul l'entraîneur lui parlait normalement, mais il ne le voyait pas souvent. Alors il les évitait, il passait le moins de temps possible avec eux, s'éclipsait à chaque pause, ne se montrait pas dans les vestiaires, attendant que tout le monde soit partit pour s'y rendre à son tour. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela allait se passer comme ça. Il avait toujours eu une haute estime pour les joueurs professionnels, se disant qu'ils étaient ouverts et sympathiques. Mais avec lui ils étaient complètement différents de ce qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision. Il avait voulu partir une fois, quitter cet endroit, mais il avait été forcé de revenir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son avenir et sa vie ne lui appartenait plus.

Son estomac gargouilla soudain. Comme chaque jour, il évitait également la cafétéria. Au début, il tenait facilement le coup, mais maintenant, avec la fatigue accumulée, il y arrivait de moins en moins. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces, mais il ne voulait pas aller là-bas. Demain, il faudrait qu'il pense à amener quelque chose.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit quelqu'un pénétrer sur le terrain, en contrebas des tribunes dans lesquelles il se trouvait. C'était encore ce brun, ce technicien qui lui avait parlé l'autre fois. Il semblait seul et il se demanda un instant pourquoi il venait ici alors qu'il aurait dû, comme tout le monde, être en pause déjeuner. Il se figea quand il le vit regarder dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes. Kazuya ne voyait aucune moquerie dans ces yeux bruns. Au contraire, il y décelait de la gentillesse et de la compréhension. Il le regarda se diriger vers les escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Il avait peur, mais malgré cela, il resta cloué à son siège, attendant la suite. Instinctivement, il baissa la tête quand il arriva devant lui. Le technicien ne prononça pas un mot, mais il le sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'adosser contre le dossier de son siège. Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes, sans parler. Pourtant, ce silence était agréable, apaisant. Kazuya oublia un moment sa timidité et releva la tête, braquant son regard sur le monticule et se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il sentait le regard de cet homme sur lui, mais bizarrement, cela ne le gênait pas. Malgré tout, il n'osait tourner son visage dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu vers lui alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Et il n'osait pas non plus prendre la parole pour lui demander, alors il restait silencieux, appréciant simplement ce moment où, pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas seul.

Mais cet instant de paix ne dura pas longtemps, bientôt il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Cependant il ne bougea pas, même quand il sentit le regard interrogateur de son voisin sur lui. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix se rapprocha qu'il s'agita légèrement.

- Kamenashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Ramène ton cul immédiatement et fais pas chier ! hurla l'un des joueurs depuis le terrain dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Kazuya souffla doucement puis tourna son regard vers le brun. Celui-ci le fixait avec une impression incrédule sur le visage. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, mais une autre sommation lui parvint, l'obligeant à se relever. Il s'excusa d'une voix faible quand il passa devant lui, puis descendit lentement les marches. Cet après-midi, c'était musculation, et il détestait ça plus que tout…

xxx

Koki était soufflé. L'agressivité dans la voix de l'homme ne lui avait pas échappée, ni l'expression de tristesse sur le visage du châtain quand il l'avait regardé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu vers lui tout à l'heure. Sa tête lui disait de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas s'occuper de lui, mais ses pieds en avaient décidés autrement, et avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il était déjà en train de monter les marches. Pourtant il ne regrettait pas son geste. Après avoir vu cette scène, il éprouva encore plus de sympathie pour le jeune homme, se disant que cela devait être dur pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas cette violence. Mais il supposait que les talents innés du jeune joueur devaient y être pour quelque chose. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait du mal des sportifs de son équipe. Parce qu'il se doutait bien que celui-là ne devait pas être le seul, et que le châtain devait subir des pressions à longueur de journée. Il en était incroyablement déçu et les voyait maintenant sous un nouveau jour qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé…


	4. Chapitre 4

Il avait déjà finit sa journée mais eux travaillaient encore. Il était impressionné par leur motivation et leur implication. En les regardant travailler, on pouvait voir leur passion pour ce sport. Kazuya soupira. Lui sa passion, il était en train de la perdre. Chaque jour d'entraînement était devenu pour lui une punition. Seuls les matchs le faisaient encore vibrer, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il ramena ses jambes devant lui et les entoura de ses bras. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux et continua à les regarder s'activer sur le terrain en contrebas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment côtoyé depuis ce jour-là où il avait partagé sa solitude. En fait il le fuyait un peu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec lui, alors il préférait garder ses distances. Il était en train de ratisser la terre pour la répartir uniformément. Et à chaque coup de râteau qu'il donnait, son polo se soulevait et Kazuya pouvait voir le bas de son dos. Cela lui rappela cette fois, quand il faisait très chaud, où il l'avait vu travailler torse nu. Il était tombé sur lui par hasard, cherchant un coin tranquille où passer sa pause quand il était arrivé à ce petit terrain où il travaillait. Il s'était caché, avant tout pour ne pas se faire surprendre et avoir à justifier sa présence, mais quand il l'avait vu enlever son haut, il n'avait pu détourner les yeux de la scène. A chaque coup de pioche qu'il donnait, il avait vu les muscles de son dos se contracter et se tendre. Et quand il s'était arrêté pour boire et qu'il avait fini par s'asperger d'eau, Kazuya en avait rougit. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder les gouttes d'eau dévaler son visage et son torse musclé. Inconsciemment, il avait voulu s'avancer et avait fait du bruit en se cognant contre un grillage, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'homme. Il avait alors reprit ses esprits, son cœur battant la chamade de peur d'être découvert. Finalement, il l'avait vu se retourner et s'éloigner avec soulagement et il en avait profité pour s'éclipser.

Kazuya rougit une nouvelle fois à ce souvenir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était… attiré… par cet homme ? Et depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes d'abord ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ? se demanda-t-il en la secouant de gauche à droite comme si ce geste suffirait à éloigner ces pensées étranges. Il l'observa encore un moment. Il s'était arrêté dans son travail et avait entreprit de rattacher ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa minuscule queue sur sa nuque. Kazuya trouvait que ses cheveux longs lui allaient bien… Mais il s'arrêta. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait encore à lui de cette façon ? Déterminé, il détourna les yeux de cet homme et focalisa son attention sur les autres techniciens. Deux d'entre eux travaillaient sur la première base. Ils utilisaient une drôle de machine et Kazuya se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Curieux, il se releva et descendit un peu dans les tribunes pour se rapprocher. Mais son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu car l'un des hommes avait tourné la tête vers lui. C'était celui qui l'avait surpris en train de pleurer. Depuis, il avait appris qu'il s'appelait Miura-san et qu'il était responsable de cette équipe. L'homme lui adressa un sourire avant de se détourner. Il le vit interpeller le brun, sans toutefois entendre ce qu'il disait. Celui-ci s'arrêta puis laissa son outil en plan avant de partir. Miura-san pivota à nouveau vers lui et lui fit signe de venir. Kazuya hésita un moment, sa timidité le bloquant, mais le sourire franc sur le visage de l'homme le décida. Il descendit alors des gradins et s'approcha du petit groupe. Il sentait déjà ses joues le chauffer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les saluer poliment quand il arriva à leur niveau.

- Tu avais l'air d'être intéressé, alors j'ai éloigné Koki pour que tu puisses venir, expliqua Miura-san.

- Koki ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kazuya en relevant un peu les yeux.

- Tanaka Koki, le gars que tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer depuis tout à l'heure, s'amusa le chef.

Kazuya sentit ses joues lui brûler encore plus. Il devait être écarlate.

- Tu sais, même s'il est parfois rude et effrayant, au fond il a un cœur en or, ajouta le chef sur un ton paternel.

Il semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Kazuya ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Après un silence pesant, il osa prendre la parole.

- Désolé, je vais y aller et vous laisser travailler.

Miura-san tourna son regard vers lui, à la fois surpris et attendris.

- Tu peux rester un peu nous regarder si tu veux. Tu semblais curieux tout à l'heure.

- Je… je me demandais juste à quoi ça servait, répondit-il d'une petite voix en désignant la machine.

- Ah ça, ça sert à tasser la terre, expliqua le chef. Shouta, mets-la en route pour lui montrer.

Le technicien s'exécuta et la machine démarra avec bruit. Le chef Miura s'amusa de voir le regard passionné du jeune joueur. Il semblait revivre tout à coup, et un léger sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Il était content de lui avoir donné un peu de joie au moins pendant quelques instants. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, il s'était attaché à lui. Et il espérait bien qu'il se lie d'amitié avec Tanaka. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux-là, et s'il le fallait, il leur donnerait un coup de pouce. Il avait peur que Koki soit trop borné pour avouer qu'il le trouvait sympathique, et que Kamenashi soit trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Il ignorait qu'ils avaient déjà établit une sorte de contact, que leur comportement l'un envers l'autre ne laissait pas du tout deviner. Il sourit davantage en voyant Shouta proposer au jeune homme de tenir la machine. Il avait tout d'abord hésité, puis finalement avait accepté, et à présent, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois la portion terminée, le technicien coupa le contact et félicita le jeune joueur en lui disant qu'il avait bien travaillé. Celui-ci le remercia de lui avoir montré puis se retourna vers lui, et la joie dans ses yeux lui fit chaud au cœur. Il le remercia aussi en s'inclinant, et Miura-san ne put s'empêcher de l'inviter à venir les voir aussi souvent qu'il le désirait. Kamenashi acquiesça avec le sourire et en s'inclinant à nouveau. Mais à ce moment, Koki revint et son sourire disparut. Il s'excusa rapidement, disant qu'il devait y aller. Le chef ne le retint pas et le vit avancer à la rencontre de Tanaka. Cependant, alors qu'ils se croisaient, Kamenashi avait gardé la tête baissée et était passé sans un mot. Il vit Koki, qui avait un sourire avenant au visage, froncer les sourcils et se retourner pour le regarder s'éloigner.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? se demanda-t-il un peu pour lui-même en arrivant devant son chef.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer, répondit Miura-san en souriant. Sois gentil avec lui, c'est un brave petit.

- Mais je suis gentil ! s'exclama Koki, indigné.

- Et bien alors continue à l'être, répliqua le chef. Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Ah oui, voilà, répondit le brun en lui tendant l'outil qu'il était allé chercher.

- Merci. Maintenant au travail ! Si on avance bien dans moins d'une heure on aura fini !

xxxx

- Alors Koki, le travail comment ça se passe ?

- Oh, ça peut aller…

- T'as pas l'air en forme, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Hein ? Ah, non, tout va bien c'est rien, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer.

- Si tu veux en parler je suis là, proposa gentiment Eiji sans insister plus.

Ils s'étaient tous à nouveau retrouvés pendant leur journée de repos. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour à Shibuya. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un large trottoir et discutaient, soit assis sur leur moto, soit sur les bancs qui s'alignaient juste à côté.

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis la fois où il avait croisé Kamenashi sur le terrain. Durant cette période, il avait clairement compris que le châtain l'évitait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et puis il avait décidé de l'observer. Il voulait voir comment les joueurs le traitaient, et il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme celui de l'autre fois. Malheureusement, la veille il avait dû travailler à proximité de leur lieu d'entraînement, et ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Quand ce n'était pas son tour, Kamenashi restait seul, à l'écart, essayant probablement de passer inaperçu. Et quand c'était à lui de faire les exercices, il y allait comme à reculons. Et alors que les autres recevaient des encouragements, lui se faisait crier dessus. Koki avait remarqué que ce n'était pas très méchant, mais les responsables étaient là aussi, et il se doutait bien que les coéquipiers du jeune homme se retenaient, de peur d'être réprimandés.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de tout ça à ses amis. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, mais surtout parce que cela devait rester dans l'équipe. Si cela venait à se savoir, elle aurait des problèmes, et malgré tout, Koki y tenait encore beaucoup.

- Au fait Koki, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Mariko, comment elle va ? demanda soudain un de ses amis, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Naoki, ferme-la! lança Eiji.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Mais ce ne fut pas Eiji qui répondit, mais Koki.

- J'en sais rien. On n'est plus ensemble.

- Ah merde, désolé Koki je ne savais pas.

- C'est rien t'inquiète, c'est moi qui ait cassé.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle était mignonne et gentille…

- Et égoïste. J'en avais marre qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à elle. Chaque fois qu'on se voyait c'était pour parler d'elle, de ses amies que je ne connais même pas, de ses problèmes, de ce qu'elle aimait… C'était vraiment saoulant à force.

- Pourtant elle a duré plus longtemps que les autres celle-ci, remarqua Naoki.

Koki ne répondit pas. C'était vrai qu'il les enchainait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si ça ne collait jamais. Alors quand il avait rompu avec elle, il avait décidé de rester célibataire, au moins pendant quelques temps.

- L'autre avant Mariko était bien aussi, continua Naoki. Erika c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu l'avais virée celle-là ?

- C'est elle qui est partie, rappela Koki avec lassitude. Son ami pouvait être lourd par moment. Je travaillais trop d'après elle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, beau gosse comme tu es, tu finiras bien par en trouver une qui te convient, pas comme nous…

Koki haussa un sourcil. Lui, beau gosse ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Fais pas cette tête mon Koki, c'est vrai que t'es le plus beau d'entre nous, confirma Eiji en passant un bras autour de son cou et en s'appuyant lourdement sur lui, ce qui le déséquilibra un peu et fit vaciller sa moto.

- Et les gars, y'en a qui vont avoir des problèmes de l'autre côté de la rue, remarqua soudain Hideo.

Ils tournèrent tous leur regard dans la direction indiquée. Trois hommes, en costards trop colorés pour être d'honnêtes _salarymen_, attendaient sous un porche, cigarette à la main. Koki reporta son attention sur la rue en fronçant les sourcils. Le prochain passant était un jeune homme qui marchait tête baissée. Koki se redressa brusquement. Il reconnaissait cette silhouette, même s'il n'avait pas sa tenue habituelle.

- Kamenashi ? murmura-t-il.

Il arriva au niveau du porche et passa devant sans voir les hommes. Ceux-ci ne réagirent pas immédiatement, mais soudain, ils entrèrent en action. Deux d'entre eux se mirent de chaque côté du joueur et le poussèrent contre le mur, tandis que le dernier se rapprochait de lui en lui parlant. Kamenashi semblait apeuré et comme à son habitude, il ne regardait pas l'homme en face. Mais malgré tout, Koki le voyait répondre. Après quelques instants, le gars en costard sembla perdre patience et attrapa le portefeuille du jeune homme, qu'il gardait dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il le vit en retirer quelque chose, probablement de l'argent.

Hideo se releva. Il avait entendu Koki, et s'il le connaissait, alors il devait aller l'aider. Mais Eiji l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse tout en continuant à regarder la scène.

- N'y va pas, ces gars sont plus forts que nous, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient armés.

- Tu les connais ?

- Je crois que ce sont des hommes de la famille Sugiyama.

A ce nom, Koki reporta son attention sur le châtain, inquiet. Mais à ce moment-là, un camion s'arrêta juste devant eux et leur boucha la vue. Quand il redémarra enfin, les trois hommes avaient disparu et Kamenashi avait repris sa route. Son pas était plus rapide, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop remué, ce qui étonna un peu Koki.

- La famille Sugiyama, c'est celle qui a le monopole sur les salles de pachinko du coin c'est ça ? demanda Naoki alors que le jeune joueur disparaissait de leurs champs de vision.

- Pas que ça, ils ont aussi tous les bordels, et ils contrôlent les trafics d'armes et de drogues aussi. C'est une des dernières grandes familles yakuza de Tokyo, expliqua Eiji.

- Tu le connais ce gars Koki ? chercha à confirmer Hideo.

Koki, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, sembla se réveiller.

- Oui, c'est un joueur de l'équipe.

- Le nouveau, tu sais celui qui est super doué, continua Eiji qui lui en avait sûrement déjà parlé. Mais d'après Koki ce gars est super arrogant.

- Il n'est pas arrogant !

- Hein ? s'étonna son ami. Pourtant l'autre jour tu n'arrêtais pas de le dire, et de dire que tu le détestais.

- Je m'étais trompé, répondit Koki assez sèchement.

- Bref, en tout cas ils lui ont pris du fric à ce type, coupa Naoki voulant éviter une dispute.

- Ouais enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il en manquait non ? remarqua Ryûsuke en se tournant vers son voisin.

- Oui c'est vrai que les pros sont bien payés, admit Naoki.

Eiji laissa les deux amis débattre sur le salaire des sportifs professionnels et se retourna vers Koki.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, s'enquit-il, surpris par son manque de réaction vis à vis de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Tu crois que c'est déjà arrivé ?

- Eh ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas la première fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils avaient l'air de se connaître non ? Kamenashi n'est pas du genre à parler avec des gens qu'il ne connait pas.

Depuis quand Koki en connaissait autant sur cet homme ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il le traitait de tous les noms, et là il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Peut-être, répondit-il simplement. S'ils savent qu'il est joueur pro, ils peuvent très bien le racketter fréquemment, c'est une source d'argent facile pour eux. Mais je pense que c'était juste le hasard que ce soit tombé sur lui.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Et même si ce n'était pas ses affaires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Son opinion sur Kamenashi avait complètement changée par rapport à la première fois où il l'avait vu. Il avait compris que c'était quelqu'un de gentils et d'effacé, le genre d'homme qui ne ferait de mal à personne, et qui ne demandait rien. Quelqu'un qui vivait sa vie tant bien que mal sans demander d'aide. Quand Koki le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids pesait sur ses épaules. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de faire un geste vers lui. L'aider même si c'était seulement lui tenir compagnie pour qu'il se sente moins seul. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il le laisse l'approcher…


	5. Chapitre 5

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il arriva au dessert. Aujourd'hui, il avait pris le temps de faire un bento avant de partir de chez lui, et il le dégustait, confortablement installé dans les tribunes, appréciant le beau temps et le calme. Il avait profité de sa journée de congé de la veille pour faire quelques courses, et il avait trouvé son pécher mignon, des fraises bien rouges, et d'après le vendeur, juteuses et sucrées à souhait. Il en croqua une avec délice. Ce vendeur ne s'était pas foutu de lui, elles étaient exquises, ce qui élargit encore plus son sourire. A ce moment-là, il trouva la vie belle et il se moqua des autres, qui mangeaient enfermés dans leur cafétéria. C'était peut-être idiot, mais c'était sa façon à lui de tenir le coup. Parce qu'il savait que l'après-midi ne serait pas aussi joyeuse et sereine. Mais il éloigna bien vite ces pensées en croquant dans une deuxième fraise. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa dégustation qu'il ne remarqua pas être observé.

xxx

Il commençait à monter les marches quand il se figea. Il aurait été dans un manga, il se serait frotté les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais il s'en abstint et se contenta de l'observer, profitant du fait qu'il n'avait pas été repéré. Il le regarda croquer dans une fraise, un large sourire sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, et cela le changeait tellement. Ses petites joues rondes, ses yeux pétillants. Il était vraiment mignon, comme un enfant pensa Koki. Mais quand du jus s'écoula par mégarde sur son menton, il déglutit. Le châtain l'enleva rapidement, suçotant son doigt avec délice, mais il avait déjà eu le temps d'avoir une pensée… étrange. Il avait voulu lécher cette goutte sucrée. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ? C'était Kamenashi ! Et un homme par-dessus le marché ! Bon il savait que la première constatation n'était plus vraiment une excuse. Mais il se choquait lui-même d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers un homme. Cependant, il ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement quand le jeune joueur releva la tête vers lui, se rendant enfin compte de sa présence. Son sourire se fana un peu, mais ne disparut pas non plus, ce qui encouragea Koki à s'approcher et à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, remarqua-t-il en rigolant.

Le châtain finit sa bouchée avant de lui répondre.

- J'adore, y'a rien de meilleur. Tu en veux une ? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la boîte.

- C'est gentil mais je ne vais pas t'enlever les fraises de la bouche, le charria-t-il.

- C'est bon vas-y, j'en ai déjà mangé plein.

Le technicien capitula et en prit une, qu'il enfourna entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Hmmm, elles sont bonnes !

- N'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Kamenashi.

Ils se sourirent avant de détourner le regard. Koki était surpris, il semblait pouvoir le regarder sans rougir, ni éprouver de gêne. Cependant, sitôt le dernier fruit fini et la boîte rangée, le joueur sembla reprendre ses habitudes et baissa la tête.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était magique les fraises.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il en tournant les yeux vers le technicien.

- Tu es différent de d'habitude, expliqua Koki devant son regard perplexe. Tu as l'air… plus détendu.

- Pardon, s'excusa Kamenashi d'une petite voix en reportant son regard sur le sol.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je préfère ce Kamenashi là à l'autre, répondit Koki en souriant.

- Mais c'est dur…

- Hum, je sais.

Même s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait que la timidité n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait contrôler facilement. Il n'ajouta rien, profitant du calme et du silence, et appréciant le goût sucré de la fraise qui persistait dans sa bouche. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard perdu sur le terrain. Et l'heure du retour au travail arriva bien trop vite à leur goût. Koki le vit se renfermer à nouveau et perdre toute trace de sourire sur ses lèvres ou dans ses yeux quand il lui annonça qu'ils devraient tous les deux retourner travailler. Et même si son cœur se serra quand il le regarda s'éloigner doucement, Koki était content. Ils avaient réussi à échanger quelques mots, et Kamenashi ne semblait pas aussi farouche avec lui. Peut-être qu'il allait y arriver, à devenir son ami.

xxx

L'après-midi était passée rapidement, et pour une fois, Koki avait fini tôt. Il s'était alors empressé de rentrer. Il avait croisé Eiji au garage et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard au bord de la rivière, sous leur saule habituel. Quand il arriva, son ami était déjà allongé dans l'herbe, les bras ramenés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Koki s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit à côté de lui, lui pinçant le ventre au passage. Eiji glapit de surprise avant de se redresser et de se jeter sur lui. Il réussit à le maintenir tranquille deux secondes et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en représailles. Ils riaient aux éclats, comme du temps de leur adolescence où ils se chamaillaient souvent. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Eiji se rallongea et Koki l'imita. Il se laissa submerger par les bruits de l'eau, du vent et des cigales qui chantaient un peu plus loin. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de décompresser. Ce n'est que quand le soleil commença à décliner qu'ils se redressèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Mais soudain Eiji s'interrompit dans sa phrase et son ton changea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce gars il est malade ?! s'exclama-t-il en regardant vers le pont qui enjambait la rivière un peu plus loin sur la droite.

Koki tourna la tête dans la même direction que son ami et vit un homme, au milieu du pont, en train de descendre sur le petit rebord, de l'autre côté de la barricade protectrice. Il se positionna face à la rivière, les bras retournés derrière lui pour s'accrocher au parapet. Malgré la distance, il le voyait regarder en bas, tournant la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Il est malade il va finir par tomber ! s'exclama à son tour Koki.

- Peut être que c'est ce qu'il cherche.

- Eh ? Tu crois qu'il est suicidaire ?

- Bah je ne sais pas, depuis tout à l'heure il est assis sur cette rambarde, peut-être qu'il veut faire le grand saut.

- Arrête de dire un truc comme ça sur un ton aussi détaché.

- _Maa_ ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon il ne sautera pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Il aurait vraiment voulu le faire il l'aurait déjà fait.

- Et s'il tombe accidentellement ?

Eiji tourna les yeux vers son ami. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il se releva et fit quelque pas vers le pont, suivit de près par Koki.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller l'aider ?

- Ouais, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée.

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller à son secours quand l'homme remonta de lui-même en sécurité sur la barrière. Ils le virent s'asseoir un moment, puis il descendit, ramassa quelque chose sur le pont et disparut dans leur quartier.

- Tu le connais ce gars ? demanda Koki.

- Nan, jamais vu, mais bon en même temps il était un peu loin pour le reconnaître.

- Pareil, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me dit quelque chose.

- S'il habite le quartier, tu as sûrement déjà dû le voir.

- Oui, c'est possible. En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment sauter.

- T'es trop gentils Koki, on le connait pas, c'est pas nos oignons.

- Peut-être, mais je passe tous les jours sur ce pont, je n'ai pas envie de tomber un jour sur son cadavre déchiqueté dans la rivière.

- Raah Koki, t'es gore ! se plaignit Eiji sous le rire du brun.

Il savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Koki était du genre à pleurer un chat écrasé sur la route, alors un homme…

- Putain ça y est ça m'a filé le blues cette histoire, je rentre moi, ajouta-t-il alors que son ami riait encore.

- Ouais moi aussi, je suis crevé.

- En tout cas je suis content.

- Hein ? Parce qu'il n'a pas sauté ?

- Idiot ! Je suis content parce que tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier.

- Ah. J'ai eu une bonne journée ça doit être pour ça.

- Hm, sûrement.

Ils avancèrent dans l'herbe jusqu'à l'entrée du pont, puis se séparèrent, chacun prenant la direction de chez lui. Koki prit la route à gauche du pont. Il avait la chance d'avoir un appartement qui donnait sur la rivière. Quand il faisait beau comme aujourd'hui, il aimait profiter de la vue depuis sa fenêtre ouverte, ou encore admirer le coucher de soleil. Mais ce soir il était trop tard pour ça, il faisait presque nuit à présent, alors il se dépêcha de rentrer.

xxxx

Une nouvelle semaine de travail s'écoula. Koki avait revu Kamenashi deux fois dans les tribunes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais le jeune joueur semblait malgré tout de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Le technicien savait que ça prendrait du temps, et il ne voulait pas le brusquer. C'était pour cela qu'il ne faisait rien pour combler la distance que le joueur semblait vouloir garder entre eux. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Cependant, il ne le perdait jamais de vue trop longtemps. Il avait ainsi été témoin plusieurs fois de la haine de ses coéquipiers. Il s'était rendu compte que tous n'étaient pas comme ça, mais ceux qui ne faisaient rien l'ignoraient, ce qui n'était pas mieux. Les plus acharnés étaient ceux qui gravitaient autour du poste de lanceur, ce qui conforta Koki dans ses suppositions : ils agissaient ainsi avec lui parce qu'il était doué, et qu'ils étaient jaloux de son talent. Ces joueurs-là l'insultaient, le rabaissaient, l'humiliaient aussi. Et Koki ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'était pas en position de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

A cause de cette atmosphère un peu trop pesante quand il était en contact avec les sportifs, Koki accueillit avec soulagement sa journée de repos suivante. Il avait décliné l'invitation de ses amis, voulant passer un peu de temps seul. Il s'était levé tard dans la matinée, s'était préparé un bon petit plat avec ce qui lui restait dans le frigo, puis était sortis faire des courses. Dans ces moments-là, il n'allait pas au conbini près de chez lui, mais traversait le pont pour se rendre dans la rue commerçante qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Administrativement, ce n'était plus son quartier, mais il s'y sentait quand même chez lui puisque c'était ici qu'il venait déjà tout gamin pour acheter ses mangas et ses bonbons. Il prit le temps de flâner le long des échoppes, échangeant quelques mots au passage avec les commerçants qu'il appréciait. Il fit aussi un tour au magasin d'occasions qu'il aimait et se trouva une paire de jeans vintage à un prix très accessible. Il craqua aussi pour un long collier en cuir décoré de perles et de plumes. Il passa ensuite par la librairie s'acheter le dernier volume de son manga préféré puis se concentra sur la nourriture. Il prit un peu de tout : des fruits et légumes frais, des bières, sans oublier quelques morceaux de viande et même une part de poisson frais. Les mains chargées par ses achats, il prit enfin le chemin du retour.

Quand il arriva au niveau du pont, il croisa deux adolescentes qui gloussèrent sur son passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention bien longtemps car son regard fut attiré par une silhouette, assise sur la rambarde droite du pont. Koki se demanda si c'était l'homme de l'autre jour et avança en le fixant, cherchant à déterminer s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres qu'il le reconnut. La surprise le fit s'arrêter d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il était censé habiter en centre-ville non ? Alors pourquoi était-il sur ce pont ? Intrigué, il s'avança vers lui. Il passa derrière lui avant de s'accouder doucement contre le parapet sur la gauche du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Il fixait la rivière en contrebas, et quand Koki se pencha pour voir son visage, il fut frappé de voir son regard vide. Doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, il monta à son tour sur la large rambarde et s'assit à côté de lui en silence. Kamenashi ne réagit toujours pas, mais après quelques instants, une voix s'éleva.

- Tu crois que c'est suffisamment haut ?

- Hein ? s'étonna Koki qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Pour mourir sur le coup, tu crois que c'est suffisamment haut ?

Non, il ne pensait quand même pas à…

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Juste comme ça…

- Tu penses à sauter ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, il avait peur que la moindre parole mal placée lui fasse faire le grand saut. Il était inquiet, très inquiet. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pensait à ce genre de chose. Mais il se rappela ce que le chef Miura avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il était psychologiquement instable, peut être que c'était lié à ça.

- Pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le châtain en tournant enfin le visage vers lui. Mais un jour oui, je sauterais.

Koki pâlit. Il disait ça comme on parle d'un rêve de gosse.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, tu ne veux pas continuer à vivre ? Te battre ?

- Tu dois trouver ça lâche hein ? Mais tu sais, on a tous une limite. Un jour j'aurais atteint la mienne. La fin du chemin.

- Est-ce que ça signifie pour autant devoir mourir ? C'est peut être juste un mauvais moment à passer…

- La vie n'a jamais été tendre avec moi, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas de mourir. Certains ont une longue vie, d'autres non. Moi je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie. Je l'ai toujours su.

Un silence pesant se fit entre les deux. Koki ne savait pas du tout quoi dire pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Peut-être parce qu'au fond il savait qu'aucun de ses arguments ne serait jamais assez fort pour ébranler sa détermination. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su qu'un jour il se suiciderait, et que cette idée était maintenant bien ancrée dans son esprit, qu'elle était naturelle, logique. Mais Koki ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive, il voulait le revoir sourire, il voulait l'entendre rire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour empêcher ça ? Il n'était pas avec lui 24h/24. La seule chose à laquelle il pensa, c'était de lui trouver une raison de vivre. Quelque chose qui fasse qu'il n'atteigne jamais la fin du chemin, comme il l'avait appelé lui-même.

- Tu habites par ici ? demanda Kamenashi en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Koki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le fixait, troublé. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur lueur habituelle, et il parlait sur un ton plus léger.

- Oui à 5 minutes, expliqua-t-il enfin. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'habites pas à Shibuya ?

Le châtain esquissa un léger sourire.

- Non, ça c'est ce que je dis aux médias pour être tranquille. Je n'habite pas très loin non plus.

- Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu. Ça fait longtemps ?

- Un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Et toi ?

- Moi ? J'ai toujours vécu dans ce quartier.

- C'est marrant qu'on ne se soit pas rencontrés avant.

- Hm.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, moins lourd cependant. Aucun des deux ne savait trop de quoi parler, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore suffisamment, et Kamenashi n'avait pas complètement perdu sa timidité à l'égard du brun. Mais soudain Koki eut une idée.

- Tu sais, je vais souvent sous le saule là-bas, lui dit-il en désignant l'arbre sur la rive gauche. Si un jour tu vois que j'y suis, même si je ne suis pas seul, tu peux venir.

- Oh d'accord, merci, je… je viendrais, répondit timidement le jeune joueur, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais le courage.

Son regard se porta derrière son voisin, et il vit les sacs de course qu'il avait déposés contre la rambarde avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je crois que tes légumes ne vont pas trop apprécier d'être comme ça en plein soleil, remarqua-t-il avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix.

- Ah merde, je les avais oubliés, se rappela Koki en se tournant vers ses sacs. Je vais y aller alors.

- Oui, de toute façon je vais rentrer aussi.

Ils descendirent alors du parapet, puis Koki ramassa ses courses et ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'entrée du pont. Là, ils se saluèrent et le jeune joueur partit le premier, continuant tout droit. Mais soudain, Koki l'appela.

- Kamenashi !

Il s'arrêta alors et se retourna, attendant la suite.

- J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt !

- Promis ! lança-t-il avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

Koki se trouva un peu bête, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée à dire pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide entre temps. Il le regarda quelques instants encore s'éloigner, puis il obliqua à gauche et se dirigea vers son immeuble, les pensées toutes occupées par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet du sportif.


	6. Chapitre 6

Deux jours plus tard, un orage éclata au-dessus de Tokyo, amenant avec lui une perturbation. Mais le mauvais temps n'empêcha pas les sportifs de s'entraîner, leur prochain match devant se dérouler en fin de semaine. Pendant ces quelques jours, la pression s'accentua sur Kamenashi, et se fut encore pire quand le coach annonça sa stratégie pour le match. Il avait décidé de confier au jeune homme un rôle clé. Il sera celui qui, par son talent, sauvera son équipe ou écrasera l'adversaire suivant la tournure que le jeu aura pris. D'habitude, on confiait ce rôle à des joueurs expérimentés alors cette annonce créa une petite tempête au sein de l'équipe. Et même si l'entraineur avait rappelé ses hommes à l'ordre, cela ne les empêcha pas de s'en prendre à Kazuya dès qu'ils se retrouvaient entre eux. Celui qui lui en voulait le plus était le lanceur à qui l'on donnait cette place d'ordinaire. Il alla même jusqu'à le menacer un jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans un couloir. Une fois, il avait aussi retrouvé ses affaires trempées dans les douches. Le moral de Kamenashi était au plus bas, et à cause du mauvais temps, il ne pouvait plus se rendre dans les tribunes pour décompresser un peu au cours de la journée. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout cela s'arrête…

xxx

A cause de la pluie, Koki finissait relativement tôt ces derniers temps. L'avant-veille du match, il sortait du centre à moto quand il aperçut quelques mètres plus loin la silhouette de Kamenashi. Il s'arrêta alors à son niveau.

- Je te ramène ? demanda-t-il en relevant la visière de son casque.

- C'est bon merci, je vais prendre le train.

- Mais la station est assez loin non ? Et tu es déjà trempé. Allez monte, ça ira plus vite !

Le châtain se laissa finalement convaincre. Satisfait, Koki sourit puis enleva son casque avant de le lui tendre.

- Mais et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mets-le et discute pas, répondit Koki avec un sourire rassurant.

Kamenashi s'exécuta alors, puis s'installa derrière le technicien. Celui-ci démarra en douceur mais il fut tout de même un peu surpris. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Koki et se serra contre son dos. C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur ce genre d'engin et il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Cependant, le jeune technicien était bon pilote et le trajet passa rapidement malgré la distance à parcourir pour rejoindre leur quartier.

Mais en arrivant sur le pont, Koki se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas exactement où il habitait, alors il décida de se rendre au garage. Il s'arrêta devant le rideau métallique et demanda à Kamenashi de descendre avant lui. Il releva ensuite rapidement la porte et poussa sa moto à l'intérieur en invitant le jeune joueur à entrer à son tour. Une fois garée, il prit sur l'établi un chiffon sec et le passa rapidement sur le siège de sa moto afin d'enlever toute trace d'eau et éviter ainsi que le cuir ne s'abîme. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait Kamenashi, qui se tenait debout, sans bouger, mais il pouvait voir son regard balayer la pièce. Et quand il se retourna, il le retrouva les yeux fermés, une expression de bonheur simple sur le visage. Koki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Mais le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux en se sentant observé.

- J'aime cette odeur, expliqua-t-il en rougissant un peu.

- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ?

- Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que je trouve que ça sent bon.

Koki sourit davantage. Lui aussi aimait cette odeur, un mélange d'huile, de carburant, de cambouis aussi. Une odeur familière et rassurante pour lui.

- Elle est aussi à toi celle-ci ? demanda le châtain en montrant une deuxième moto garée à côté.

- Non, c'est celle de mon ami. On partage ce garage et donc le loyer. Tu viens, on va monter un peu ? proposa-t-il ensuite en désignant l'escalier métallique sur la gauche du garage.

Il conduisait à un étage, qui correspondait probablement aux anciens bureaux, et qui donnait sur la pièce en contrebas par un alignement de parois, vitrées à mi-hauteur. Koki passa devant puis ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Le joueur découvrit alors la pièce, assez petite, mais qui comportait tout de même un canapé un peu défraîchit, une table basse bricolée en bois de palettes, un petit frigo, ainsi qu'un bureau et quelques étagères encombrés.

- Fais comme chez toi, je reviens tout de suite, invita Koki avant de redescendre rapidement.

Il se dirigea vers un petit placard et en sortit deux couvertures, puis chercha un peu partout. Il était sûr qu'il avait amené un parapluie une fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait posé. Après cinq minutes de recherches, il le trouva enfin et remonta les bras chargés. Il trouva Kamenashi debout, quasiment au même endroit où il l'avait laissé.

- Tu aurais dû t'asseoir, le gronda-t-il amicalement.

- Mais je suis trempé et ton canapé…

- En a vu d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa-t-il en riant.

Il lui passa une couverture autour des épaules et le força à s'asseoir avant de faire de même.

- C'est agréable ici, remarqua son voisin sans cesser d'observer autour de lui.

- Oui, c'est un peu notre repère avec mon pote.

- Oh ! s'exclama soudain Kazuya avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le bureau. C'est toi ?

- Oui, avec Eiji, mon ami, confirma Koki en le suivant.

Le joueur désignait un cadre posé sur la table, où l'on pouvait voir deux gamins s'amuser à se lancer des balles dans ce qui semblait être un terrain vague près d'une rivière.

- Tu fais du baseball toi aussi ?

- Non, enfin j'en ai fait mais j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme en relevant le regard vers lui.

- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi, voilà pourquoi, s'amusa-t-il.

- Arrête, je ne suis pas si doué que ça, répliqua-t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur la photo.

Koki retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé avant de continuer.

- A cette époque, je voulais devenir pro. C'était mon rêve.

Etonné, Kazuya lui lança un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard, gêné. Cet homme voulait devenir pro et il n'avait pas pu, alors que lui, il était pro, même si…

- Pardon…, murmura-t-il tristement.

- Eh ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Parce que je suis pro, et pas toi…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, toi tu as le talent. Tu sais, même si j'avais continué, je n'aurais pas été bien loin, alors c'est mieux comme ça, relativisa-t-il.

- Mais c'était ton rêve, insista Kazuya en revenant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Même si je ne suis pas joueur, je travaille quand même dans le milieu du baseball, donc tout va bien, le rassura-t-il.

- Tu travailles là depuis longtemps ?

- Deux ans déjà.

- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça…

- Oui, même si j'ai été déçu dernièrement…

Le jeune joueur le fixa soudain. Est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'il parlait de lui ?

- Tu vas bien ces derniers temps ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander timidement.

Un long silence se fit, et Koki cru qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais bientôt une voix faible s'éleva.

- Oui, ça peut aller.

Il mentait. Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Comment il pourrait lui avouer qu'il allait mal, très mal. L'autre fois, il avait paru inquiet pour lui alors il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer davantage. Le match était dans deux jours et pourtant il n'en ressentait aucune excitation, aucune joie. Quand on lui parlait de baseball, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait désormais était tout ce que ces joueurs lui faisaient. Au début, il avait cru qu'il pourrait passer au travers de tout ça, faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais finalement, ça lui pesait tellement. Chaque regard qu'il croisait était agressif, chaque geste qu'il faisait était critiqué et moqué. Chaque raillerie, chaque humiliation l'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça, mais il y avait aussi… Finalement, il n'en était peut-être pas si éloigné que ça, de la fin du chemin. Mais il sursauta quand une main compréhensive et réconfortante vint recouvrir la sienne, posée sur son genou. Il semblait savoir.

Son pouce caressait machinalement le dos de sa main. Koki ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce geste. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du jeune homme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il en avait besoin. Il voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. S'il ne se confiait pas à lui, comment pourrait-il le rassurer, le réconforter. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur sa main, comme pour lui dire de s'accrocher, de ne pas lâcher.

- Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux d'accord, tu sais où me trouver maintenant. Même si c'est juste… tu sais… pour ne pas rester seul. Enfin je ne sais pas, tu as peut être déjà quelqu'un comme ça, mais sinon…

- Merci, le coupa-t-il, touché par son soudain embarras. Je… je n'ai personne, alors merci.

Ils échangèrent un triste sourire, puis Kazuya dévia rapidement le regard. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Koki le vit trembler. L'imbécile, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était trempé, qu'ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Il allait tomber malade s'il restait ainsi, et il ne pourrait plus disputer le match.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et prendre une bonne douche chaude, conseilla-t-il alors. Tu trembles comme une feuille.

- Ah oui, je… je vais rentrer, répondit le châtain en se relevant.

Il commençait à enlever la couverture de ses épaules, mais le technicien l'arrêta.

- Garde là, tu me la rendras plus tard. Et prends ça aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le parapluie.

- Non ça ira, je n'habite pas si loin…

- Prends j'ai dit, me force pas à m'énerver, insista Koki en souriant.

- D'accord, merci.

- Par contre tu as intérêt à me les ramener hein, j'y tiens mine de rien, plaisanta-t-il.

Kazuya le regarda un moment. Il avait compris. Il savait qu'il lui disait ça pour… pour ne pas qu'il…

- Promis.

- Super ! Allez maintenant vas-y sinon tu vas vraiment finir par choper la crève.

Ils descendirent l'un derrière l'autre, puis se saluèrent, et Koki regarda du pas de la porte de son garage le jeune homme s'éloigner, caché sous son parapluie. Quand il fut hors de sa vue, il rentra et vint se planter devant sa moto, se disant qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'il pense à quelque chose de concret pour l'aider et lui remonter le moral. Parce que même s'il ne pouvait rien faire au centre, si à l'extérieur il pouvait l'aider à décompresser et s'amuser, peut être supporterait-il plus facilement ce qu'il subissait là-bas. Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il nota mentalement qu'il allait devoir se rendre chez le vendeur d'accessoire de moto lors de son prochain jour de congé. Il avait déjà sa petite idée.

xxxx

Le lendemain était une journée chargée. Comme toutes les veilles de match qui se disputaient à domicile, l'équipe technique devait bichonner le terrain. Ce genre de journée avait toujours son lot de stress quand un problème inattendu se manifestait, mais Koki avait appris à le gérer. Ce matin, il était passé au centre avant de venir ici, et il avait croisé Kamenashi qui lui avait souri. Rassuré, il était monté dans le bus technique avec le sourire, et avait profité du trajet pour discuter avec ses collègues. Mais sitôt arrivé au Tokyo Dôme, le sérieux avait repris le dessus, ils n'avaient droit à aucune erreur, et le chef Miura y veillait. Cependant, tout se déroula parfaitement bien, et il ne rentra pas aussi tard qu'il l'avait craint. La pluie qui s'était atténuée dans la journée semblait avoir repris dans la soirée. Après avoir mangé et s'être occupé de sa petite chatte, le jeune homme s'installa confortablement devant sa télé. Mais à peine une heure plus tard, sentant qu'il s'endormait, il l'éteignit et rejoignit sa chambre. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain et de revoir les magnifiques lancers de Kamenashi.

xxx

Lorsque les joueurs arrivèrent à leur tour au stade, Koki était déjà au travail, aidant ses collègues des autres équipes à mettre en place les filets d'entraînement. Une fois cela fait, il eut une période creuse, et en profita pour observer les sportifs s'échauffer. C'était un moment qu'il avait toujours apprécié et ses yeux passaient d'un groupe à un autre. Et puis son regard s'arrêta sur Kamenashi, qui faisait des étirements à l'écart des autres. Il l'avait vu faire quelques lancers avec ses coéquipiers un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient l'air de se tenir à carreaux aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire que certains journalistes étaient déjà présents, alors ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être vus. Mais son attention fut détournée par l'équipe adverse qui arriva et investit à son tour une partie du terrain pour se préparer au match. Il s'éloigna alors un peu et se dirigea vers un coin inoccupé pour ne pas gêner les sportifs, attendant un signe de son chef pour reprendre le travail.

Mais alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa bouteille d'eau qu'il avait posée un peu plus loin, son pieds se posa sur quelque chose de dur, et de rond, et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva à terre percutant douloureusement le sol avec ses fesses. Il s'apprêtait à pousser le juron le plus mémorable de sa carrière quand un son l'en empêcha. Un rire. Magnifique. Curieux, il se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur Kamenashi, presque plié en deux tellement il riait. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais bizarrement Koki n'en avait rien à faire. Il était hypnotisé. Le rire d'un ange ne devait être rien comparé au sien. Il pensa que son rire devait être comme un cadeau qu'il n'offrait qu'à très peu d'élus, et Koki se sentit soudain privilégié. Ce rire qui retombait en cascade jusque ses oreilles était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donnée d'entendre, et il en oublia sa mésaventure. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, n'entendait que lui. Le temps semblait s'être figé, mais il reprit son mouvement quand son rire se tarit. Le châtain le regardait maintenant en souriant, intrigué. Koki se dit qu'il devait être comique à regarder. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas la bouche grande ouverte. Il sentit la douleur dans le bas de son dos revenir, mais il se dit que cela n'était pas cher payé pour avoir eu le privilège de l'entendre rire. Il lui sourit alors en retour, sincèrement heureux. Il se releva difficilement sans détourner ses yeux de son visage épanouit, mais il en fut bien obligé quand on l'appela.

- Tanaka ! Arrête de faire le pitre et retourne travailler !

- Oui chef ! lança-t-il en réponse.

Toujours avec le sourire, il s'excusa auprès du jeune joueur et partit reprendre son poste, non sans oublier de se retourner de temps en temps. Kamenashi le suivait des yeux, un sourire toujours accroché au visage, et Koki sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite tout à coup.

xxx

Le match débuta une heure plus tard, en tout début d'après-midi. Rapidement, les Giants menèrent le jeu, laissant peu d'opportunités à leurs adversaires. Au final, Kamenashi avait eu un rôle moins important qu'attendu. Néanmoins, ses lancers furent impeccables de précision et d'efficacité. Koki n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de remarquer comme une baisse de concentration par rapport au match précédent. En effet, son deuxième lancer n'avais pas été aussi rapide qu'habituellement et si le frappeur n'avait pas hésité une seconde de trop, il lui aurait été facile de toucher la balle, et probablement de faire un home run. Pourtant, la rencontre se termina sur une victoire écrasante des Giants et les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires. Les techniciens se mirent rapidement au travail, alors même que le public n'était pas encore complètement parti. Les réparations mineures furent faites, les plus grosses étant notées et confiées plus tard à une équipe de permanents du stade. En retournant dans l'une de leurs pièces réservées, Koki croisa deux joueurs qui se dépêchaient vers le parking où le bus devait les attendre. Il entendit une partie de leur conversation au passage, l'un d'eux disant qu'ils y avaient été un peu fort. Cependant, il ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, et ce n'était de toute façon pas ses affaires. Il entra dans la pièce et se servit un café, pus alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, prenant un repos bien mérité.

Dix minutes plus tard, il alla retrouver ses collègues sur le parking du Tokyo Dôme pour prendre à nouveau le bus qui les ramèneraient au centre. Cependant, à peine arrivé, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose et, sous la pluie battante, il s'écarta un peu de son chemin. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa un moment stupéfait. A quelques mètres, se trouvait Kamenashi, alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être arrivé au centre, ou du moins être encore dans le bus des joueurs. Mais c'était bien lui, Koki en était persuadé. Il n'était pas seul, trois hommes l'entouraient, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au technicien pour les reconnaître. C'était ceux qui lui avait déjà pris de l'argent la fois où il l'avait aperçu de l'autre côté de la rue à Shibuya. Aujourd'hui encore, le joueur semblait parlementer avec eux, et il paraissait assez désespéré. Soudain, l'un des hommes le plaqua contre le grillage en le tenant par le col, dans une tentative évidente d'intimidation. Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis l'homme le relâcha et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement entre les voitures, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours. Koki reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, qui s'était écroulé au sol. Même d'ici et malgré la pluie, il pouvait voir les larmes inonder son visage, le décidant enfin à réagir. Pourtant, il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans sa direction qu'il le voyait déjà se relever avant de s'enfuir en courant. Koki l'appela et tenta de le rattraper, mais en vain. Il avait disparu. Inquiet, il retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea vers le bus. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander son numéro de téléphone, et il ne connaissait pas non plus son adresse. Sombrement, il monta dans le véhicule et s'installa à l'écart, priant intérieurement pour que rien de tragique n'arrive.

De retour au centre, il avait rapidement récupéré ses affaires et sa moto et s'était dirigé vers son quartier. En passant sur le pont désert, il s'était arrêté quelques instants et avait regardé avec appréhension par-dessus la rambarde, pour finalement ne rien découvrir. Un peu soulagé, il avait continué jusqu'au garage, y avait laissé sa moto, puis était rentré immédiatement chez lui. Il était encore une fois trempé, alors il prit une douche chaude et se changea, enfilant un t-shirt et un jeans secs. En sortant de la salle de bain, il se fit un café puis, la tasse chaude dans les mains, il s'avança vers sa fenêtre. Il pleuvait à verse et il se demanda combien de temps encore ce mauvais temps allait durer. Il soupira et avant de s'éloigner de la vitre, il jeta un regard machinal au pont qu'il pouvait voir sur sa gauche. Et là il se figea. Une silhouette solitaire se trouvait au milieu. Debout sur la rambarde…


	7. Chapitre 7

Debout sur le parapet, il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus appartenir à ce corps. Tout paraissait feutré autour de lui. La pluie même semblait s'être arrêtée, alors que les gouttes continuaient de s'abattre sur lui avec puissance.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent quelques heures auparavant, après le match. Probablement dans l'euphorie de la victoire, cet homme s'était acharné contre lui. Il l'avait une nouvelle fois humilié devant les autres, s'était moqué de sa deuxième balle qui n'avait pas été parfaite, l'avait rabaissé. Et comme il ne réagissait pas, attendant simplement que la tempête passe, il s'était énervé et avait commencé à le frapper. Il l'avait ensuite traîné dans les toilettes et s'était amusé à lui plonger la tête dans le lavabo remplit d'eau. Il avait prié pour que ça s'arrête, que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, mais il avait dû attendre qu'il se lasse et qu'il parte. Il avait été terrifié. Pas qu'il ait peur de la mort, non. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrive de cette façon. Quand il était enfin revenu de sa torpeur et qu'il était retourné dans les vestiaires, il les avait trouvés vides. Ils étaient partis sans lui. Au fond, cela l'avait bien arrangé, il n'avait ainsi pas eu à les revoir. Et puis quand il était sorti, ces hommes lui étaient tombés dessus, encore. Et il lui avait confirmé ce qu'il avait toujours su : il ne serait jamais libre. Après leur départ, il avait couru, couru, sans savoir où il allait. Il voulait juste fuir cette vie, sans se retourner. Et puis il était finalement arrivé ici. Sans s'en rendre compte. La fin du chemin. Il l'avait enfin trouvée.

L'esprit vide, il leva son visage au ciel, souriant à la pluie, laissant les gouttes d'eau froide dévaler ses joues. Il ouvrit ses bras comme un ange ouvrirait ses ailes. Le moment était venu de s'envoler enfin. Il reporta son regard vers le bas, vers les flots de la rivière, déchaînés par les fortes pluies des jours précédents. Puis il ferma les paupières et s'élança, attendant cette sensation de liberté qu'il avait toujours espérée.

Mais il rouvrit bientôt les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'impression de tomber. Le lit de la rivière ne se rapprochait pas, au contraire il s'éloignait. Et là il sentit enfin l'étreinte puissante autour de sa taille. On l'empêchait de partir. Malgré ses efforts, il se sentit basculer en arrière et tomber sur celui qui l'avait retenu. Sous la dureté du choc, il sentit la pression autour de lui diminuer, alors il en profita. Il se débattit tant et si bien qu'il réussit à se libérer. Il s'élança alors vers la rambarde, tentant de remonter dessus. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Il ne voulait plus rester. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Mais une nouvelle étreinte l'arrêta, et un appel désespéré le figea.

- Kazuya ! Kazuya je t'en supplie reste encore un peu…

Il reconnut instantanément cette voix. Cette voix chaude qui l'apaisait et lui faisait prendre confiance en lui, en la vie. Il l'avait oublié. Il avait oublié le réconfort qu'il lui apportait à chaque fois qu'il était là. Perdu et à bout, ses jambes lâchèrent. Mais cet homme le maintenait tout contre lui, et il s'assit avec lui sur le béton détrempé du pont. Il le serrait si fort. Avait-il vraiment peur de le voir s'envoler ?

- Kazuya, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. Reste encore, je… je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Tu sais, ça fait quelques temps qu'on se connait maintenant et je… je me suis attaché à toi. Tu es mon ami Kazuya, alors ne me laisse pas tomber, parce que moi je ne te lâcherais jamais. Laisse-moi t'aider à aller mieux…

Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler ni ces sanglots d'altérer sa voix. Il avait tellement eu peur quand il l'avait vu depuis sa fenêtre. Peur d'arriver trop tard. Peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Peur de ne plus entendre son rire. Alors non, il ne le lâcherait plus. Il avait enfin reconnut qu'il le considérait comme son ami, et jamais il ne laisserait un ami faire ça. Et soudain, il sentit des bras enlacer sa taille, et des mains s'accrocher désespérément à son t-shirt. Et il sentit des larmes chaudes tomber dans son cou. Des centaines, des milliers de perles salées, se mêlant à l'eau douce de la pluie. Il avait gagné. Il resterait encore un peu. Et Koki savait qu'il ferait tout pour que ce soit le plus longtemps possible.

Il le laissa un long moment déverser son désespoir dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, son dos, sans jamais desserrer son étreinte. Lui aussi pleurait encore, mais de soulagement. Et un fort sentiment s'éveilla en lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Une envie démesurée de le protéger. D'épargner à cet ange tombé du ciel d'autres tourments, d'autres blessures.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il frissonna de froid qu'il se rappela où ils étaient, qu'il pleuvait toujours à verse et que la nuit tombait déjà. Les larmes de son ami s'étaient faites plus rares, et il sentait qu'il s'était détendu. Il se releva avec difficulté, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Dans sa semi-conscience, le châtain l'aida un peu, mais sitôt sur ses jambes, il vacilla et se raccrocha à lui. Koki le souleva alors, l'aidant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et le portant ainsi, il se dirigea vers chez lui.

Sitôt entré dans son salon, il l'assit sur une chaise et l'abandonna quelques instants pour aller chercher des serviettes. Là, comme s'il s'occupait d'une poupée de chiffon, il le déshabilla, le sécha, puis lui enfila un t-shirt et un jogging. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas conscient. Son regard était vide et ne s'accrochait à rien, et il tenait difficilement droit par lui-même. Koki disparut à nouveau, mais dans sa chambre cette fois-ci. Lui aussi se changea rapidement puis il défit son lit et retourna dans le salon. Il termina de lui sécher ses cheveux encore humides, puis revint devant lui et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il le coucha puis rabattit la couette sur lui et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Il l'observa un moment tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Les yeux fermés, il semblait déjà s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Koki éternua, et se rappelant qu'il était encore trempé même s'il avait mis des vêtements secs, qui ne l'étaient plus vraiment à présent, il se releva et partit prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il s'allongea à son tour et se colla contre le dos de Kazuya, passant un bras protecteur autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas que même dans son sommeil il se sente seul.

xxx

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des nuages dans le cerveau et que le monde tournait autour de lui. Et quand il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, il les referma immédiatement sous la douleur. Il se retourna sur le dos, avec l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. D'un geste difficile, il amena sa main à son front et la retira presque immédiatement après en soufflant. Comme attendu, il avait de la fièvre. C'est en essayant de se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là qu'il se souvint de la présence de Kazuya. Avec précaution, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, les plissant pour limiter la quantité de lumière aveuglante qui y arriverait. Il distingua une forme près de lui. Il semblait allongé sur le côté, et lui tourner le dos. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il se redressa un peu, essayant de voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait encore dormir. Il lui fit également le test du front et découvrit que lui aussi était fiévreux. Il lui paraissait même qu'il était encore plus chaud que lui, si cela était possible. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le dos et chercha son portable du regard. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il devait l'avoir laissé dans le salon hier soir. Il s'apprêtait à se relever quand il le vit enfin sur sa table de nuit. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir les yeux en face des trous pour ne pas l'avoir vu alors qu'il était autant en évidence sur le meuble. Il l'attrapa alors et appela son médecin, qui lui promit de venir dans l'heure qui suivait. Koki raccrocha et referma les yeux en soufflant à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas être malade. Il détestait ça. Se sentir si faible et si mal. Ça lui apprendra à sortir en t-shirt sous la pluie. Et puis il se rappela soudain pourquoi il était sorti si précipitamment et tourna la tête vers son voisin. Finalement, il valait peut être mieux être malade et l'avoir à ses côtés, que d'être en pleine forme et lui oublié dans le lit de la rivière. Il frissonna en chassant ses pensées morbides de sa tête et laissa la fièvre avoir raison de lui.

Il s'éveilla en sueur, des images horribles encore devant les yeux. La fièvre l'avait fait délirer, et il avait vu le corps désarticulé du châtain sur les rochers, du sang se mélangeant à l'eau qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. A travers les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il entendit frapper contre la porte avec insistance. Sûrement le toubib. Il reprit ses esprits et se releva avec difficulté. Dans le salon, il attrapa une couverture qui trainait sur le canapé et s'enroula dedans avant de finalement ouvrir la porte. C'était bien son médecin. Il s'effaça et le laissa entrer puis le précéda dans la chambre. Le praticien ausculta le jeune homme, qui ne se réveilla pas. Le visage fermé du vieil homme ne rassurait pas Koki. Après plusieurs minutes, il se tourna vers lui et insista pour l'examiner à son tour. Le technicien se laissa faire, assis sur le pied du lit. Son regard déviait parfois vers la forme allongée sous la couette. Il était inquiet qu'il ne se réveille toujours pas.

- Bien.

L'homme se redressa et s'assit sur le tabouret qui se trouvait près du lit.

- C'est simplement un coup de froid. Quelques jours de repos et des médicaments pour calmer la fièvre suffiront.

- Merci docteur…, commença Koki.

- Mais pour lui c'est différent, le coupa le vieil homme.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Il y a autre chose. Bien sûr il a un coup de froid, comme vous, même si sa fièvre est un peu plus importante que la vôtre. Mais il y a autre chose. Est-ce qu'il a eu un choc émotionnel ou psychologique ces derniers jours ?

Koki fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il avait vu le médecin réagir en voyant le visage du châtain, il avait dû le reconnaitre. S'il lui parlait d'hier soir…

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance Tanaka-san, cela fait déjà quelques années que nous nous connaissons. Et puis comme tout médecin je suis soumis au secret professionnel.

- Hier soir je l'ai empêché de… de… enfin il a fait une…

- Tentative de suicide ? demanda le docteur voyant qu'il avait du mal à finir.

- Oui.

- Bien. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Connaissez-vous les raisons de son geste ?

- Non. Enfin pas précisément.

- Vous avait-il déjà dit vouloir mettre fin à ses jours ? Que ce soit directement ou non ?

- Oui, ça semblait être une évidence pour lui de faire ça.

- Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose depuis hier soir ?

- Non, en fait il… il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

Le médecin ne répondit pas mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus à cette réponse.

- Dernière question : que représente-t-il pour vous ?

- C'est un ami, répondit Koki sans hésiter.

- Bien. Il va avoir besoin de vous dans les prochains jours. Le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas est une réaction normale, une sorte de geste d'autodéfense pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité. Il devrait se réveiller dans les prochaines heures. Si dans 24h vous ne remarquez aucun changement appelez-moi. Quand il sera réveillé, assurez-vous qu'il prenne les médicaments que je vais vous prescrire contre la fièvre. Assurez-vous aussi qu'il boive suffisamment et essayez de le faire manger. Si vous sentez que la situation vous échappe, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à un psychologue. Si vous le désirez je peux vous donner quelques noms de personnes de confiance.

Koki hochait la tête régulièrement, montrant qu'il comprenait bien tout en essayant de se souvenir de tout. Le médecin continua tout en écrivant sur son bloc note.

- Voici l'ordonnance, assurez-vous de commencer le traitement rapidement, pour vous aussi. Et voici un arrêt de travail pour vous et votre ami…

- Est-ce nécessaire ? Pour moi je veux dire. Je ne travaille ni aujourd'hui ni demain…

- Oui c'est nécessaire. Je vous arrête deux jours supplémentaires. Et si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le pour lui. Quant à lui, quatre jours me semblent appropriés dans les conditions actuelles. J'aimerais le revoir passé ce délais avant de décider de la suite à apporter à son arrêt.

- Bien, merci, répondit Koki un peu assommé par la quantité d'informations que son cerveau nauséeux venait d'emmagasiner en si peu de temps.

- Concernant votre cas, il serait préférable de ne pas sortir, si quelqu'un pouvait s'occuper d'aller chercher vos médicaments ce serait l'idéal. Vous avez besoin de repos, même si elle n'est pas inquiétante, votre fièvre n'en est pas moins sérieuse, ménagez-vous.

- Bien, je demanderais à un ami d'y aller après son travail.

- Parfait. Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps dans ce cas, répondit le médecin en se relevant.

Il serra la main du technicien, qui le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de refermer derrière lui après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois. Koki retourna dans la chambre et observa un moment son ami, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Entre temps, il s'était retourné et faisait maintenant face à la fenêtre. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assis sur le rebord du matelas. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, se retenant de sa main gauche de l'autre côté du corps du jeune joueur. Il le contempla encore un moment, puis d'un geste machinal, il lui caressa les cheveux, les replaçant derrière son oreille pour dégager une partie de son visage, l'autre étant cachée de sa vue car enfouie dans l'oreiller.

- Je suis là Kazuya, murmura-t-il. Je peux t'appeler Kazuya n'est-ce pas ? Entre amis on s'appelle par son prénom non ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il devait sûrement parler tout seul. C'était peut-être bête, mais il voulait croire qu'il l'entendait. Un peu comme dans ces histoires qu'on voyait dans les dramas où des personnes dans le coma entendait ce qui se passait autour d'elles.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber tu sais. Je te le promets.

Il caressa encore un moment ses cheveux avec des gestes tendres et apaisants, puis il attrapa son portable qu'il avait laissé sur son lit et sortit de la pièce avant de refermer la porte. Il n'avait pas vu la larme qui avait perlé des yeux résolument fermés du châtain avant de tracer un sillon humide sur son visage et de venir s'échouer sur le coton blanc de l'oreiller. Pas plus que toutes les autres qui avaient suivi.


	8. Chapitre 8

Une fois isolé dans son salon, Koki appela son chef pour le prévenir de son absence le lundi suivant. Il lui parla aussi de Kamenashi, et Miura-san lui dit qu'il se chargerait de transmettre l'information. Après lui avoir conseillé de se reposer et de prendre soin de son nouvel ami, celui-ci raccrocha. Koki ne lui avait pas parlé de la tentative de suicide du jeune joueur, mais il avait bien sentit que son chef se posait des questions. Cependant, se sentant au bord du malaise, il retourna dans sa chambre et se rallongea. Kazuya n'avait pas bougé, et encore une fois, il le serra contre lui avant de s'endormir.

xxx

Il émergea quelques heures plus tard avec toujours cette même sensation désagréable dans le corps. Quand il tourna la tête vers la droite, il comprit qu'il était sur le dos, et que Kazuya lui tournait une nouvelle fois le dos. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être réveillé. Il soupira puis entreprit de se lever. Son estomac lui criait son besoin de nourriture et sa bouche était desséchée. Avant de sortir de la pièce toutefois, il s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son front. La fièvre était toujours là. En se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, il se rappela qu'il devrait appeler Eiji pour lui demander de passer à la pharmacie. En frissonnant, il prit un verre dans un placard et se servit de l'eau. Mais à peine en avait-il bu une gorgée qu'on frappa à la porte. Il reposa alors son verre près de l'évier et alla ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Miura-san ? s'exclama-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

Cependant, avant d'attendre une réponse, il l'invita à entrer et referma la porte.

- Alors, comment tu vas Koki ? demanda son chef. Ton appel m'a un peu inquiété je dois dire, toi qui n'es jamais malade…

- Ça peut aller, mais rassurez-vous, ça va vite passer.

- C'est un coup de froid, c'est ça que tu me disais ?

- Oui, rien de grave, une fois la fièvre passée je pourrais reprendre le travail.

- Ne t'avise pas de revenir avant la date indiquée par le médecin, je te préviens.

- Hm hm, acquiesça simplement le jeune technicien, penaud.

Décidemment, il allait vraiment être obligé de rester ici deux jours de plus. Dans un sens, cela lui allait, mais il n'aimait pas manquer le travail.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu es vraiment pâle.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans le canapé, et Koki en profita pour s'enrouler dans une couverture. Il commençait à nouveau à avoir froid. Voyant les papiers qu'il avait posé sur la table, il prit son arrêt de travail ainsi que celui de son ami dans les mains et les confia ensuite à son chef. Il savait que les questions n'allaient pas tarder, encore plus quand ils entendirent bouger légèrement dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte en sortant et il espérait ne pas l'avoir réveillé, même si cela le soulagerait de le savoir conscient.

- Alors c'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, commença Miura-san. Kamenashi est ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le vieil homme en se relevant et en allant se poster dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

Koki le rejoignit, et il constata avec un peu de déception que le jeune joueur paraissait encore dormir.

- On était ensemble hier et on est restés un peu trop longtemps sous la pluie…

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait lui parler librement ou pas. Il avait confiance en lui, mais il avait peur que Kazuya lui reproche un jour d'en avoir parlé autour de lui. Mais Miura-san tourna un regard rassurant vers lui, et il comprit qu'il pouvait lui en parler.

-Vous aviez dit l'autre jour qu'il avait été déclaré psychologiquement instable, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ?

-Pas exactement non, c'est ce qui a été décelé lors des sélections de recrutement. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question soudainement ?

- Il a fait une tentative de suicide hier soir. Je l'ai vu d'ici, il était prêt à sauter du haut du pont. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps.

- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il en était à ce point-là, remarqua Miura-san après être revenu de sa surprise.

- Il m'en avait déjà parlé…

- Qu'il voulait se tuer ?

- Oui, et c'était effrayant parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air déterminé. Et j'ai peur qu'il recommence.

- Alors tu dois être là pour lui.

- Bien sûr ! C'est mon ami, je ne le laisserais pas faire ça, répondit Koki avec conviction.

- Je suis content d'entendre ça Koki. C'est un brave garçon qui mérite un peu plus d'attention. Tu lui as demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

- C'est qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis hier soir…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Et bien je suppose oui, à chaque fois que je suis réveillé il paraît dormir profondément.

- Il paraît dormir ? Donc tu n'en es pas certain.

- Non, c'est vrai…

- Tu devrais t'en assurer Koki, conseilla-t-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule avant de revenir vers le salon.

Koki observa encore un moment la silhouette endormie de Kazuya puis rejoignit son supérieur.

- Tu as déjà commencé un traitement ? demanda celui-ci en montrant les ordonnances sur la table basse.

- Non, pas encore, j'attends qu'un ami finisse son travail pour lui demander d'aller chercher les médicaments, le médecin m'a déconseillé de sortir.

- Inutile de le déranger, je vais y aller, se proposa Miura-san.

- Non c'est bon, vous n'allez quand même pas…

- Koki, ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on se connait, et je te considère un peu comme mon fils, alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi.

Emu, le technicien ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne protesta pas plus et lui confia les ordonnances. Il expliqua ensuite brièvement à Miura-san où se trouvait la pharmacie la plus proche et celui-ci quitta l'appartement, lui ordonnant de retourner se coucher en attendant son retour. Après son départ, Koki ne se fit pas prier et retourna dans la chambre. Il avait oublié sa faim pour un temps. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il s'allongea de manière à faire face à Kazuya, et le regarda dormir pendant un long moment. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son chef, mais rien n'indiquait qu'il pouvait être réveillé. Il passa une main sur sa joue et il n'eut aucune réaction, le confortant dans son idée. Il s'endormit avec la résolution de le réveiller quoi qu'il arrive une fois les médicaments en sa possession.

Il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit du tout quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard. Il avait la sensation d'être observé, alors il ouvrit les yeux. Miura-san les regardait depuis la porte de la chambre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas attendu trop longtemps son réveil. Il se releva alors assez rapidement et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. A voix basse, son supérieur lui désigna les deux pochettes de médicaments posées sur la petite table et rapporta les conseils de la pharmacienne. Il partit peu de temps plus tard, après s'être assuré que Koki avait commencé son traitement. Avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, il lui avait renouvelé ses recommandations, lui intimant de prendre du repos et de bien s'occuper de son ami. Koki était vraiment touché par la sollicitude de Miura-san, et cela le conforta encore un peu plus dans ce qu'il pensait du vieil homme.

Songeur, il revint vers la chambre. Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec celui-ci, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, un détail le marqua. Miura-san n'avait pas posé de question quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait empêché de sauter du pont. Savait-il qu'il habitait le quartier ? A moins que la surprise et l'inquiétude provoquées par la nouvelle lui avait fait oublier ce point ? Jugeant que c'était de toute façon sans importance, il se détourna à nouveau et partit préparer quelque chose à manger. La faim le rattrapait finalement. Mais avant, il prit le temps de remplir la gamelle de sa petite chatte, qui sauta presque dessus. Il fouilla ensuite dans son frigo et décida de faire des yakiudon, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait et cela serait assez rapide à préparer. Il se mit rapidement à la tâche, et bientôt une agréable odeur s'éleva dans l'appartement, lui donnant encore plus d'appétit. Une fois le plat terminé, il le maintint au chaud puis retourna voir Kazuya. Il était à présent sur le dos et Koki cru qu'il était réveillé, même si ses yeux étaient toujours résolument fermés. Il s'assit sur le matelas tout près de lui et l'observa un instant. Son visage était paisible.

- Kazuya ? appela-t-il doucement en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux le long de son visage.

Il n'eut pas de réponse alors il recommença, appuyant un peu plus ses caresses sur sa joue. Le jeune homme réagit enfin, lui assurant qu'il était réveillé.

- Kazuya tu m'entends ?

Il attendit encore un peu et il esquissa enfin un sourire en voyant ses paupières se soulever doucement. Il parut perdu l'espace d'un instant, mais quand il croisa son regard il comprit qu'il savait où il était, et qu'il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Il acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête en détournant le regard. Koki le vit observer autour de lui, avec un brin de curiosité dans les yeux. Il lui laissa quelques minutes puis reprit la parole.

- Tu peux t'asseoir ? Il faudrait que tu prennes ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant le verre d'eau et le médicament qu'il avait posés sur la table de nuit.

Mais il fut surpris en croisant ses yeux noisette, car il y décela comme de la peur, alors il le rassura.

- Tu as de la fièvre Kazuya. Tu dois le sentir non ? C'est juste pour la faire partir. Fais-moi confiance.

Un autre regard lui apprit qu'il était tranquillisé. Koki pensa avec tristesse qu'il avait sûrement cru qu'il lui donnait des antidépresseurs ou quelque chose comme ça. Après ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'on le considère comme une bombe à retardement. Mais tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter, Koki refusait de l'emmener voir un psychologue et de lui faire subir un traitement. Il n'était pas sûr que cela puisse vraiment l'aider. Même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il était persuadé qu'il était différent des autres, qu'il avait une manière presque rationnelle de penser au suicide. Et il voulait croire qu'il puisse le faire changer d'avis, lui redonner goût à la vie.

Il le regarda avaler son médicament et vider son verre, et il se rappela soudain ce que le médecin avait dit. Il lui remplit alors à nouveau le gobelet avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait amenée, lui conseillant de boire aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu as faim ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il le vit une nouvelle fois dire oui de la tête. Il se releva donc et s'apprêtait à partir mais une main attrapa la sienne et le retint. Il se retourna, interrogateur. Mais Kazuya ne disait rien et paraissait gêné, fuyant son regard. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était réveillé et Koki avait peur qu'il refuse de parler. Il ne chercha donc pas à deviner ce qu'il voulait, désirant le forcer à le demander de lui-même. Ce qu'il fit après encore quelques hésitations.

- Je… j'aurais besoin d'aller aux toilettes… s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il eut presque du mal à l'entendre.

Koki se retint de rire devant son expression embarrassée qui lui donnait un air très enfantin. Mais il se contenta de l'aider à se relever et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, voisine de la chambre. Après s'être assuré qu'il s'en sortirait seul, il ferma la porte et revint dans sa cuisine. Il remua un peu la préparation avec ses baguettes avant d'éteindre le feu. Il sortait deux bols de son placard quand il le vit ressortir. Ils échangèrent un sourire tandis qu'il se rapprochait.

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher si tu ne tiens pas debout, s'amusa Koki en le voyant se soutenir au petit comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

Kazuya sembla prêt à protester alors il lui expliqua qu'il amènerait tout dans la chambre, puisque de toute façon lui aussi devait se reposer. Le jeune joueur consentit finalement à retourner dans le lit, et Koki le suivit peu de temps après.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sous la couette, le dos callé dans leur oreiller. Koki jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son voisin et était content de voir sa mine réjouie.

- Tu cuisines super bien, lui dit celui-ci en sentant son regard sur lui. C'est vraiment bon.

- Merci, mais c'est une des rares choses que je sache faire, plaisanta-t-il.

L'autre sourit à cette remarque puis continua à manger.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? osa-t-il demander après un silence. Tu aurais pu me ramener chez moi…

- Et qui se serait occupé de toi ? riposta Koki. Tu sais, je ne me force pas à faire tout ça. Tu es mon ami, tu as besoin d'aide, alors je suis là. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu vas rester ici quelques temps.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je serais plus rassuré. C'est mieux d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi quand on a de la fièvre.

- Merci…, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, contente toi d'aller mieux et de sourire.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, Koki y décela quelques larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

Kazuya sourit alors largement et s'excusa. Mais il perdit à nouveau le sourire quand il pensa à quelque chose.

- Et pour le travail…

- Ah oui, le médecin t'a arrêté jusqu'à jeudi pour l'instant, et Miura-san s'occupe de ton arrêt de travail.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Je m'en doute. Mais n'y pense pas pour l'instant d'accord ? Profite du temps que tu as pour te reposer. J'ai deux jours aussi, donc tu vas devoir me supporter pendant les trois prochains jours !

Il réussit son coup puisqu'il lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Sourire qui s'intensifia quelques instants après, mais pas grâce à lui. Yuki-chan venait enfin de faire son apparition dans la chambre. Elle était montée lestement sur le matelas d'un saut gracieux, et s'approchait maintenant du jeune inconnu en ronronnant.

- Je te présente Yuki-chan, la reine des lieux, s'amusa-t-il en regardant sa chatte se frotter contre Kazuya. On dirait qu'elle t'a déjà adopté.

- Elle est trop mignonne, s'extasia le jeune homme en lui caressant la tête.

- Tu aimes les animaux ?

- Oui beaucoup, répondit-il en souriant alors que le félin s'était allongé contre lui et tentait à présent de lui attraper la main avec ses pattes de velours.

Ils prirent plaisir encore un moment à regarder les pitreries de la chatte tout en discutant, puis ils se reposèrent à nouveau. Koki avait proposé à Kazuya d'aller dormir dans le canapé, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il se sentait un peu gêné de partager le même lit, mais celui-ci refusa, lui disant que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Et puis il avait affirmé qu'il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui prenne le canapé. Il était chez lui, sa place était dans son lit. Mais comme Koki refusait également que le plus jeune prenne le divan, ils en étaient revenus au point de départ, ce qui les avait amusés. Et c'est le cœur léger qu'ils s'endormirent chacun leur tour, la petite chatte allongée entre eux, collée contre la tête de son maître.


	9. Chapitre 9

Un rayon de soleil le tira du sommeil. Il se sentait bien ce matin. Et pour la première fois, il fut content d'avoir été arrêté à temps. Il repensa à tout ce que le technicien lui avait dit. Qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il avait besoin de lui… qu'il était son ami. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais dit tout ça. Et il en était heureux, même si cela lui faisait peur en même temps. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son visage endormis. Il était encore plus beau vu de près. Son visage était tellement doux et attendrissant quand il avait les yeux fermés. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda si c'était bien normal d'avoir ce genre de pensées vis-à-vis d'un homme, mais ensuite, il se dit qu'il était son ami, alors cela devait être permis.

Alors qu'il l'observait, il sentit un poids sur ses jambes, et il découvrit la petite chatte blanche qui venait vers lui. Il passa sa main dans son pelage tout doux et le ronronnement qui s'éleva aussitôt l'apaisa encore plus. Il soupira de bien être en s'étirant un peu, puis se recala confortablement. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas se lever non plus. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son voisin. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé avant le match deux jours auparavant. Il avait peut-être été incorrect, mais quand il l'avait vu tomber, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Et cela lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait ri. Cela devait faire des années.

- Dis Koki, chuchota-t-il en tendant la main vers son visage. Je peux t'appeler Koki hein, tu as dit que les amis s'appelaient par leur prénom…

Il effleura enfin sa peau du bout des doigts, avec précaution, comme si ce geste allait le faire disparaitre.

- Dis Koki, pourquoi tu sais me faire rire ?

Bien sûr il n'eut pas de réponse, parce qu'il dormait encore. Il retira sa main tout aussi doucement. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, lui aussi devait avoir besoin de repos. Il s'allongea sur le dos et commença à jouer avec Yuki, qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde et s'était déjà postée sur son ventre. Elle était très joueuse et Kazuya s'amusa à la taquiner avec ses doigts, qu'elle essayait d'attraper avec de petits coups de pattes.

xxx

Il sentit le matelas bouger à côté de lui, et c'est ce qui sortit Koki de ses songes. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et ce qu'il vit le mit instantanément de bonne humeur. Ses deux voisins s'amusaient ensemble, prenant visiblement autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre à leurs jeux. Koki s'attarda un moment sur le visage souriant et épanouit de Kazuya. Baigné par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre, il crut presque avoir un ange devant les yeux. D'autant plus lorsque son rire s'éleva quand la chatte tomba de son ventre sur le matelas, visiblement contrariée par sa chute.

Quand Kazuya s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé, il s'excusa pour le bruit, mais sans perdre son sourire. Il l'avait alors rassuré, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, puis il participa lui aussi aux jeux de la chatte qui alternait entre les deux hommes. Cependant, elle se lassa rapidement, et sans préavis, elle retrouva son sérieux et descendit du lit sans même un regard pour ses compagnons de jeux. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard amusé, leurs yeux s'accrochant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pour briser la petite gêne qui venait de s'installer entre eux, Koki proposa un petit déjeuner. Il se leva donc pour le préparer, suivit par Kazuya. Ils mangèrent tranquillement sur le comptoir de la cuisine, parlant de tout et de rien et laissant parfois le silence s'établir. Ils allèrent ensuite chacun leur tour prendre une douche, et ils finirent la matinée dans le canapé, lisant des mangas ou des magazines.

A midi, Koki cuisina une nouvelle fois, et Kazuya l'aida gentiment. Il s'avéra plus doué que lui et le jeune technicien fut heureux d'apprendre quelques nouvelles techniques qui permettaient de gagner du temps. Quand tout fut prêt, ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans le canapé et dégustèrent leur préparation.

Une fois fini de manger, Koki se releva pour ranger un peu et faire la vaisselle. Et quand il se retourna et qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, il le trouva les paupières à moitié fermées.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher si tu t'endors, ce serait plus confortable, conseilla-t-il, amusé.

Kazuya sursauta légèrement puis sourit en tournant la tête vers lui. Sans un mot, il se releva et Koki le vit avancer d'un pas las vers la chambre. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, il se retourna à nouveau vers son évier et termina ses tâches en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le rejoignit enfin et s'allongea avec précaution dans le lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il l'observa un moment, appréciant chaque trait de son visage. Il était adorable quand il dormait paisiblement comme ça, et Koki dû se retenir de ne pas déposer un petit bisou sur sa joue. Il s'endormit finalement à son tour en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait eu cette envie soudaine.

xxx

Des bruits sourds et répétés le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il ronchonna des mots incompréhensibles et tâta avec sa main sur la table de nuit pour trouver son portable qui lui indiquerait l'heure. Il mit quelques secondes à poser la main dessus, et quand il vérifia l'écran en plissant les yeux, il constata qu'il avait reçu quatre appels en absence d'Eiji. Il grommela à nouveau et se redressa en se passant une main sur le visage. Ça devait être son ami qui frappait à la porte depuis tout à l'heure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui dormait encore puis se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Ah bah enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! s'exclama son meilleur ami quand il ouvrit.

- Eiji, moins fort s'il te plait, ronchonna Koki.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es malade ? demanda-t-il soudain en voyant sa tenue.

- Un peu oui, j'ai chopé un coup de froid avec un peu de fièvre. Mais ça va déjà mieux.

- J'ai dû te réveiller, désolé, comprit-il soudain.

- T'inquiète c'est pas grave, le rassura Koki en souriant. Entre reste pas planté là.

- Bah je ne veux pas te déranger, si tu veux te reposer…

- Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé tu vas rester un peu quand même, fit-il semblant de s'énerver.

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette remarque, puis Eiji enleva ses chaussures et avança vers le salon. Dans le silence de l'appartement, un froissement se fit soudain entendre. Koki se rappela de la présence de Kazuya et voulut aller fermer la porte de la chambre, mais son ami fut plus rapide que lui.

- Eh~ Koki fallait me le dire que t'étais pas tout seul ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la forme endormie dans le lit du jeune homme.

- Eiji... moins fort, ne put s'empêcher de râler le technicien.

Mais son ami n'écoutait pas et fit quelque pas vers la chambre pour avoir une meilleure vision.

- Putain Koki c'est un mec ! comprit-il. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ce genre d'intérêt !

- Eiji ! Moins fort tu vas le réveiller ! s'exclama Koki. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Attends attends… il me dit quelque chose…

- Eiji, reviens ! lança Koki à voix basse en voyant son ami se rapprocher encore plus.

Il le vit avancer vers le lit, puis soudain s'arrêter et se mettre la main devant la bouche sous la surprise puis revenir sans bruit vers le salon.

- Putain c'est Kamenashi, dit-il tout bas. J'y crois pas. Koki, j'y crois pas tu te tapes le joueur le plus prometteur de l'année !

- Eiji ! reprocha celui-ci. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me le tape pas comme tu dis. Kazuya est juste un ami.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton lit hein ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Il est malade, soupira Koki qui sentait qu'il allait devoir tout lui raconter en détail s'il voulait qu'il le croie.

- Lui aussi ? s'étonna son ami en tournant la tête vers la chambre.

- Oui, et il a quelques problèmes ces derniers temps alors ce serait vraiment bien que tu baisses d'un ton pour ne pas le réveiller.

Mais Eiji ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il semblait avoir eu une illumination.

- Koki, commença-t-il sérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera de me signer un autographe ? Je n'ai pas de balles sur moi, mais déjà sur papier ce serait pas mal…

Koki le regarda incrédule. Il pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans les yeux de son ami. Décidemment il était irrécupérable.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'humeur pour ça, répondit-il enfin.

Il s'avança à son tour vers la chambre et poussa la porte pour qu'il soit plus au calme puis revint dans le salon en invitant son ami à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Raconte-moi tout, demanda Eiji en retrouvant son sérieux une fois installé. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous les deux malades en même temps ?

- C'est… compliqué. Tu te rappelles du jour où on a vu ce type sur le pont ?

- Celui qui a failli sauter ?

- Oui. C'était lui.

- Quoi ?! Mais il n'est pas… tu sais… suicidaire ?

- Si. Je l'ai revu quelques jours plus tard au même endroit et on a parlé un peu. Il habite dans le quartier et apparemment il allait souvent sur ce pont. Il m'a dit… qu'un jour il sauterait.

- C'est pour ça que tu le surveilles ?

- Je ne le surveille pas Eiji, répondit Koki tristement. Vendredi soir…, après le match…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, incapable de continuer. Pourquoi c'était soudain difficile d'en parler alors qu'il l'avait déjà fait avec le médecin et Miura-san.

- Il a essayé ? comprit son ami.

- Oui. Je l'ai arrêté juste à temps.

- Merde…, murmura le jeune homme. Comment il a pu en arriver là ? Il a tout pour lui ce gars.

- Tu ne le connais pas. En fait je crois que personne ne le connait vraiment.

- Il a des ennuis ?

- Oui, je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais ça ne se passe pas trop bien avec les autres joueurs.

- Comment ça ? Il n'est pas intégré tu veux dire ?

- C'est pire que ça, soupira Koki. En fait il est… maltraité. A longueur de journée apparemment. Je les ai déjà vus l'insulter et le rabaisser.

- Putain j'y crois pas. Et tu crois qu'ils le frappent aussi ?

- J'en sais rien… mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'eux, ils me déçoivent beaucoup.

- Moi aussi, sourit tristement le jeune technicien. Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, même si c'est vrai que les autres ne font rien pour l'aider.

- Je ne suis pas à sa place non plus, et je comprends que ça puisse le faire souffrir et tout, mais de là à vouloir se suicider…

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu te rappelles de ces types qu'on avait vus l'autre fois à Shibuya ? Je les ai revus vendredi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils en ont après lui.

- Le pauvre…, murmura Eiji, conscient qu'il avait parlé trop vite en disant qu'il devait avoir tout pour lui. Faut l'aider à s'en sortir !

Koki s'amusa un instant de sa réaction.

- C'est ce que je fais Eiji.

- Et s'il le veut avec les gars ont peut aller leur casser la gueule à ces types, ils comprendront leur douleur ! C'est pas parce qu'ils sont pro qu'ils vont nous faire peur !

- C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, rigola Koki devant son enthousiasme.

- Ouais, à part des problèmes ça ne nous apportera rien d'autre, reconnu son ami en riant. J'étais venu pour te dire qu'on faisait un truc en fin d'aprèm, je me doute bien que tu ne viendras pas, mais la prochaine fois viens et amène-le, ça lui changera les idées.

Koki fut touché par sa proposition.

- Je lui proposerais.

- Chouette ! Je vais être ami avec Kamenashi Kazuya ! s'extasia-t-il.

- Eiji… t'en rates pas une toi.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi t'es blasé, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as de travailler avec eux.

Koki allait répondre mais du coin de l'œil il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir un peu. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Kazuya, à moitié caché derrière le panneau, qui hésitait visiblement à entrer dans le salon.

- Viens, l'encouragea-t-il en souriant voyant qu'il le regardait.

Kazuya s'approcha alors en rougissant et en évitant de regarder Eiji. Koki sourit davantage. Il avait presque oublié sa timidité. Quand il fut arrivé à quelques pas, il tendit la main vers lui, l'invitant à venir s'installer à côté de lui. Le jeune homme la lui attrapa et vint rapidement s'asseoir juste à côté, laissant un infime espace entre eux.

- Kazuya, je te présente Eiji, l'ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

- Enchanté, répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant légèrement, visiblement impressionné.

- Moi aussi, chuchota Kazuya en se resserrant instinctivement contre Koki.

- Ça va ? demanda doucement le technicien en se tournant vers lui.

- Je me sens un peu bizarre mais ça va.

Koki fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front.

- Tu es un peu chaud, tu as pris ton médicament ce midi ?

- Je ne sais plus… je crois que j'ai oublié.

- Tu vas en reprendre un alors.

Le brun se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un verre d'eau. Kazuya se recroquevilla immédiatement sur le canapé. Il était exposé au regard d'Eiji et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Heureusement, son ami revint peu de temps après et se rassit près de lui. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et un cachet, et Kazuya s'empressa de prendre le médicament. Koki suivait chacun de ses gestes avec une expression inquiète sur le visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Eiji. Le malade lui rendit le verre vide en le remerciant et Koki le reposa sur la table. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois hommes et aucun ne savait trop quoi dire pour le briser.

- Je suppose que vous n'allez pas travailler demain ? remarqua soudain Eiji.

Kazuya lui lança un rapide regard avant de baisser à nouveau la tête et de se coller contre Koki.

- Non, on est arrêté quelques jours. Moi jusqu'à mardi et Kazuya jusqu'à jeudi, précisa celui-ci.

- C'est bien, ça vous fait un peu de repos, constata-t-il.

Il échangea un regard avec Koki. Il avait peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas et il s'en voulait un peu.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher, conseilla son ami après un silence en s'adressant au jeune joueur.

Celui-ci acquiesça brièvement et se releva. Cependant il fit un détour par la salle de bain avant de retourner dans la chambre.

- Désolé, j'ai dit une connerie, s'excusa immédiatement Eiji quand la porte de la salle d'eau se fut refermée sur le malade.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien. Tu sais, je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas y retourner, pourtant il n'a pas le choix, alors c'est mieux qu'il se fasse à cette idée rapidement.

- Il est vachement timide en fait, remarqua Eiji en se rappelant de son comportement.

- Oui, s'amusa Koki. Il est vraiment adorable.

Son ami le regarda étrangement mais ne répliqua rien. La porte venait de se rouvrir et ils virent le jeune homme se diriger rapidement vers la chambre et disparaitre à l'intérieur. Koki ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux, et un sourire attendrit se voyait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Amusé, Eiji se releva et vint s'affaler à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de son épaule.

- Dis donc mon p'tit Koki, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux toi ? le charria-t-il gentiment.

- Hein ? Pas du tout ! Je te rappelle que c'est un mec, s'indigna Koki en essayant de le repousser.

- Et alors, ça n'empêche rien. Tu as dit que tu le trouvais adorable, et tu l'as pas quitté des yeux, c'est chou.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout.

- Mais oui je te crois…

- T'as vraiment l'esprit dérangé Eiji. Y'a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles.

- Ah non y'a pas que moi. T'as vu comment il se collait à toi, lui fit-il remarquer.

- C'est parce qu'il est timide, il était impressionné, c'est tout.

Eiji le regarda, sceptique.

- Ok c'est bon, j'arrête, de toute façon l'avenir nous le dira, déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux accroché au visage.

- Ou pas, bougonna Koki.

- Sur ce je vais te laisser, t'as vraiment une sale tronche, tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi.

- Ta gueule, riposta le technicien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon p'tit Koki.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux sous les protestations de son ami puis se releva enfin et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Merci d'être venu, remercia tout de même le brun en souriant.

- De rien ma poule !

- Eiji ! Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles.

- Pourtant c'est marrant, tu réagis toujours, remarqua-t-il en riant.

- Ah et pour ce que tu as appris…

- Je ne dirais rien, promis, le coupa-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Même mon poisson rouge n'en saura rien.

- T'as pas de poisson rouge.

- Ah merde, fit-il semblant de remarquer.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Eiji disparut enfin, non sans lui avoir conseillé de se reposer comme il le fallait. Une fois la porte refermée, Koki soupira en posant son front contre le panneau de bois. Son ami était vraiment lourd parfois, mais il l'adorait quand même.

Il ferma à clé puis se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre. Kazuya était allongé, mais il ne dormait pas. Il s'installa donc à côté de lui, et fut surpris quand il vint se blottir contre lui. Koki sourit tendrement puis entoura ses bras autour de lui.

- Désolé, l'entendit-il chuchoter contre la peau de son cou.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas été très gentils avec ton ami…

- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'était la première fois que tu le voyais, la prochaine fois ça ira déjà mieux tu verras.

- Il a l'air gentil.

- Hm, c'est un super pote, confirma Koki.

Un léger silence se fit, puis ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Si tu vas mieux demain ça te dit de sortir un peu ?

- Pour aller où ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

- C'est une surprise, mais je pense que tu vas aimer, répondit son ami.

- D'accord…

- Super, maintenant tu devrais dormir un peu, on a encore un peu de temps avant le dîner.

Kazuya ne répondit rien mais se cala un peu mieux contre lui et il le sentit se détendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa douce respiration se heurtait à intervalles réguliers contre sa peau, lui provocant des frissons incontrôlables mais très agréables. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et repensa à ce qu'Eiji lui avait dit. Il avait nié en bloc quand il lui avait parlé de ses soupçons, mais honnêtement, il se posait lui-même la question. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à cet homme, et le fait de cohabiter avec lui renforçait chaque jour un peu plus les liens qui commençaient à se tisser entre eux. Il ne savait pas encore si tout cela se terminerait par de l'amour, mais il savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Alors au fond, peu importait comment leur relation évoluerait…


	10. Chapitre 10

- Allez sors !

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que, c'est nul.

- Mais non je suis sûr que ça te va très bien. Ouvre la porte.

Avec satisfaction, Koki entendit la poignée s'enclencher et la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Kazuya allant bien mieux aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidés de sortir et Koki lui avait passé quelques vêtements, qu'il était partit essayer dans la salle de bain.

La première chose qu'il vit fut sa petite bouille boudeuse. Il craqua intérieurement mais tâcha de n'en rien montrer. Son regard descendit ensuite sur le reste de son corps enfin dévoilé par la porte et il en resta bouche bée. Pourtant il n'avait qu'un simple t-shirt noir avec un col en v et un jean un peu déchiré, mais il était tout simplement sublime.

- Tu vois que c'est pas bien, ronchonna Kazuya après quelques secondes.

- Mais non, tu es parfait… enfin je veux dire c'est parfait, se reprit Koki un peu trop tard.

Mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, si je te le dis, confirma Koki en essayant de ne pas trop le fixer. Allez hop, adjugé, on y va !

Il attrapa son portefeuille et ses clés puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il enfila ses chaussures, mais voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'appartement.

- Kazuya ? appela-t-il.

Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme fixer dubitativement son jean troué.

- J'arrive, répondit-il enfin en venant vers lui. T'es sûr que ça va, c'est tout troué quand même.

- C'est fait exprès tu sais, s'amusa le technicien.

- Je le sais bien, mais ça fait un peu bizarre…

- Arrête de discuter et enfile tes chaussures sinon on n'aura le temps de rien faire.

Kazuya s'exécuta et ils quittèrent l'appartement tranquillement. Ils prirent à gauche en sortant et se dirigèrent vers le pont qui enjambait la rivière. A l'entrée cependant, le jeune joueur se figea, le regard perdu sur la rambarde d'où il avait failli sauter quelques jours plus tôt. Comprenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, Koki lui attrapa la main et le força à avancer. Kazuya se laissa entrainer mais se pressa contre lui quand ils passèrent devant le point exact où il l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

Pourtant, sitôt sur l'autre rive et le pont dans leur dos, il retrouva son assurance et Koki lui lâcha la main. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la rue marchande puis ralentirent le pas, flânant au grès des boutiques. Koki l'entraîna dans celle où il achetait ses mangas.

- Tu aimes les mangas ? demanda Kazuya qui se rappela en avoir vu trainer chez lui.

- J'adore. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'en ai jamais lu, confia-t-il en laissant ses yeux se promener sur les étagères remplies de dizaines de tomes.

Koki le regarda un instant, étonné, puis se reprit rapidement.

- Je te conseille celui-là, lui dit-il en lui montrant un exemplaire. Ça c'est celui qui vient de sortir mais je les ai tous à la maison, tu pourras les lire si tu veux.

- Ça parle de quoi ? demanda Kazuya en lui prenant des mains et en le feuilletant rapidement.

- De pirates, et de réaliser ses rêves à tout prix.

- Hm. Je lirais peut-être, répliqua le jeune homme en le lui rendant.

Koki sourit et n'insista pas plus. Il le laissa se perdre dans les rayons de la minuscule boutique pendant qu'il allait payer ses achats, puis ils ressortirent dans la rue.

Un peu plus loin, ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique d'occasions que Koki affectionnait. Ils passèrent un long moment à regarder les vêtements et les bijoux. Le technicien essaya plusieurs tenues, faisant parfois rire son ami quand ça ne lui allait pas. Finalement il ressortit sans rien pour lui, mais il avait acheté pour Kazuya un collier qui avait attiré son attention.

A quelques pas de la boutique, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, le collier dans les mains. En souriant il le lui passa autour du cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Kazuya.

- Il est pour toi, répondit-il simplement en se reculant un peu pour voir le résultat.

- Mais non, c'est toi qui a payé et…

- C'est un cadeau, alors s'il te plait ne le refuse pas.

- C'est gentils mais…

- Stop ! le coupa Koki en prenant un air sévère. Il n'a pas coûté si cher que ça et j'ai bien vu qu'il t'avait tapé à l'œil.

- Merci, répondit Kazuya en baissant un instant la tête.

Quand il la releva, Koki vit quelques larmes dans le fond de ses yeux et il sourit à nouveau. Il lui attrapa ensuite la main et ils continuèrent leur balade le long de la rue. Du coin de l'œil, Koki voyait parfois Kazuya jouer avec son collier et il en était heureux. C'était tellement agréable de lui faire plaisir et de voir ces petites étincelles illuminer son regard.

Voyant l'heure avancer, il l'entraina toujours plus loin dans la rue, sans se rendre compte qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Il tourna dans une voie adjacente et quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta enfin devant un magasin qu'il connaissait bien. Il lâcha la main de son ami pour pousser la porte et entra à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Kazuya qui regardait autour de lui, impressionné.

Plusieurs motos étaient alignées dans un petit hall d'exposition, et sur la droite, de nombreux accessoires étaient présentés, le tout dans une agréable odeur de cuir et de moteur mélangée.

- Yo Koki ! lança un homme en revenant de l'arrière-boutique. Tu viens pour quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Salut Daisuke ! Il me faudrait un casque.

- Pour toi ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers le rayon.

- Non, pour Kazuya, précisa-t-il.

- Hein ? s'exclama celui-ci.

- Discute pas et viens essayer.

- Mais pourquoi…

- A ton avis ? Pour faire de la moto bien sûr ! s'amusa Koki. Allez approche.

Timidement, Kazuya se rapprocha d'eux.

- Vous souhaitez un design particulier ? lui demanda le vendeur.

- Euh…

- Je pense qu'un casque intégral serait mieux, répondit Koki pour son ami.

- Ok, donc c'est ici que ça se passe, après c'est une question de goût. Pour la taille on verra quand ton ami aura choisi un modèle.

Kazuya commençait à regarder les différents casques quand la petite cloche de la porte retentit, signe qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Le vendeur s'éclipsa alors en s'excusant, les invitant à prendre leur temps pour choisir.

- C'est un ami ? demanda curieusement Kazuya une fois qu'ils furent seul.

- Plus ou moins, je viens souvent ici pour des pièces ou des accessoires, du coup on a sympathisé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais un large sourire illuminait son visage. Son ami avait l'air chez lui dans ce monde, et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait toujours eu peur, comme la plupart des gens ordinaires, quand il croisait des motards, avec leurs blousons en cuir et leurs tatouages, mais finalement, s'ils étaient tous comme Koki et ses amis, ils ne devaient pas être si terribles que ça.

- Alors, il y en a qui te plaisent ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a vraiment beaucoup de choix, répondit Kazuya, indécis.

- Bah écoute, tant que tu ne choisis pas ce magnifique casque avec les fleurs violettes…

Le jeune joueur s'esclaffa devant cette remarque amusée.

- Non c'est bon, sans façon. Il est comment déjà le tien ?

- Le mien ? C'est… celui-là, montra-t-il en faisant quelques pas en avant et en tapotant le casque avec sa main.

Il était relativement commun et de couleur beige. Kazuya le prit en main pour le regarder sous tous les angles.

- Il n'a pas des dessins le tien ?

- Si, juste un, une petite tête de mort là, désigna-t-il de l'index.

Il l'avait en effet personnalisé avec ce petit motif au-dessus de l'oreille droite.

- Tu veux le même ?

- Pourquoi pas…, réfléchit Kazuya.

- Essaye-le.

Il aida son ami à l'enfiler correctement, puis à fermer la sangle sous le menton. Mais le casque était trop grand pour lui.

- Daisuke ! T'as une taille en-dessous ? lança Koki au vendeur qui discutait un peu plus loin avec un client.

- Je dois avoir ça en réserve, tu connais la maison, répondit celui-ci.

- Bouge pas j'en ai pour deux secondes, dit-il plus doucement à son ami.

Kazuya regarda s'éloigner Koki qui disparut ensuite par une porte. Il retira le casque et l'examina à nouveau. Cela lui plaisait assez d'avoir le même que lui. Et puis même ainsi, ils seraient tout de même différents puisque le sien avait ce petit dessin. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions. Il revenait, un casque à la main.

- Tiens, essaye celui-là, lui dit-il en lui tendant le casque.

A nouveau, Kazuya l'enfila et Koki l'aida à le fermer correctement.

- Ça va tu n'es pas trop serré ?

- Non ça va.

Il avait déjà vécu ça l'autre fois quand il l'avait ramené en moto, mais la sensation était vraiment étrange. Tous les sons lui venaient étouffés, et il avait l'impression que sa tête était énorme et pesait une tonne. Koki lui montra ensuite comment baisser la visière et ajuster la sangle pour qu'elle remplisse correctement sa fonction, puis il le retira. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer puis fixa le casque du regard, encore un peu indécis.

- Alors ? Celui-là ?

- Je crois que oui, répondit-il finalement en relevant les yeux vers son ami et en lui souriant.

- Super, je vais demander à Daisuke s'il peut le personnaliser lui aussi.

- Non non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, protesta Kazuya.

- Si, j'y tiens, et puis j'ai déjà une petite idée, répondit Koki avec un sourire malicieux.

Mais malgré ses questions, il ne voulut pas en dire plus. Après lui avoir une nouvelle fois demandé de l'attendre, il retourna voir le vendeur qui en avait fini avec son client. Il les vit discuter quelques instants, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'arrière-boutique avec le casque. Kazuya se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu avoir comme idée et avait hâte de le découvrir.

En attendant leur retour, il se dirigea vers le rayon vêtements et regarda les différents modèles de blousons en cuir qu'ils proposaient. Il avait toujours trouvé ça cool ce genre de vestes, mais se disant que cela ferait bizarre sur lui, il ne craqua sur aucun modèle. Il trainait du côté des bottes quand il les entendit revenir. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda fièrement Koki en lui tendant le casque.

Kazuya découvrit une petite tortue, au même emplacement que le dessin sur celui de Koki.

- Une tortue ?

- Bah oui, Kame… nashi, expliqua son ami.

- Aah oui d'accord.

- Tu aimes ?

- Hm, beaucoup, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère. Merci.

Koki sourit à son tour, content que son idée lui fasse plaisir.

- Combien je te dois ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Daisuke.

- Juste le casque, la petite tortue c'est pour la maison, répondit celui-ci en souriant, voyant l'ami de Koki qui fixait toujours le petit dessin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune technicien sortit son portefeuille et c'est à ce moment que Kazuya réagit enfin.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas payer quand même, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ne discute pas, c'est un cadeau.

- Non, je ne veux pas, tu m'as déjà acheté le collier, et puis ça coûte cher…

- Peut-être mais tu ne l'aurais jamais acheté sans moi, donc c'est à moi de payer.

- C'est hors de question, si c'est ça je ne le prends pas, menaça le joueur qui ne démordait pas.

- Mais allez Kazuya s'il te plait, ça me fait plaisir…, tenta de l'amadouer Koki.

- Peut-être mais moi ça me gêne.

- Sinon on peut faire moitié moitié, intervint le vendeur pour qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux amis acquiescèrent enfin. Koki paya en premier, mais quand Kazuya sortit lui aussi son portefeuille, le vendeur l'arrêta.

- Inutile, c'est déjà payé.

- Kokiii, se plaignit-il en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. T'es pas possible !

- Je sais, se réjouit celui-ci. Mais maintenant tu ne peux plus rien y faire, c'est moi qui ait gagné.

- Tu payes rien pour attendre, menaça Kazuya entre ses dents et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Koki crut qu'il lui en voudrait, mais quand ils sortirent de la boutique et qu'il se retourna vers lui, il le remercia, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça te dit de l'essayer demain ? proposa-t-il alors.

- Bien sûr !

- Super, faut qu'on fasse des courses alors.

- Hein ?

- On partira dans la matinée, donc il faut préparer des bentos, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah, d'accord, répondit doucement Kazuya.

Ils revinrent donc dans la rue commerçante et firent quelques achats. En fait, Koki y pensait depuis quelques temps à cette sortie, et il avait déjà tout prévu. Il savait déjà où il l'emmènerait et il espérait que cela lui plairait.

xxx

De retour à l'appartement du technicien, ils se mirent aux fourneaux, préparant à l'avance ce qui pouvait l'être. Le regard de Koki déviait souvent vers son ami, qui souriait doucement, concentré sur ses gestes. Il était tellement soulagé de le voir heureux comme ça. Et dire que quelques jours auparavant il l'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable…

- Koki ?

- Hm ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en reprenant ses esprits.

- Les légumes ne vont pas se couper tout seul tu sais, remarqua Kazuya sans dévier son attention de ce qu'il faisait.

Koki s'excusa rapidement et se remit au travail, le remerciant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir regardé. Il s'était sentit rougir à une vitesse hallucinante. Et il avait un peu honte d'avoir été pris sur le fait alors qu'il l'observait. Manquant se couper avec le couteau trop bien affuté, il se força à se concentrer et à oublier un instant le visage souriant de son ami.

Celui-ci sourit de plus belle en sentant son embarras. Lui-même s'était sentit gêné à sentir ainsi son regard sur lui. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à être observer ainsi, même si à présent il se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Ce soir, il était à la fois heureux de sa journée passée à ses côtés et des cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait, mais aussi excité et impatient à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir où il allait l'emmener. Et il était sûr d'une chose, cela allait encore être une journée formidable…


	11. Chapitre 11

Son portable sonna de façon lancinante dans le silence confortable de la chambre. En premier réflexe, Koki grogna de mécontentement d'avoir été réveillé, puis il se rappela le programme de la journée et se trouva tout à coup en forme et motivé. Il éteignit le réveil de son téléphone puis se tourna vers Kazuya. Un sourire attendrit se forma sur ses lèvres en le voyant toujours profondément endormis. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis commença à le secouer doucement tout en l'appelant. A son tour, Kazuya grommela, mais sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Allez debout feignant ! lança-t-il en le secouant une dernière fois avant de se lever.

Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine en sifflant joyeusement pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Kazuya lui, ronchonna encore une fois puis enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Koki, cherchant la chaleur que son corps avait laissé sur les draps. Il était trop bien pour se lever. Il était sur le point de se rendormir quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et remuer au fur et à mesure que Koki avançait vers lui. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, bien décidé à grappiller la moindre petite seconde. Il se fit secouer à nouveau gentiment et soupira.

- Encore cinq minutes…

- Kazuya, ça fait déjà dix minutes. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit qu'on ferait aujourd'hui ?

- Veux plus y aller.

- Kazuya s'il-te-plait, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas, tenta de l'amadouer Koki.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse alors il employa les grands moyens. Il tira brusquement sur la couette, décachant son ami qui se recroquevilla instantanément à cette perte de chaleur. Celui-ci tenta ensuite de ramener les draps vers lui, mais Koki maintenait fermement sa prise. En soupirant à nouveau, Kazuya se redressa enfin en position assise et Koki cru fondre en le regardant s'éveiller lentement. Les cheveux en désordre, il se frottait de sa main son œil droit tandis que le gauche était encore fermé, et un bâillement contestataire déforma adorablement sa bouche. Il ne manquait plus que le nounours en peluche pour compléter le tableau du petit garçon se réveillant après une longue nuit de sommeil. Il était à croquer et Koki ne pouvait plus détourner son regard.

- Quoi ? demanda Kazuya en remarquant qu'il l'observait étrangement.

- Rien. Le petit déj' est bientôt prêt, dépêche-toi de te lever, répondit Koki en se relevant précipitamment et en retournant dans la cuisine.

Il ressentait des choses de plus en plus bizarres vis-à-vis de Kazuya, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il se demandait si tout cela était bien normal. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de dormir dans le même lit ? Pourtant, quand il le vit sortir de la chambre l'air encore ensommeillé, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser dormir ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette sensation de s'endormir et de se réveiller aux côtés de quelqu'un, même si c'était un autre homme, était très agréable.

Le plat enfin prêt, il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et s'installa au comptoir, où Kazuya avait déjà disposé quelques éléments. Ils mangèrent en silence, échangeant parfois des regards ou des sourires qui leur disaient que chacun appréciait ce moment simple.

Kazuya alla ensuite se préparer dans la salle de bain, tandis que Koki dressait les bentos. En plein milieu cependant, il se rappela de quelque chose et retourna fouiller dans le placard de sa chambre, si bien que lorsque son ami ressortit fin prêt, il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa gentiment Kazuya.

- Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à faire celui-là, lui indiqua-t-il en poussant vers lui une boîte vide.

- C'est le tien ?

- Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux, répondit Koki un peu surpris par la question.

- Alors c'est le tien, confirma Kazuya en souriant et en se mettant à la tâche.

Koki le fixa un moment et, le sien terminé, il remplit la gamelle de Yuki-chan puis alla à son tour se préparer. Kazuya s'appliqua à rendre le bento destiné à Koki le plus beau possible. C'était une façon pour lui de lui montrer sa reconnaissance, et de lui dire ce qu'il avait du mal à avouer en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et un simple merci restait bien souvent coincé dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse s'en déloger. A cause de cela, beaucoup de monde autour de lui le trouvait froid et distant, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était constamment seul. La langue coincée entre ses lèvres sous la concentration, il mit la touche finale à sa création et se recula d'un pas pour mieux contempler son œuvre. C'était parfait. Il se dépêcha de refermer le couvercle en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, puis déposa la boîte dans le même sac que l'autre. Il finissait de le refermer quand Koki sortit de la chambre avec un blouson en cuir sous le bras et des bottes dans les mains.

- Tiens, essaye ça, lui dit-il en les posant sur le canapé. Et je t'ai mis un autre jean sur le lit.

- Hein ? Celui-là ne va pas ? s'étonna Kazuya en baissant les yeux vers son pantalon.

- Non, il a des trous.

- Mais hier…

- Hier on n'a pas fait de moto, expliqua Koki en souriant devant son incompréhension. C'est plus prudent.

- Ah, c'est en cas d'accident ? comprit le jeune homme.

- Oui, et ça évitera aussi qu'une bête rentre dedans et te pique, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de lui et en le dardant de son doigt tendu.

Kazuya tenta de s'enfuir en riant et parfois en criant quand il parvenait à le toucher. Il parvint finalement dans la chambre et Koki abandonna la poursuite, le laissant se changer.

Quand Kazuya revint dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, il essaya les bottes, puis le blouson, pendant que Koki préparait les derniers paquets.

- Alors, ça te va ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Les bottes oui, mais le blouson je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il en faisant la grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas ? Il a l'air de t'aller, remarqua Koki en se rapprochant et en le faisant se retourner pour voir le dos. Ferme-le pour voir.

Kazuya s'exécuta et lui fit de nouveau face.

- Bah c'est parfait…

- Moi je trouve que ça fait bizarre, bouda Kazuya.

- Tu ne t'es même pas regardé dans une glace, comment tu peux dire ça ? s'amusa Koki. Et puis ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte, le principal c'est que ça te protège comme il faut.

- Oui enfin si je pouvais éviter d'être ridicule ce serait encore mieux, bougonna Kazuya qui ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- Tu n'es pas ridicule, insista Koki. Va dans la chambre et tu verras.

Kazuya fit une nouvelle moue avant de se décider à suivre son conseil.

- Ah ouais, c'est pas si mal, reconnut-il de la pièce d'à côté.

Koki avança vers la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle, le regardant s'observer sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir. Son ami manquait vraiment de confiance en lui, parce qu'il était tout simplement à tomber.

- Parfait, maintenant on peut y aller, c'est qu'on a de la route ! s'exclama Koki en revenant dans le salon.

Ils prirent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin puis quittèrent enfin l'appartement pour se diriger vers le garage. Là, Koki accrocha des sacoches de chaque côté de sa moto et ils les remplirent avec leurs sacs. Le technicien la sortit ensuite en la poussant puis referma le rideau de fer derrière lui. Ils mirent leurs casques puis montèrent chacun leur tour sur la bécane et partirent enfin.

Koki sentait les bras de Kazuya se crisper autour de sa taille. Il devait avoir un peu peur alors il roula doucement et prudemment. Il savait qu'il se détendrait rapidement. Et puis de toute façon, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas quitté Tokyo, il ne pourrait pas rouler. Entre les feux et les embouteillages, il fallait souvent s'arrêter, ou du moins réduire la vitesse.

Ce n'est qu'après presque une heure qu'ils quittèrent enfin la vaste capitale. Les immeubles laissèrent place à des maisons individuelles, et les premiers champs commencèrent à apparaitre. Ils roulaient maintenant sur une voie rapide et Koki sentit que Kazuya avait desserré son étreinte autour de lui. Et il sourit en le voyant à travers le rétroviseur tourner la tête à droite et à gauche, son regard balayant les vastes étendues qu'ils traversaient. Après plusieurs kilomètres, il quitta la route principale et s'enfonça dans le dédale des petites voies campagnardes, traversant des villages de plus en plus typiques. Et bientôt, il prit un chemin de terre et ralentit, profitant du temps clément et des herbes sauvages qui leurs frôlaient les jambes. Il s'arrêta enfin sur la droite du chemin et gara la moto près d'un vieil arbre solitaire. Devant eux s'étendait une vaste prairie garnie d'herbes hautes. Un peu plus loin, des arbustes puis des arbres s'élevaient, leur bouchant l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, presque sans aucun nuage, et Kazuya sourit fortement en enlevant son casque et en percevant le silence de l'endroit, simplement brisé par le chant des oiseaux et des insectes et par le bruissement du vent passant à travers les branches de l'arbre.

Ils accrochèrent leurs casques et leurs blousons au guidon puis firent quelques pas. Koki étira ses bras en l'air et s'emplit les poumons de l'odeur des fleurs sauvages et de bois.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

- C'est magnifique, répondit celui-ci, les yeux pétillants de joie devant la beauté de l'endroit.

- Je savais que ça te plairait, se vanta Koki sur un ton fanfaron, ce qui lui valut de se faire pincer le flanc par Kazuya.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis les mains de Koki se posèrent sur son ventre.

- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il retourna vers la moto et commença à sortir quelques sacs des sacoches. Kazuya approcha à son tour pour l'aider après avoir fait quelques pas au milieu des herbes hautes.

- Il fait chaud, constata-t-il en sentant le contraste de température entre le plein soleil et l'ombre de l'arbre.

- Hm, ça va être une belle journée, confirma Koki. J'ai amené des tongs si tu veux enlever tes bottes.

- Oh super ! s'exclama Kazuya qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Koki lui tendit une paire et le jeune joueur se dépêcha d'enlever ses bottes bien trop chaudes. Son ami l'imita peu de temps après et ils s'installèrent bientôt au pied du vieil arbre et sortirent leur bentos, affamés.

Quand Koki ouvrit le sien, il en resta un instant bouche bée. Il remercia chaleureusement son ami, tout en se lamentant du fait que celui qu'il avait fait faisait désormais bien pâle figure à côté du sien. Mais Kazuya le rassura en lui disant qu'il était parfait, parce qu'il lui ressemblait, et que même s'il n'était pas aussi bien présenté que le sien, il savait que Koki s'était appliqué et que c'était tout ce qui importait.

Toujours était-il que Koki hésitait à l'entamer, n'ayant pas envie de gâcher le travail de Kazuya. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il sortit son portable et prit une photo pour immortaliser ce chef d'œuvre. Son ami s'en amusa et se moqua un peu de lui. Pour se venger, Koki braqua son téléphone vers lui et le prit en photo avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester ou de se cacher. Il vérifia rapidement les clichés sur l'écran et sourit en pensant que c'était la première photo qu'il avait de Kazuya.

Ils commencèrent finalement leur repas, qu'ils mangèrent rapidement, profitant du calme et de la vue qu'offrait ce morceau de campagne. Après avoir rangé les boîtes vides dans les sacs, ils s'autorisèrent un peu de repos. Koki s'assit en s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre, étendant les jambes devant lui. Il regardait les feuilles frissonner sous le vent au-dessus de lui quand il sentit un poids sur sa cuisse. Il baissa les yeux et faillit rougir en comprenant que Kazuya venait de s'allonger à la perpendiculaire et avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes. Celui-ci soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux, appréciant la caresse d'une petite brise sur ses joues. Mais une autre caresse tout aussi agréable ne tarda pas à se faire sentir dans ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que Koki y passait doucement sa main.

Le jeune technicien ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant apaisé, ni autant heureux, et il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Une nouvelle fois, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'appliqua à prendre en photo son ami. Il en fit plusieurs, espérant avoir capté l'émotion du moment dans l'une d'entre elles.

- Dis, moi aussi je peux te prendre en photo ? demanda soudain Kazuya d'une voix assoupie.

Koki en sursauta. Il était persuadé qu'il dormait.

- Euh oui, si tu veux, répondit-il un peu gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

Kazuya ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il attrapa le téléphone de son ami et après s'en être fait expliquer le fonctionnement, il le prit à son tour en photo.

- On aurait dû passer chez moi, j'aurais pu prendre mon appareil photo, remarqua-t-il tout en se concentrant sur l'écran pour trouver le meilleur cadrage.

- Tu fais de la photo ? demanda Koki, curieux.

- Hm. J'aime beaucoup ça.

Après quelques clichés supplémentaires, il le lui rendit et s'assit à côté de lui. Koki passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, braquant sur eux son téléphone à bout de bras. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le déclencheur, puis ils regardèrent ensemble le résultat.

- Celle-ci est trop belle, s'exclama Kazuya à la vue de l'une d'entre elles.

Koki acquiesça mais ne répliqua rien, rangeant dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de la faire imprimer et de la lui donner plus tard.

- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? proposa-t-il ensuite. Il y a un coin très joli là-bas, sous les arbres, et en plus il fait plus frais qu'ici.

Kazuya accepta et ils se levèrent tous deux. Koki prit la tête et instinctivement il attrapa la main de son ami dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le petit bois au pas de promenade. Légèrement en retrait, Kazuya souriait en regardant parfois leurs mains jointes, appréciant la sensation de cette paume chaude contre la sienne qui le ramenait lentement à la vie.

- Fais attention aux serpents, lança soudain Koki en le ramenant à la réalité.

- Hein ?

- J'en ai déjà vu par ici, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du technicien quand il sentit la prise sur sa main se resserrer et son ami se rapprocher de lui.

Mais ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orée du bosquet sans avoir rencontré le moindre reptile. Ayant besoin de ses deux mains pour écarter les branches et pouvoir passer, il lâcha celle de Kazuya. Ils se frayèrent un passage au milieu des arbustes et le jeune joueur pouvait à présent entendre un gargouillis. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur un endroit plus ouvert et il en resta bouche bée. L'endroit était magnifique. A leurs pieds coulait une petite rivière, qui serpentait au milieu de rochers moussus et de pierres polies. De nombreux arbres les entouraient et leurs branches formaient une voûte de verdure au-dessus d'eux, laissant passer une lumière verte presque magique. Kazuya s'attendait quasiment à voir de petits lutins ou de petites fées sortir de derrière un tronc d'arbre ou d'un rocher.

- C'est sublime, et presque féérique, remarqua Kazuya à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser la magie du lieu.

- N'est-ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de l'eau.

- Il n'y a pas de serpents ici ? s'inquiéta Kazuya.

- Non, mais il y a des kappas.

- Des kappas ?

- Hm.

Kazuya fixa Koki en silence. Il avait l'air sérieux et il n'osait pas rire.

- Tu crois aux kappas ? demanda-t-il alors prudemment.

- Bien sûr, pas toi ?

- Euh… non, avoua Kazuya en ayant peur de le décevoir.

- Ce serait bien qu'on en voit un alors, ce serait l'occasion rêvée de te prouver qu'ils existent, ajouta Koki le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kazuya regarda à nouveau son ami, qui scrutait déjà la rivière à la recherche de ce petit être légendaire. Il sourit en le voyant si sérieux. Dans un sens c'était mignon qu'il y croit avec autant de conviction.

- Tiens, regarde là, il y en a un ! s'exclama soudain Koki à voix basse.

Curieux, Kazuya regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Un peu plus loin sur leur gauche, des rochers formaient comme une petite piscine naturelle. Le technicien lui certifiait que la petite chose qui en dépassait était un kappa.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un rocher ? demanda doucement Kazuya, sceptique.

- Non, c'est un kappa.

- Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?

- Parce qu'il nous a vu et qu'il a peur.

Koki se retourna vers son ami et en voyant son air dubitatif, il voulut lui prouver que c'était bel et bien un kappa qui se tenait là, un peu plus loin. Il se pencha et remonta son jean puis enleva ses tongs et descendit prudemment dans l'eau.

- Tu vas voir, quand je vais m'approcher il va s'enfuir.

Kazuya le regarda faire en souriant. Koki avançait doucement en direction de la piscine, cependant, la forme ne bougeait pas. Arrivé à quelques pas, il le vit s'arrêter et ne plus bouger pendant quelques secondes. Kazuya se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Et puis Koki se retourna enfin vers lui, une moue boudeuse et déçue au visage.

- Tu avais raison, ce n'est qu'un rocher, reconnut-il tristement.

Cette fois-ci Kazuya ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire.

- C'est ça vas-y moque toi, bougonna Koki en revenant vers lui.

- Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que… tu verrais ta tête, t'es trop mignon, s'expliqua le jeune homme entre deux éclats de rire.

Il vit son ami rougir légèrement, puis celui-ci participa à son hilarité. Quand ils se furent calmés, Kazuya imita Koki puis s'assit sur un rocher, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. La sensation était très agréable. Koki s'assit à côté de lui et ils contemplèrent un instant le paysage en silence. En perdant son regard dans l'eau, Kazuya aperçut même quelques petits poissons. Et puis soudain, il se souvient d'une autre rivière, beaucoup plus grande, et instinctivement, il se colla contre Koki. Voyant son trouble, celui-ci lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement dans les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- Merci, murmura Kazuya. Merci de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça tu sais…

- Si, j'y tiens, je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir arrêté à temps.

- Alors tu ne recommenceras plus ? demanda Koki avec espoir.

- Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je vais essayer, confirma son ami.

Heureux d'entendre ça, Koki se dit qu'il avait bien fait de l'emmener ici. Mais Kazuya n'avait pas fini, il se sentait soudain le courage de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Merci aussi de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais, et merci de m'avoir amené ici.

- C'est rien tout ça, répliqua Koki, plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Non, c'est beaucoup au contraire, le reprit Kazuya. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je sors de Tokyo.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? s'étonna le jeune technicien.

- Hm, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

- Même pour le baseball ?

Une ombre plana au-dessus d'eux et Koki regretta immédiatement sa question. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui rappelle ça dans un moment comme celui-ci ?

- Hm, même pour le baseball, même si ça va bientôt changer. Le prochain match est à l'extérieur.

Kazuya garda pour lui-même le fait qu'il était heureux que ce soit lui qui lui ait fait découvrir ça. En soupirant, il posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Koki.

- Si on reste suffisamment longtemps tu crois qu'on va en voir ?

- Des kappas ? Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu n'y croyais pas ?

- Peut être que si j'en vois un j'y croirais, remarqua Kazuya en souriant. Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que je passerais ma vie seul, sans amis, et puis tu es arrivé…

Le cœur de Koki manqua un battement.

- Depuis que je te connais, ma vie a déjà tellement changé.

Son regard se posa sur leurs mains jointes. Il appréciait tellement cette sensation de chaleur contre sa paume. Et puis le pouce de Koki caressait lentement le dos de sa main et ça aussi, c'était vraiment très agréable.

Koki ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il préféra rester silencieux. Il était touché par ses mots, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le voir heureux et épanouit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait commencé à s'impliquer dans sa vie. Il l'appréciait beaucoup bien sûr, mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre ? Dire qu'avant de le connaitre il le détestait. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment il avait pu ressentir ça pour lui, qui était si adorable et attachant.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, appréciant simplement le calme de l'endroit et la présence de l'autre. Et puis sentant Kazuya frissonner, Koki reprit la parole.

- On devrait y aller, on va finir par retomber malade.

Il sentit son ami resserrer sa prise sur sa main, comme s'il ne voulait pas partir.

- On retourne juste près de la moto, il est encore tôt pour rentrer, continua alors Koki pour le rassurer.

Kazuya accepta finalement et se releva en premier. Ils remirent leurs tongs et après un dernier regard derrière eux, ils firent le chemin inverse à travers la végétation. Et en effet, quand ils arrivèrent là où le soleil tapait, il faisait vraiment très chaud. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et les cigales et sauterelles s'en donnaient à cœur joie et emplissaient l'air étouffant de leurs chants. Après avoir marqués une pause, Koki reprit son avancée mais sursauta quand il sentit une main douce se faufiler dans la sienne. Il se retourna vers son ami, mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée, les yeux braqués obstinément vers le sol. Mais Koki pouvait tout de même discerner que ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée et il sourit en reprenant sa route, serrant doucement cette main dans la sienne.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la moto, ils s'installèrent à nouveau à l'ombre du vieil arbre et après avoir parlé un peu, ils s'endormirent, l'un à côté de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, quasiment en même temps, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et la chaleur un peu plus supportable. Koki proposa une petite marche. Ils revinrent vers le petit chemin de terre par lequel ils étaient arrivés puis s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la campagne. La plupart du temps, ils marchaient en silence, mais parfois ils parlaient pendant quelques minutes, Koki racontant quelques anecdotes que tel endroit lui rappelait. Il semblait venir ici depuis qu'il était très jeune, avec ses parents et parfois toute sa famille.

Mais voyant le soleil décliner dans le ciel, ils finirent par faire demi-tour et revinrent lentement vers la moto, appréciant la couleur orangée dont les rayons couchants teintaient les herbes hautes autour d'eux.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans les sacoches et avoir remis bottes et blousons, ils quittèrent cet endroit si particulier et reprirent la route. Il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Tokyo, et le spectacle des lumières de la ville terminèrent cette journée parfaite.

Ils rentrèrent à pied à l'appartement de Koki après avoir laissé la moto au garage, puis, après s'être à tour de rôle délassés sous la douche, ils se couchèrent enfin, fatigués mais heureux.

- Merci. Tu avais raison, ça valait le coup que je me lève ce matin, remercia Kazuya d'une voix douce, la tête posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule de Koki.

- Je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Et je suis content de t'avoir fait découvrir autre chose que Tokyo.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux.

- La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerais voir le Mont Fuji.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Kazuya en se redressant et en regardant son ami. J'ai toujours rêvé de le voir de plus près !

- Vraiment ? Alors c'est décidé, la prochaine fois on ira là-bas, décréta Koki en souriant.

Kazuya acquiesça puis se recala contre le jeune homme. Celui-ci éteignit la lumière et, après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, le silence se fit et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, des images de cette journée plein les yeux et des souvenirs plein la tête.


	12. Chapitre 12

Koki finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner quand il entendit des pas feutrés sortir de la chambre. En se retournant, il découvrit Kazuya, l'air encore endormi et la démarche hésitante.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever, remarqua-t-il gentiment.

- Je sais, mais j'avais envie, répondit simplement le jeune joueur en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Et puis j'ai toute la journée pour me reposer.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

- Non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je vais sûrement rentrer chez moi.

- Hein ? s'exclama Koki.

- Oui, ça me gêne de te piquer tout le temps tes affaires, alors je vais aller chercher les miennes.

Koki dissimula un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de le laisser rentrer chez lui lui déplaisait, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester éternellement ici. Pourtant il s'était tellement habitué à sa présence qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu avec lui depuis toujours. Le jour où il partirait, il se sentirait certainement très seul. Mais chassant ces pensées, il se releva et alla fouiller dans un petit meuble de l'entrée avant de revenir vers lui.

- Tiens, c'est les clés de l'appart. N'oublie pas de fermer si tu sors.

- Hm, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci, répondit Kazuya avec un sourire.

Koki le lui rendit et retourna dans l'entrée pour enfiler son blouson et ses chaussures. Il était l'heure de partir au travail.

- Surtout fait comme chez toi. Si tu t'ennuies tu peux prendre un bouquin ou regarder un DVD, lui recommanda-t-il une dernière fois.

- D'accord. Passe une bonne journée.

- Merci, toi aussi, et n'oublie pas de fermer derrière moi, répondit Koki avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

En refermant la porte, le jeune technicien posa sa main sur son cœur. Pourquoi battait-il tout à coup un peu plus vite alors que rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé ? Kazuya lui avait simplement souhaité une bonne journée, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et descendit les escaliers avant de prendre la direction du garage. Comme il était partit là, son ami occuperait certainement ses pensées une bonne partie de la journée.

xxx

Après le départ de Koki, Kazuya était retourné se coucher. Il ne s'était réveillé que bien après l'heure du déjeuner et avait renoncé à en prendre un. Il se prépara donc tranquillement, et tout en prenant sa douche, il eut une idée. Il ne traina pas une fois sortit de la salle de bain. Il quitta rapidement l'appartement et se dirigea vers le quartier commerçant, de l'autre côté du pont. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de l'emprunter, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait faire ce qu'il avait prévu, alors il trouva le courage pour le traverser. Une fois de l'autre côté, il ralentit le pas et remonta la rue marchande tout en se remémorant la fois où il y était venu avec son ami. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant aux cadeaux qu'il lui avait faits, et sa main alla jouer machinalement avec son collier. Koki était vraiment gentil avec lui, et il lui était reconnaissant pour ça. Il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir exprimer sa gratitude autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. C'était pour cela qu'il avait eu cette idée. Comme la veille avec le bento. Plutôt que par les mots, il le remercierait par les gestes. Et par ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, hormis peut-être le baseball.

Il passa de longs instants à choisir les meilleurs produits, et une fois tout ce dont il aurait besoin en sa possession, il fit un détour par la boutique d'occasions. C'était un endroit qui lui avait tapé à l'œil et comme Koki semblait également l'apprécier, c'était tout naturellement qu'il y était entré. Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour, se demandant ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à son ami. Il revenait une nouvelle fois près du comptoir où se trouvaient les bijoux quand son attention fut attirée par le propriétaire qui installait de nouveaux articles. L'un d'entre eux en particulier, un collier. Il était un peu original, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'aimerait sûrement. Il s'empressa alors de demander quelques renseignements à l'homme, qui lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce unique au Japon. Le collier était constitué d'un aigle aux ailes déployées en argent et à la tête en plaqué or. Il était monté sur une lanière de cuir sur laquelle étaient enfilées des perles rouges et bleues. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et l'acheta, même si le prix était un peu élevé. Mais avec son salaire, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Et puis c'était pour Koki alors le prix importait peu.

Son nouvel achat en poche, il reprit la rue en sens inverse et traversa le pont le cœur un peu plus léger, les pensées occupées par ce qu'il préparait à son ami. Ce n'est que de l'autre côté qu'il se rappela qu'il devait passer par chez lui. Il continua alors tout droit au lieu de tourner à gauche, et après un petit quart d'heure de marche, il arriva en vue de son appartement. Il était un peu vieillot mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Il faisait partie d'un petit immeuble d'à peine dix logements, la plupart inoccupés. En avançant un peu plus, son regard se posa sur deux hommes qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un au pied du vieil escalier en bois. Son sourire se figea quand il les reconnut, mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, ils l'avaient vu. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il se dirigea lentement vers eux, s'attendant au pire.

xxxxx

- Je suis rentré ! s'exclama joyeusement Koki en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Et celui-ci s'élargit encore plus quand une bonne odeur lui envahit les narines.

Kazuya l'accueillit lui aussi avec un sourire quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Il semblait faire les derniers préparatifs.

- C'est gentil mais tu n'étais pas obligé, remarqua Koki malgré tout un peu gêné.

-Je te dois bien ça, et puis ça m'a occupé. Installe-toi, répondit Kazuya en lui indiquant un siège devant le bar sur lequel il avait mis la table.

- Oh, comme au restaurant ! s'amusa le jeune technicien.

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, répondit Kazuya sur le même ton.

Il se retourna pour vérifier une dernière fois sa préparation et s'apprêtait à refermer le couvercle quand il suspendit son geste.

- Mais tu as déjà dû comprendre ce que c'était, ajouta-t-il sur un ton boudeur.

- Oui, c'est une odeur caractéristique, répondit Koki qui avait reconnu celle du curry. Mais peu importe, je ne sais toujours pas quel goût il va avoir.

- C'est vrai… et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis.

- C'est ta spécialité ?

- On peut dire ça oui, approuva Kazuya tout en préparant les assiettes.

Une fois celles-ci remplies, il les apporta sur le bar et s'assit à côté de son ami. D'un geste, il l'invita à commencer et Koki ne se fit pas prier, alléché par l'odeur appétissante qui se dégageait de son assiette. Il en prit une bouchée et s'exclama aussitôt de bonheur.

- C'est super bon !

- Vraiment ? répondit Kazuya qui sembla à la fois soulagé et heureux.

- Hm, confirma Koki en continuant à manger. C'est quoi qui fait le goût un peu sucré ?

- De la pomme.

- Ah, je ne mets jamais de pomme quand j'en fais-moi. Mais c'est vraiment meilleur comme ça.

Kazuya ne répondit rien, mais un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Il était content, cela semblait lui faire vraiment plaisir. A son tour, il attrapa sa cuillère et commença à manger.

- Alors ça s'est bien passé ta journée ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

Le jeune joueur stoppa ses gestes un instant et une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Oui je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, répondit-il avant de prendre une nouvelle cuillerée.

Koki le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Il avait vu son trouble, et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Est-ce qu'au contraire il avait trouvé le temps long ? Peut-être qu'étant seul il avait pensé à toutes sortes de choses ? Cependant, il ne lui posa aucune question, comprenant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu es passé chez toi ?

Cette fois-ci, Kazuya n'essaya même pas de cacher son malaise. Il reposa sa cuillère dans son assiette et fixa celle-ci avec obstination.

- Oui, j'ai pris quelques affaires, répondit-il finalement d'une voix un peu forcée.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Koki, inquiet.

- Non, rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé ? dénia-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas, je disais juste ça comme ça, répondit Koki.

Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose. Le comportement de Kazuya le prouvait. Mais il disait aussi qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, alors Koki n'insista pas. Il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard, et il y discerna clairement une ombre qui n'était pas là la veille. Le même genre d'ombre qu'il avait vu le jour où il l'avait empêché de sauter, à la différence que celle-ci semblait enfouie dans son cœur, comme s'il menait un combat avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle envahisse tout son être.

- Tout va bien, murmura Kazuya, les yeux à nouveaux fixés sur son assiette.

Il semblait triste et paraissait vouloir se rassurer lui-même par ses propres mots. Koki ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps non plus. Même s'ils avaient passés les derniers jours ensemble, il y avait encore tant de mystères entourant son ami…

- Tu n'es plus seul, ne l'oublie pas, lui rappela-t-il alors simplement.

- Hm, merci, répondit Kazuya en retrouvant un timide sourire.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques temps et continuèrent de manger. Une fois leurs assiettes vidées et leurs estomacs remplis, Kazuya insista pour débarrasser. Koki le regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il devait lui dire quelque chose, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait peur de sa réaction.

Quand il revint vers lui et qu'il posa devant lui une assiette contenant une magnifique part de gâteau, l'ambiance retrouva un peu de légèreté et il hésita encore plus à lui parler. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il attendit qu'ils aient fini le dessert, que Kazuya avoua avoir acheté, avant de se décider.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Kazuya, commença-t-il.

Celui-ci reposa son assiette qu'il s'apprêtait à débarrasser et tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Tout à l'heure j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le médecin.

Il vit Kazuya se figer alors il s'empressa de continuer.

- Il avait dit vouloir te voir avant de t'autoriser à reprendre le travail.

- Mais je suis guérit, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…, remarqua son ami.

- Je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment pour ton état physique qu'il voulait te revoir, tenta-t-il maladroitement de lui faire comprendre.

- Oh…

- Mais c'est juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment important.

- Hm, c'est bon je comprends, répondit Kazuya. Il vient demain ?

- Oui, à 15h.

- D'accord.

Il n'ajouta rien et se releva pour de bon pour débarrasser la table. Koki l'observa un moment de sa chaise, mais il ne semblait pas trop perturbé par la nouvelle, et il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il aurait cru que la perspective de devoir retourner au travail l'aurait déstabilisé plus que ça, mais après tout c'était mieux ainsi. Rassuré, il se leva à son tour et l'aida à faire la vaisselle.

Tout en nettoyant les assiettes, Kazuya repensait à ce que Koki venait de lui dire. Il avait toujours su qu'il allait devoir y retourner, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé plus que ça. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il réagirait. Pour l'instant, cela paraissait tellement éloigné qu'il ne le redoutait pas. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, pas encore. Il voulait profiter de ces derniers instants de bonheur éphémères. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois là-bas, tout recommencerait. Il avait peur de leur faire à nouveau face. Il n'avait jamais raconté à Koki ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, et il ne s'en sentait pas prêt. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où ces hommes seraient capable d'aller et il avait peur. Même si avant peu lui importait de mourir, maintenant il avait Koki. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Sentant son cœur commencer à se serrer douloureusement à ces pensées, il tenta de les chasser de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Dans un silence presque complet, il regagna ensuite la chambre pendant que Koki utilisait la salle de bain. Avec tout ça il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour lui offrir le collier. Et maintenant, il n'en n'avait plus le courage. Il déposa alors le petit paquet cadeau dans le sac qu'il avait ramené de chez lui puis se coucha. Il ne réagit pas quand il entendit Koki revenir dans la chambre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Koki était en train de prendre une place bien trop importante dans sa vie et il savait qu'il devrait s'en détacher. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Koki se coucha à son tour en silence. Il regarda en direction de son ami, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. D'habitude, il venait toujours se blottir contre lui, mais aujourd'hui il ne réagit même pas. De plus en plus inquiet, le jeune technicien se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour aider son ami. Cependant il n'avait aucun indice et il se sentait inutile. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de le perdre, comme si un vide était en train de se creuser entre eux. Un vide qui risquerait d'engloutir Kazuya pour de bon. Il décida alors de prendre l'initiative. Il se rapprocha de son ami qui lui tournait le dos. Il le sentit se figer quand il le frôla et qu'il passa un bras qu'il voulait rassurant autour de sa taille. Il cala sa tête contre la sienne et se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Après plusieurs minutes, Kazuya lui répondit enfin et il se détendit. Il attendit que son souffle soit régulier et apaisé avant de fermer lui aussi les paupières et de chercher le sommeil. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il espérait que sa présence permettrait à Kazuya de tenir le coup. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, il s'endormit finalement, resserrant inconsciemment le corps de son ami contre le sien.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Kazuya ne se leva pas avant qu'il ne parte au travail. Il dormait encore profondément alors Koki lui laissa un petit mot près du lit, lui souhaitant une bonne journée et lui rappelant le rendez-vous avec le médecin. Il partit de l'appartement les pensées toutes occupées par Kazuya.

xxx

- Koki ? Oh Tanaka !

- Hein ? Quoi ? se réveilla-t-il enfin.

- Le chef t'appelle.

- Ah oui, merci.

Il tendit son outil à son collègue et se dirigea vers Miura-san qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir et il espéra que cela n'était pas en rapport avec son attitude distraite de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chef ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Assieds-toi, l'invita le vieil homme.

Un peu rassuré, Koki obéit et s'installa à côté de lui sur le muret.

- On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler depuis hier, commença Miura-san. Comment tu vas ?

- Oh, bien merci. Je suis complètement guérit. Je n'avais même pas besoin de ces deux jours d'arrêt.

- Si le médecin te les a donnés c'est qu'il a estimé que tu en avais besoin, rétorqua l'homme. Et Kamenashi-kun, comment va-t-il ?

- Les deux derniers jours ça allait, mais hier…

- Ça t'inquiète ? demanda Miura-san qui avait compris.

- Oui, même si ce n'est pas aussi pire qu'avant j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. Et puis je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Non, en fait j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas en parler.

- Il ne t'a jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là ?

- Non…

- Peut être que cela lui ferait du bien.

- Vous croyez ?

- Hm. Il est toujours chez toi ?

- Oui, et j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas partir tout de suite.

- C'est vrai que c'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur lui, reconnut le chef qui semblait lui aussi s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme.

Puis, voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Koki, il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Tu sais, ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux aussi vite. Il va y avoir des hauts et des bas, mais si tu es là pour lui je pense que tout se passera bien. Ce qui lui manquait était un ami, maintenant qu'il t'a je me fais moins de soucis.

Le chef se releva sur ses mots, ne laissant pas le temps à Koki de réagir.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Hein ? Mais on n'a pas fini…, commença à protester Koki en se relevant à son tour.

- Ne crois pas que tu sois indispensable. On y arrivera très bien sans toi, répondit-il froidement. Chez toi par contre personne ne peut te remplacer.

Un sourire éclaira son visage sévère et Koki se rappela pourquoi il éprouvait tant de respect pour cet homme. Sous son apparence stricte et froide, il cachait un cœur tendre et attentif. Il s'empressa de le remercier et se dirigea aussitôt vers les vestiaires. Il avait hâte de retrouver Kazuya, même s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver en rentrant chez lui.

xxx

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son appartement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait anxieux et ressentait le besoin de se dépêcher. Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte, il signala sa présence mais personne ne lui répondit. Le salon, tout comme la cuisine, semblait désert. Il retira ses chaussures et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Son cœur se serra devant la scène qu'il découvrit.


	13. Chapitre 13

Koki resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, incapable de bouger. La chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Des vêtements, des livres et divers objets jonchaient le sol et les quelques meubles encore debout. Une nausée l'envahit quand il pensa à l'état d'esprit que son ami avait dû avoir quand il avait craqué et mis tout sens dessus dessous. Mais à première vue, rien n'était irréparable, et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la forme qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il fit quelque pas vers la silhouette prostrée au milieu du matelas. Il ne savait pas s'il était conscient, il ne savait même pas s'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Il appela doucement son nom tout en se rapprochant de lui. Il était assis, ses genoux ramenés vers lui, sa tête enfouie dedans, et ses bras repliés au-dessus de sa tête et de son dos formaient comme une sorte d'abri qui l'isolait du reste du monde.

Il grimpa sur le matelas et termina de combler la distance entre eux. Il le vit soudain commencer à trembler, et son corps entama des mouvements répétitifs d'avant en arrière. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et le cœur de Koki se serra encore plus. Il avait l'impression de ressentir sa douleur, comme si elle faisait partie de lui. Sans oser le toucher de peur qu'il ne réagisse violement, il se pencha vers lui et l'appela une nouvelle fois doucement.

- Kazuya ?

Un reniflement se fit entendre et Koki comprit qu'il devait pleurer.

- Pardon, réussit-il à distinguer parmi les sanglots du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, idiot, répondit-il en osant enfin poser ses mains sur lui.

Il entoura ses bras autour de lui et l'attira vers lui. Kazuya se laissa faire et se jeta dans ses bras. Koki sentit ses larmes s'écouler dans son cou et il se sentit soudain lui aussi sur le point de pleurer. Il resserra son étreinte et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, essayant de le calmer.

- Pardon, ne cessait de répéter son ami. J'ai tout cassé, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien ça, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. De toute façon cette pièce avait besoin d'un bon rangement.

Tout en rassurant son ami, ses yeux se posèrent sur une feuille posée sur la couette. Il tendit le bras et l'attrapa. Il s'agissait de l'accord du médecin pour qu'il reprenne le travail. Est-ce que c'était cela qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ?

- Je ne veux pas y retourner, sanglota Kazuya dans son cou. Je ne veux pas qu'ils…

De nouveaux pleurs l'empêchèrent de continuer. Le premier réflexe de Koki avait été d'envisager de rappeler le médecin pour lui demander de l'arrêter encore au moins demain, mais après réflexion, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Non seulement plus il attendrait plus il serait difficile pour lui de reprendre le travail, mais également l'attente de ce jour pèserait bien trop lourd sur son esprit. Il ne cesserait de vivre dans l'angoisse de voir arriver ce moment.

- Ecoute Kazuya, je sais que c'est dur, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois y retourner. Ne les laisse pas gagner. Montre leur que ça ne t'atteint pas, montre leur que tu es meilleur qu'eux.

- Mais c'est si dur…

- Je sais, mais je suis là maintenant. Je t'aiderais. Et puis s'ils voient que ça ne t'affecte pas ils se lasseront et te laisseront tranquille.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr, certifia Koki.

Cependant, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'en n'était pas aussi certain. Si encore ils le maltraitaient sans raison, mais là ils voulaient clairement l'évincer de l'équipe, parce qu'il représentait une menace pour eux de par son talent. Et Koki redoutait qu'ils soient prêts à toutes les bassesses pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais il savait aussi que fuir ne mènerait à rien. Kazuya était lié à l'équipe par un contrat, il avait sa carrière en jeu, il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

- Je te protégerais Kazuya, murmura-t-il. Tu me fais confiance ?

Il le sentit acquiescer timidement.

- Alors vas-y, retourne-y la tête haute. Peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait, montre-leur que tu es fort.

- Mais je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas comme toi Koki…

- Tout est une question de volonté, tu peux être aussi fort que moi si tu le veux. Parce que la vraie force c'est de faire face à ses peurs, et de les surmonter. Je sais que tu as ce courage, je sais que tu en es capable. Et encore une fois tu n'es plus seul. Je serais là pour toi.

Un silence se fit, pendant lequel Koki put presque sentir la détermination envahir petit à petit le corps de Kazuya.

- D'accord, je vais essayer, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Rassuré et fier de lui, Koki le repoussa doucement. Il releva son visage de ses deux mains sur ses joues et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu vas y arriver, certifia-t-il.

Un timide sourire déforma les traits de son ami. Il lui sourit en retour et essuya tendrement les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front avant de le ramener une nouvelle fois vers lui et de le serrer fort contre lui.

Kazuya se laissa envelopper par sa présence. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il essaierait, il était effrayé d'y retourner. Au fond, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de l'avoir rencontré. Avant, il avait toujours la possibilité de sauter du haut de ce pont. Il pouvait toujours se dire que quand il arriverait à bout, que lorsque tout ce qu'il subissait ne serait plus supportable, il n'aurait qu'à sauter. Mais maintenant qu'il était là il ne pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, et puis il lui avait plus ou moins promis de ne jamais recommencer. Alors il se sentait comme prit au piège. Il allait devoir subir tout ça sans n'avoir plus aucune porte de secours. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments : celui d'être heureux qu'il soit là pour lui, et celui de le détester de l'avoir empêché de s'envoler.

Il laissa les larmes s'écouler de ses yeux, comme pour essayer d'éliminer ce poison qui malmenait son âme. Il revit quelques images de cette journée qu'ils avaient passée à la campagne. Comment avait-il pu être heureux à ce moment-là ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. L'illusion que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était qu'un bref répit au milieu de la bataille que constituait sa vie. Aujourd'hui encore il ressentait l'envie que cette guerre prenne fin. L'envie de pouvoir enfin reposer en paix, sans avoir toutes ces choses qui le blessaient continuellement et le retenaient prisonnier dans ce monde où il n'avait pas sa place.

Et pourtant. Pourtant ces bras autour de lui, cette main dans ses cheveux, et cette voix douce qui lui murmurait toujours les mêmes mots rassurants à l'oreille, tout cela était là pour lui. Pour lui donner du courage et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Alors une infime lueur d'espoir s'alluma en lui. Lui faire confiance… oui, peut être que son salut reposait sur ses larges épaules. Peut-être que Koki était son ange, celui qui sauverait sa vie et ferait enfin rire son cœur. Dans une dernière tentative de s'en sortir, il décida de tout miser sur Koki. De le laisser l'aider et lui montrer la voie. Lui confier sa vie. Parce qu'il savait qu'il en prendrait bien plus soin que lui-même.

Ses mains tremblantes enserrèrent sa taille et agrippèrent fortement son t-shirt. Il se resserra contre lui, et ses pleurs redoublèrent quand il l'entendit murmurer une nouvelle fois ces mots contre son oreille. _Je suis là_. Comme une litanie. Une douce litanie qui venait enfin toucher son cœur et s'y blottir. Trois petits mots qui allumèrent quelque chose de nouveau en lui.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Koki le repoussa doucement et il se rendit compte que ses pleurs avaient cessés. Il osa croiser son regard et ce qu'il y vit ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Oui, il allait y retourner, et se battre. Pour lui. Il lui rendit timidement son sourire et il discerna clairement le soulagement dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, puis, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire, Koki détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Kazuya sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu as faim ? Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger, lui demanda Koki comme pour éloigner la gêne.

- Il reste du curry, répondit simplement Kazuya.

- Bien, je vais aller le réchauffer alors.

Kazuya le regarda se relever et sortir de la chambre en évitant les divers objets répandus au sol. Il perdit son sourire en voyant l'état de la pièce. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave mais il s'en voulait quand même. Il se releva alors à son tour, alluma la lumière et commença à remettre en place les meubles et les vêtements. Après un moment, Koki revint lui disant que tout était prêt. Il laissa alors retomber sur le lit le t-shirt qu'il tenait dans les mains et qu'il s'apprêtait à plier et le suivit dans la cuisine.

Ils n'échangèrent que peu de paroles pendant le dîner, la plupart portant sur la petite chatte qui s'amusait avec sa souris en peluche un peu plus loin. Quand ils eurent fini de ranger la cuisine, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et terminèrent de tout remettre en ordre. Et quand ils se couchèrent enfin, Koki fut heureux de voir que Kazuya reprenait ses habitudes lorsqu'il vint se coller contre lui. Une nouvelle fois, il l'entoura de son bras en le resserrant contre lui, et ils ne tardèrent pas tous deux à s'endormir.

xxxxx

Après être passé aux vestiaires pour récupérer son bento ainsi que celui de Kazuya, Koki se dirigea vers les tribunes du terrain principal où ils avaient convenus de se retrouver. Il appréhendait de voir l'état dans lequel le jeune joueur reviendrait vers lui. Ce matin, il était nerveux, mais tout de même souriant. Il avait compris qu'il faisait des efforts, sûrement pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que ce qu'il n'était. Il l'avait amené en moto, et Kazuya l'avait regardé travailler jusqu'à ce que l'heure arrive pour lui de se rendre à l'entrainement.

En soupirant pour essayer de dissiper son appréhension, Koki monta quelques marches puis s'installa sur l'un des sièges en plastique. Son ami n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ne tarderait sûrement plus. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit sa silhouette passer la porte grillagée du terrain. Il le regarda tourner la tête vers lui puis monter le rejoindre en souriant. Koki souffla de soulagement, tout avait l'air d'aller bien. Quand il arriva à son niveau et s'assit à côté de lui, il lui rendit son sourire. Il lui tendit ensuite son bento, tout en lui posant la question, pour la forme.

- Ça va ?

- Hm, répondit Kazuya sans perdre son sourire. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

- Qui ?

- Sugiuchi.

Koki n'en demanda pas plus. Il avait remarqué que c'était le joueur qui s'en prenait le plus souvent à Kazuya. Un très bon lanceur qui avait l'habitude d'avoir la vedette avant l'arrivée de son ami.

- Apparemment il s'est un peu blessé hier alors il ne sera pas là de la journée, continua Kazuya.

- C'est bien, tu vas être tranquille.

- Hm, j'espère. Bon appétit ! souhaita le jeune homme en ouvrant son bento.

- Bon appétit, lui rendit Koki en faisant de même.

xxx

En fin d'après-midi, Koki avait vu revenir Kazuya. Il avait terminé son entrainement et s'était déjà changé. Il s'en voulut un peu de devoir lui imposer de rester au centre jusqu'à ce que lui ait terminé, mais c'était obligatoire s'il voulait le ramener en moto. Il continua donc son travail, espérant pouvoir finir plus tôt s'il se dépêchait.

De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil dans la direction du jeune homme et à chaque fois il constatait qu'il le regardait. Un peu plus tard il le vit échanger quelques mots avec Miura-san, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il l'aperçut rougir et détourner le regard du vieil homme. Il était vraiment mignon quand il était gêné comme ça.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, il se figea un instant dans son geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait ça. Une partie de lui lui disait que c'était normal, mais une autre partie ne cessait de lui murmurer que ce genre de réaction n'était pas habituel concernant un ami. Il se rappela les paroles d'Eiji l'autre jour, et il se demanda vaguement si son ami n'avait pas raison. Est-ce qu'il ne commencerait pas à avoir des sentiments pour Kazuya ? Honnêtement il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais vu un autre homme de cette façon, et il n'aurait jamais pensé s'être ne serait-ce que posé la question. Mais Kazuya n'était pas comme les autres, il était particulier, attachant. Alors peut être que c'était possible. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir sérieusement y réfléchir.

Il termina de passer un coup de râteau pour égaliser le terrain avec ses collègues et le chef annonça enfin la fin de journée. Avec un sourire, Koki invita Kazuya à l'attendre près de la moto pendant qu'il rangeait les outils et se changeait, puis il s'éloigna rapidement.

Kazuya resta encore quelques minutes aux abords du terrain, puis il se dirigea lentement vers le parking. Sa journée s'était bien mieux passée que ce qu'il avait craint. Avec Sugiuchi absent, les autres ne lui avaient prêté aucune attention, certains l'avaient même salué à son arrivée ce matin. Il avait suivi les entrainements avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude et son moral était remonté en flèche. Avant de partir, le coach l'avait appelé dans son bureau et l'avait informé que s'il continuait ainsi, il serait sélectionné pour le prochain match malgré son absence. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. La rencontre se déroulerait au stade Kōshien de Nishinomiya et l'idée de faire ce voyage avec l'équipe ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il devait bien avouer que la perspective de jouer à l'extérieur le faisait frémir et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Cela l'amena à une autre pensée. Il y réfléchissait depuis ces deux derniers jours, et finalement, le temps était venu.

Il arrêta ses réflexions quand il vit son ami arriver vers lui et il l'accueillit avec le sourire. Sans attendre, il enfila son casque et ils partirent bientôt, Kazuya bien accroché à la taille de Koki.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Koki préparait le petit déjeuner en sifflotant. Aucun des deux ne travaillait et ils avaient dormis assez tard. En repensant à la veille, il sentit son cœur chauffer doucement. Finalement, tout s'était bien passé et Kazuya semblait à nouveau heureux. Sa petite baisse de forme des deux jours précédents semblait être oubliée. Cependant le jeune technicien pouvait encore voir cette ombre dans son regard, mais il se disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir si rapidement. Alors malgré tout il n'était pas vraiment inquiet concernant l'avenir. Sa surprise fut ainsi encore plus grande quand la voix de son ami s'éleva soudain derrière lui.

- Koki ?

Il entendit son ami sortir de la chambre et tout en continuant sa préparation, il lui fit comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

- Merci pour tout.


	14. Chapitre 14

Sous la surprise, Koki lâcha son couteau qui retomba sur la planche avec un grand bruit. Il se retourna rapidement et son regard tomba sur Kazuya, son sac à la main et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci pour tout, répéta celui-ci en faisant quelque pas en avant.

- Tu… tu t'en vas déjà ? compris Koki.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, pas encore.

- Oui, ça fait déjà une semaine que je t'embête, je pense que j'ai suffisamment profité de ta générosité.

- Tu ne m'embête pas, contesta Koki tristement.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de retourner chez lui et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

- C'est gentil, mais c'est mieux que je rentre chez moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant, le rassura Kazuya en voyant son regard tracassé.

Koki ne trouva rien à répondre et après quelques instants où ils se regardèrent, Kazuya détourna la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Attends ! se réveilla Koki. Tu… tu pars maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas rester au moins pour le petit déjeuner ?

Son ami sembla hésiter, mais finalement, il posa son sac et revint vers la cuisine en souriant.

- D'accord, après tout ce serait incorrect de partir alors que tu t'es donné du mal pour le préparer, accepta le jeune joueur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Koki se dépêcha de terminer tandis que son ami s'installait au bar. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de lui après avoir déposé son repas devant lui.

- Ça va vraiment aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne se reverra plus tu sais, s'amusa Kazuya. On se verra toujours au travail.

- Hm, c'est vrai, reconnut Koki en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Pourquoi cela l'attristait-il tant qu'il rentre chez lui ?

- Comment tu feras lundi ? demanda-t-il soudain. Tu veux que je continue à t'emmener ?

- Non, je prendrais le train comme avant, ne t'occupe pas de moi.

- Tu es sûr ? insista le technicien.

- Hm. Sauf si tu tiens vraiment à m'emmener, insinua-t-il en souriant.

- Non… enfin pas vraiment, c'est juste que c'est plus rapide en moto. Mais c'est vrai que ça te ferais commencer plus tôt et finir plus tard…

- Ce n'est pas un problème ça…

Kazuya sembla réfléchir un instant, puis continua.

- Alors d'accord, lundi tu m'emmènes, mais je te préviens ce ne sera pas tous les jours.

- D'accord, ça me va, acquiesça Koki en souriant.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, et au moment de débarrasser, le jeune technicien pensa soudain à quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de téléphone ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah si j'ai un problème ou quelque chose du genre, que je puisse te prévenir, expliqua Koki.

- Ah, d'accord… mais je n'ai pas de téléphone.

- Quoi ?! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Tu n'as pas de portable ? Ni de fixe ?

- Non, à quoi ça servirait ?

Koki ne répondit rien et en resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il était donc si seul que ça ? N'avait-il pas d'amis, de famille ou même de simples connaissances qui voudraient le contacter, prendre de ses nouvelles ?

- Ça ne va pas ça…, réfléchit-il tout haut. Il va falloir y remédier…

Kazuya ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder en silence. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait son numéro de téléphone. Enfin pas vraiment, ils lui avaient demandé au travail, mais c'était différent. Peut-être que Koki avait raison, peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il s'en achète un. Mais il n'y connaissait rien…

- Tu es libre cet après-midi ? demanda soudain Koki. Tu veux qu'on aille en acheter un ensemble ?

Son ami le regarda avec surprise.

- Enfin je ne veux pas te forcer non plus hein, après tout ça ne me regarde pas, s'empressa-t-il de se reprendre, embarrassé.

- D'accord.

- Hein ?

- Je ne fais rien cet après-midi, et j'allais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider, expliqua Kazuya en souriant.

- Oh, bien, parfait…

Pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa la vaisselle sale et l'emmena dans l'évier. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans sa tête.

- Alors on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Koki se retourna et s'aperçut que Kazuya était à nouveau dans l'entrée.

- Ok, 14h devant le garage ça te va ?

- Parfait, acquiesça son ami en souriant.

Celui-ci se releva après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et empoigna son sac.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

- Hm, à tout à l'heure, répondit Koki qui était venu le retrouver.

Kazuya ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le palier, et Koki le regarda partir depuis le seuil. Avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision, son ami se retourna et ils échangèrent un petit signe. Koki resta encore quelques instants puis referma la porte. Il soupira fortement, puis retourna faire la vaisselle histoire de s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Il venait tout juste de le quitter et pourtant il avait déjà hâte de le revoir.

xxx

A 13h30, Koki se trouvait déjà dans le garage. Il ne tenait plus en place à l'appartement, alors il avait décidé de venir ici et d'en profiter pour bichonner sa bécane. Il terminait de lustrer le cuir de la selle quand Kazuya arriva. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et sursauta quand il remarqua sa présence en se redressant.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Non je viens d'arriver, répondit Kazuya en souriant. Tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir à ta moto.

- C'est vrai, admit Koki en souriant et en la regardant tendrement. Ça doit être ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

- C'est pour ça que tu en prends soin comme ça ?

- Oui, tu sais une moto ça se bichonne comme une femme, plaisanta-t-il en rangeant son chiffon sur une étagère.

Il se retourna vers son ami et frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon, on y va ?

Kazuya acquiesça puis attrapa son casque que venait de lui tendre Koki. Celui-ci sortit la moto du garage puis referma le volet métallique derrière lui.

- Ah par contre on va faire un détour par la pompe, je suis presque à sec.

- Pas de problème. Et on va où après ?

- J'ai pensé Akihabara. C'est un peu loin mais là-bas on trouve de tout et à pas très cher, répondit le jeune technicien.

Sur ces mots, il enfourcha sa bécane, puis Kazuya s'installa derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers la station-service la plus proche, puis après avoir rempli le réservoir, ils firent route vers le quartier de l'électronique. Koki se gara dans une petite rue parallèle sur un parking moto, puis ils franchirent à pied les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'artère principale du quartier où étaient regroupés la plupart des commerces.

Le jeune technicien guida son ami et ils s'engouffrèrent bientôt dans un immeuble. Au troisième étage de celui-ci, ils entrèrent dans un magasin qui proposait un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le rayon téléphonie et Koki commença à expliquer à Kazuya ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Après plusieurs minutes passées à dénicher la perle rare qui lui plairait, Koki appela un vendeur. Sentant Kazuya intimidé face à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'occupa de toutes les formalités, posant certaines questions au vendeur quand il voyait que son ami ne comprenait pas.

Ils s'apprêtaient à passer en caisse quand Kazuya le tira par la manche pour l'arrêter.

- Attends. Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais, expliqua-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. Je crois que je vais acheter un téléphone fixe. Et j'aimerais bien avoir internet aussi.

Koki ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son expression. Il ressemblait à un enfant découvrant le monde. Il était totalement adorable.

Ils retournèrent donc dans les rayons et partirent à la recherche de tout ce qu'il fallait. Presque une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent enfin du magasin, les mains pleines de sacs. Kazuya avait insisté pour passer au rayon appareil photo et il avait passé plusieurs minutes à contempler les différents modèles et accessoires sous le regard amusé de Koki.

- On va boire quelque chose ? demanda celui-ci en ressortant du bâtiment.

L'après-midi avait bien avancé et la chaleur régnant dans le magasin l'avait assoiffé. Kazuya acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers un café que Koki connaissait, un peu plus loin dans une rue latérale moins animée.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur la banquette en cuir rouge un peu défraîchie du premier box qu'ils trouvèrent vide. Une serveuse arriva rapidement, puis disparut après avoir pris leur commande. En patientant, Kazuya sortit la boîte de son téléphone portable et ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour découvrir son nouveau jouet.

xxx

- Eh Eiji ! Eiji !

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci en relevant le nez de son écran de portable.

- C'est pas Koki là ? continua Naoki en parlant à voix basse.

Curieux, Eiji se retourna sur son siège et regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait son ami. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Il s'agissait bien de Koki, assis quelques box plus loin, mais il n'était pas seul. Surprenant Naoki, il se releva rapidement et s'installa à côté de lui afin d'avoir une meilleure vue.

- C'est qui ce mec ? demanda Naoki une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il était trop occupé pour venir avec nous.

- C'est Kamenashi, répondit Eiji.

- Le Giants ?!

Naoki fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant par-dessus la table, essayant de reconnaitre ce Kamenashi.

- Ah, t'as raison c'est lui ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient amis au point de trainer ensemble…

- Je crois que Koki est amoureux, lâcha Eiji le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et comme pour corroborer sa déclaration, ils virent les deux hommes éclater de rire et échanger des regards éclatants de joie. Koki se pencha ensuite et sembla montrer quelque chose sur le portable que Kamenashi tenait dans les mains.

- Un parfait petit couple, acquiesça Naoki qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Alors comme ça Koki a changé de bord ?

- Non je ne crois pas, rétorqua son ami. Ce Kamenashi… il a quelque chose de spécial. Je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour.

Il s'interrompit un instant en tournant la tête vers Naoki qui le regardait étonné puis continua.

- Ce mec est super timide, mais il est aussi super adorable et mignon. Koki ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Il est atteint ?

- Hm… enfin tout ça pour dire que moi aussi il me fait quelque chose ce mec, et pourtant je ne suis pas gay, certifia-t-il.

- C'est un sorcier envoûteur ? demanda naïvement Naoki.

Eiji explosa de rire. Son ami était bien le seul à faire ce genre de remarque en étant le plus sérieux du monde.

- T'es con, répondit-il simplement.

- Et ce Kamenashi, il est gay lui ?

- Tu rigoles ? Je ne sais même pas s'il sait ce que c'est être amoureux. Ce gars est aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né.

Un léger silence se fit pendant lequel ils continuèrent d'observer les deux hommes un peu plus loin.

- En tout cas ils sont mignons tous les deux, reconnut Naoki. Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de chose mais si Koki se mets à sortir avec lui je pense que ça ne me dérangerait pas.

- Moi non plus, acquiesça Eiji. S'il peut être plus heureux comme ça, peu importe que ce soit un homme.

- Hm. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance niveau amour le Koki.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, concéda Eiji. Merde, ils s'en vont !

Il se cacha comme il put en se tournant vers son ami, mais cette précaution fut inutile, les deux hommes sortirent par l'autre côté et disparurent bientôt de leur champ de vision, leur permettant de relâcher la pression.

- Ah, par contre Naoki, pas un mot aux autres d'accord ? Ils pourraient tout faire capoter entre eux, ce serait dommage.

- Pas de problème, j'emporterais ce secret dans la tombe, répondit illico le jeune homme en faisant mine de zipper une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

Satisfait, Eiji laissa de la monnaie sur la table puis se leva, bientôt suivit par son ami.

xxx

De retour dans la rue Kazuya et Koki flânèrent un peu le long des boutiques jusqu'au parking où était garée la moto, puis ils rentrèrent dans leur quartier. Ils laissèrent la bécane au garage, puis Koki accompagna son ami chez lui. Il s'était proposé pour l'aider à installer son matériel et le jeune joueur n'avait hésité que quelques instants.

Ils marchaient à présent en direction de son appartement. Koki était heureux de découvrir l'endroit où son ami habitait. Il se demandait à quoi un logement de joueur pro pouvait bien ressembler. De son côté Kazuya était un peu anxieux. Il espérait que la voie soit libre et qu'ils ne les rencontrent pas. Il savait qu'ils ne feraient rien s'il était accompagné, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent l'existence de Koki. Les connaissant, ils risqueraient de s'en prendre à lui pour l'atteindre si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il refusait.

Mais heureusement, la rue était déserte. Il s'amusa de voir la surprise sur le visage de son ami quand il lui révéla que cet immeuble vieillot était le sien. Cependant celui-ci ne fit pas de remarques alors il le guida dans l'escalier puis dans le petit couloir extérieur menant à sa porte. Sitôt celle-ci ouverte, il l'invita à entrer puis le suivit. Il le regarda se déchausser et faire quelques pas timides dans le salon.

Koki en restait bouche bée. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus luxueux, ou du moins plus grand. Mais il avait devant les yeux un appartement encore plus petit que le sien. Le salon comportait en tout et pour tout un canapé, une table-basse et deux bibliothèques accolées remplies de livres. Sur la petite table, plusieurs photos étaient éparpillées, probablement les siennes, et un reflex numérique les accompagnait. Sur les murs, hormis les cadres comportant d'autres photos, principalement de paysages, étaient accrochés des posters de joueurs de baseball, pour la plupart évoluant en Ligue Majeur. Sur une petite étagère, il repéra également un gant ainsi qu'une balle dédicacée.

Cette simple pièce permettait à Koki de comprendre ce qui passionnait Kazuya : le baseball, la photo, et les livres. Et il eut la triste impression que sa vie se résumait à ça.

- Alors ?

La voix de son ami sembla le réveiller et il se retourna vers lui en souriant.

- Disons que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé, avoua-t-il.

- C'est moins chaleureux que chez toi, sembla regretter Kazuya en déposant les sacs sur le canapé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Koki accepta et continua à lui parler tandis qu'il préparait leurs boissons dans la cuisine attenante.

- Elles sont toutes de toi ? demanda-t-il en observant les photos encadrées.

- Oui.

- Tu es doué.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, s'amusa Koki. On ressent quelque chose en les regardant.

- Pourtant elles ont toutes été prises à Tokyo, il n'y a rien de bien extraordinaire, rétorqua Kazuya en revenant dans le salon.

- Au contraire, le point de vue est intéressant, on n'a presque pas l'impression d'être à Tokyo. C'est comme si on redécouvrait la ville.

- Merci, répondit son ami d'une petite voix.

Il se sentait embarrassé de tant de compliments, d'autant plus qu'il n'estimait pas les mériter. Il essaya alors de détourner la conversation en le remerciant une nouvelle fois de l'avoir accompagné et de l'avoir aidé dans ses achats. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et burent tranquillement leur boisson en discutant, puis Koki se mit à la tâche d'installer son téléphone fixe puis la box pour internet. Il appela même la compagnie des téléphones pour ouvrir la ligne et une fois terminé, il expliqua à Kazuya qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que cela soit fait pour pouvoir s'en servir.

Kazuya ne savait plus quoi faire pour le remercier. Il se sentait gêné mais à la fois heureux d'avoir à présent quelqu'un comme lui sur qui il pouvait compter. La soirée ayant bien avancée, il lui proposa de rester dîner, mais Koki refusa poliment. Devant la petite moue déçue de son ami, il lui promit de revenir une prochaine fois profiter de ses talents de cuisinier, lui faisant retrouver le sourire.

Ils se quittèrent avec la promesse de s'appeler et Koki prit lentement la direction de chez lui, guidé par les quelques étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé rester un peu plus, mais il ne voulait pas paraitre envahissant. Ils venaient de passer une semaine complète ensemble et Kazuya avait sûrement envie d'un peu de tranquillité et d'intimité. Soupirant face à l'étrangeté de son propre comportement, Koki gravit deux à deux les marches de son immeuble et ouvrit la porte sur la solitude nouvelle de son appartement.


	15. Chapitre 15

Une semaine plus tard, Koki s'affala sur son canapé et alluma sa télévision avec excitation. C'était son jour de congé et il se réjouissait d'avoir la possibilité de regarder le match en direct. Quelques jours auparavant, Kazuya lui avait annoncé qu'il était sélectionné pour le match contre les Tigers qui se jouerait au Kōshien. Le jeune lanceur était à la fois impatient et inquiet de ce voyage, son premier en tant que joueur professionnel, et son premier tout court si loin de la capitale.

Koki l'avait laissé partir lui aussi légèrement préoccupé. Ils s'étaient vus quelques fois pendant cette semaine et jamais il ne lui avait parlé de l'attitude des autres joueurs. Il espérait que ceux-ci ce soient lassés et qu'ils le laissent désormais tranquille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser tout de même, et d'être inquiet. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit pendant ce voyage…

Mais il ne put penser plus loin à cause de la sonnerie de sa porte qui retentit soudain.

- C'est ouvert ! lança-t-il sans se relever.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Eiji débarquait dans le salon, un pack de bières dans la main, une écharpe des Giants autour du cou.

- J'ai rien loupé ? demanda celui-ci en s'installant à côté de son ami.

- Non c'est pas encore commencé.

- Tant mieux, y'avais un monde fou au conbini. T'en veux une ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant une cannette.

Koki l'accepta et l'ouvrit. La retransmission débuta au moment où ils trinquèrent, les forçant à porter leur attention sur l'écran de télévision.

Après quelques minutes d'attente comblées par les explications des commentateurs, le match débuta enfin, les Giants commençant la première manche. Plusieurs batteurs se succédèrent réussissant quelques belles frappes mais ne débouchant sur aucun point marqué. Au bout de quelques temps, trouvant le silence de son ami plutôt étrange, Eiji jeta un regard en coin à Koki. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais c'est les batteurs qu'il faut regarder, pas le banc, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais au lieu du déni attendu, il fut surpris de reconnaitre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de son voisin lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, j'espère que tout va bien.

- Mais oui, arrête de te faire du mouron pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il est derrière dans un bullpen en train de s'échauffer.

- Tu crois ?

- Evidemment.

Le voyant pas complètement rassuré, Eiji continua.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles depuis qu'il est partit ?

- Hm, il m'a envoyé un texto pour dire qu'il était bien arrivé.

- Tu vois, je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, s'il s'était passé quelque chose il t'aurait appelé.

- Désolé, c'est idiot mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être préoccupé, surtout qu'il y a Sugiuchi.

- C'est pas idiot, tu tiens juste beaucoup à lui, remarqua doucement Eiji.

Koki ne répondit pas mais il le vit froncer les sourcils avant de continuer à scruter le banc à la recherche de son ami chaque fois qu'il apparaissait à l'image.

Finalement, ce fut au tour des Tigers d'attaquer, et il entendit le soupir de déception de Koki quand le lanceur qui se plaça sur le monticule ne fut pas Kazuya. Les manches s'enchainèrent lentement, le score était maintenant de 2 partout et la cinquième manche commença. Alors qu'Abe était à la batte, Koki laissa échapper une exclamation. Kazuya venait de faire son apparition près du banc. Il paraissait être en forme et d'après ce qu'il put voir, il était concentré sur le match. Il ne tarderait sûrement pas à entrer en scène, pour la plus grande joie du technicien.

Après une belle tentative manquée de justesse, les équipes intervertirent les rôles et Kazuya monta sur le monticule. Koki remarqua avec une pointe de fierté les acclamations qui accueillirent son entrée sur le terrain. Il retint son souffle, impatient de voir une nouvelle fois son ami à l'œuvre. Il sentait Eiji trépigner à côté de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Comme lors de la fois précédente, le premier lancer du jeune joueur plongea le stade dans le silence. Rares étaient les lanceurs qui avaient une telle précision, mais en même temps une telle force dans leurs mouvements. Koki n'avait encore jamais vu ça, et il en était soufflé à chaque fois. Kazuya faisait ressortir la grâce du geste, mais toujours avec cette impression de puissance extraordinaire. Il y avait constamment cet antagonisme dans ses lancers, et c'était peut-être ce qui impressionnait le plus et laissait sans voix.

Sitôt la balle dans le gant du receveur, le stade sembla se réanimer, et des encouragements fusèrent d'un peu partout. Koki repris également ses esprits et observa son ami se repositionner pour le prochain lancer. Un grand sourire ornait à présent ses lèvres. Il était fier de Kazuya. Fier de le voir applaudit et encouragé, fier de voir qu'il était aimé par le public. C'était l'être le plus exceptionnel qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il était tellement différent sur un terrain, tellement plus impressionnant et imposant. Qui parmi le public pouvait ne serait-ce que soupçonner sa timidité, son mal-être persistant et son attitude si adorable que Koki fondait chaque fois qu'il lui était donné de la voir ? Il se sentait privilégié de si bien le connaitre. Même si une grande partie de sa vie restait un mystère. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment de lui, et Koki ne savait même pas comment il en était venu au baseball, ni comment il pouvait maîtriser une telle technique si jeune, alors qu'il ne comptait parmi les professionnels que depuis quelques mois.

Le deuxième lancer coupa court à ses réflexions. Une balle courbe à la rapidité incroyable avait laissé le batteur effaré. A la troisième balle, ce dernier tenta sa chance mais la manqua largement. La quatrième fut tout aussi rapide mais il réussit à l'intercepter, malheureusement pour lui elle fut hors-jeu. La dernière balle signa son retrait et il fut remplacé.

Pendant les quelques minutes de latence, Koki tourna son regard vers son voisin et se mit à rire. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte, Eiji fixait l'écran de télévision comme s'il venait de voir un ovni. Sentant le regard de son ami sur lui, il réussit tout de même à parler.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le même Kamenashi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante.

- Il est impressionnant hein ? s'amusa Koki.

- Tu rigoles ? Ce mec est génial ! s'exclama Eiji en retrouvant son animation habituelle. Putain et dire que je l'ai rencontré ! J'y crois pas !

Riant de bon cœur à cette réaction, le technicien reporta son attention sur la télévision. Le deuxième batteur était prêt et Kazuya se repositionnait sur le monticule. Il élimina celui-ci tout aussi facilement que le précédent. Les commentateurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges, le comparant aux meilleurs lanceurs de l'histoire du baseball japonais. En attendant le positionnement du troisième et dernier batteur, l'un d'eux fit également remarquer que ses lancers étaient tous supérieurs à 150km/h.

- Comment il fait pour lancer aussi vite à chaque fois ? se demanda Eiji à voix haute. Sérieux, quand on le voit on a du mal à imaginer une telle puissance dans un corps pareil.

- Hm, c'est vrai. Il doit beaucoup s'entrainer, supposa Koki.

Les deux hommes se turent à nouveau le temps de voir le troisième batteur se faire éliminer et les équipes échanger les postes. Au cours de la phase attaquante, les Giants marquèrent un nouveau point grâce à une belle frappe de Sakamoto, mais la manche se termina en éliminant le joueur encore présent sur la deuxième base.

Le même scénario se renouvela au cours de la demi-manche suivante. Kazuya était une nouvelle fois le lanceur, empêchant l'équipe adverse de marquer le moindre point. A la fin de la sixième manche, le score était d pour les Giants. La septième manche signifia l'entrée en jeu de Sugiuchi, le lanceur le plus doué de l'équipe avant l'arrivée de Kazuya. Koki remarqua qu'il semblait perturbé par quelque chose. Ses lancers étaient certes eux aussi impressionnants, mais pas parfait. Le premier batteur réussit à frapper la balle et parvint à atteindre sauf la première base avant que les défenseurs ne puissent rattraper la balle. Le deuxième fit de même, et le troisième réussit un amorti permettant au coureur d'atteindre sauf le marbre, égalisant une nouvelle fois le score.

La demi-manche suivante n'apporta aucun changement au résultat, forçant Hara, l'entraineur des Giants, à revoir sa stratégie. Kazuya fut rappelé pour la prochaine manche. Ils devaient éviter à tout prix que les Tigers ne marquent, et il était le plus apte de ses hommes à réaliser cet exploit. Lorsque l'annonce fut faite, Koki sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage crispé de Sugiuchi. Il eut soudain peur pour son ami, peur de ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire une fois le match terminé. Il ne laisserait sûrement pas cela passer. Se faire remplacer par Kamenashi devait être pour lui une atteinte à sa fierté.

- Merde, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Eiji tourna son regard vers son ami et comprit son inquiétude en voyant son visage fermé. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qui s'en prenait à Kazuya au sein de l'équipe, mais ce Sugiuchi ne semblait pas clair.

- T'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, tenta-t-il pour le réconforter.

- Ce type est capable de tout, répliqua Koki d'une voix sourde.

- Ça ira, continua Eiji en pressant son épaule de sa main.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour le rassurer, parce qu'il savait que de toute façon c'était peine perdue. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas Kamenashi sous les yeux il resterait inquiet. Il se reconcentra sur le match, regardant une nouvelle fois le jeune joueur éliminer un à un les batteurs. Il remplissait son rôle à la perfection et le coach le félicita d'une tape sur l'épaule à son retour au banc. Pourtant Kamenashi ne souriait pas. Il semblait complètement concentré mais Koki commençait à le connaître et il pouvait apercevoir de l'appréhension dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de replacer sa casquette ou encore dans son regard fuyant, résolument tourné vers le sol.

Les Giants réussirent à marquer un nouveau point grâce en partie à une faute d'inattention des défenseurs adverses, et Koki se prit à espérer qu'un autre lanceur prenne la place de Kazuya. Cependant ce fut bien celui-ci qui s'avança sur le monticule au début de la neuvième et dernière demi-manche. Si une nouvelle fois il empêchait les Tigers de marquer, son équipe remporterait le match. Tout reposait désormais sur lui.

Dès la première balle, l'état de Kazuya se confirma aux yeux de Koki. La balle fut lancée en dehors de la zone de prise, et sa vitesse était nettement moins importante que jusqu'à présent. Il put décerner de la nervosité dans son regard quand la caméra zooma sur son visage avant le deuxième lancer. Cependant, malgré cette petite baisse de régime, le jeune joueur parvint à éliminer un à un les batteurs, peut-être moins facilement qu'au cours des autres manches, mais le résultat était plus important que la forme et personne ne fit de remarques parmi les commentateurs. Finalement, la stratégie du coach Hara fut payante puisque les Tigers restèrent au score de deux. Les Giants avaient gagné le match, et Koki ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était en grande partie grâce au talent de son ami.

La tension accumulée se dissipa alors que les grandes occasions du match furent repassées. Koki sentit Eiji se détendre à côté de lui et il aurait fait pareil s'il n'avait pas été si inquiet pour son ami. Cependant, il oublia un instant ses craintes quand on annonça que Kazuya avait été nommé homme du match. Koki ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il monta sur la petite estrade improvisée et qu'il reçut une peluche mascotte. Il le vit répondre rapidement aux questions des journalistes, esquissant quelques sourires tendus pour remercier le public. Et puis il disparut et le programme se termina rapidement, laissant les deux hommes silencieux.

Après quelques instants, Eiji retrouva sa bonne humeur et se mit à commenter bruyamment le match et à glorifier la performance de Kamenashi. Koki envoya rapidement un texto à son ami pour le féliciter et ne put s'empêcher ensuite de participer à la conversation. Il essaya de mettre son appréhension de côté, se disant qu'ainsi, il allait certainement lui répondre et qu'il lui dirait sûrement à ce moment-là si quelque chose n'allait pas.

xxxx

Il regagna rapidement les coulisses du stade. Il se sentait encore complètement désorienté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être nommé homme du match. Il avait cru mourir de peur quand il avait dû monter sur cette estrade, et que toutes ces personnes l'avaient regardé. Il espérait seulement avoir été assez courtois pour ne pas avoir déçu son public. Il avait entendu leurs acclamations, et cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Au cours de ce match, il avait retrouvé un peu la passion qui l'animait pour ce sport. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise de remplacer Sugiuchi. Pour cette raison, il se dépêcha de disparaitre dans le labyrinthe des terrains et bullpens intérieurs. Il devait éviter cet homme autant qu'il le pourrait. Serrant fortement la peluche dans ses bras, il retourna aux vestiaires et, le découvrant presque vide, il se dirigea vers ses affaires et chercha son portable dans son sac. Une fois en sa possession, il ressortit rapidement avant que les autres joueurs n'arrivent. Il se dirigea à nouveau dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à arriver à un espace d'entrainement désert. Il s'arrêta alors et ouvrit son portable. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir que Koki lui avait écrit un message. Il s'empressa de le lire par-dessus la peluche orange et sourit. Plus que tout, les félicitations de Koki étaient celles qui lui faisaient le plus plaisir. Il s'apprêtait à y répondre quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos et que son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

xxxx

- Te voilà enfin petite tortue, lança-t-il de sa voix sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu te caches ?

Il le vit avec satisfaction se retourner vers lui, son visage exprimant sa peur. La pauvre petite chose tenait fermement sa peluche dans ses bras, et il aperçut même un téléphone portable dans sa main droite. Avec ses deux complices, il s'approcha du joueur. Il le vit trembler et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas se faire dessus. Quel être abject !

Un geste de la main lui suffit pour que ses hommes le comprennent. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda en souriant l'un d'entre eux lui arracher la peluche des bras et la lancer quelques mètres plus loin. L'autre fit de même avec le portable avant d'envoyer valser sa casquette en frappant la visière. Les premiers coups ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir. Après quelques instants il les rappela à l'ordre, leur conseillant d'éviter le visage pour ne pas laisser de marques visibles.

Il regardait satisfait Kamenashi maintenant à terre. Dieu qu'il détestait cet homme, ou plutôt ce gamin. Depuis le premier regard il l'avait détesté. Même avant de connaître ses capacités. Il le détestait pour être aussi doué. Il le détestait pour être si distant et si prétentieux. Mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout c'était ça. Il ne se défendait pas. Il ne s'était jamais défendu et avait simplement attendu lâchement qu'il se lasse et qu'il décide de le laisser tranquille.

Aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il avait été humilié quand le coach lui avait demandé de céder sa place à Kamenashi. Il ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire une deuxième fois. Comment un gamin pouvait être meilleur que lui ? Comment Hara pouvait-il choisir un rookie pour une mission aussi importante. C'était à lui qu'il aurait dû faire confiance. C'était lui qui aurait dû avoir tous les honneurs. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Personne ne serait là pour l'arrêter. Personne ne pourrait prouver qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder se faire frapper ainsi. Les plaintes de douleurs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres chaque fois qu'un poing ou qu'un pied le touchait étaient comme une mélodie divine à ses oreilles. Mais il se résolut finalement à les arrêter. Il voulait qu'il soit conscient. Il se réjouissait déjà de l'entendre crier sa douleur le moment venu.

Il combla les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa victime puis attrapa une batte que l'un de ses hommes lui tendait. D'un regard, ils comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le premier força l'homme à terre à s'asseoir et s'appuya contre son dos, entourant son épaule droite de ses bras, tandis que le second lui attrapa la main et l'obligea à tendre son bras.

Un rictus déforma ses traits quand il comprit qu'il ne se débattrait pas. Ce type était vraiment le pire des hommes. Conforté dans sa haine, il leva lentement la batte au-dessus de sa tête. Après quelques instants où il fixa de son regard haineux sa forme prostrée au sol, il mit toute sa force dans son geste et amorça sa frappe.


	16. Chapitre 16

Kazuya avait commencé à écrire une réponse au texto de son ami quand une voix le figea de terreur. Il resta un instant immobile, paniquant intérieurement. Il était seul. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Personne n'arrêterait cet homme. Lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était incapable de bouger, ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda les deux hommes s'avancer vers lui avec appréhension. Il faillit protester quand l'un d'entre eux lui arracha la peluche des bras. Il la regarda voler un peu plus loin et atterrir dans la terre. Il espéra un instant qu'elle ne soit pas trop sale avant que ses pensées ne s'envolent lorsqu'il se plia en deux de douleur sous le premier coup.

Les impacts s'enchainèrent et bientôt ses jambes lâchèrent. Étendu au sol, la situation empira. Il essaya de se recroqueviller pour amortir les coups et diminuer la douleur mais rien n'y faisait. Les deux hommes s'acharnaient contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant derrière ses paupières le visage souriant de Koki. Un coup plus fort que les autres dans le torse lui fit craindre d'avoir une côte cassée.

Dans le brouillard qui envahissait petit à petit son cerveau, il comprit qu'aujourd'hui c'était différent. Peut-être allaient-ils le battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle ? Étonnamment, cette pensée lui fit peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était étrange mais il avait appris à apprécier cette nouvelle vie depuis que Koki y était entré. Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que Koki soit triste, ou pire qu'il lui en veuille. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était comme paralysé, et même si son cœur lui criait de se débattre, son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Alors il resta là, recroquevillé au sol, attendant que tout s'arrête, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tandis qu'il demandait pardon à Koki dans sa tête, les coups cessèrent soudain. Des mains le forcèrent à se redresser et à s'asseoir. Il sentit bientôt un poids contre son dos. En un instant, son bras droit se retrouva tendu et immobilisé et il comprit ce qui allait suivre. Au moins il n'allait pas mourir. Mais le soulagement qu'il ressenti à ce moment-là disparut aussitôt quand il comprit que s'ils lui cassaient le bras, il pouvait dire adieu au baseball. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Pas encore. Ils seraient fous de rage contre lui s'il était forcé d'arrêter. Peut-être même qu'ils le tueraient ? Dans un sursaut de panique, il tenta de se dégager au moment où il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit la batte s'abaisser vers son bras. Mais l'étau autour de lui était bien trop fort. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il laissa sa tête tomber vers le sol, vaincu. Finalement, cette petite période de bonheur aura été de courte durée. Il serra les mâchoires, attendant le choc et la douleur insupportable qui en suivrait certainement. Derrière ses paupières résolument closes, le visage de Koki s'imposa une nouvelle fois à son esprit. Un dernier pardon traversa ses pensées, puis plus rien.

xxxx

- ARRETEZ !

Après une seconde de stupéfaction devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, il réagit au quart de tour et accourut vers le petit groupe.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant Sugiuchi qui avait stoppé son geste au dernier moment sous la surprise.

- Te mêle pas de ça Sakamoto, grogna l'homme, furieux d'avoir été arrêté.

- Hors de question. J'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent mais là tu vas trop loin. Lâche-le !

Sugiuchi sembla hésiter un instant alors il n'eut d'autres choix que de le menacer, espérant qu'il aurait assez d'autorité pour ne pas subir à son tour de représailles.

- Si tu ne le lâche pas j'irai voir Hara. Je pense qu'il sera très intéressé par ce que je vais lui apprendre.

- Bâtard, gronda l'homme entre ses dents.

Hayato se contracta, prêt à se défendre au cas où. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Il le vit avec soulagement abaisser sa batte et ordonner aux deux autres de lâcher Kamenashi. Après un regard noir empli de menaces à son intention, les trois hommes disparurent bientôt. Hayato soupira en les regardant s'éloigner avant de se rappeler du blessé. Il se retourna rapidement et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Kamenashi ! Kamenashi est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en posant doucement une main sur son dos.

xxxx

Une voix douce et inquiète le tira de l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il releva lentement la tête, grimaçant sous la douleur qui tiraillait son torse. Il sentit quelqu'un l'aider à s'asseoir délicatement. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était fini. Instinctivement, il remua lentement son bras droit et un profond soulagement l'envahit quand il comprit qu'il n'avait rien. Il releva alors lentement le regard vers le visage penché vers lui et reconnut Sakamoto Hayato, l'un de ses coéquipiers. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, il avait toujours un sourire compatissant et rassurant pour lui, et jamais il n'avait fait quoi que ce soit contre lui.

- Ça va ? demanda celui-ci.

- Hm, acquiesça lentement Kazuya.

Il resta immobile quelques instants, essayant de chasser le brouillard dans ses yeux. Et puis il se souvint de la peluche et la chercha du regard, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas été abîmée.

Comprenant qu'il cherchait quelque chose, le regard d'Hayato se posa sur la peluche un peu plus loin. Il sourit doucement avant de se relever et d'aller la ramasser. Revenu devant Kamenashi, il la lui tendit après l'avoir époussetée et ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant l'attraper rapidement et la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

- Merci, murmura Kazuya, la tête à moitié enfouie dans la peluche. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt. Pardon de ne pas les avoir arrêtés plus tôt.

Kazuya secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Si j'avais fait quelque chose avant ils n'auraient pas été aussi loin aujourd'hui, continua Hayato.

- Ce n'est pas grave, insista Kazuya en osant relever les yeux et croiser son regard.

Cependant, il rougit instantanément et baissa une nouvelle fois la tête sous la gêne. Et il ne vit pas le jeune homme sourire.

- Tu peux te relever ? demanda celui-ci.

Kazuya acquiesça et avec son aide, il parvint à se tenir debout. Mais quand Sakamoto lui conseilla d'aller voir le médecin, il refusa obstinément. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Hayato abandonna alors et l'aida à marcher jusqu'aux vestiaires désormais presque vide. Il voulut ensuite l'aider à se déshabiller mais Kazuya refusa son aide et il n'insista pas. D'après ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, le jeune homme semblait incroyablement timide, chose qu'il soupçonnait déjà au vu de son comportement. Il ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise alors il lui laissa son intimité et se dirigea vers ses affaires.

Kazuya réussit avec beaucoup de difficultés et de grimaces de douleur à enlever son uniforme et à enfiler un jogging. Il prendrait sa douche une fois rentré à l'hôtel, loin des regards inquisiteurs. Il tâta néanmoins avec précaution l'endroit de son torse qui le lançait le plus, mais la douleur n'était pas insupportable alors il supposa que sa côte ne devait rien avoir de grave. Cependant, des hématomes commençaient déjà à apparaître un peu partout sur sa peau pâle.

Soupirant, il rangea son portable dans son sac, oubliant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son ami. Il tenta également d'y caser la peluche, mais étant bien trop grande, il se résolut à la tenir dans ses bras. Il attrapa ensuite son sac et sortit des vestiaires, sentant la présence de Sakamoto dans son dos. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers le bus qui les ramènerait à l'hôtel. Kazuya trouva une place un peu à l'écart des autres et Sakamoto s'installa non loin de lui. Il força son attention sur la vitre, essayant de ne pas regarder Sugiuchi, installé dans le fond du véhicule. Il sentait d'ici son regard malfaisant et frissonna. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur le temps du trajet.

xxx

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Kazuya apprit qu'il allait devoir partager sa chambre avec deux autres joueurs, mais il fut rassuré quand Sakamoto lui annonça qu'il était l'un d'entre eux. Il se sentait apaisé en sa présence et savait qu'il pourrait se détendre.

Sitôt leurs affaires posées dans leur chambre, les deux autres en ressortirent pour se rendre au restaurant de l'hôtel afin de prendre leur repas. Kazuya avait refusé l'invitation de Sakamoto, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Ce qui était après tout vrai. Il avait l'impression que s'il tentait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, la douleur le lui ferait rejeter immédiatement.

Profitant de la solitude, il s'allongea avec précaution sur son lit, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe, et si Sakamoto n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, il n'osait imaginer ce que sa vie serait devenue. Il ferma les yeux d'exhaustion et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la douleur sembla plus présente. Il eut un mal fou à se relever et à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il se déshabilla lentement geignant chaque fois qu'il devait lever les bras. Mais il se retrouva bientôt nu et laissa échapper un hoquet lorsqu'il découvrit son torse bleuit en de nombreux endroits dans le miroir. Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau et se glissa dessous, laissant la chaleur de l'eau décontracter ses muscles. Il resta de longs instants sans bouger puis entreprit de se laver.

Il ressortait de la cabine quand il entendit du bruit dans la chambre, signe que les autres étaient revenus. Il enfila un peignoir et se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette quand on frappa deux coups à la porte de la salle de bain. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il resserra les pans de tissus autour de son corps et ouvrit.

- Ça va ? demanda Sakamoto sitôt la porte ouverte.

- Hm ça va.

- Désolé de te déranger mais je t'ai amené ça, continua le jeune homme en lui tendant une boîte d'antidouleur.

- Merci, répondit Kazuya, touché par l'attention.

- Et j'ai ça aussi.

Le joueur lui tendait un tube de pommade.

- Tu devrais en mettre sur tes bleus, ça aidera à les faire passer. Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

- Non ! Enfin je…

- Ok, si tu as besoin appelle-moi d'accord, répondit-il gentiment.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à refermer la porte quand Kazuya l'arrêta.

- Attends. Tu… tu pourrais m'aider pour mon dos ? demanda celui-ci en baissant le regard.

Hayato ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de sourire devant son comportement. Sans un mot, il referma la porte et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Se plaçant dans son dos pour le rassurer, il l'aida à enlever le haut de son peignoir et commença à appliquer de la pommade sur ses hématomes le plus délicatement qu'il le put. Par moment, il sentait la peau tressaillir de douleur sous ses gestes.

Lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'il revint en face du jeune homme, il le trouva les yeux fermés et le visage détendu. Il s'agenouilla alors devant lui et entreprit de soigner son torse. Dès que ses doigts le frôlèrent, Kamenashi rouvrit les yeux rapidement et il y discerna de la panique, mais le jeune homme ne dit rien alors il continua doucement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il eut enfin terminé et il se redressa. Après s'être assuré que Kamenashi pourrait se débrouiller pour la suite, il le laissa seul et sortit sous ses remerciements.

Retrouvé seul, Kazuya s'habilla lentement pour la nuit. Il sentait encore les doigts du joueur sur son corps et il frissonna. Sakamoto-kun était tellement gentils avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par devenir amis. A cette pensée, il se rappela Koki et se dépêcha de terminer. Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Le troisième homme semblait déjà dormir, et Sakamoto lisait à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il échangea un rapide sourire avec lui avant de se coucher à son tour, prenant soin de prendre son téléphone portable avec lui.

De sous les couvertures, il envoya un message rassurant à son ami. Il s'en voulut un peu de lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, son écran s'alluma à nouveau et il découvrit la réponse de Koki. Il ne put retenir ses larmes quand il lut qu'il était rassuré et qu'il lui disait qu'il avait hâte de le retrouver.

Après avoir lu le message, il referma son téléphone et le serra contre lui. Il se cala dans son oreiller tout en essayant de sécher ses larmes et s'endormit une nouvelle fois sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

xxxx

Le lendemain matin, Koki ratissait la terre d'un terrain, perdu dans ses pensées. La veille, il avait été anxieux jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive enfin une réponse de Kazuya. Dès qu'Eiji était rentré chez lui, il avait vérifié son portable toutes les cinq minutes, attendant un message. Retrouvé seul, il avait repassé les moments du match de Kazuya. Il l'avait enregistré, sans le dire à son meilleur ami qui l'aurait très certainement charrié, et s'en était félicité. En revoyant ses lancers, il avait retrouvé toute la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Et quand il avait repassé la réaction de Sugiuchi lorsque l'annonce du changement de lanceur avait été faite, son inquiétude avait augmentée d'un niveau. L'homme paraissait incroyablement furieux, même s'il avait tenté de le cacher face à leur coach.

Quand il eut fini de revisionner la fin du match et qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de son ami, il avait failli à plusieurs reprises l'appeler, se ravisant à chaque fois au dernier instant. Après tout peut-être était-il occupé. Peut-être fêtait-il la victoire avec ses coéquipiers.

Finalement il avait attendu, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une réponse arrive. Il s'était sentit un peu rassuré par son contenu, mais pas totalement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et les mots de Kazuya paraissaient vouloir se faire trop convaincants. Au fond de lui il sentait que quelque chose était arrivé, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Si Kazuya avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler alors il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre encore. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Et plus la matinée avançait, plus il était impatient. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards en direction des bâtiments contenant les vestiaires des joueurs.

Après une remarque de l'un de ses collègues, qui n'avait pas loupé son petit manège, il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Mais encore une fois ses pensées dévièrent vers le jeune joueur. Il se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il se sentait si inquiet et protecteur vis-à-vis de lui. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il avait commencé à trouver une ébauche d'explication. En fait, tout au fond de lui, il était sûr d'en connaitre la raison. Mais il refusait de la voir. C'était bien trop étrange. Bien trop déconcertant. Et pourtant les mots d'Eiji lui revenaient constamment en mémoire. _Dis donc mon p'tit Koki, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux toi ?_ En train de tomber amoureux ? Peut-être qu'il y était déjà ? Non, non c'était impossible. Kazuya était un homme. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes avant… Mais Kazuya était tellement différent. Si fragile mais en même temps si fort. Il se rappela son visage absolument craquant au réveil, il se rappela son rire le jour où il était tombé. Un ange. Kazuya était comme un ange pour lui.

A cette pensée, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées stupides. Un ange. Et puis quoi encore ? A quoi pensait-il donc pour faire cette comparaison ? Certes il était mignon, et adorable, et tout ce qu'on voulait, mais de là à dire qu'il était son ange. C'était idiot, non ?

Peu de temps après, ses collègues lui rappelèrent qu'il était l'heure de la pause. Il posa son râteau à terre et avança vers les bâtiments qu'il n'arrêtait pas de surveiller depuis le début de la matinée.

xxxx

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. La matinée était bien avancée. Kazuya n'en pouvait déjà plus. Malgré les antidouleurs que Sakamoto lui avait donnés, il avait constamment mal, et le voyage en bus n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, s'allonger sur un lit bien douillet… et Koki. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa présence rassurante, même s'il avait peur qu'il ne découvre ses blessures.

Il suivit les autres joueurs jusqu'aux vestiaires, y déposant son sac sur le banc. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas se reposer tout de suite. L'entrainement reprenait dès cet après-midi. Soupirant de lassitude, il attrapa la peluche orange et sortit du bâtiment, bien décidé à aller voir Koki. Même s'il travaillait et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'approcher, au moins le voir serait pour lui un réconfort. Il prit alors la direction des locaux techniques, ne sachant pas où son ami travaillait en ce moment.

Il était à peu près à la moitié du chemin quand le cauchemar de la veille sembla se répéter. A nouveau, la voix de cet homme s'éleva dans son dos. Il essaya de l'ignorer et de forcer le pas, mais il le rattrapa tout de même.

- Cette fois-ci tu ne t'échapperas pas, menaça Sugiuchi de sa voix haineuse.

Kazuya essaya de dégager son bras que tenait la poigne ferme de l'homme. Dans l'action, il se retrouva face à lui et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit vaciller et tomber à terre. Il releva son visage apeuré vers son assaillant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en voyant la batte qu'il tenait dans la main. Avec un regard presque fou, l'homme la leva au-dessus de sa tête, apparemment bien décidé à le frapper avec.

- Sakamoto ne viendra pas te sauver aujourd'hui, ricana-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, juste finir ce que j'ai commencé hier.

Conscient que son bras était à découvert, Kazuya le ramena près de son corps et le protégea comme il le put, priant pour que quelqu'un arrive. Priant pour que Koki vienne le sauver.

- Arrêtez s'il-vous-plait, supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Personne ne viendra te sauver, répéta l'homme comme s'il cherchait à s'en persuader lui-même.

Voyant la batte commencer à s'abattre vers lui, Kazuya ferma les yeux.

- Tu veux parier ? s'éleva soudain une voix chaude.

Kazuya la reconnut tout de suite, même si elle contenait à cet instant précis une menace qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Koki, debout au-dessus de lui, le regard noir rivé vers Sugiuchi.

- Kazuya, tu peux te relever ? demanda-t-il doucement sans détourner son regard.

Le jeune joueur acquiesça et se redressa avant de se cacher dans le dos protecteur de son ami. Cependant, celui-ci s'avança et il discerna une aura noire et menaçante l'entourer. Portant son regard sur Sugiuchi, il comprit que lui aussi l'avait senti. Son visage exprimait de l'incertitude et de la peur.

Koki bouillait de rage. Il avait rarement été autant en colère. Mais voir Kazuya au sol, et cet homme lever sa batte au-dessus de lui, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avança lentement vers lui, satisfait de voir de la peur au fond de ses yeux.

- Ne t'avise plus de le toucher, bâtard, menaça-t-il sourdement.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais recula d'un pas. Il devait vraiment être effrayant d'après l'expression de son visage, mais peu lui importait. C'était pour protéger Kazuya, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se sentit soudain prêt à tout pour lui.

D'un geste vif, il empoigna le t-shirt du joueur et se rapprocha de lui, bien décidé à faire rencontrer son poing avec la mâchoire de ce salaud, mais une voix l'interrompit.

- C'est bon Koki.

Il reconnut Miura-san et hésita, sans toutefois lâcher sa prise.

- Koki !

Devant l'insistance, il desserra son étreinte, puis le lâcha complètement et recula d'un pas. Mais son regard noir ne quitta pas les yeux de cet homme méprisable.

- Sugiuchi c'est bien ça ? s'éleva à nouveau la voix de son chef tandis que celui-ci s'approchait.

Le joueur ne répondit pas, même si l'envie était grande. Mais ce vieil homme était respecté ici, et il savait qu'il avait l'autorité nécessaire pour lui causer des problèmes.

- Au prochain incident de ce genre, je ne manquerais pas d'en informer mon ami Hara, continua Miura-san d'une voix calme et posée, mais qui ne cachait en rien la menace sous-jacente de ses mots.

Sugiuchi n'en demanda pas plus et disparut rapidement par où il était venu. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de se venger, pensa-t-il.

Koki avait suivi du regard cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné. Il remercia rapidement Miura-san qui se trouvait à ses côtés. S'il n'était pas intervenu, il l'aurait très certainement frappé et il aurait pu être viré pour cela. Le vieil homme posa une main compréhensive sur son épaule et il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme un peu plus loin. Il reconnut le joueur Sakamoto et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il le vit regarder dans leur direction et, semblant soulagé, faire demi-tour et prendre le même chemin que Sugiuchi.

Il se retourna enfin et son cœur se serra en voyant Kazuya ramasser une peluche et l'épousseter. Il s'agissait sûrement de celle qu'il avait gagnée à la fin du match. Retrouvant un instant le sourire, Koki revint vers lui. Kazuya croisa alors son regard et Koki comprit enfin que son ami tremblait. La peur et le soulagement se lisaient dans ses yeux, et il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné quand, arrivé à quelque pas de lui, son ami se jeta dans ses bras. Koki le serra contre lui, une main posée sur sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille. Sentant des gouttes chaudes tomber contre son cou, il lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes en le serrant encore un peu plus. Les explications viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était protéger celui qu'il aimait.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Un grand merci à BabyKame et Akimi-Chung Ae pour leurs gentilles reviews :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ^^_

_Petit chapitre aujourd'hui mais les suivants seront plus longs ^^  
_

* * *

Koki serrait son ami contre lui. Par ses gestes et ses mots, il le rassurait. Il lui disait que c'était fini, qu'il était là. Petit à petit, les tremblements disparurent et les larmes se tarirent. Après encore quelques instants, il le repoussa gentiment et tenta de discerner son visage baissé vers le sol avant de prendre la parole.

- Ça va mieux ?

Kazuya acquiesça sans toutefois relever la tête, alors Koki le força doucement d'une pression de ses doigts sous le menton. Il avait besoin de voir son visage pour se rassurer sur son état.

- Ça va aller ? continua-t-il en croisant son regard.

- Hm. Désolé, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Kazuya en esquissant un sourire timide.

Koki le lui rendit, soulagé.

- Tant mieux. Ça s'est bien passé là-bas ?

- Oui oui tout s'est bien passé, mentit Kazuya en détournant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face en disant cela.

- J'ai regardé le match, tu as été époustouflant, s'enthousiasma Koki sans remarquer la gêne de son ami.

- Merci, répondit pourtant celui-ci avec le sourire. A propos, tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendait la peluche qu'il tenait à la main depuis tout à l'heure. Koki fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt la garder ? C'est ta première, c'est important.

- Non, je tiens à ce que ce soit toi qui l'ait. Et puis j'en aurais d'autre.

- D'accord… merci, capitula Koki en souriant à nouveau. J'en prendrais soin.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Koki remarqua que le regard de son ami était posé derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait son attention au moment où celui-ci prit la parole.

- Je vais devoir y retourner.

Koki fronça les sourcils en voyant à nouveau le joueur Sakamoto un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme semblait attendre Kazuya sans oser s'approcher. Le technicien se retourna vers Kazuya mais changea de question quand il comprit que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ce soir ? Tu as l'air fatigué, proposa-t-il.

- Hm je veux bien merci, j'allais te le demander. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

- D'accord.

Il voulut lui dire de prendre soin de lui, de ne pas trop forcer sur l'entrainement, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il se contenta alors d'échanger un dernier sourire et de le regarder s'éloigner. Arrivé au niveau du joueur Sakamoto, il le vit échanger quelques paroles avec celui-ci avant de disparaitre, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Koki se retrouva avec un sentiment étrange en lui. Il était à la fois heureux de le revoir et qu'il aille bien, et contrarié par la présence de ce Sakamoto. Les sourcils froncés, il se détourna enfin et retourna au travail. Après quelques minutes de réflexion toutefois, il se traita de crétin. Si Kazuya s'était fait un ami au sein de l'équipe, c'était une bonne chose, il devrait être heureux pour lui au lieu de se méfier.

En le revoyant mentalement s'éloigner pourtant, il eut une sensation étrange. Sa façon de marcher ne semblait pas naturelle. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de différent. A moins qu'il ne se fasse des idées et qu'il imagine des choses ? Il faudra qu'il vérifie ça ce soir, pensa-t-il avant d'essayer de chasser Kazuya de son esprit pour le reste de l'après-midi.

xxxx

Kazuya revint plus tard que d'habitude. Koki terminait sa dernière tâche de la journée avec ses collègues quand il remarqua sa présence. Il le vit les observer à distance, puis quand ils rassemblèrent leurs outils et se dirigèrent vers le local technique, il vint les rejoindre.

- T'as l'air crevé, s'amusa Koki.

- Hm, l'entrainement m'a tué, j'ai hâte de rentrer, acquiesça Kazuya en souriant mollement.

- Je me dépêche de ranger tout ça et de prendre mes affaires et on y va.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils marchaient côte à côte sur le parking. Rapidement, ils enfilèrent leurs casques, puis Koki enfourcha sa moto. Cependant, Kazuya eut plus de mal. Avec l'entrainement, la douleur de ses coups avait redoublée et c'était à peine s'il pouvait bouger. Il s'y reprit à deux fois pour monter derrière son ami, essayant de retenir un gémissement quand son torse rencontra un peu trop brutalement le dos de Koki. Il pria pour que celui-ci mette ses difficultés sur le compte de la fatigue. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'inquiéter et espérait qu'il pourrait dissimuler son état.

Le trajet lui parut à la fois interminable et rapide. La sensation du corps de Koki contre lui l'apaisait, de même que sa chaleur, mais chaque chaos de la route lui rappelait ses élancements. Mais bientôt leur vitesse diminua et ils arrivèrent doucement devant le garage. Encore une fois, Kazuya peina pour descendre et il dû s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Koki. Il aperçut son regard soucieux mais se détendit quand il comprit qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. En silence, son ami ouvrit le rideau métallique puis rentra sa bécane. Après avoir déposé les casques, ils ressortirent et Koki referma à clé.

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se saluer et à se séparer, Kazuya eut soudain un sursaut de panique. Les évènements des deux derniers jours lui revenant en mémoire, il reprit crainte et eut peur de se retrouver seul. Il avait besoin de Koki. Besoin de le sentir près de lui, de se sentir protégé. Il avait besoin de ses bras pour pouvoir s'endormir sans repenser à tout ça. Alors sans même penser au fait qu'il risquerait d'être découvert, il se lança.

- Dis Koki, est-ce que… est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?

Celui-ci parut un peu surpris par la question.

- Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il pour autant. Mais tu ne veux pas rentrer te reposer plutôt ?

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas saisi, Kazuya continua avec hésitation.

- Non enfin je veux dire… dormir chez toi ?

Kazuya rougit de gêne en voyant les yeux ronds de son ami. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Ok, pas de problème.

Le jeune joueur releva la tête avec précipitation sous la surprise de cette réponse, ce qui fit rire Koki.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné pour ça tu sais, le taquina Koki.

- Désolé, mais c'est que… avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai peur de rester seul, se justifia Kazuya d'une petite voix.

- C'est bon, je comprends. Allez viens, dépêchons-nous de rentrer alors.

Ils parcoururent les quelques rues presque vides menant à l'appartement de Koki en silence. Ce dernier réfléchissait aux paroles de son ami. Il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose autre que l'incident de la journée. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil et il voyait nettement que sa démarche n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il allait devoir le faire parler. Cependant, il écarta cette idée pour le moment. Il le précéda dans les escaliers et ouvrit enfin la porte. Il fut immédiatement accueillis par la petite chatte blanche et il prit le temps de la caresser quelques instants avant de rentrer, suivit par Kazuya.

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires, Koki réchauffa un reste de la veille et ils mangèrent rapidement. Ils se préparèrent ensuite chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain, Koki prêtant des vêtements à Kazuya pour la nuit, puis ils se couchèrent directement. Koki lit un peu, mais voyant les paupières de son ami se fermer et papillonner lourdement, il reposa rapidement son livre et éteignit la lumière. Aussitôt, il sentit Kazuya se rapprocher de lui et sourit en pensant que ce geste était devenu comme une sorte d'habitude entre eux. Il passa alors ses bras autour de lui et se rapprocha encore plus, le serrant contre lui. Cependant, une plainte étouffée le figea.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement, inquiet.

- Hm hm, répondit Kazuya d'une voix endormie.

Pourtant, à peine quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il se détendait à nouveau et passait par automatisme une main dans le dos du jeune joueur, une autre plainte se fit entendre.

- Kazuya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, tout va bien, répondit-il avec cette fois une voix plus réveillée.

- Kazuya s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.

Il s'éloigna légèrement et tenta de voir son visage malgré la quasi obscurité de la chambre. Et tout à coup, un reniflement perça le silence.

- Tu pleures ? s'inquiéta Koki, alerté.

- Kazuya je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, continua-t-il alors que son ami pleurait maintenant ouvertement en se cachant contre son cou.

Parmi ses sanglots, il comprit que le jeune homme s'excusait alors après lui avoir laissé quelques minutes, il l'interrogea d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Je t'ai menti, répondit Kazuya entre deux reniflements, pardon.

- Sur quoi tu as menti ?

- Je t'ai dit que tout s'était bien passé.

Maintenant habitué à la pénombre, Koki le vit essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main, une horrible pensée prenant forme dans son esprit. Il ralluma la lumière et s'assit dans le lit, regardant gravement son ami au visage humide de larmes.

- Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

Kazuya confirma ses dires d'un hochement de tête, sans toutefois oser croiser son regard.

- Montre-moi, demanda Koki, inquiet de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir découvrir sur son corps.

Mais Kazuya refusa tout d'abord alors il insista, tirant sur son t-shirt pour essayer de le forcer à le faire. Finalement, celui-ci céda et s'assit à son tour. Il retira lentement son haut et Koki ressentit à la fois une colère énorme contre l'homme qui lui avait fait ça et une peine tout aussi grande pour son ami. Son torse était recouvert de marques sombres et il était presque sûr que son dos était dans le même état.

- Tu as vu un médecin ?

- Non, il aurait posé des questions. Mais je me soigne, s'empressa-t-il de continuer en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

- Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

- Non… enfin je ne pense pas. Je mets de la crème dessus, ça devrait passer rapidement.

- Tu en as mis ce soir ?

Kazuya répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif.

- Tu l'as avec toi ?

- Hm, dans mon sac.

Koki le regarda encore quelques instants. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue et d'effacer les marques que ses larmes maintenant taries avaient laissées sur sa peau. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir.

Finalement, il se releva pour aller chercher le tube de pommade. Une fois trouvé, il remonta rapidement sur le lit et fit à nouveau face à Kazuya.

- Il faut que tu en mettes. Et même si je n'aime pas trop le fait que tu n'aies pas vu de médecin, je peux te comprendre. Alors au moins soigne-toi correctement d'accord ?

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Kazuya d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Bien sûr que non. Tu l'as fait pour ne pas m'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ?

Kazuya acquiesça, soulagé qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Koki en ouvrant le tube et en commençant à recouvrir aussi doucement que possible ses hématomes de pommade.

Kazuya ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sentant les doigts de Koki sur son torse, il repensa à la veille où Sakamoto-kun avait fait la même chose. Pourtant ce soir c'était différent. Une douce chaleur se dégageait de ses doigts et se propageait lentement dans tout le reste de son corps, apaisant ses douleurs bien mieux que ce que la crème avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il ferma un instant les yeux sous la sensation, puis commença enfin son récit.

Il lui raconta sa gêne et son embarras quand il avait été nommé meilleur homme du match et qu'il avait dû répondre à leurs questions devant le stade complet. Il lui raconta aussi sa joie quand il avait vu son message, et sa peur quand ces hommes étaient arrivés avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Il lui raconta les coups, la douleur, mais aussi la honte de n'avoir pas su se défendre. Quand il arriva au moment où il avait failli se faire casser le bras, il sentit une pression un peu plus forte sur sa peau, ce qui le fit grimacer. Koki s'excusa aussitôt, puis le guida pour qu'il se retourne afin qu'il ait accès à son dos.

Après cette petite pause, il reprit son récit. Il lui rapporta son sauvetage inespéré grâce à Sakamoto. Même s'il fut heureux d'apprendre que quelqu'un lui était venu en aide, Koki ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Il l'écouta continuer son histoire, mais suspendit ses gestes quand Kazuya lui raconta la gentillesse de Sakamoto. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de cet homme, parce qu'il avait été là pour son ami à sa place. Parce qu'il avait passé de la pommade sur son corps meurtris avant lui. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, il termina d'appliquer le baume pendant que Kazuya terminait sur l'évènement du matin. La suite, Koki la connaissait.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il quand la voix de Kazuya se tut.

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour essayer de le voir.

- Pardon de ne pas avoir été là.

Cette fois-ci, Kazuya se retourna complètement et regarda le visage baissé de son ami.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Koki. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Et tu ne pourras pas toujours être là, tenta-t-il maladroitement de le rassurer.

A son tour, il passa une main sur sa joue en une douce caresse et le força à relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, je te remercie d'être là pour moi maintenant. Je me sens mieux à présent, et c'est grâce à toi.

Koki esquissa un petit sourire puis se laissa attirer vers son ami qui le prit dans ses bras, en faisant toutefois attention de ne pas le recouvrir de pommade qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait pénétré. Voulant rendre le geste, Koki posa ses mains sur ses reins, seul endroit de son corps qui n'était pas blessé. La chaleur de la peau nue de Kazuya contre ses paumes, et son odeur dans le creux de son cou l'apaisèrent et le calmèrent. Maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé du mal de Sakamoto. Il devrait au contraire lui être reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de son ami pour lui. De lui permettre de l'avoir dans ses bras à cet instant même.

Koki ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, enlacés, mais quand il sortit enfin de ses pensées, il le repoussa gentiment une nouvelle fois. Le visage de Kazuya était maintenant apaisé et quand il plongea dans son regard noisette, une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps.

Kazuya était en train de changer. A moins que ce ne soit la nature de leur relation. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui le réconfortait et le calmait. Ou plutôt, ils avaient maintenant ce rôle l'un envers l'autre. Celui de rassurer et conforter l'autre. Celui de rendre plus fort par sa simple présence. Et loin de regretter ce changement, il avait appris à le chérir au fur et à mesure qu'il se développait. Il n'échangerait pour rien au monde la place qu'il occupait à présent auprès de Kazuya, et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour son ami.

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux puis sa joue avant de prendre enfin la parole.

- On devrait se recoucher maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces.

Kazuya acquiesça et renfila son t-shirt pendant que Koki se glissait sous la couette. Il le rejoignit aussitôt et reprit sa place tout contre lui. Mais cette fois-ci, Koki fit bien attention à ne pas compresser une zone douloureuse sur le corps de son ami.

Le sommeil les prit en quelques minutes à peine, et leurs respirations lentes et régulières bercèrent la petit chatte qui les avait observés tout ce temps de son regard vert et mystérieux. Elle s'étira en baillant et s'endormit à son tour, bien calée contre les jambes de son maître.


	18. Chapitre 18

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement depuis ce soir-là, et bientôt une semaine passa. Assis dans son canapé, caressant inconsciemment Yuki qui était lovée sur ses genoux, Koki repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette période.

Aujourd'hui, il était en congé et avait pensé emmener Kazuya faire une sortie en moto. Mais celui-ci était à l'instant même avec Sakamoto. Encore. Apparemment son équipier lui avait demandé de l'accompagner quelque part, Koki n'en savait pas plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait irrité et déçu. Kazuya passait de plus en plus de temps avec le joueur et en plus de la jalousie qu'il ressentait pour cet homme et qu'il ne cachait plus, il se sentait seul, presque abandonné. Et il se trouvait stupide et immature de penser ainsi. Kazuya ne lui appartenait pas. Et même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir passer chaque instant en sa compagnie, il savait qu'il devait le partager. Il se détestait vraiment ces derniers temps, à cause de ces sentiments paradoxaux.

Tout avait commencé quand Kazuya avait accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Sakamoto après l'entrainement. Ce soir-là, il était prévu que Koki raccompagne Kazuya, mais celui-ci était venu le prévenir qu'il sortait et était repartit rapidement. Il s'était vraiment senti mal à ce moment-là. Tout au long du trajet solitaire, il avait revu le sourire de Kazuya quand il s'était détourné de lui. Le jeune homme semblait tellement heureux. Peut-être que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait comme ça avec un ami, et le cœur de Koki s'était encore plus serré à cette pensée. L'idée qu'il découvre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui lui était insoutenable. Et pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'y opposer. Au contraire, il avait essayé de se sentir heureux pour Kazuya. Cela avait marché quelques temps, mais quand il lui avait annoncé qu'aujourd'hui ils ne pourraient pas se voir, tous ces sentiments contradictoires avaient repris le dessus.

Fourrageant de ses deux mains dans sa tignasse brune, Koki tenta de penser à autre chose. Il se remémora les quelques instants qu'ils avaient tout de même partagés. Il avait continué à l'aider à mettre de la pommade encore quelques jours, puis les hématomes s'étaient estompés.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient bien moins impressionnants et bientôt ils auraient complètement disparut. Et il se sentait soulagé. D'autant plus que Sugiuchi n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher pendant tout ce temps. Koki espérait que la menace de Miura-san avait porté ses fruits. Il ne voulait pas qu'un soir il voit Kazuya revenir vers lui avec un bras cassé. Cela signifierait la fin de la carrière du jeune homme et cette pensée était suffisamment effrayante pour qu'il ne s'y attarde pas.

Finalement, il se releva de son canapé, réveillant la petite chatte qui miaula de mécontentement avant d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre. Décidant qu'il était inutile de se morfondre sur son propre sort, surtout quand c'était injustifié, il enfila son blouson en cuir, attrapa ses clés, et se résolut à aller embêter Eiji.

xxx

Deux jours plus tard, son mal être était toujours là et se réveillait chaque fois qu'il voyait Kazuya, encore plus quand il s'agissait de Sakamoto. Pourtant, il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Son ami semblait d'incroyable bonne humeur ces derniers temps, et il ne voulait pas enlever ce sourire accroché presque constamment à ses lèvres. Et puis malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager sa joie. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment plus sûr de lui, mieux dans sa peau. Il était loin le temps où Koki l'avait retenu de s'envoler de ce pont. Pourtant quand il y réfléchissait, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça. Il sentit une pointe de fierté en pensant qu'il était peut être la cause de ce changement. Et puis il le sentait plus proche aussi. Moins réservé. Même s'il ne lui avait encore jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Il ne savait presque rien de son passé, de sa famille. Mais par-dessus tout il y avait ces regards qu'il ne destinait qu'à lui, ces petits gestes qui lui réchauffaient le cœur à chaque fois.

Un sourire niais au visage à ces pensées, le corps penché sur son râteau, il ne l'entendit pas approcher.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda soudain une voix douce et amusée.

Il sursauta violement, ses joues se teintant de rose à une vitesse incroyable.

- P… pour rien, bégaya-t-il en évitant son regard.

Mais il releva la tête quand un petit rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres rosées de son ami. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce son cristallin et en resta un instant sans voix, à le regarder intensément.

- Dis, est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? demanda Kazuya avec précaution après un instant.

- Euh non, répondit-il en se demandant le but de sa question. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, comment dire, Hayato-kun m'a invité à manger et…

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Koki assez sèchement.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'apprêta à s'excuser mais Kazuya prit la parole avant lui.

- Oui, on a pensé que c'était plus convivial comme ça, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Et lui il t'appelle comment ? Kazuya ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette pensée l'insupportait.

- Non, je n'ai pas voulu, répliqua son ami avec conviction. Il n'y a que toi qui aies le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Koki le regarda hébété. A son tour, Kazuya rougit à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était assez embarrassant mais après tout c'était ce qu'il pensait. Alors autant être franc non ?

- Alors… alors il t'appelle comment ? continua Koki, soudain le cœur plus léger.

- Kame-chan, répondit Kazuya en faisant une petite moue craquante.

Koki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne te moque pas, protesta le jeune joueur. Je ne sais même pas d'où il sort ça.

- Il faut avouer que c'est mignon quand même, approuva Koki toujours en riant malgré la moue boudeuse de Kazuya.

- Ah mais désolé, je t'ai coupé du coup, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? reprit-il une fois un peu calmé.

- Ah oui, donc je disais qu'il m'a invité à manger, et je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais venir. J'aimerais vraiment que vous fassiez connaissance tous les deux, tenta Kazuya en le fixant avec appréhension.

Koki prit quelques secondes avant de réfléchir. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir s'il y allait, mais après ce que Kazuya venait de lui avouer, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

- Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de son ami à sa réponse. Il semblait vraiment soulagé, ce qui conforta Koki dans son choix. Après tout, peut-être qu'en le connaissant un peu mieux, il serait moins jaloux.

Après s'être promis de se retrouver au local technique en fin de journée, Kazuya repartit pour la dernière partie de l'entrainement du jour. Koki reprit son travail, à la fois heureux de passer du temps avec son ami, et inquiet de ce qui allait se passer au cours de ce repas.

xxxx

- On est en avance, remarqua Kazuya tout en s'asseyant à la table qu'un serveur leur avait indiquée.

Koki s'assit à côté de lui en silence. Il se sentait nerveux depuis qu'il était passé chercher Kazuya chez lui. Regardant autour de lui pour tenter de se détendre, il constata que la salle était encore presque vide. Le restaurant était simple et convivial mais d'après Kazuya, il était populaire et la cuisine était excellente.

Il sursauta quand une main chaude se posa sur la sienne, qu'il passait nerveusement sur ses genoux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il releva son visage vers son ami et se perdit dans ses yeux. Il se sentit touché par le fait que Kazuya ait perçut sa nervosité, et qu'il essaye ainsi de le rassurer. Après un sourire échangé, Kazuya détourna le regard vers l'entrée du restaurant.

- Ah, ils arrivent, avertit-il après quelques secondes.

Ils ? Etaient-ils plusieurs se demanda Koki en tournant à son tour la tête. Il sentit la chaleur disparaitre de sa main alors que son ami se relevait pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, que le corps de Kazuya lui cachait encore.

Et puis celui-ci se retourna vers lui pour le présenter et il les vit enfin. Il reconnut Sakamoto, même s'il lui semblait différent sans son uniforme, ainsi qu'une femme magnifique accrochée à son bras. Il entendit Kazuya la lui présenter comme étant Haruka, la fiancée de son équipier et tout en la saluant poliment, il se traita mentalement, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, d'idiot fini.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à la table et Koki profita de ce que Kazuya et Sakamoto échangeaient quelques mots pour observer discrètement la jeune femme qui s'était installée en face de lui. De grands yeux noisette, soulignés par un maquillage discret, de longs cheveux ébène tombant sur ses épaules, une peau blanche et veloutée, il devait bien avouer que ce Sakamoto avait bon goût. Prenant le fil de la conversation en cours, il comprit que Kazuya la rencontrait également pour la première fois. Et il ne fut pas étonné de le voir ne pas oser la regarder directement, ou de rougir quand elle lui adressait la parole. Sa timidité était encore bien présente malgré ses récents progrès.

Ils avaient commandés et attendaient leurs plats, les deux joueurs parlant de baseball entre eux, quand Haruka s'adressa à lui.

- Et vous Koki-kun, vous avez quelqu'un ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

- Non, je n'ai personne en ce moment, répondit-il aussitôt.

- C'est dommage, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas, c'est volontaire, j'ai décidé de faire une pause et de me consacrer à mon travail et à mes amis.

- Oh, expérience douloureuse ?

- Non… on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, juste que…, réfléchit-il.

- Vous attendez la bonne personne, termina Haruka sur un ton entendu.

- Oui, reconnut Koki.

- Et donc vous n'avez personne dans votre cœur ?

- Euh je… pas vraiment… enfin je veux dire… non, bredouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit devant son hésitation mais ne répliqua pas. A la place, Koki la vit lancer un regard à son voisin, qui discutait toujours avec son fiancé. Pourquoi avait-elle tourné ses yeux vers Kazuya avec cet air déçu sur le visage ? Que s'imaginait-elle ? Ou plutôt que savait-elle ? Est-ce que Sakamoto lui avait parlé ? se demanda Koki en tournant son regard vers le jeune homme. Mais si lui-même lui avait parlé, n'était-ce pas parce que Kazuya s'était confié à lui ? Il tourna la tête vers son ami et le fixa un moment.

Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir quelque chose qui n'existait pas ? Est-ce qu'il espérait tant que ça que son amour soit partagé ? Une minute… son amour ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien pensé « amour » ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux sur sa découverte, toujours occupé à fixer Kazuya. Alors il l'aimait… au fond, il l'avait plus ou moins sentis, mais de là à finalement l'avouer… Il aimait Kazuya… un homme ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas lui. Il sursauta légèrement quand l'objet de ses pensées tourna un visage interrogateur vers lui.

- Ça va Koki ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Oui oui, désolé, je réfléchissais à quelque chose, répondit précipitamment Koki en détournant les yeux d'embarras.

Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui mais l'ignora et se concentra sur son assiette qui venait de lui être apportée. Il avait du mal à se remettre de cette révélation. Tout un tas de questions se pressaient maintenant dans son esprit, et la première et non moins importante : que pensais Kazuya ? En se remémorant leur comportement, il réalisa que leur relation était ambiguë depuis déjà longtemps. Est-ce que de simples amis dormaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre ? Personnellement, il ne se voyait pas dormir ainsi avec Eiji. Et puis il y avait tous ces gestes et ces regards qu'il appréciait tant. Cela non plus on ne pouvait pas le qualifier de simple amitié. Finalement Eiji avait raison, déjà à ce moment-là il devait ressentir quelque chose pour Kazuya.

Une pression sur ses côtes le sortit soudain de ses pensées et il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son ami.

- Hein ?

- Je disais à Hayato-kun que tu avais une moto, répéta Kazuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah oui, se reprit-il immédiatement. Vous aimez les motos ?

- Oui, je suis en train de passer le permis, répondit le jeune joueur, le regard illuminé.

Kazuya laissa la conversation continuer tranquillement. Il était heureux que ses deux seuls amis aient trouvé un point commun. Tournant discrètement les yeux vers Koki, il se demanda une nouvelle fois si tout allait bien pour lui. Il avait paru tout à coup songeur et préoccupé et Kazuya n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il préférait largement son sourire éclatant, comme en ce moment alors qu'il parlait de sa moto avec animation.

Il s'autorisa à l'observer un peu plus longtemps que la limite du convenable. Il se sentait tellement heureux ce soir. L'avoir à ses côtés, passer du temps avec lui en dehors du travail. Cela lui avait tout de même manqué ces derniers jours, même s'il appréciait aussi passer du temps avec Hayato-kun. Mais Koki aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. Il était son meilleur ami, son sauveur aussi. Il était celui qui le rassurait et l'apaisait d'un simple regard. Celui qui lui remontait le moral d'un simple sourire. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir passer tout son temps libre avec lui. Mais il n'osait pas le demander, et puis il ne voulait pas trop l'embêter non plus. Il avait ses propres amis, sa vie à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le monopoliser, même s'il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir le garder pour lui.

Il détourna finalement le regard et croisa celui d'Haruka. Un regard étrange, trouva-t-il. Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il était en train de penser, et c'était assez dérangeant. Malgré cela, elle ne fit aucune remarque et se replongea dans la conversation, et Kazuya finit par se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le repas se termina agréablement, et ils se séparèrent joyeusement à la sortie du restaurant. Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors lentement vers le parking où était garée la moto, appréciant le calme et la douceur de la nuit.

Après à peine quelque pas, Koki sentit la main de Kazuya se glisser dans la sienne, et leurs corps se rapprocher. Il se tendit un peu, soudain nerveux de cette proximité après sa découverte récente.

- Merci, s'éleva doucement la voix de Kazuya.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être venu. Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien.

- J'avoue qu'il est agréable, remarqua Koki en souriant.

Lui-même s'étonnait de l'avoir tant apprécié. Une fois sa jalousie mise de côté, il avait reconnu prendre du plaisir à discuter avec le joueur.

- Je suis content, répéta Kazuya en souriant.

Un court silence se fit, puis il reprit.

- Tu sais avant-hier, si je ne pouvais pas te voir c'est parce qu'il voulait mon avis pour la bague de fiançailles.

- Vraiment ? C'est tout récent alors, s'étonna Koki qui s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir critiqué Sakamoto.

- Oui, il lui a fait sa demande hier, confia Kazuya.

- Ils ont l'air heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Kazuya acquiesça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Koki tout en continuant à marcher. Après encore quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent au parking, et Kazuya tenta de lâcher la main de son ami afin d'enfiler son casque, cependant, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci l'en empêcha. Il l'attira même contre lui et Kazuya se retrouva bientôt dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller dans ce cocon de bien-être, appréciant les douces caresses dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son ami faisait ça, mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il ne chercha même pas à protester.

Sa joue chaude collée contre la sienne, il le sentit respirer son odeur dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres caressant par mégarde le lobe de son oreille. Kazuya frissonna et il sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Mais soudain, un frisson d'une autre nature le parcourut. Koki s'était décalé vivement.

- Je… désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'exclama-t-il en mettant de la distance entre eux.

Kazuya resta un instant abasourdi par sa réaction avant de répondre d'une petite voix gênée.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, avoua-t-il le visage baissé. Au contraire, c'est… c'est très agréable.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami. Ses joues devaient maintenant être écarlates, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas que Koki se sente en faute alors qu'il avait apprécié ce moment. Il le vit rougir aussi, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi lui répondre.

- On y va ? proposa-t-il finalement en souriant.

Kazuya acquiesça en silence. Après avoir mis son casque, il monta derrière Koki et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre son dos et se permettant de le serrer un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il voulait ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'au contraire, lui aussi recherchait cette proximité avec lui, même s'il n'oserait certainement jamais le lui dire directement.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de route, ils arrivèrent dans leur quartier. Ils rangèrent la moto et les casques dans le garage, puis Koki insista pour raccompagner Kazuya chez lui. Il était tard et il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une mauvaise rencontre. Le jeune joueur finit par accepter, heureux dans un sens de pouvoir encore profiter de sa présence quelques minutes de plus.

Une nouvelle fois, ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues désertes, mais cette fois-ci, Kazuya n'osa pas glisser sa main dans la sienne. Ils se contentèrent d'avancer côte à côte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied de l'immeuble de Kazuya.

- Bon… et bien bonne nuit, souhaita Koki après s'être arrêté.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, s'amusa-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, souhaita alors à son tour Kazuya.

Koki le vit commencer à faire demi-tour avant de se raviser. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait quand son ami s'approcha vivement de lui et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Stupéfait, il échangea un rapide regard avec lui avant que son ami ne se détourne une nouvelle fois et monte les escaliers menant à son appartement. Sur le balcon, il se retourna pourtant une dernière fois et lui fit un petit salut de la main avant de rentrer chez lui. Koki le lui rendit comme dans un rêve. Il ne réalisa que la porte s'était refermée sur Kazuya que plusieurs minutes après. Rêveusement, il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, à l'endroit où Kazuya avait déposé ses lèvres. Un sourire niais étira les siennes et il se détourna à son tour pour rentrer chez lui.

xxxx

Koki était pourtant vite redescendu de son nuage. Le lendemain, Kazuya avait agi parfaitement normalement avec lui et il n'avait osé tenter quoi que ce soit de son côté. Après réflexion, il se disait que son ami l'avait embrassé pour le remercier, ou bien par reconnaissance, ou peut-être les deux. En tout cas, il avait dû agir par simple amitié, sans se douter qu'il ferait ainsi accélérer dangereusement le cœur de Koki.

C'était pour cela que Koki se sépara de son ami avec soulagement devant le garage ce soir-là. Il se sentait perdu et avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir calmement à la situation. En soupirant, il releva le rideau métallique et poussa sa moto à l'intérieur. Il y découvrit Eiji occupé à bricoler la sienne.

- Yo Koki ! lança celui-ci avec entrain en se retournant pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

- Salut mon vieux. Un problème ? demanda Koki en désignant la bécane.

- Non, juste une petite révision, le rassura son ami avant de continuer là où il s'était arrêté.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Koki attrapa un chiffon et commença à lustrer sa selle. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour les chromes, il attendrait que la moto soit froide avant de s'y atteler.

Après de nombreuses minutes d'occupation silencieuse, Eiji se redressa enfin, appréciant du regard son travail pendant quelques instants. Puis, satisfait, il s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son chiffon déjà bien noircit de cambouis avant de monter à l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la musique arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Koki et lui fit relever la tête. Il aperçut son ami à la fenêtre, agitant une canette de bière. Il abandonna alors sa précieuse machine pour le rejoindre.

Pendant que celui-ci ajustait le volume sur la vieille chaîne hifi, il s'affala dans le canapé.

- Eijiiii, j'ai un problème, se lamenta-t-il, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer, répliqua celui-ci en se ménageant une place dans le canapé en y virant sans douceur les jambes de son ami.

- Hein ? Comment t'as deviné ?

- Tu étais bien trop calme.

- Ah, oui…, lui accorda-t-il piteusement, une moue sur les lèvres.

- T'as bu ? demanda soudain Eiji, suspicieux.

- Non, répondit Koki catégorique.

- Ok donc t'as bu, en conclut son ami.

- Je te dis que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? s'excita-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, t'es un peu trop expressif à mon goût. D'habitude même quand ça ne va pas tu restes cool, presque stoïque.

- Oui mais là c'est vraiment sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Eiji, soudain anxieux par le ton de ami.

- Je… je crois que je suis amoureux, avoua celui-ci d'une petite voix.

Eiji ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Ce n'est que ça…

- Non, ce n'est pas que ça, c'est vraiment sérieux !

Un instant surpris par son ton, Eiji lutta ensuite pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Si tu m'expliquais alors, au lieu de t'exciter pour rien.

- C'est compliqué…, rechigna Koki.

- Déjà première chose : tu crois être amoureux ou tu es amoureux ? Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour rien.

- Je… je le suis… enfin je crois… c'est vraiment compliqué tu sais, et puis je me pose plein de questions aussi.

- Ok laisse-moi deviner. De un, tu as peur que lui ne t'aime pas. De deux, tu as peur parce que c'est quand même un homme et qu'à la base tu n'as pas vraiment ce genre de penchant. De trois, tu te dis que c'est une personne publique et que si jamais on vous voit ensemble sa carrière en souffrira. De quatre…

- Attends attends, le coupa Koki, effaré. Je n'ai jamais pensé au troisième point.

Eiji sourit face à sa réaction. Son ami n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il savait qu'il parlait de Kazuya.

- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose mon vieux ? Personnellement je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu l'aimes, ou si tu crois l'aimer, lance-toi et tu verras bien ce qu'il te répondra. Pour la suite, ça viendra tout seul.

Koki resta un instant perplexe, réfléchissant à ce que son ami venait de dire. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait, et il savait qu'en temps normal il n'aurait pas hésité ainsi mais…

- C'est quand même un homme, termina-t-il tout haut.

- Où est le problème si tu l'aimes ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Et puis comment on fait avec un homme ? Je ne vais quand même pas l'inviter dans un restau chic, lui offrir des fleurs et tout le tralala !

- Peut-être qu'il aimerait…, réfléchit Eiji.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il aime ? C'est un mec, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui aimerait ce genre de truc.

- J'avoue. Mais j'ai pas dit que ce serait facile non plus. C'est à toi de trouver quelque chose qu'il aime, un truc tout simple, et avoue tes sentiments tout aussi simplement. Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes comme avec les nanas. Enfin je suppose hein, j'ai jamais testé, cru-t-il bon de préciser.

- Mais s'il ne m'aime pas…

- Impossible, le coupa Eiji. J'en mettrais ma main à couper au feu.

Koki sourit à cette réplique. Lui n'en était pas si sûr que ça, mais Eiji avait raison, s'il ne se confessait pas, il ne saurait jamais ce que Kazuya pensait.

- Tu te vois coucher avec lui ? demanda soudain Eiji tout à trac.

Koki ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Ça ne va pas non ?! On parle de Kazuya là ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourtant si vous sortez ensemble faudra bien que tu y passes, s'amusa Eiji.

Koki en resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce genre de choses. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à coucher avec un autre homme ? Et puis comment… comment…

- Fais-moi penser à t'offrir un porno gay, plaisanta Eiji.

- Eiji ! protesta Koki, limite choqué.

- Bah quoi, faut bien que tu apprennes non ? se justifia son ami avec un sourire espiègle.

- Stop, arrête, je ne veux pas parler de ça, s'écria Koki en se relevant.

Il balança sa canette vide dans la poubelle et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand une idée traversa son esprit.

- Et je ne suis pas gay ! s'exclama-t-il avant de passer la porte sous les rires de son ami.


	19. Chapitre 19

Cinq jours d'hésitation passèrent rapidement depuis le soir où Koki avait compris et accepté la nature de ses sentiments. Chaque jour, quand il ramenait Kazuya et qu'ils se séparaient devant le garage, il essayait de lui parler. Mais chaque fois quelque chose le bloquait et l'en empêchait. Il se sentait misérable de ne pas y arriver. Même quand il s'encourageait lui-même en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et que s'il était un homme il devait se lancer sans réfléchir, il échouait. Pour ajouter à son malaise, chaque soir il avait l'impression que Kazuya partait déçu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui qui ne venait pas. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, peut être que son imagination lui jouait des tours après tout.

Aujourd'hui, il avait fini plus tôt, et le temps était tellement agréable qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Et le fait que Kazuya s'attarde avec lui dans le garage lui fit comprendre qu'il devait penser comme lui. Il l'invita donc à faire une petite promenade avant de se séparer. Ils marchèrent en silence en direction de la rivière. Les étoiles étaient déjà allumées dans le ciel et les cigales s'entendaient d'ici. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination et se dirigèrent lentement vers le saule pleureur. C'était la première fois que Koki emmenait Kazuya ici et celui-ci apprécia immédiatement l'endroit. Le gargouillis de l'eau courante, le murmure du vent dans les branches du vieil arbre, le chant des cigales qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, tout était parfait. Ils auraient même presque pu entendre la course des étoiles dans le ciel. La capitale et ses bruits semblait bien loin et pourtant elle s'étirait tout autour d'eux.

Ils s'assirent non loin de la berge, appréciant simplement le calme de l'endroit et décompressant de leur journée de travail et d'entrainement.

- Tout va bien ces derniers temps avec l'équipe ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Koki après un moment.

- Hm hm, tout va bien. Il ne m'a pas approché depuis. Et les autres m'ignorent complètement, même si certains me saluent de temps en temps.

- Tant mieux, se rassura Koki.

- J'espère que ça va continuer, murmura Kazuya pensivement.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose te fait penser le contraire ?

- Non, c'est juste que c'est bien mieux comme ça, répondit Kazuya en souriant à son ami.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire puis reporta son attention sur le paysage. Il se sentait soudain nerveux. L'occasion était rêvée pour lui parler, mais il avait toujours peur et ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Oh ! s'exclama soudain son voisin. Regarde !

Koki tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait Kazuya et laissa échapper une exclamation à son tour. Au loin sur la gauche, on pouvait apercevoir un feu d'artifice. Ils contemplèrent ce spectacle en silence, les fusées multicolores se reflétant dans la rivière. De temps en temps, Koki ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers son ami. Son sourire radieux et les petites étincelles de joie dans ses yeux le rendaient incroyablement attirant.

Ils regardèrent ensemble la dernière lumière rouge s'évanouir dans l'ombre de la nuit, puis Koki sentit son ami s'allonger à ses côtés. Il en fit de même et une nouvelle fois, ils profitèrent de cette soirée d'été, peut être l'une des dernières de la saison. En effet, le mois d'août se terminait déjà, et bientôt, Kazuya serait occupé par les playoff***** puis les demi-finales de la Ligue Centrale auxquels son équipe participerait sûrement cette année.

Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et écoutait tous les bruits qui les entouraient, de l'eau qui coulait non loin jusqu'au souffle régulier de Koki. Involontairement, sa main frôla la sienne. Cependant, il ne l'enleva pas et attendit une réaction de son ami qui ne vint pas. Il le sentait tendu et espérait vraiment qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas depuis quelques temps.

Après plusieurs minutes, il l'entendit bouger et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Mais sitôt ses paupières ouvertes, il le découvrit penché au-dessus de lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se décider à parler, il essaya de dire quelque chose pour l'encourager, mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge. Il se contenta donc de le fixer, son regard plongé dans le sien. Finalement, la main chaude de Koki vint caresser doucement sa joue et ses cheveux, et il referma presque les yeux sous l'agréable de la sensation. Il le laissa passer son pouce sur ses pommettes, puis sur ses lèvres. Il semblait réfléchir tout en effectuant ces gestes et Kazuya estima qu'il était préférable de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Kazuya, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, se décida enfin à dire Koki sans toutefois se décaler ni arrêter ses caresses.

- Hm, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il s'attendit à un long discours, peut-être un peu embrouillé et confus, mais pas à ce qu'il entendit dans un murmure.

- Je t'aime.

Il en ouvrit la bouche de surprise, son cœur entamant une course effrénée dans sa poitrine. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à rougir. Tout ce qu'il avait ressentis jusqu'à maintenant prenaient soudain un sens.

- Tu… tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, reprit Koki plus embarrassé. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Il tenta de s'écarter mais Kazuya l'arrêta en plaçant une main ferme derrière sa nuque.

- Attends. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il se redressa et se rassit, forçant Koki à faire de même, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Il réfléchissait à la façon de le dire.

- Tu sais je… je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça, je n'ai jamais connu ça... Et je ressentais toutes ces choses quand tu étais là, sans trop savoir ce que c'était... Je me sens tellement bien avec toi. Tu es toujours là pour me donner confiance en moi, pour me rassurer, pour m'encourager. Un simple de tes sourires est plus efficace que tout ce qu'on pourrait me dire. Mais je pensais… je ne sais pas, que c'était ça avoir un ami. Et puis récemment j'en ai parlé à Hayato-kun…

Il marqua une petite pause en voyant les sourcils de Koki se froncer légèrement.

- Enfin tout ça pour dire que… que je pense que moi aussi je t'aime, termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix, cette fois-ci en rougissant.

Koki resta figé. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors comme ça… alors comme ça…

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il comme pour s'en assurer.

- Hm, acquiesça Kazuya en souriant de sa réaction.

A nouveau, la main de Koki trouva sa place sur sa joue. Kazuya ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il sentit le visage de Koki se rapprocher encore plus, il sentit son souffle brûlant contre sa peau, et enfin il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre et innocent. Son premier baiser, pensa Kazuya dans un sursaut de lucidité. Et puis la sensation disparut, bien trop vite à son goût.

Leurs regards se noyèrent une nouvelle fois l'un dans l'autre. Front contre front, le monde semblait désormais se résumer à eux seuls.

- Je suis tellement heureux, confia Koki en souriant.

Kazuya sourit à son tour, mais le perdit quand il sentit une pression sur ses épaules lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il attendit le choc, mais une main derrière sa tête le déposa doucement dans l'herbe. Le dominant de nouveau, le visage de Koki se rapprocha encore une fois du sien. Impatient, Kazuya vint à sa rencontre et apprécia pleinement le moment où leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Mais cette fois-ci, Koki se fit plus entreprenant. Bientôt, il sentit sa langue chaude et humide contre sa bouche. Puis elle disparut rapidement et sa lèvre inférieure se retrouva prisonnière de celles de Koki. Perdu dans les sensations, il ne réalisa que sa langue avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour se faufiler dans sa bouche que lorsqu'il la sentit venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Il se tendit un peu, ne sachant ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais par ses gestes et ses caresses, Koki le rassura et il se laissa aller, le laissant promener sa langue contre son palais, puis revenir se frotter contre la sienne.

Il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus agréable de toute sa vie, et une fois encore, il remercia son ami de l'avoir empêché de sauter ce jour-là, et de lui faire découvrir toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait pas connues autrement.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs minutes, leurs bouches se séparèrent et il se surprit à être à bout de souffle. Le regard doux et aimant de Koki tomba sur lui et il s'y perdit une nouvelle fois avant de l'attirer à lui et de le serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette chaleur et de cette odeur particulière. Cette odeur qui l'avait bercé chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de dormir ensemble.

Koki se perdit aussi dans cette étreinte, heureux comme jamais que ses sentiments soient partagés. Il avait eu tant de doutes, de peurs et d'hésitation. Mais ce soir tout était clair dans son esprit. Il aimait Kazuya, plus que quiconque au monde, et peu lui importait désormais qu'il soit un homme.

Tout en respirant son odeur, il s'autorisa à laisser sa bouche vagabonder sur la peau douce et chaude du cou de Kazuya, y déposant de tendres baisers le long de son chemin. Il espérait n'être pas trop rapide, mais un soupir approbateur de son ami le rassura. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour aller plus loin, mais l'envie de dévorer chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche n'en était pas moins déjà présente. Remontant sur sa mâchoire, il revint rapidement à sa bouche et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Kazuya l'accueillit aussitôt, sa langue venant à la rencontre de la sienne. Il semblait apprécier cet échange tout autant que lui. C'était déjà devenu une addiction pour Koki, et cela semblait être également le cas de son ami.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau à bout de souffle, puis se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson parcoure le corps de Kazuya. La fraîcheur tombait et d'un commun accord, ils se relevèrent et prirent le chemin du retour, main dans la main.

xxx

Le jour suivant, Kazuya se trouvait dans les vestiaires de l'équipe avant la pause déjeuner. Il voulait se dépêcher pour retrouver Koki au plus vite.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, remarqua Sakamoto.

Kazuya confirma d'un signe de tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le jeune joueur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'écoutait leur conversation.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, répondit-il en chuchotant.

- C'est super ! Je suis content pour toi, se réjouit son ami. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que je l'aimais aussi.

- Donc vous sortez ensemble maintenant ?

- Oui, acquiesça Kazuya, les joues rosies.

- Félicitation, c'est vraiment une bonne chose.

- Hm. Mais tu sais, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça qui le gênait ces derniers temps.

- Ah ça je te l'avais dit, lui rappela Hayato. Et tu sais, l'autre soir, Haruka m'a dit la même chose. Elle m'a dit que Koki-kun était sûrement amoureux de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait penser ça ? s'étonna Kazuya.

- La façon dont il te regardait elle m'a dit. Et puis tu sais, elle est très douée pour ce genre de choses, s'amusa-t-il.

- Hm, en tout cas elle avait raison.

- Oui. Mais au lieu de papoter tu ne devrais pas aller le rejoindre ? Il va finir par t'attendre, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais, s'exclama Kazuya.

Un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres à la perspective de revoir Koki, il disparut bientôt des vestiaires.

Hayato était heureux pour son ami. Il méritait ce bonheur après ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais une voix s'éleva soudain dans son dos, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Je le trouve bien arrogant le gamin ces derniers temps. Le moment est peut être venu de le remettre encore une fois à sa place.

Sakamoto se retourna pour faire face à Sugiuchi, assis un peu plus loin.

- Il n'est pas arrogant, juste heureux, corrigea-t-il en espérant ne pas en avoir trop dit.

Mais l'autre ne releva pas, à part une expression de dédain sur les lèvres.

- Franchement, tu n'en as pas marre de t'en prendre à lui comme ça ? soupira Hayato.

- C'est lui qui le cherche…

- Si tu as le temps pour ça, ce serait plus judicieux de l'occuper autrement, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas, en t'entrainant par exemple.

Il vit l'homme serrer les poings et les mâchoires à cette remarque. Il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais Hayato continua néanmoins, bien décidé à protéger le bonheur de son ami.

- Si tu as vraiment peur qu'il prenne ta place, c'est à toi de tout faire pour ne pas que ça se produise. Et pas en lui cassant le bras. Même si tu l'élimines, il y en aura toujours des nouveaux. Par contre si tu t'entraines et que tu deviens meilleur que lui, c'est toi que le coach choisira.

L'homme ne répondit rien, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Hayato espérait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire le ferait réagir. Estimant qu'il était préférable de le laisser réfléchir seul, il sortit à son tour des vestiaires pour aller manger.

xxx

Ailleurs, Kazuya avait retrouvé Koki et ils se dirigeaient vers les gradins du terrain principal.

- Bientôt on ne pourra plus faire ça, remarqua tristement le technicien en s'installant. Il va commencer à faire trop froid pour manger dehors.

- On ira où après ? demanda Kazuya en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Chaque fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer ici. Cet endroit leur rappelait des souvenirs, et la tranquillité et la solitude du lieu étaient idéales.

Koki prit le temps de sortir les bentos et de donner le sien à son ami, réfléchissant à un endroit qui pourrait convenir.

- Il y a bien la salle de repos, mais les gars y mangent toujours…

- Les vestiaires ?

Koki fit une grimace pour exprimer sa réticence.

- Le local à matériel ? Il y a une fenêtre, proposa-t-il alors.

Cette fois-ci se fut à Kazuya de faire une moue dubitative.

- Tant pis on trouvera bien d'ici là, se résigna Koki, à court d'idées.

Son ami acquiesça, la bouche déjà pleine de ce que le technicien avait préparé. Ils s'occupaient de cette tâche à tour de rôle, pouvant ainsi goûter la cuisine de l'autre. Et Koki n'avait pas mis longtemps à reconnaitre que celle de Kazuya était meilleure que la sienne. Il appréciait néanmoins préparer les bentos quand c'était son tour, d'autant plus quand Kazuya le félicitait.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose dimanche ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Non… enfin je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir, répondit timidement Kazuya.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

- Tu sais, ce matin le coach a dit que je participerais aux deux prochains matches.

- A Tokyo ?

- Non, à Hiroshima d'abord, et ensuite à Nagoya. C'est pour ça que ce serait bien qu'on se voit après.

- Ça me va. Tu voudras faire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je ne sais pas… pas particulièrement, juste passer du temps avec toi.

Koki sourit à cette remarque.

- Je t'avais dit que je t'emmènerais au Mont Fuji la prochaine fois, se rappela Koki.

- Une autre fois non ? Je préfèrerais rester pas loin cette fois-ci.

- D'accord. Et puis de toute façon il faudra t'acheter une combi avant. Le trajet sera long et même s'il fait encore assez chaud, en moto on ressent rapidement le froid.

- Ce serait bien qu'on parte deux jours, rêva Kazuya.

Koki le regarda en souriant. La perspective de ce voyage semblait beaucoup plaire à son ami.

- On organisera tout ça comme il faut alors.

Ils finirent leurs repas puis rangèrent les boîtes vides dans le sac. Koki posa ensuite sa main sur celle de Kazuya.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Après demain. Et je ne rentrerais pas entre les deux, répondit Kazuya.

- Tu me manques déjà, murmura Koki avant de se pencher vers lui.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de reprendre sa place.

- On avait dit pas ici, reprocha doucement Kazuya.

Les yeux fermés, il ne semblait pourtant pas très convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

- Il n'y a personne, répondit Koki. Et puis c'est trop tentant.

Kazuya rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, se perdant dans son regard. Craquant une nouvelle fois, Koki se repencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais au lieu de le repousser, Kazuya approfondit le baiser et l'autorisa à investir sa bouche de sa langue. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Cela lui avait déjà tellement manqué depuis la veille.

Après quelques instants, ils reprirent leur souffle front contre front. Les yeux fermés, Koki appréciait la sensation de la respiration chaude de Kazuya contre sa peau. Mais quand il sentit son ami se rapprocher dans le but évident de sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, il l'arrêta doucement en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

- Kazuya, arrête, murmura-t-il pour expliquer son geste. Tu as raison on ne devrait pas faire ça ici. Je ne veux pas leur donner une raison de plus de s'en prendre à toi.

A ces mots, Kazuya ne chercha plus à protester. Koki avait raison. Ils n'auraient jamais dû craquer. Et il était touché d'entendre son ami s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui. Alors c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se recula enfin, reprenant sa place. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Koki reprenne la parole.

- Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir ! accepta immédiatement Kazuya, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Super, se réjouit le technicien.

Il était heureux d'avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui avant son départ. Il avait déjà ce sentiment de vouloir passer autant de temps que possible avec lui. Les deux jours où il serait absent allaient probablement être durs. Mais il décida d'en profiter pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire le dimanche suivant. Il voyait cela comme leur premier rendez-vous en tant que couple et il souhaitait que tout soit parfait.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun retournant à leurs occupations, mais tous deux pressés de se retrouver le soir même.

xxx

Dès que Koki avait terminé son travail, ils n'avaient pas traînés et s'étaient empressés de rentrer. Après avoir rangé la moto, ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Koki tout en se racontant leur journée.

A peine arrivés dans l'entrée et la porte refermée derrière eux, Kazuya attira Koki à lui et profita une nouvelle fois de sa bouche avant de le serrer contre lui. Il avait besoin de ces étreintes qui rechargeaient ses batteries et lui donnaient la force de continuer. Tout comme il avait besoin de son odeur l'enveloppant, et de ses mots déposés tendrement contre son cou. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, mais maintenant il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Koki était désormais toute sa vie.

L'espace d'un instant, il s'en voulut de lui cacher certaines choses. Mais il savait qu'il lui en parlerait un jour. Il lui devait bien ça. Alors il écarta ces pensées avant de déposer à son tour un baiser contre la peau chaude et parfumée sous son oreille avant de s'écarter et de proposer ses services pour la préparation de leur diner.

Celui-ci se déroula tranquillement et agréablement, tous deux appréciant d'avoir un peu de temps rien qu'à eux, sans personne autour pour les interrompre ou les juger.

Après avoir terminé et tout rangé, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, aucun des deux ne voulant que cette soirée se termine. Sentant une douce torpeur l'envahir, Kazuya laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Koki, son attention se concentrant sur sa respiration régulière. Il fronça les sourcils quand il le sentit bouger, mais ses plaintes s'évanouirent de son esprit quand il comprit son intention. Son ami passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, et Kazuya se retrouva bientôt à moitié allongé sur son corps musclé, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Il soupira de bien être, ne voyant pas le sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Koki à cette réaction. La main de celui-ci trouva refuge dans ses cheveux, les caressant et peignant les douces mèches, jusqu'à se quelle se pose contre sa nuque chaude. Un frisson le parcourut quand son pouce commença des va-et-vient machinaux contre sa peau. Dieu qu'il était bien. La douceur, la chaleur, la tendresse de Koki le berçaient doucement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit se vida, accueillant le sommeil.

Quand il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il ne sut combien de temps avaient passé. Il avait toujours sa joue collée contre le torse de Koki. Il sentait toujours son bras autour de lui, mais il le sentait aussi remuer et murmurer quelque chose. Il força son cerveau à se remettre en route et il comprit que Koki voulait qu'il se réveille pour qu'ils puissent aller s'installer plus confortablement dans le lit.

Tout en baillant, il se redressa alors, permettant à son ami de se relever. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même quand un petit cri lui échappa en se sentant soulevé. Reportant son attention sur son visage, il vit Koki s'amuser de sa réaction tout en l'emmenant dans la chambre, Kazuya fermement accroché à son cou.

Après s'être mis à l'aise pour la nuit, ils se couchèrent rapidement, et aussitôt, Kazuya se colla contre Koki. Le froid du lit était désagréable après la chaleur qui l'avait entourée encore quelques instants auparavant. Heureusement, Koki l'enlaça à nouveau de ses bras et il se blottit contre lui et sa chaleur. La somnolence le reprit rapidement et sans avoir eu le temps de le réaliser, il s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

_* là je crois qu'il y a besoin d'une petite explication. Pour faire simple (du moins je vais essayer), au Japon il existe deux ligues : la Ligue Centrale et la Ligue Pacifique. Les Giants font donc partie de la Ligue Centrale. Les équipes des deux ligues s'affrontent entre eux au sein de leur ligue pendant la saison régulière. Pour prendre l'exemple de l'année 2012, les matches se sont déroulés de fin mars jusque début octobre. Le 1er est qualifié directement pour les demi-finales, les 2ème et 3ème s'affrontent pour savoir qui ira en demi-finale au cours des playoff, aussi connu sous le nom de Climax Series. Pour reprendre l'exemple de 2012, les Giants sont arrivés 1er, les Chunichi Dragons 2ème et les Yakult Swallows 3ème. Donc ce sont les Chunichi et les Yakult qui se sont affrontés pour la 2ème place (3 matches de disputés, le meilleur l'emporte). Ici, au cours de ma saison hypothétique, les Giants vont faire partie de ces playoff, puis des demi-finales._

_Pour la suite du championnat, les 1er et 2ème vont s'affronter au cours des demi-finales, qui se déroulent en 6 matches, même système la meilleure équipe l'emporte. Il faut savoir que le premier de la saison régulière (donc les Giants pour 2012) a une victoire d'avance d'office. Il ne leur faut donc que 3 victoires sur les 6 pour l'emporter tandis que l'autre équipe doit en gagner 4 (Les Giants l'ont remportés 4 victoire à 3 face aux Chunichi)._

_Et enfin pour finir, le vainqueur affronte son homologue de la Ligue Pacifique au cours des Japan Series (ou Nippon Series). A nouveau 6 matches sont disputés pour déterminer le vainqueur ultime, le champion national. En 2012 Les Giants l'ont remporté face aux Nippon-Ham Fighters d'Hokkaido (4 victoires contre 2)._


	20. Chapitre 20

Assis dans le train presque désert à cette heure tardive, Kazuya piaffait d'impatience. Il rentrait enfin chez lui après deux jours d'absence, et tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment, c'était revoir Koki le plus vite possible. Même si tout s'était plutôt bien passé au cours de ces deux jours, il avait hâte de retrouver son environnement familier.

Leur équipe avait gagné un seul match sur les deux, mais Kazuya s'était surpris à ne pas s'en inquiéter. Après tout ils étaient bien placés et il restait un mois pour conforter leur position. Le coach l'avait fait jouer quelques fois, mais rien de comparable au match précédent, et Kazuya en était plutôt rassuré. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se repose ainsi sur lui, n'estimant pas mériter cette confiance. Du côté de ses coéquipiers, tout s'était bien passé également. Il n'avait eu droit à aucune remarque ni aucun reproche, et Hayato-kun était maintenant là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Enfin arrivé à son arrêt, il descendit du train et prit la direction de chez lui. Tout en marchant, il envoya un message à Koki lui disant qu'il serait bientôt chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche avant d'avoir reçu une réponse et commença à monter l'escalier menant à son appartement. Mais à mi-chemin, il découvrit deux hommes attendant devant sa porte. Il soupira, perdant son sourire. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ? N'avait-il pas fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il monta les dernières marches et alla à leur rencontre. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas les éviter, ils étaient bien trop tenaces pour ça.

* * *

De son côté, Koki était tout aussi impatient que son ami. Alors quand il reçut son message, il en sauta presque de joie et d'excitation. Il avait commencé à lui écrire une réponse, mais après réflexion, il effaça les quelques mots. Il avait envie de le voir. Il ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, se demandant si Kazuya ne lui en voudrait pas trop de le déranger à cette heure-là alors qu'il devait être fatigué. Mais se disant que de toute façon il ne resterait pas longtemps, il craqua et enfila ses chaussures et attrapa ses clés avant de sortir.

Il recommençait à douter de sa décision quand il arriva finalement en vue de son immeuble. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Deux hommes à l'apparence louche, qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qu'il avait déjà vu tourner autour de Kazuya, descendaient les marches en parlant entre eux. Il ne savait pas s'ils venaient de chez son ami, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Sitôt les hommes hors de vue, il se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques mètres restants et escalada quatre à quatre l'escalier avant de frapper trois coups à la porte de son ami.

Celui-ci ouvrit rapidement et fut surpris en le voyant sur le palier. Koki se rassura légèrement en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'agacement sur son beau visage. Au contraire, un grand sourire illumina ses traits et il l'attira à l'intérieur avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, confessa Kazuya en resserrant son étreinte.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit Koki en souriant.

Il n'avait apparemment aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais l'image des deux hommes lui revint à l'esprit et il repoussa doucement Kazuya.

- Il y avait deux hommes louches qui partaient quand je suis arrivé_, _déclara-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Kazuya.

- Oui, ils descendaient l'escalier.

- Ce n'était pas chez moi, répondit-il. Peut-être des voisins ?

- Hm, peut-être, concéda Koki.

Il avait l'impression que Kazuya lui cachait quelque chose et ses craintes se renouvelèrent. Il se rappela cette fois où il avait vu des hommes comme ceux-là l'accoster dans la rue et lui prendre vraisemblablement de l'argent. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer à se confier.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Bien sûr, répondit Kazuya en souriant. Enlève tes chaussures et rentre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Un peu rassuré, il obéit puis entra dans le salon. Kazuya l'attendait, assis dans son canapé. Il s'installa à côté de lui, mais avant que son ami n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il tourna son visage vers lui de ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit Kazuya sourire contre sa bouche avant d'approfondir le baiser et d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Encouragé, Koki passa les siens autour de sa taille et le rapprocha encore plus, désireux de plus de contact entre leurs corps. Kazuya fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Sans rompre un seul instant le baiser, il passa une jambe au-dessus des siennes et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. Koki posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, appréciant cette nouvelle position, tandis que celles de Kazuya se perdirent dans sa tignasse brune.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits et leurs souffles. Se tenant d'une main à son épaule, Kazuya se retourna et attrapa une petite boîte sur la table basse.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas grand-chose, s'excusa-t-il en la lui tendant.

- Tu n'avais pas le temps, tu n'aurais même pas dû m'acheter quelque chose, remarqua Koki, gêné.

- Mais je voulais te ramener quelque chose, se justifia Kazuya avec une moue adorable dont il avait le secret.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, sourit alors Koki.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front tout en prenant la petite boîte. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient des momiji manju*. Il attrapa un petit gâteau et l'enfourna en entier dans sa bouche, faisant rire Kazuya.

- Ils viennent d'Hiroshima, précisa ce dernier en le regardant manger avec joie.

- Ils sont super bons, apprécia-t-il la bouche pleine.

Il en prit un autre et le présenta devant les lèvres de son ami. Après une légère hésitation, celui-ci les ouvrit et Koki y glissa le manju.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons, reconnu Kazuya après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Koki rit à son tour puis déposa la boîte et le reste de son contenu sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- C'est toujours bon pour demain ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Bien sûr, j'ai hâte d'y être, s'enthousiasma Kazuya.

- Moi aussi. Ça te va si je passe te prendre à 11h ? Ça te laissera le temps de te reposer.

- C'est parfait, répondit Kazuya, une fois de plus touché par l'attention que Koki lui portait.

- Dans ce cas je vais te laisser, il est déjà tard.

Mais Kazuya refusa de le laisser partir avant d'être rassasié de ses baisers, et Koki le quitta finalement presque une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

A l'heure dite le lendemain matin, Koki frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte de son ami, un volumineux panier à la main. Il avait tout préparé depuis la veille et s'était levé tôt ce matin, impatient qu'il était de retrouver Kazuya. La porte mit quelques instants à s'ouvrir, et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son ami avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'appartement.

- Entre, j'arrive ! lança la voix de Kazuya en provenance du salon.

Koki obéit mais resta dans l'entrée. Il se sentait encombré et un peu stupide avec son panier dans les mains. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en l'attendant, soudain nerveux. Finalement, Kazuya revint après quelques minutes, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Sans descendre la petite marche menant à l'entrée, il se pencha pour entourer ses bras autour du cou de Koki et l'attira à lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se devait. Ce dernier fut un peu frustré de n'avoir qu'une main de libre à poser sur ses hanches mais n'en dit rien. Il aurait sûrement d'autres occasions dans la journée.

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'immeuble et c'est sous un soleil éclatant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la rivière. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans toutefois oser se tenir la main de peur du regard des passants. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas trop, le plus important étant d'être ensemble, et de parler gaiement de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient. Ils discutaient des deux derniers matches de Kazuya quand ils arrivèrent en vue du pont. Ils quittèrent alors le chemin et suivirent lentement la berge jusque sous le saule pleureur.

Là, Koki sortit une couverture de son panier et l'étendit dans l'herbe avant d'inviter Kazuya à s'y asseoir. Celui-ci l'avait regardé faire avec un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, et il n'en disparut pas alors qu'ils s'installaient.

Assis côte à côte, ils discutèrent tranquillement en regardant le courant défiler devant leurs yeux. Mais bientôt, l'estomac de Kazuya protesta bruyamment. Et alors que le jeune joueur rougissait de cette manifestation embarrassante, Koki, lui, sortit de son panier ce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la veille et de ce matin à préparer.

Il posa la grande boîte à bento sur la couverture et sépara les trois étages pour révéler leurs contenus aux yeux ébahis de Kazuya. Devant lui s'étalait toute sorte de nourriture, des légumes, des onigiri, des petites saucisses en forme de poulpe… Tout était savamment placé et décoré et c'était un régal pour les yeux. Koki avait même mis quelques piques décoratives en forme de petits cœurs. Kazuya n'avait jamais vu un bento aussi beau, et il se sentit incroyablement touché par cette attention.

- C'est magnifique ! réussit-il enfin à dire. Mais il ne fallait pas, tu as du y passer du temps.

- Un peu, avoua Koki. Mais ce n'est pas grave ça.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Kazuya compris qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de sa réaction qu'il ne voulait pas lui gâcher son plaisir en protestant plus.

- Merci, dit-il alors. C'est le plus beau bento qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

Pour corroborer ses mots, il se pencha vers son beau cuisinier et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Vas-y, commence, invita celui-ci d'un geste de la main, son sourire ne semblant pas vouloir s'évanouir de sitôt.

Kazuya attrapa donc une paire de baguette et s'empara d'un peu de kimpira** de carottes qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Il sentait le regard de son ami sur lui, mais il n'eut pas à forcer sa réaction. C'était délicieux ! Il le lui dit sans tarder et le sourire sur les lèvres de Koki sembla encore s'élargir. Il le lui rendit aussitôt avant de protester qu'il était le seul à manger. Son ami se joignit alors à lui et ils mangèrent tout en plaisantant et se complimentant.

Une bonne partie de la boite disparut dans leurs estomacs avant qu'ils ne rendent les armes et posent leurs baguettes. Ils rangèrent rapidement ce qu'il restait pour faire un peu de place sur la couverture. Une douce torpeur les envahit. Le temps était tellement agréable que Kazuya décida de s'allonger un moment pour en profiter. Il se positionna devant Koki et se laissa aller contre son torse. Son ami passa immédiatement ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui. Kazuya soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux.

Il laissa tous les bruits environnants l'envahir, mais celui qui l'apaisa le plus fut celui du cœur de Koki qui battait doucement à son oreille. Une main vint caresser tendrement ses mèches châtaines et si Koki n'avait pas parlé, il se serait certainement endormi.

- Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kazuya secoua lentement la tête, n'arrivant pas à se décider à parler. Le silence reprit. Kazuya perdit le compte du temps. Il ne dormait pas vraiment, mais était tout de même assoupis, les yeux fermés. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de se replacer. Il commençait à avoir mal au dos dans cette posture. Il se redressa alors en position assise. Il voulut s'écarter de Koki, mais celui-ci ne le lui permit pas. Il passa ses bras cette fois-ci autour de sa taille et une nouvelle fois il l'attira contre lui. De nouveau, Kazuya se laissa aller contre son torse.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, remarqua-t-il après quelques minutes.

Il savait qu'en lui demandant cela, il aurait sûrement à parler de la sienne. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa famille et se rappeler tous ces souvenirs, mais Koki avait le droit de savoir et il ne voulait pas lui cacher non plus.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répondit Koki après quelques instants de réflexion.

Il fit une pause et Kazuya lui laissa du temps pour continuer.

- Mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 8 ans. Et ma mère l'a suivi à peine quelques mois après en donnant naissance à mon petit frère.

- Oh, tu as un frère ? demanda Kazuya, étonné.

- Non, il n'a pas survécut.

Kazuya se sentit mal de sa réflexion.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, reprocha gentiment Koki. Et puis ça fait longtemps maintenant alors ça va.

- Mais tu as quand même perdu toute ta famille en peu de temps, remarqua tristement Kazuya.

- Hm, c'est vrai que pour un enfant c'est dur de perdre ses deux parents presque en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu après ? Tu es allé dans un foyer ?

- Non, mes grands-parents m'ont recueilli et élevé jusqu'à ce que je puisse me débrouiller seul. J'étais bien traité et j'étais heureux.

- Tu les vois encore ?

- Non, ils sont morts eux aussi.

- Oh, alors tu n'as plus de famille ?

- Non, répondit Koki en souriant. Mais j'ai trouvé une autre famille, mes amis. Il faudra que je te les présente un jour.

- Ce serait super, approuva Kazuya. Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

- La plupart depuis le collège ou le lycée. On est une sacrée bande qui fait un peu peur, mais ils ne sont pas méchants, s'amusa Koki en pensant à chacun d'entre eux.

- Comme toi…

- Quoi ? Tu insinue que je fais peur ? plaisanta Koki en pinçant la hanche de Kazuya.

Celui-ci glapit de surprise avant de répondre.

- Au début oui, tu me faisais peur, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais maintenant je te connais alors je n'ai plus peur.

Il crut que son ami allait s'indigner à cette révélation, mais il se surprit à l'entendre rire. Il se détendit alors et sursauta presque quand il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

- Et toi ? demanda Koki après un instant de silence.

- Moi ?

- Ta famille ?

- Ah, c'est un peu comme toi. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 5 ans, je ne me souviens quasiment pas d'elle.

- Elle est morte de quoi ? demanda Koki en voyant que Kazuya ne continuait pas.

- On m'a dit que c'était de maladie, mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

- Et ton père ?

- Il est mort il y a deux ans. De maladie aussi on peut dire. C'est la cigarette et l'alcool qui l'ont tué.

Koki ne fit aucune remarque, mais le ton de Kazuya avait changé. Quand il avait parlé de sa mère il avait pu ressentir sa tristesse. Mais maintenant qu'il parlait de son père aucune émotion ne troublait sa voix, comme si peu lui importait qu'il soit mort. Mais jugeant qu'il avait déjà posé suffisamment de questions et que s'il voulait en parler Kazuya le ferait de lui-même, il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille et de déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Koki tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ça te dit un peu d'exercice ? demanda-t-il.

- D'exercice ?

Il ne répondit pas mais tendit la main vers le panier. Il en sortit une balle et deux gants de baseball.

- On se fait des balles ?

A ces mots, Kazuya se redressa et se retourna vers lui, s'asseyant à genoux. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

- Oui, je veux te voir jouer, s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait du baseball avant, je veux voir ça !

Koki se mit à rire devant son enthousiasme.

- Ne t'attends pas à grand-chose, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. Et puis moi j'étais batteur, pas lanceur.

- C'est pas grave ça, balaya Kazuya en souriant.

Il se pencha vers Koki et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se relever et d'attraper un gant et la balle. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Alors ? Tu viens ? s'enquit-il en le voyant toujours assis sur la couverture en le regardant.

Il aimait tellement le voir si heureux et si souriant que Koki avait perdu ses moyens l'espace d'un instant. Mais il reprit ses esprits et se leva à son tour avant de rejoindre Kazuya. Ils se placèrent à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre puis commencèrent à se lancer la balle.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, remarqua le jeune joueur après quelques instants.

Il commença alors à lui lancer des balles un peu plus difficiles ou vicieuses, et Koki arriva à les attraper à chaque fois. Au bout d'une heure cependant, ils commencèrent à fatiguer et firent une pause. Le thé glacé que Koki avait apporté les rafraichit agréablement.

- Quoi ? demanda Kazuya en sentant le regard de son ami fixé sur lui.

- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Koki. Juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux en faisant du baseball.

Le visage de Kazuya sembla se rembrunir à cette remarque et Koki perdit son sourire.

- C'est parce que c'est amusant avec toi. Là-bas il y a tellement de pression.

Koki se rapprocha de Kazuya et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il faut toujours s'améliorer, toujours s'entrainer, être meilleur que les autres, continua le jeune joueur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi.

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots, la tête baissée. Koki se sentit attristé de l'entendre dire ça.

- C'est parce que c'est ta première saison, c'est normal. Il faut que tu t'y fasses. Mais tu verras, ça ira mieux l'année prochaine, tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

- Je ne pense pas, objecta Kazuya. Tu sais, je n'aime plus le baseball comme avant. Avant j'aimais lancer la balle, ça me rendait heureux. Mais maintenant c'est devenu une obligation. Juste une obligation.

Le cœur serré Koki ramena son ami contre lui. Il le laissa blottir son visage dans son cou. Il était secoué. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le baseball puisse être un tel fardeau pour lui. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas assez fort mentalement pour résister à la pression et à l'entrainement intensif que supportaient les joueurs professionnels ? Ou bien est-ce que le comportement passé de ses coéquipiers envers lui y était pour quelque chose ?

- Je crois que je ne renouvellerais pas mon contrat, avoua la voix étouffée de Kazuya.

- Tu abandonnes ? Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu, voir comment ça va se passer si tu continues ?

Son ami se dégagea de son étreinte et il put voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient imbibés de larmes qui refusaient de s'écouler.

- Je ne veux plus jouer au baseball comme ça Koki. Je veux l'apprécier à nouveau. Je veux pouvoir regarder les matches à nouveau en sentant cette flamme en moi. Et je n'y arriverais pas si je reste là.

- C'est dommage d'abandonner maintenant alors que tu as réussi à devenir pro là où tant d'autres échouent. Même si je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, constata Koki en se rappelant son propre rêve.

- Mais moi je n'ai jamais voulu devenir pro, confia désespérément Kazuya en laissant enfin ses larmes se déverser. Je n'ai jamais voulu…

Koki le regarda un instant bouche bée avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer ainsi, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Pourquoi tu as passé les sélections alors ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

A cette question, Kazuya se dégagea une nouvelle fois de son étreinte et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait tout à coup paniqué, et il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler avant de la refermer rapidement.

- Je… Je ne peux pas t'en parler…

- Kazuya, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, l'encouragea Koki.

- Je sais mais je… je ne suis pas prêt à te le dire, désolé.

- Mais tu m'en parleras un jour ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Kazuya comme si c'était évident. C'est juste que… pas maintenant.

- D'accord, soupira Koki. J'attendrais.

Kazuya sembla un instant soulagé qu'il abandonne l'idée de le faire parler.

- Je te le dirais un jour… bientôt, promit-il alors pour remercier sa confiance.

- Bien, n'en parlons plus alors, répondit Koki en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il passa la paume de ses mains sur les joues de son ami pour effacer les traces de larmes. Il voulait à nouveau le voir sourire et il s'en voulait d'avoir plombé la bonne humeur de son ami. Mais il était content qu'il ait parlé de lui, de sa famille, de ses doutes. Cela montrait qu'il s'ouvrait à lui, qu'il lui faisait confiance.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il soudain avant de lui voler un baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kazuya.

Le cœur de Koki se réchauffa instantanément. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait véritablement. Kazuya sembla voir son émotion. Son visage devait le trahir.

- Oui, je t'aime, répéta-t-il en souriant. J'en suis sûr maintenant.

Plus heureux que jamais, Koki exprima sa joie et son amour en couvrant ses lèvres de baisers. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était tellement content qu'il avait envie de crier, de rire et de pleurer tout à la fois. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de continuer à dévorer la bouche de son petit-ami. Celui-ci répondit rapidement à ses effusions, oubliant où ils se trouvaient, oubliant qu'on pouvait les voir et les juger. A cet instant plus rien ne comptait que la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Kazuya ne reprenne la parole. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et avoir oublié ses soucis.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore montré un vrai lancer, remarqua-t-il, taquin.

- Mais je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas doué au poste de lanceur, protesta Koki en bougonnant.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! s'exclama Kazuya avant de se relever rapidement.

Koki le regarda un instant en souriant se placer dans la pelouse un peu plus loin. Finalement heureux de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait sourire et rire, il attrapa son gant et courut le rejoindre.

* * *

_* momiji manju : petit gâteau en forme de feuille d'érable fourré à l'anko (pâte de haricot rouge sucrée), c'est un souvenir populaire d'Hiroshima._

_** voir recette sur a-vos-baguettes(point)com_


	21. Chapitre 21

Le temps passa rapidement depuis ce jour où ils avaient appris un peu mieux à se connaitre. L'été était finalement partit, laissant place à un temps humide et frais. Les feuilles d'érables étaient rouges dans les arbres, et chaque nouveau jour se levait sur une brume épaisse qui ne se dissipait qu'en milieu de journée.

Pendant deux semaines, les matches se succédèrent pour les Giants. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant les résultats et les joueurs étaient sous pression. Koki ne voyait pas souvent Kazuya. Bien sûr, ils continuaient à manger ensemble le midi et ils faisaient le trajet ensemble sur la moto du technicien, mais sitôt arrivés, ils se séparaient et rentraient chacun de leur côté. Koki aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui, mais il voulait aussi le laisser se reposer tranquillement. Alors il ne disait rien. Il se contentait des moments passés en sa compagnie au centre.

Le temps s'étant dégradé, ils avaient dû trouver un endroit pour pouvoir déjeuner au sec et au chaud. Koki avait mis longtemps à trouver le lieu idéal. C'est en cherchant un outil qu'ils n'utilisaient pas souvent qu'il découvrit un réduit qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou du moins dont il avait oublié l'existence. Ils y stockaient tout ce qui servait peu mais qu'il était nécessaire de garder, ou bien du matériel cassé qui nécessitait des réparations.

L'endroit était assez grand et possédait même une fenêtre qui apportait de la clarté. Koki avait vite compris l'intérêt de ce réduit et avait rapidement demandé l'autorisation à Miura-san de pouvoir l'utiliser le midi. Ce dernier s'était empressé d'accepter. Non seulement il faisait confiance à Koki comme son propre fils, mais en plus il semblait avoir un faible pour Kazuya et ainsi vouloir mettre un point d'honneur à rendre sa vie plus agréable. Il avait vu de loin le rapprochement entre les deux hommes et était heureux de les voir si épanouit quand ils étaient ensemble. Koki avait toujours été bougon et un peu trop sérieux et fermé, mais depuis l'arrivée du jeune joueur, il avait changé, petit à petit, et était maintenant bien plus souriant et expressif.

Sitôt l'autorisation donnée, Koki avait commencé à aménager le réduit. Il avait dégagé suffisamment de place au centre de la pièce pour ne pas se sentir oppressé. Il avait même réparé un banc et rafistolé une petite table pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner confortablement. Il avait également acheté un petit chauffage électrique pour les jours où il ferait trop froid.

Quand il y avait conduit Kazuya le premier jour, il avait vu le sourire éclatant sur son visage, et s'était sentit fier de lui et de sa découverte. D'autant plus qu'une fois la porte fermée, ils disposaient de toute l'intimité dont ils pouvaient rêver sans avoir peur d'être dérangés. La fenêtre était bien trop haute pour voir de l'extérieur et la porte suffisamment bruyante pour les prévenir d'une intrusion éventuelle. Et Kazuya l'avait vite compris puisqu'il s'était jeté à son cou aussitôt cette dernière refermée. Sans jamais le lui avoir dit, Koki avait compris que son petit ami redoutait devoir aller manger avec ses coéquipiers, et même si leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, il lui rebutait de passer encore plus de temps avec eux. Kazuya s'en était excusé une fois auprès d'Hayato-kun, mais celui-ci l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait des amis parmi leurs équipiers et qu'il était heureux que Kazuya puisse passer du temps avec son petit ami en toute discrétion. Il n'avait alors pas insisté et se rendait chaque jour en souriant vers les locaux techniques.

Tout en mangeant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter, d'échanger leurs opinions, leurs goûts. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre et à se comprendre et leur lien ne s'en était que renforcé. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas reparlés de leurs familles, et Koki n'avait jamais demandé à Kazuya de s'expliquer. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de Kazuya pour qu'il soit ainsi forcé à devenir pro, mais il n'osait pas le lui demander. Kazuya lui avait promis qu'il lui en parlerait alors il attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à le faire de lui-même. Plusieurs fois il avait cru que le jeune homme allait se confier, avant qu'il ne change de sujet au dernier moment. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne le forcerait pas alors il ne disait rien et le suivait dans sa conversation.

Ce jour-là, Kazuya lui avait rappelé qu'il aurait droit à son jour férié lors de l'équinoxe d'automne. Parfois, même les journées fériées ils devaient venir au centre et s'entrainer, mais le coach avait décidé que ce repos ferait du bien à son équipe. Il aurait besoin d'eux pour la fin des sélections et ensuite pour les playoffs alors il voulait les ménager un peu.

Cette année, cela tombait un lundi, leur octroyant deux jours de congés successifs. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils commencèrent donc à parler de leur voyage au Mont Fuji avec excitation et empressement. Ils étaient tombés d'accord pour séjourner dans un onsen aussi proche du Mont que possible, ne restait plus qu'à trouver cette perle rare.

Les jours suivant, ils passèrent presque tout leur temps de pause dans les revues touristiques et les catalogues publicitaires. Ils trouvèrent finalement un établissement qui correspondait à tout ce qu'ils recherchaient : une vue sur le Mont Fuji, des chambres traditionnelles, et Koki avait même insisté pour avoir un bain extérieur privatif. Il connaissait la timidité de Kazuya et ne voulait pas qu'il se sente gêné d'avoir à aller dans les bains collectifs. Bien sûr ce choix avait un coût mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partager les frais afin de ne pas avoir à renoncer à quelque chose à cause de son prix.

Une semaine avant le jour tant attendu, Kazuya s'attarda le soir au garage. Ils avaient réussis à rentrer un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et le jeune joueur semblait moins fatigué.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, s'exclama celui-ci avec animation.

Koki ne prit même pas la peine de demander de quoi il parlait. Leur prochain voyage était presque l'unique sujet de conversation de son petit ami ces derniers jours. Mais Koki était tellement heureux de le voir comme ça qu'il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui enlever sa bonne humeur ni son enthousiasme.

- Moi aussi, se contenta-t-il donc de répondre en souriant, pour ce qui lui sembla être la dixième fois de la journée.

- Faudra être sage hein les tourtereaux, s'éleva une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent la tête d'un même geste pour découvrir Eiji qui les regardait depuis l'une des fenêtres de l'étage.

- C'est que ce genre de voyage, c'est propice à l'égarement charnel, insinua-t-il en prenant un malin plaisir à voir Kazuya rougir comme une tomate.

- Ta gueule Eiji ! lança Koki en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

- Houlà, t'énerve pas, moi je dis ça je dis rien… mais pense à amener ce qu'il faut au cas où, ajouta Eiji en tirant la langue avant de disparaitre.

Il récolta quelques insultes bien colorées, mais tout de même amicales, de la part de Koki avant de les entendre à nouveau parler entre eux.

- Désolé, il est vraiment lourd parfois, disait Koki.

- J'temmerde ! cria-t-il alors pour agacer son meilleur ami.

- Comme je disais il est parfois lourd, continua le technicien. Tu veux venir à la maison ? On pourrait dîner ensemble...

- Bonne idée, s'empressa d'accepter Kazuya.

Il sentait ses joues le brûler et il savait qu'il devait être écarlate. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet avec Koki. Et même si au fond de lui il voulait aller plus loin, il avait encore peur de cette inconnue.

Il suivit rapidement son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, et il était sur le seuil quand il entendit la voix d'Eiji de l'intérieur.

- Eh les gars ! M'ignorez pas merde, je déconnais ! Revenez…

Mais aucun des deux ne lui répondit et ils prirent la direction de chez Koki. Le temps était frais et ils marchèrent rapidement et en silence. Cependant, sitôt arrivés dans la chaleur de l'appartement de Koki, celui-ci s'excusa.

- Désolé, j'ai dû lui en parler, c'est lui qui gardera Yuki.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit Kazuya. Ce n'est pas un secret.

- Oui mais on aurait évité ce genre de réflexion douteuse, insista Koki.

- Ce n'était pas bien méchant…

- Mais embarrassant oui, s'amusa Koki.

Il en riait à présent mais lui aussi s'était sentit gêné par les insinuations de son ami. Parce qu'il y pensait. Ces derniers jours, chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, et que Kazuya laissait ses mains parcourir son corps, il tremblait presque d'envie et d'excitation. Il avait rapidement contourné le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes et il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, l'appréhension et la volonté de ne pas précipiter ni forcer Kazuya l'arrêtait à chaque fois.

Il écarta ces pensées de son esprit et se dirigea vers son frigo en quête de quoi préparer le dîner qu'il avait promis à Kazuya. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en l'invitant et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir de quoi cuisiner. Cela se confirma sitôt qu'il en eut ouvert la porte. Les étagères étaient quasiment vides. Il soupira alors et se retourna vers son ami qui le regardait avec une expression interrogative au visage.

- Ça te dit une pizza ? demanda-t-il alors en faisant une moue coupable.

Kazuya éclata de rire avant d'accepter.

- Tu devrais vérifier le contenu de ton frigo avant d'inviter les gens, taquina-t-il alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé avec une publicité de vendeur de pizza.

- Désolé, s'excusa piteusement Koki.

Mais attendrit devant son attitude fautive et honteuse, Kazuya craqua rapidement.

- Je plaisante ! Une pizza me va très bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

Et pour se faire pardonner, il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Koki avant de prendre en main le dépliant afin de choisir leur dîner. Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami sourire puis se pencher vers lui pour pouvoir lui aussi lire.

Ils allumèrent la télévision tout en attendant la livraison de leur repas, puis mangèrent dans le canapé. Mais quand il fut l'heure pour Kazuya de rentrer chez lui, il continuait à s'attarder, répugnant à quitter Koki. Comprenant son problème et n'ayant de toute façon pas envie de le laisser partir, ce dernier lui proposa de dormir chez lui. Kazuya retrouva immédiatement le sourire et s'empressa d'accepter sa proposition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Koki était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, écoutant distraitement les bruits que faisait Kazuya dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, mais il se sentait nerveux. Il avait peur que ses envies prennent le dessus sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il avait peur de faire le geste de trop qui perturberait Kazuya et l'éloignerait de lui.

Mais malgré tout, quand il tentait de s'imaginer ce que cela pourrait être de faire l'amour avec Kazuya, il sentait l'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac. Même s'il le désirait de plus en plus, il n'était pas encore prêt à passer cette étape. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires le laissaient perplexe et indécis. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter et la tension monta de plus en plus en lui. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de lui avoir proposé de rester cette nuit. Pourtant, quand il se souvint de son visage qui s'était illuminé à son offre, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de son choix.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et bientôt le pas de velours de Kazuya entra dans la chambre. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser doucement sous le poids de son ange, et bientôt il perçut son souffle chaud sur sa joue avant que ses lèvres ne la frôlent doucement. La main de Kazuya se posa sur ses abdominaux et il le sentit s'allonger contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses doigts vinrent caresser sa mâchoire et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il tomba sur son regard noisette qui avait à cet instant un éclat particulier.

Il se laissa faire quand Kazuya se tendit afin de pouvoir poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Le premier baiser fut chaste et innocent, pourtant, Koki pouvait sentir tant d'amour et d'affection dans ce geste que son cœur manqua un battement avant de prendre une course effrénée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Kazuya s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, l'échange fut plus passionné et la langue de son ami se glissa bientôt dans sa bouche. Koki répondit alors sans plus réfléchir ni se poser de questions. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi après tout, vivre le moment présent et voir où cela les mènerait. Kazuya en tout cas ne semblait pas se poser autant de questions.

Son cœur vacilla à nouveau quand il le sentit s'installer à califourchon sur son corps. Il frissonna quand ses mains se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt et commencèrent à frôler doucement la peau chaude de son torse. Instinctivement, Koki posa ses mains sur les jambes qui prenaient appuis de chaque côté de son corps. Puis il les remonta jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve leur place sur les hanches fines mais puissantes de Kazuya. Et pendant tout ce temps, leurs bouches continuaient à se dévorer et s'apprivoiser.

Ils perdirent tous deux le compte du temps, mais durent finalement se séparer pour retrouver un peu de souffle. Kazuya posa son front contre le sien, et frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Koki. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour pouvoir capter son regard.

- Ce que disais Eiji tout à l'heure…, commença-t-il sans vraiment trop savoir comment aborder le sujet.

- N'y fait pas attention, le coupa Koki d'une voix douce. On a tout notre temps.

- Mais…

Comprenant que Koki allait une nouvelle fois l'interrompre, il le fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses, continua-t-il.

- Ce que j'en pense ?

- Hm, est-ce que… est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il se sentait soudain bien moins sûr de lui ni d'avoir envie de connaitre la réponse.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, répondit honnêtement Koki. Je te mentirais si je te disais que j'en ai pas envie, mais…

- Mais ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça, avoua enfin Koki. Tu sais c'est… nouveau pour moi alors je me pose des questions.

Kazuya baissa le regard sur son torse et Koki se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

- C'est nouveau mais tu en as quand même une expérience, remarqua tout bas son ami. Moi je… je n'ai aucune expérience… aucune.

Koki comprit alors ce qui tracassait son ami.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui ça me terrifie, murmura-t-il presque honteux de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il sentit le regard de Koki sur lui alors il releva les yeux pour voir son expression.

- Mais… mais j'en ai envie quand même, s'exclama-t-il en voyant de la peine dans ses yeux chocolat.

Il fut rassuré quand son ami esquissa un sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener contre lui. Kazuya se laissa alors aller contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans son cou, appréciant les caresses de son homme dans ses cheveux.

- On attendra le temps qu'il faudra, le rassura Koki. Rien ne presse.

- Mais, si tu es prêt avant moi comment tu…

- Shh…, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt tout simplement. Tu sais, ce n'est pas le plus important. Bien sûr c'est important, mais c'est encore plus important de passer du temps ensemble tout simplement, comme ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est quelque chose de plus gros que ce que ce n'est.

Kazuya acquiesça doucement de la tête. Il se sentait rassuré de savoir que Koki attendrait. Il avait confiance en lui et au fond il savait qu'il allait lui dire ça. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Koki, il ne pourrait pas attendre indéfiniment. Et il ne savait pas quand il serait prêt. Peut-être qu'un jour Koki le quitterait parce qu'il en aurait eu marre d'attendre. Et c'était peut-être ce qui le terrifiait le plus. Alors il se dit qu'il réfléchissait sûrement trop. Qu'il devait se lancer et voir ce que cela donnerait. Après tout, c'était de Koki qu'il s'agissait, et il savait que s'il devait découvrir cela avec quelqu'un, c'était avec lui et personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

- On devrait se mettre sous la couette, le coupa de ses pensées la voix de Koki. On va finir par attraper froid.

Il acquiesça à nouveau avant de se redresser et de suivre Koki sous les draps. Sitôt de nouveau allongés, il se colla contre son corps et soupira de bien être quand ses bras puissants l'entourèrent et le rapprochèrent encore plus de lui. Il réalisa à peine lorsque son homme éteignit la lumière et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il s'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ne voulait probablement rien dire avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et que le silence n'envahisse la chambre. Ils s'endormirent tous deux en quelques minutes, apaisés par la chaleur de l'autre.

* * *

Et le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Kazuya se réveilla dans les bras de Koki au son du réveil qu'ils avaient programmés tôt. Il avait passé toutes les nuits de cette dernière semaine dans la chaleur aimante de son homme et il commençait à penser ne plus jamais vouloir se réveiller seul. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de profiter plus longtemps de ces pensées matinales et agréables. Koki se levait déjà. Il bougonna un instant à la perte de chaleur soudaine, mais ne put empêcher un sourire quand il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Il ouvrit alors finalement les yeux et fut accueillis par le visage souriant et rayonnant de Koki.

- Allez debout, lança celui-ci joyeusement. Plus vite on partira, plus longtemps on pourra en profiter.

Il disparut ensuite dans le salon et il l'entendit bientôt remuer casseroles et ustensiles de cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Kazuya s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui quand il réalisa pleinement que le jour qu'il attendait tant était finalement arrivé.

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après l'avoir aidé dans les préparations, ils déjeunèrent rapidement avant de se préparer. Un peu plus d'une heure après s'être levés, ils se dirigeaient enfin vers le garage, main dans la main. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure encore matinale, et le froid saisissant. Pourtant il n'y avait ni brumes ni nuages, promettant une belle journée ensoleillée.

Sitôt arrivés, ils chargèrent la moto avec les quelques bagages qu'ils emmenaient, puis enfilèrent leurs combinaisons et leurs casques et prirent la route. Kazuya s'accrocha fermement à la taille de Koki quand il démarra et se détendit ensuite pour faciliter la conduite de son ami. Ils auraient presque deux heures de route si tout se passait bien et Kazuya était impatient de voir de nouveaux horizons.

Ils sortirent assez rapidement de la capitale, évitant les embouteillages qui encombreraient bientôt les rues de Tokyo et passèrent un péage pour se retrouver sur une voie rapide. Kazuya ne vit pas vraiment le temps passer. Il regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse et quand il regardait légèrement sur sa gauche, il voyait le Mont Fuji se rapprocher doucement.

Au bout de quelques temps, Koki ralentit et Kazuya se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda devant lui par-dessus l'épaule du conducteur pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur une aire de repos. Koki se dirigea vers la section réservée aux deux roues puis se gara et coupa le moteur. Il enleva son casque et fit signe à Kazuya de descendre. Ce dernier se redressa alors sur les marchepieds et se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait du mal à lever la jambe pour descendre. Sa jambe droite semblait être rigide et refusait de se plier. En s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Koki, il réussit néanmoins à retrouver le sol ferme. Il sentait ses jambes trembler un peu sous l'effort. Il enleva son casque tandis que son petit ami descendait à son tour de l'engin.

- Ça va ? demanda Koki mi amusé mi inquiet.

- Hm, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des jambes en béton mais à part ça tout va bien, répondit-il en souriant.

- C'est le froid. Je m'en doutais un peu, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrêté. Viens on va allez se réchauffer et boire un café.

Il montrait le magasin de l'aire qui semblait avoir un petit restaurant. Kazuya acquiesça et tenta de suivre Koki comme il put. Il avait l'impression de marcher comme un robot et d'être parfaitement ridicule alors que son homme se déplaçait tout à fait normalement juste devant lui. Au bout de quelques pas cependant, il le vit s'arrêter et se retourner.

- Tu y arrives ?

- Hm hm, marmonna-t-il en continuant d'avancer doucement.

Il vit Koki rire à nouveau en le laissant le rattraper. Une fois à son niveau, il passa un bras derrière lui et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'aidant à avancer. Kazuya en fut reconnaissant et passa lui aussi son bras sur sa taille et s'accrocha à sa combinaison avec sa main.

- Ça va revenir rapidement ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Koki gentiment.

Kazuya n'en était pas aussi sûr alors il ne répondit rien. Pourtant, arrivé à quelques mètres de l'établissement, il avait déjà l'impression de mieux marcher. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la douce chaleur l'entourer qu'il réalisa à quel point il était frigorifié. Koki conseilla à Kazuya d'aller prendre une table pendant qu'il allait commander les boissons. Le jeune joueur ne se fit pas prier et en choisit une près de la grande baie vitrée. De là, il pouvait apercevoir la cime enneigée du Mont.

Quelques instants plus tard, Koki revint avec leur commande et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils prirent leur temps pour siroter leurs boissons et manger les viennoiseries que Koki avaient également achetées. Le technicien en profita également pour vérifier une nouvelle fois leur trajet sur la carte qu'il avait apportée.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda curieusement Kazuya.

- Encore une quarantaine de kilomètres. On sera arrivés dans moins d'une heure si tout va bien.

- Il est déjà tellement grand, murmura rêveusement Kazuya en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Et il le sera encore plus quand on sera arrivé, s'amusa Koki. Et demain je t'emmènerais au pied.

Kazuya tourna un regard extasié vers lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, on ne va pas restés enfermés dans l'hôtel pendant deux jours quand même, rigola Koki.

Son ami reporta son attention sur le Mont. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Il était avec Koki, loin de Tokyo, loin de ses problèmes, et il se sentait libre comme jamais.

Finalement, après un passage rapide par les toilettes, ils ressortirent et se dirigèrent vers la moto. Cependant, avant de remonter dessus, Kazuya farfouilla quelques minutes dans l'une des sacoches sous le regard interrogatif de Koki. Il en sortit son appareil photo et insista pour qu'ils se prennent en photo avec le Mont derrière eux. Kazuya voulait garder autant de souvenirs que possible de ce voyage et c'était d'après lui le bon moment pour commencer. Koki se laissa faire de bonne grâce et après être sûr d'avoir au moins un des clichés réussis, Kazuya rangea son appareil et ils purent repartir.

Et comme Koki l'avait dit, moins d'une heure plus tard ils rentraient dans la petite ville de Kawaguchiko, sur les bords du lac Kawaguchi. Ils traversèrent la ville en direction du lac et arrivèrent finalement sur le parking de l'hôtel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Koki laissa Kazuya entrer le premier dans leur chambre. La pièce principale était vaste, avec devant eux une table basse et des coussins, et un peu plus loin, devant la fenêtre, un espace encore vierge qui accueillerait leurs futons dans la soirée. De la baie vitrée, on pouvait voir leur bain privatif qui fumait doucement dans la fraicheur de cette journée. Kazuya s'y précipita et ouvrit la vitre, puis laissa échapper une exclamation. Des parois en bois les protégeaient des regards indiscrets de chaque côté du bain, mais devant eux, le Mont Fuji se dressait fièrement au-dessus des arbres bas. Ils pourraient profiter des bienfaits de l'eau chaude tout en contemplant le sommet enneigé de la montagne.

Mais bientôt on frappa à leur porte pour venir leur préparer le thé offert lors de leur arrivée. Ils refermèrent alors la fenêtre et s'assirent à table pour le déguster. Aucun des d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de parler. Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec satisfaction et reportaient souvent leur attention sur le paysage extérieur.

Après avoir découvert la salle de bain, dans laquelle avait été déposés deux yukatas à leur intention, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans les jardins de l'hôtel jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner qui ne tarderait plus. Un chemin serpentait parmi les arbres savamment taillés, les forêts de bambou et les petits bassins dans lesquels se languissaient quelques carpes koï. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique et ils en apprécièrent le calme après le bourdonnement du trajet. Ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient les premiers clients arrivés, même si d'autres étaient attendus dans la journée, alors ils s'autorisèrent quelques marques d'affection au cours de leur parcours.

Finalement, ils revinrent à leur chambre où on leur servit leur repas qu'ils dégustèrent avec appétit. Après qu'on les eut débarrassés, Koki installa les futons pendant que Kazuya se trouvaient encore devant la fenêtre. Il se sentait un peu fatigué par la route et avait décidé de se reposer un peu avant qu'ils ne ressortent se promener en ville.

Quand Kazuya se retourna après quelques minutes et qu'il vit que son homme était couché, il s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il n'était pas si fatigué que cela, n'ayant pas eu à subir la concentration de la conduite, mais il ne voulait pas perdre une occasion d'être près de lui.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à visiter la petite ville et terminèrent leur promenade au bord du lac. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand ils prirent le chemin du retour vers l'hôtel. Le temps se rafraichissait aussi alors ils pressèrent le pas, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient décidé d'enfin profiter des bienfaits de leur bain privatif en rentrant. Rien de tel que de l'eau chaude pour détendre les muscles après la longue promenade qu'ils venaient de faire.


	22. Chapitre 22

Une fois rentrés à l'hôtel, Koki laissa Kazuya se préparer dans la salle de bain et se rendit à l'accueil afin de récupérer quelques renseignements et commander leur dîner. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva Kazuya debout au milieu de la pièce et il se figea à cette vision. Il avait enfilé l'un des yukatas mis à leur disposition et il était absolument magnifique. Le tissu bleu lâchement noué autour de sa taille laissait voir suffisamment de peau blanche sur son torse pour qu'il se sente rougir. Mais il dû se reprendre rapidement car Kazuya s'aperçut de sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

- Il n'est pas trop grand ? demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique en tirant sur les pans de tissus, dévoilant encore un peu plus de peau.

- Non… non c'est bien, réussit à répondre Koki en déglutissant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Koki reprit la parole pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

- Vas-y je te rejoins, l'invita-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte refermée, il respira un grand coup avant de se traiter d'imbécile et de commencer à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche. Il enfila ensuite à son tour un yukata et ressortit dans leur chambre.

Cependant, il fut surpris de retrouver Kazuya debout au bord du petit bassin. Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Complètement immobile, le regard droit devant lui, il semblait profiter simplement du moment. Koki porta son regard là où Kazuya semblait lui-même regarder. On pouvait apercevoir l'ombre de la montagne malgré la nuit, juste devant eux. Il sourit doucement en se laissant lui aussi prendre par l'atmosphère du moment. Mais il la brisa rapidement en sentant la fraîcheur s'insinuer sous son yukata.

Il se rapprocha de Kazuya et entoura sa taille de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Il faudra penser à prendre une photo demain, dit-il d'une voix douce contre son oreille.

Détournant son regard de l'horizon, il enfouit son nez dans les mèches châtaines du cou de Kazuya. Il aimait tellement cette odeur et cette chaleur qu'il passerait des heures ainsi. Il déposa un baiser sur la peau fine et chaude et sourit en le sentant se détendre et appuyer son dos contre son torse. Encouragé, il suivit la ligne de son cou, la couvrant de baisers papillon, puis remonta sur sa mâchoire. De lui-même, Kazuya tourna légèrement la tête pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se toucher tendrement.

- On devrait rentrer dans l'eau, remarqua Koki après quelques secondes.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment se séparer de Kazuya, mais s'ils restaient ainsi plus longtemps, ils allaient vraiment finir par tomber malade.

Kazuya acquiesça doucement. Le voyant hésiter, Koki prit les devants et enleva son yukata avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. La sensation était incroyablement agréable. Il sentait la brise fraîche sur ses joues, mais la chaleur de l'eau réchauffait le reste de son corps, le protégeant du froid.

Kazuya le regarda un instant bouger doucement dans le bassin à ses pieds. Il avait cru rougir quand il l'avait senti se déshabiller dans son dos, mais à présent qu'il était dans l'eau, il se sentit touché. Koki semblait regarder obstinément ailleurs que dans sa direction, lui laissant toute l'intimité qu'il désirait pour enlever à son tour son yukata et plonger dans le bassin.

En peu de temps, il se retrouva assis à côté de lui. Une étrange sensation grandissait en lui. De se savoir si proche de lui, entièrement nu, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait redouté cet instant depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de ce voyage. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne se sentait pas gêné. Au contraire, cela semblait naturel. Il se laissa alors aller et se détendit. Il se rapprocha légèrement de Koki jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules mouillées se touchent puis laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un soupir de bien-être.

Il sentit enfin le regard de Koki sur lui et tourna la tête pour croiser ses prunelles chocolat. Il semblait aussi heureux que lui à cet instant. Une envie soudaine le fit se pencher vers lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une sensation dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, souriant quand Koki passa son bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus. Il se laissa faire et s'amusa à remuer doucement ses jambes, sentant ses muscles se détendre les uns après les autres.

Aucun des deux ne brisa le silence. Les mots étaient inutiles à cet instant.

L'esprit de Koki s'égara. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis que Kazuya était arrivé dans l'équipe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se le disait, mais il se demandait encore comment il avait pu le détester. Heureusement que les choses avaient changées entre eux. Il serait passé à côté de tant de choses… Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son ami non… de son petit ami à présent. Son estomac se tordit un peu en pensant à quel point Kazuya lui était devenu indispensable. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant. Et de se dire que c'était un homme qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça… il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

Sans un mot, il observa longuement son profil. Il le regarda s'amuser à faire des vaguelettes dans l'eau avec ses mains, regarder le Mont à l'horizon, ou tout simplement fermer les yeux de contentement. Son cœur était rempli d'amour pour cet homme. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa tendrement sa tempe. Il le sentit sursauter doucement à ce geste et ouvrir les yeux. Il se recula alors légèrement pour permettre à leurs regards de se croiser. Il y vit à la fois de la surprise, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Il était incapable de mettre un nom sur cette petite lueur, mais elle lui fit chaud au cœur et réveilla quelques papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Subjugué par ses yeux, il remarqua à peine leurs deux visages se rapprocher, mais quand il sentit ses douces lèvres se poser contre les siennes, il sembla se réveiller et clama cette bouche sienne.

L'échange gagna rapidement en intensité et il sentit Kazuya se rapprocher et se tourner vers lui pour faciliter le baiser. Il sentit ses jambes effleurer les siennes dans l'eau chaude. Instinctivement il posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche, l'attirant à lui. L'une de ses jambes commençait à passer au-dessus de lui quand un coup discret à la porte les arrêta net. Il vit les yeux de Kazuya s'écarquiller et ses joues rougir rapidement alors qu'il reprenait presque brutalement sa place à côté de lui, laissant un large espace entre leurs deux corps.

Koki ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette perte. Il se retourna pour voir qui les dérangeait ainsi, mais il fut forcé de rester poli en voyant deux employées de l'hôtel entrer discrètement dans leur chambre et disposer sur la table basse leur dîner. Lorsqu'elles furent sur le point de partir à peine quelques instants plus tard, il les remercia avant de reprendre sa place initiale dans le bain.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, ne sachant certainement pas comment réagir, avant que Koki ne rompe la gêne.

- On devrait sortir et aller manger, remarqua-t-il gentiment.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kazuya de répondre qu'il sortit rapidement du bain. L'eau se mit à remuer fortement autour de Kazuya qui resta immobile. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits, se demandant jusqu'où ils auraient été si on ne les avait pas dérangés. Il se surprit à regretter cette interruption, se disant qu'il aurait aimé aller plus loin. Toute peur ou appréhension semblait l'avoir quitté à cet instant, et il ne savait pas si ce genre de chose se reproduirait à nouveau. La magie du lieu et le fait qu'il soit seul avec Koki dans cet endroit inconnu devait certainement aider. Et s'il devait sauter le pas avec lui, pourquoi ne pas le faire ici où tout semblait plus facile ?

Se disant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui et qu'il ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins si une autre occasion comme celle-ci se présentait, il sortit à son tour du bain et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir qui l'attendait. Il ramassa son yukata et rentra rapidement dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui. Après la chaleur de l'eau, l'air de la nuit était incroyablement froid. Tremblant à moitié, il se rendit dans la salle de bain que Koki venait de quitter pour se sécher et se rhabiller.

* * *

Le ventre plein, ils étaient chacun allongé sur leur futon. Sur le ventre, en appui sur ses coudes, Koki lisait ce qui ressemblait à un prospectus touristique. Etendu sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, Kazuya le regardait discrètement. Il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, et ses mèches brunes retombant de chaque côté de son visage rendaient celui-ci plus doux, mais à la fois plus attirant. Les sourcils froncés, concentré sur sa lecture, accentuaient le charme. Kazuya se retenait presque de lui sauter dessus. Il détourna le regard et fixa le plafond. Quand il était avec Koki, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa timidité maladive semblait disparaitre, et son assurance au contraire semblait plus forte que jamais.

Il ramena ses bras contre lui et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers son voisin et faillit laisser échapper une exclamation quand il vit ses yeux chocolat fixés sur lui.

- Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux dormir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avança sa main vers son visage et Kazuya tendit la joue sous la caresse. Son geste était incroyablement doux et attentionné. Et une trainée chaude persista sur sa peau même après qu'il l'eut retirée.

Sans réfléchir, comme en transe, Kazuya se tourna sur le côté et combla la distance entre leurs corps. Koki sembla surpris mais répondit immédiatement quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Comme tout à l'heure dans le bain, la chaleur monta rapidement. Leurs bouches se dévoraient et leurs langues s'affrontaient puis se charmaient, en une succession constante et excitante.

Sans rompre l'échange, Kazuya fit pression sur l'épaule de Koki, le déstabilisant. Perdant lui aussi l'équilibre, il tomba sur son corps mais ne perdit pas un instant pour s'installer à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Les mains de Koki se refermèrent sur ses hanches, celles de Kazuya se perdirent dans sa tignasse brune.

Aucun d'eux ne réfléchissait, et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de réfléchir. Ils laissaient les choses venir d'elles-mêmes, les gestes se faire automatiquement. Kazuya sentit bientôt les paumes chaudes de Koki remonter sur son dos. L'une d'entre elle se referma sur sa nuque, accentuant le baiser et réduisant à néant le moindre espace entre leurs bouches. L'autre reprit sa route et redescendit vers ses reins. Elle se glissa ensuite sur son flanc avant de trouver son chemin sur la peau douce de son torse que dévoilait l'encolure largement ouverte de son yukata. A cette initiative, Kazuya gémit contre la bouche de son homme et rompit le baiser. Il était essoufflé et pantelant.

Le laissant reprendre sa respiration, Koki reporta son attention sur son cou. Il l'embrassa, le lécha, le racla même avec ses dents, cherchant à graver cette odeur dans ses papilles et dans sa tête. Sa main gauche se retrouva à nouveau sur sa hanche et d'une pression, il inversa les rôles et domina le corps ivoirin étendu sous lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans ses administrations et observa le visage de Kazuya. Les yeux fermés, il semblait perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. S'ils continuaient ainsi, Koki savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Réalisant l'absence de contact, Kazuya rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son regard hésitant.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Koki dans un murmure.

Comprenant son hésitation et son incertitude, il s'empressa de lui sourire.

- Hm, j'en ai envie, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il voulait rassurer Koki, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il avait tout autant peur qu'avant mais pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient allés si loin, il ne voulait plus reculer. Dans son esprit, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Apprend-moi, chuchota-t-il contre la bouche de son amant.

Un grognement lui répondit avant qu'un nouveau baiser ne les occupe. Il s'était attendu à une passion dévorante mais son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine. Koki mettait une incroyable douceur dans ses gestes. Kazuya pouvait y sentir l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour lui. Il pouvait sentir l'amour, l'affection, la tendresse. Il tenta de lui répondre avec autant de ferveur, essayant de transmettre ses propres sentiments en retour.

Il sentit les mains de Koki défaire lentement la ceinture de son yukata, comme pour lui laisser encore le temps de changer d'avis. Mais il ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Il mima ses gestes et repoussa bientôt le tissu encombrant de ses épaules brunes. Ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre et les sensations se décuplèrent. L'esprit totalement blanc, Kazuya ne sentit plus que ses mains et sa bouche sur son corps. Il essayait de rendre chaque geste, mais bientôt l'ampleur des émotions qu'il ressentait sembla le paralyser. Il le laissa diriger son corps dans une euphorie nouvelle et insoupçonnée. Un éclair de lucidité lui fit comprendre qu'il en serait désormais dépendant.

Et quand leurs deux corps s'unirent enfin, il se sentit entier et vivant pour la première fois de sa vie. Toutes les peines et les difficultés qu'il avait eues jusqu'à présent ne signifiaient plus rien. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu avait construit pierre après pierre un chemin qui le conduisait à Koki, qui le conduisait à cet instant précis où il n'était plus seul. Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, il s'accrocha à Koki comme un coquillage à son rocher. Leurs deux formes s'emboitant parfaitement, se protégeant l'un l'autre, et se perdant l'un sans l'autre.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il se laissa bercer par les caresses de Koki sur son visage. Et quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, un sourire rayonnant répondit au sien. Il sentit son amant le recouvrir de la couette chaude, et il se laissa attirer contre son torse. Déposant sa tête contre son épaule, il soupira sous la légèreté d'un baiser sur sa tempe avant de retomber dans une douce torpeur qui le conduisit au sommeil.

* * *

Une caresse aérienne sur sa joue le réveilla doucement. Tout d'abord perdu dans un brouillard épais et sombre, ses sens se réveillèrent petit à petit. Il perçut une présence chaude dans son dos, un poids sur sa hanche. Il sentit un souffle chaud et régulier contre sa nuque.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura une voix contre son cou.

La sensation de lèvres douces contre sa peau remplaça le souffle qui la caressait auparavant. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Au bout de quelques instants au cours desquels il pouvait sentir les doigts de Koki dessiner des courbes sur son ventre, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut déçu de ne voir que les draps devant lui. Il entreprit alors de se retourner, mais son corps protesta à cet effort. Il découvrit qu'il avait mal un peu partout, la douleur dans ses reins étant la plus forte.

- Ça va ? demanda Koki, inquiet de la grimace qui pouvait se lire sur ses traits.

- Hm, ça ira, répondit-il en se retrouvant enfin face à Koki.

Il lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et de se coller à lui.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Juste quelques minutes.

Il se tendit légèrement quand il sentit la main de Koki descendre le long de son dos, mais elle ne tarda pas à effectuer des cercles sur ses reins, en y mettant la pression idéale pour apaiser ses élancements. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette aide appréciable.

Encore une fois, Koki était là pour lui. Et il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas lui rendre suffisamment toutes ses attentions. Que lui avait-il apporté depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? A son avis même pas une fraction de ce qu'il avait reçu. Il en éprouva du remords et chercha dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en retour.

Est-ce que l'aimer était suffisant ? Est-ce qu'il était heureux avec lui ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment livré, il n'avait fait que mentionner ses parents l'autre fois, sans vraiment aller plus loin. Est-ce que Koki ne voudrait pas connaitre son histoire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait continuer à lui mentir comme ça ? Lui dire que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas ? Même si c'était peu, peut-être devait-il tout lui raconter. Pour le remercier. Et pour lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance. Oui, il devait lui dire.

Il se décala légèrement et chercha son regard. Mais avant de prendre la parole, il se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement pour se donner du courage. Peut-être que Koki n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, peut-être même qu'il le perdrait, mais il devait le faire.

- Tout va bien ? demanda son amant.

Il avait sûrement perçu sa nervosité.

- Tu te rappelles l'autre jour quand je t'ai parlé de ma famille ? commença-t-il alors d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Koki acquiesça doucement, soudain lui aussi nerveux. Est-ce que Kazuya allait lui parler comme il avait promis de le faire ? Patiemment, il attendit qu'il continue de lui-même, jugeant préférable de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Ce jour-là je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas devenir pro… et je… je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise pourquoi.

A nouveau, Koki le laissa prendre son temps. Mais comme rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche, il essaya de l'encourager.

- Kazuya ?

- Désolé, je ne sais pas par où commencer, répondit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Alors commence par le début, ou ce qui te semble être le début.

- Mais ça risque d'être long…

- On a tout notre temps, le rassura Koki en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Après un nouveau silence, Kazuya commença son histoire.

- Je t'ai dit que ma mère était morte quand j'avais 5 ans. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de cette période, mais je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon père. Au début je pense que ça allait, il s'occupait bien de moi. Je me souviens qu'il venait me chercher à l'école, et il cuisinait pour moi. Son curry était délicieux.

Koki sourit brièvement à ce souvenir. Mais il retrouva rapidement son sérieux, se doutant que la suite serait certainement moins agréable à entendre.

- Mais après, plus je grandissais et moins il semblait s'intéresser à moi. Un jour j'ai compris qu'il buvait beaucoup, et que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Quand je rentrais de l'école le soir, je devais préparer mon dîner. Il a commencé à rentrer de plus en plus tard, parfois même il ne rentrait pas du tout. A l'époque je ne le savais pas encore, mais ça devait être à ce moment qu'il a commencé à jouer.

De plus en plus inquiet pour la suite, Koki resta silencieux, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour de Kazuya.

- Je faisais tout à la maison, je cuisinais, je faisais le ménage, je m'occupais même des comptes. Très vite on est devenu de plus en plus pauvre. L'argent qu'il ne buvait pas, il s'en servait pour jouer.

- Il ne travaillait pas ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu travailler. Je crois qu'il avait une sorte de pension, et il avait hérité aussi d'un peu d'argent à la mort de ma mère. Enfin bref, pour en revenir au baseball, depuis tout petit je me rappelle avoir regardé les matches à la télé, et je les trouvais tellement cool que j'avais envie de faire pareil. Alors quand je suis entré au collège, j'ai voulu faire partie du club de baseball. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu de moi.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda doucement Koki.

- J'étais timide, encore pire que quand on s'est rencontrés. Je ne parlais à personne, j'étais distant, je n'avais pas d'amis. Alors selon eux quelqu'un comme moi ne pouvait pas faire partie du club.

- C'est horrible…

- Mais c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas les premiers à avoir fait cette remarque, et ça n'a pas été les derniers, répondit Kazuya amèrement. Les gens différents sont toujours mis à l'écart.

Un lourd silence plana au-dessus d'eux quelques secondes avant que Kazuya ne reprenne son histoire.

- Quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi, j'ai commencé à détourner un peu d'argent tous les mois.

Il vit Koki sourire.

- Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien, s'amusa-t-il. Mais c'était toujours des petites sommes, et comme c'est moi qui m'occupais des comptes, mon père n'en a jamais rien su. Avec cet argent, j'ai pu m'acheter une balle. Je n'avais pas assez pour acheter un gant, alors j'ai commencé à m'entrainer à lancer. J'allais dans un petit terrain vague derrière chez moi, et tous les jours en rentrant de l'école je m'entrainais, j'essayais d'imiter les joueurs que je voyais à la télé.

Koki sourit à nouveau, essayant de s'imaginer Kazuya en plus jeune, tentant de faire de son mieux pour copier les pros. Il devait être adorable et regrettait de ne pas avoir vu ça.

- Les années ont passées, et je suis finalement entré au lycée. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Je ne voyais quasiment jamais mon père, et quand il rentrait il était bien trop saoul pour s'occuper de moi ou s'intéresser à ce que je faisais. Parfois des types louches venaient à la maison mais j'avais décidé de ne pas m'en occuper. Mon père n'a jamais eu un rôle de père avec moi, du moins pas à ce que je me souvienne. Donc j'ai appris à ne plus m'occuper de lui. Pour moi il était seulement le propriétaire de l'endroit où je vivais.

Koki ne répondit rien. Il trouvait Kazuya un peu dur, mais après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû grandir dans ce genre d'environnement. Il pouvait voir tellement de solitude et de tristesse dans ses mots. Il avait grandi sans amour, sans attention de la part de sa famille. Et il se demandait comment lui aurait réagi dans la même situation.

- Un jour, pendant que je m'amusais à lancer des balles, deux garçons sont venus me voir. Ils m'ont parlés du club de baseball du quartier, disant que je devrais venir jouer avec eux. Au début j'étais heureux. Pour la première fois on s'intéressait à moi. Pour la première fois on m'invitait à faire quelque chose en groupe. J'y suis allé dès le lendemain, et j'ai retrouvé cette passion pour le baseball que j'avais commencé à perdre. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Koki d'une voix douce.

- Un jour, je suis arrivé en avance, et je les ai entendus parler. Ils disaient que j'étais vraiment bon au poste de lanceur, et j'étais fier de moi. Mais après ils ont commencé à dire que c'était la seule chose que je savais faire. Que si je n'avais pas été bon, il y aurait longtemps qu'ils m'auraient demandé de partir. Ce jour-là j'ai compris que ce n'était pas pour moi qu'ils m'avaient invité, mais parce que je pouvais les aider à gagner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien. J'ai continué à y aller. Peut-être moins souvent que d'habitude, mais chaque fois qu'il y avait un match j'y allais. Je ne le faisais pas pour eux mais pour moi. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais faire du baseball.

Koki déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front pour le réconforter. Il entendait les sanglots contenus dans sa voix, et les larmes qu'il retenait. Cette période avait dû être bien difficile.

- Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le lycée s'est terminé. J'ai arrêté mes études. Je n'avais pas les moyens d'aller à l'université, et de toute façon je n'étais pas assez bon. J'ai commencé à faire des petits travails un peu partout. Et quand j'ai eu suffisamment d'argent, j'ai pris mon propre appartement. Mon père a essayé de me retenir mais je n'en pouvais plus de vivre là-bas. Cette période a peut-être été la plus agréable de ma vie. J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais et je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. J'ai perdu tout contact avec mon père et je ne jouais au baseball plus que de temps en temps, quand il y avait un match.

- Tu ne voulais plus en faire ?

- Disons qu'il avait perdu de l'intérêt à mes yeux. Et puis j'ai découvert la photographie quand j'ai pu m'acheter un appareil photo. A ce moment, j'ai commencé à rêver de vivre de mes photos. J'ai travaillé dur et je mettais de l'argent de côté... Mais un jour, on m'a appris la mort de mon père. Ils ont dit qu'il était mort à cause d'un ulcère à l'estomac, et qu'un jour ils l'avaient retrouvé chez lui sans vie. A ce moment, je m'en suis un peu voulu de ne pas m'être assuré qu'il allait bien, au moins de temps en temps. Mais de toute façon il était trop tard, alors j'ai pris une partie de l'argent que j'avais réussi à économiser jusque-là et je lui ai offert des funérailles convenables.

Kazuya marqua une nouvelle pause, et Koki sentit que le cœur du problème arrivait.

- Mais à peine une semaine après les funérailles, ces types sont venus me voir. Ils m'ont dit que mon père avait une dette, et que comme j'étais son fils, c'était maintenant à moi de payer. A ce moment-là j'ai paniqué. Je ne pouvais pas payer et je ne voulais pas le faire non plus. Pourquoi devais-je payer pour mon père ? Le peu de sympathie que j'ai eu pour lui à sa mort s'est évaporée. Alors j'ai fui. J'ai déménagé mais ils ont fini par me retrouver, et j'ai dû commencer à payer. Je n'avais plus le choix. Mon rêve de devenir photographe s'est écroulé. Tout mon argent allait dans leurs poches, et je savais que ma vie entière ne suffirait pas à les rembourser.

- La dette est si énorme que ça ? s'étonna Koki.

- 130.

- Mille ?

- Non, million.

- Quoi ?! 130 millions de yens* ?!

- Hm, c'est énorme, mais il a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à l'accumuler, alors dans un sens ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je les payais un peu chaque mois, mais ils ont commencé à devenir impatients, à m'en demander toujours plus. Et un jour, l'un d'entre eux m'a vu jouer au baseball dans le club de mon ancien quartier où j'allais toujours.

- C'est là qu'ils t'ont demandé de passer les sélections ? comprit Koki.

- Hm, ils ont compris que si je devenais pro, il y aurait beaucoup d'argent pour eux. Ils m'ont forcé à y aller, et j'ai été surpris quand j'ai appris que j'avais été pris. La suite tu la connais.

- Et donc, tu continues encore aujourd'hui à les rembourser ?

- Oui, les types louches que tu as vu l'autre fois, c'était eux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.

- Ce n'est rien ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, le rassura Koki.

Honnêtement, il était secoué et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Kazuya avait un tel passé. Et finalement sa propre histoire paraissait bien heureuse comparée à la sienne.

- Il te reste combien à rembourser ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Koki.

- Je n'ai pas calculé tout ce que je leur ai donné, ça ne sers à rien de toute façon.

- Mais comment tu sauras quand tu auras terminé ?

- Ça ne sera jamais terminé Koki. Il y a les intérêts en plus de la dette initiale et puis de toute façon ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille. C'est tellement d'argent pour eux, ils ne laisseront jamais tomber. C'est ce que j'ai compris ce jour-là quand… quand tu m'as empêché de sauter.

A ce souvenir, Koki resserra encore son étreinte. Les larmes de Kazuya s'écoulaient maintenant librement sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, mais il fallait bien avouer que la situation semblait assez désespérée. Il savait parfaitement que ce genre de personne ne risquerait pas de perdre une source de revenu facile si importante.

- Mais, tu as dit que tu voulais arrêter à la fin de la saison.

- Hm, c'est ce que je voudrais, mais je ne pourrais pas, ils ne me laisseront jamais faire ça.

- Et tu as pensé à aller voir la police, risqua Koki.

- C'est impossible, tu ne les connais pas Koki, ils sont dangereux et intouchables, ils ont peut-être même des accords avec la police pour être tranquille. On ne peut rien contre eux.

- C'est vrai que les Sugiyama sont puissants, mais il devrait y avoir un moyen quand même, s'exclama Koki en élevant la voix.

Cette situation l'énervait. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Kazuya. Le libérer de tout ça.

- Comment tu connais leur nom ? s'étonna soudain Kazuya.

Il porta son regard sur son visage et sa colère s'atténua un peu.

- Je t'ai vu un jour à Shibuya, j'ai vu ces types t'accoster, et Eiji les a reconnus.

Kazuya sembla satisfait de cette explication car il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'enfouir son visage contre le torse de Koki, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Étonnamment, il se sentait mieux de lui avoir parlé, même s'il avait toujours peur de sa réaction. Peut-être qu'au début il s'y ferait, mais il avait peur qu'à force il ne supporte plus cette situation et qu'il l'abandonne. Mais la voix de Koki le sortit de ces sombres pensées.

- Tu devrais quand même vérifier combien tu leur as déjà donné, conseilla-t-il. Tu crois que tu pourrais tout retrouver ?

- Hm, je pense que oui, répondit Kazuya.

Il voulait bien le faire, mais à quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ?

- Et la prochaine fois je viendrais avec toi et on leur demandera combien tu leur dois exactement.

Kazuya se recula vivement pour croiser son regard.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient, répondit-il. S'ils apprennent ton existence, ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi.

- Ils s'en prendront à moi uniquement si tu ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent. Tant que tu ne fais rien, ils ne feront rien, le rassura Koki.

Il paraissait sûr de lui, et déterminé, et quelque chose dans son regard fit peur à Kazuya.

- Koki, s'il-te-plait ne fait rien d'imprudent.

Son amant lui sourit, mais cela ne le rassura pas vraiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien de dangereux. Mais je viens d'avoir une idée et je veux la tenter.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il, tout ira bien. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Mais malgré ses questions Koki ne voulut pas en dire plus, prétextant que c'était mieux qu'il ne sache rien. Kazuya abandonna alors finalement.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant un long moment, et la tristesse et la peur finirent par quitter leurs cœurs. Koki profita une dernière fois des lèvres de Kazuya et de sa peau douce avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Koki avait une surprise pour lui, et ils n'avaient que trop tardé. Ils se préparèrent alors rapidement et quittèrent l'hôtel en moto. Kazuya ne savait pas où Koki l'emmenait ainsi, mais son torse collé contre son dos, ses bras entourant sa taille, il se disait qu'il irait n'importe où avec lui.

* * *

_* Environ 1,25 million d'euros_


	23. Chapitre 23

Accroché fermement à la taille de Koki, Kazuya pouvait voir par-dessus son épaule le Fuji se rapprocher. Il se rappela ce que son homme lui avait dit la veille, et il comprit qu'il l'emmenait au pied de la montagne. Elle se dressait de plus en plus haute devant eux, et il en était impressionné. Et puis, au détour d'un virage, la route commença à faire de grands lacets et à s'incliner devant eux. Kazuya compris qu'ils étaient maintenant sur le Mont lui-même. Il ouvrit alors grand ses yeux et profita de la montée, levant par moment la tête pour apercevoir le sommet au-dessus d'eux.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un parking. La route n'allait pas plus loin.

- Ça va ? demanda Koki une fois qu'ils furent descendus de moto.

Sa main vint se poser discrètement dans le bas de son dos et Kazuya compris qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses reins.

- Oui oui ça va, le rassura-t-il rapidement.

En fait, il avait oublié la douleur, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il constata qu'elle avait quasiment disparu.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait monter si haut, remarqua-t-il soudain en reportant son regard sur le sommet.

- Moi non plus, avoua Koki. J'ai demandé à l'hôtel hier soir. C'est la cinquième station. La route se finit ici, après il faut y aller à pied.

- J'aimerais bien tenter de l'escalader un jour, remarqua Kazuya.

- On reviendra si tu veux, moi aussi j'aimerais bien essayer.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Kazuya entreprit de fouiller dans la sacoche de la moto pour en ressortir son appareil photo. Pendant plusieurs minutes après ça, ils se prirent en photo avec le sommet derrière eux. Ils laissèrent ensuite la moto et marchèrent un peu dans la station, où se trouvaient quelques magasins de souvenirs. Et quand la faim commença à se faire sentir, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant.

* * *

Après avoir mangé, ils suivirent pendant quelques mètres le long chemin qui menait difficilement au sommet. Ils eurent ainsi un aperçu de ce qui les attendrait si un jour ils revenaient, mais ils n'en furent pas découragés pour autant.

Et finalement, ils revinrent à la moto et prirent à nouveau la direction de leur hôtel, qu'ils atteignirent une heure plus tard. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et ils avaient encore de la route pour rentrer à Tokyo, mais aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de partir. Ils s'autorisèrent donc un dernier bain, et Kazuya en profita également pour prendre en photo la vue du Mont depuis ce petit coin de paradis.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires et chargé la moto, ils partirent enfin. Il était temps de rentrer. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas en route, et Kazuya eut tout le temps de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille. Il emportait avec lui tellement de souvenirs et de moments de joie qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter la fin de la saison. Maintenant qu'il avait Koki à ses côtés, il se sentait prêt à tout affronter et à tout supporter. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait désormais un endroit chaud et accueillant où revenir. Les bras de Koki étaient devenus son refuge. L'endroit où il reprenait des forces et où il se sentait aimé.

Et il était rassuré de voir que Koki avait aussi bien réagit à son histoire. Maintenant, il se sentait plus léger, comme si un poids venait de lui être retiré de ses épaules. Il voyait sa vie et l'avenir un peu moins sombre qu'avant. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de dette, il aurait pu dire avec certitude qu'à cet instant précis il était heureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il resserra légèrement sa prise autour de Koki et se laissa porter vers la capitale, qui n'était maintenant plus très loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au garage, ils furent tous les deux contents d'être à destination. Et ils eurent même droit à un comité d'accueil.

- Alors les gars, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda Eiji sitôt qu'ils eurent retirés leurs casques.

Encore une fois, il s'occupait de sa moto quand ils étaient arrivés.

- Hm hm, c'était bien, répondit Koki.

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid ? Ça caille depuis ce matin, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Disons qu'on est content d'être arrivé, s'amusa Kazuya.

Eiji lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur sa bécane.

- Naoki et Hideo sont en haut si vous voulez les saluer avant de partir, leur apprit-il tout en travaillant.

- C'est vrai que tu ne les connais pas encore, remarqua Koki en s'adressant à Kazuya. Viens je vais te les présenter.

Soudain un peu nerveux, Kazuya le suivit dans les escaliers. Et quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils découvrirent les deux amis assis dans le canapé en train de siroter un café. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux ébouriffés et teint en blond. Il pouvait voir plusieurs boucles d'oreilles à son oreille gauche et il portait un blouson en cuir et de nombreux colliers. L'autre homme était habillé tout en noir, du jean au t-shirt à manches longues. Et il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Une cigarette à la main, c'est lui qui les remarqua en premier.

Après les avoir salués, Koki leur présenta Kazuya.

- J'y crois pas, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une célébrité, s'exclama Naoki en lui serrant la main.

- Je ne suis pas célèbre, protesta Kazuya en rougissant.

- Attends mec, tu fais partie des Giants quand même. Des Giants !

Kazuya ne sut quoi répondre, mais il comprit que c'était inutile quand il vit l'expression blasée sur le visage de Koki.

- Baisse d'un ton Naoki, râla Eiji qui venait de les rejoindre. Je t'entends d'en bas.

Le concerné lui répondit en lui tirant la langue de façon très peu mature avant de reporter son attention sur Kazuya.

- Je peux avoir un autographe ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Eiji s'apprêta à le remettre une nouvelle fois à sa place quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de demander. Son expression changea et il vint se placer rapidement à côté de Naoki.

- Moi aussi je peux en avoir un ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Eh ! J'étais là en premier, protesta Naoki.

- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, argumenta Eiji.

- Oui, et tu avais cent fois l'occasion de lui demander, alors tu as perdu ton tour.

- Kazuya, je te présente Hideo, continua Koki en ignorant les deux autres qui commençait à se taper dessus pour savoir qui pourrait recevoir un autographe en premier.

Kazuya porta son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux longs et l'apprécia immédiatement. Il était plus calme et plus posé que les deux autres énergumènes, et sa poignée de main était ferme et chaleureuse.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus grave que ce à quoi Kazuya s'était attendu.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il un peu intimidé.

- Vous voulez un café ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

- C'est pas de refus oui, merci Hideo, répondit Koki.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, et Kazuya se fit immédiatement assaillir. Eiji et Naoki semblaient s'être mis d'accord et ils tendaient chacun un morceau de papier en sa direction. Kazuya sourit et les signa avec plaisir avec un marqueur que le faux-blond lui tendit. Satisfaits, ils perdirent un peu de leur animation et de leur excitation et ils purent tous les cinq discuter pendant quelques temps tout en se réchauffant avec leurs boissons.

Au bout d'une heure cependant, Koki se releva et annonça qu'ils allaient partir. Il était fatigué et voulait se reposer avant de reprendre le travail le lendemain, et Kazuya devait être en forme pour l'entrainement.

Ils redescendirent donc et Koki profita d'un moment où Kazuya était accaparé par les deux autres pour parler discrètement à Hideo.

- Il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose un de ces quatre, lui dit-il.

- Tu as des problèmes ? s'inquiéta immédiatement son ami.

- Plus ou moins, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je t'appelle dans la semaine ok ?

- Ok, quand tu veux, accepta Hideo.

Ils prirent alors congé des trois hommes et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Koki.

- Ils sont gentils, remarqua doucement Kazuya.

- Hm, ils sont adorables, approuva Koki en souriant.

Kazuya sourit à son tour. Il se souvint que Koki avait dit que ses amis étaient sa famille. Il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux ce que cela voulait dire.

Après être rentrés, Koki avait retrouvé sa chatte avec plaisir et ne l'avait laissé quitter ses bras que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'agacer. Ils avaient ensuite mangé rapidement et s'étaient préparés pour se coucher.

Kazuya était allongé sur le ventre et regardait sur l'écran de son reflex les photos qu'ils avaient prises depuis la veille tandis que Koki l'observait en silence.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Surpris, Kazuya tourna la tête vers lui et s'inquiéta de voir que ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Hm, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un petit sourire engageant.

Il éteignit son appareil et le déposa sur son oreiller pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre je comprendrais, commença-t-il, mais après ce que tu m'as dit hier, je me pose la question.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, l'encouragea Kazuya.

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que le jour où… je t'ai arrêté, tu as compris qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas tranquille. Est-ce que c'était la seule raison qui t'a poussé à… à aller sur ce pont ? demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de parler de ce jour-là, et il avait peur de prononcer le mot exact. Et il avait peur aussi de la réaction de Kazuya, mais il avait retenu sa question depuis ce matin et il savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Kazuya prit le temps d'écarter son appareil et de s'asseoir correctement dans le lit avant de répondre. Koki l'imita alors et attendit.

- Quelque chose te fait penser qu'il y a autre chose ? demanda enfin Kazuya.

Il avait l'air hésitant à en parler, comme s'il préférait éviter de se rappeler de ce jour.

- Eh bien, en fait oui, reconnut Koki. Ce jour-là, dans les vestiaires, j'ai croisé des joueurs qui parlaient entre eux et qui disaient qu'ils y étaient allés un peu fort. Sur le moment je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais avec ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, et aussi en sachant ce que Sugiuchi t'as fait, je me dis que peut-être… il s'est passé quelque chose.

Kazuya soupira avant de porter son regard sur ses genoux. Mais Koki fut étonné de l'entendre répondre avec une voix sûre.

- Tu as raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose. En fait ça a été le plus gros déclencheur je pense, l'autre n'aura été que la goutte de trop.

Koki saisit sa main entre les siennes et l'invita à continuer d'un regard.

- C'est Sugiuchi, il y avait deux autres joueurs avec lui, les autres ne faisaient que regarder. Il m'a… disons qu'il m'a humilié devant tout le monde. J'étais là à genoux devant eux et lui il disait toutes sortes de choses horribles. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je sentais leurs regards sur moi, leurs jugements aussi. Pourtant, la plupart des choses qu'il a dites n'étaient même pas vraies. Mais j'étais incapable de me défendre, ou même de protester.

Kazuya se tut un instant dans son récit. Il sentait la pression des mains de Koki se resserrer sur la sienne. Il devait être en colère et se retenir de ne pas exploser. Pourtant ce n'était pas fini.

- Et après, il a vu que je ne réagissais pas vraiment, et puis les autres ont commencé à lui dire d'arrêter, que c'était bon maintenant. La plupart était retourné à leurs affaires. Ça a dû l'énerver parce qu'il m'a agrippé par les cheveux et il m'a traîné dans les toilettes. Et là il… il m'a plongé le visage dans un lavabo plein d'eau et… j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir comme ça…

Koki avait du mal à contenir sa rage. Comment pouvait-on s'acharner ainsi sur quelqu'un. Ce Sugiuchi avait vraiment un problème. Il lâcha la main de Kazuya pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Quelqu'un est venu t'aider après ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement qu'il put.

- Non, il s'est juste à nouveau lassé et m'a laissé là. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, j'étais un peu choqué et quand j'ai repris mes esprits et que je suis retourné dans les vestiaires, ils étaient déjà tous partit.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais encore sur le parking alors que le bus était déjà partit, comprit Koki.

Kazuya acquiesça de la tête avant de se reculer. Koki fut surpris de ne pas voir de larmes dans ses yeux.

- Mais c'est du passé maintenant, je ne veux plus penser à tout ça.

- C'est peut-être du passé mais tu as quand même faillis mourir à cause de ce bâtard ! s'énerva Koki. La prochaine fois que je le vois je te jure que je…

- Non ! le coupa Kazuya. Ne fais rien s'il-te-plaît. Il ne m'a plus rien fait depuis la fois où tu t'es interposé. C'est bon maintenant.

- Mais…

- S'il-te-plait, supplia Kazuya.

- D'accord, si tu y tiens, soupira Koki. Mais si un jour il recommence il n'aura pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kazuya.

- S'il recommence alors oui, tu auras le droit de lui faire ce que tu veux.

Koki sourit à son tour, retrouvant son calme. Il se pencha vers son ange et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'hôtel et cela lui avait manqué. Cela semblait également être le cas pour Kazuya car il répondit immédiatement et fut même le premier à l'approfondir en envahissant la bouche de Koki de sa langue.

Le jeune technicien se retrouva rapidement cloué au matelas sur le dos, Kazuya à califourchon au-dessus de son corps. Il semblait aimer cette position alors il ne protesta pas et se laissa embrasser avec de plus en plus de passion. Pour ne pas être en reste, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les faire parcourir sur son corps fin mais musclé.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il inversa les rôles dans le but de mettre un terme à l'échange qui devenait un peu trop incontrôlable à son goût.

- Kazuya ?

- Hmm…

- Pas ce soir.

A ces mots décidés, Kazuya se recula pour croiser son regard, une moue boudeuse se formant déjà sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. On est tous les deux fatigués et demain il faut être en forme pour travailler, expliqua-t-il, amusé par l'expression qu'affichait Kazuya.

Celui-ci fouilla son regard à la recherche d'un indice lui confirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais quand il ne décela rien que de la détermination, il abandonna et repris sa place dans le lit, tournant obstinément la tête de l'autre côté.

- Tu boudes ? s'amusa Koki.

- Pas du tout.

- Mon dieu, j'ai perverti un ange, fit-il semblant d'être choqué.

Mais la réaction de Kazuya ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Un ange ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Hm, tu es mon petit ange, confia Koki en appuyant du doigt sur le bout de son nez.

- Eh ?! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es adorable quand tu ris et que tu es lumineux comme un ange.

Les joues de Kazuya se rosirent légèrement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, s'amusa Koki.

A nouveau, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Allez, il est temps de dormir maintenant, annonça ensuite Koki.

Kazuya ne protesta pas. Ils éteignirent rapidement les lumières et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se caler confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le dernier match de la saison régulière marqua la victoire des Chunichi Dragons. Les Giants arrivèrent deuxième et allaient devoir se battre contre les Tigers au cours des playoff pour mériter le droit d'aller en demi-finale. Les matches allaient désormais se succéder dans la dernière ligne droite de la saison.

Le premier des trois matches prévus se déroulerait le lendemain. L'équipe se déplaçait une nouvelle fois sur le territoire des Tigers, mais cette fois-ci la rencontre se jouerait au Dôme d'Osaka et non au stade Kôshien.

Profitant de l'absence de Kazuya, Koki avait téléphoné à Hideo et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rencontrer le lendemain soir dans leur bar préféré.

Ce jour-là, malgré le fait qu'il travaillait, il avait regardé avec ses collègues le match à la télé. C'était une sorte de tradition de supporter leur équipe lorsqu'elle jouait ainsi à l'extérieur à ce moment de l'année. Kazuya n'avait lancé qu'au cours d'une seule manche, mais son travail avait permis à son équipe de maintenir sa domination. Finalement, ils avaient gagné 4 à 2. La prochaine rencontre serait décisive mais Koki avait bon espoir que les Giants se forgent un chemin vers les demi-finales.

Le soir donc, il retrouva Hideo, qui l'attendait déjà, assis au comptoir. Quand il vit son ami arriver, il se releva et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers une table un peu isolée des autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

En attendant leur commande, ils parlèrent un peu du match qu'Hideo avait aussi regardé à la télévision, puis après avoir trinqué, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? invita l'homme aux cheveux longs.

- Oui, je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu es encore en contact avec Hasegawa ? demanda Koki.

- Oui, on se voit encore quelques fois. Pourquoi ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Oui et non, répondit-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. Je ne peux pas t'en parler désolé.

- Koki, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Même pas à Hasegawa ?

- A personne, confirma Hideo.

Koki hésita encore un peu, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami.

- C'est Kazuya, confia-t-il alors.

Il vit les sourcils de son voisin se lever sous la surprise.

- Pour faire court, il a hérité d'une dette de son père, et il doit beaucoup d'argent aux Sugiyama.

Une grimace d'Hideo confirma ce que Koki pensait déjà, ce n'était pas bon de se frotter à cette famille.

- Et il ne peut pas payer ? demanda Hideo.

- Si, il pourrait avec son salaire, mais tu les connais, ils ne le laisseront jamais tranquille, c'est trop d'argent gagné facilement pour eux.

- Et donc tu veux voir Hasegawa pour lui parler de tout ça ?

- Non, si je peux éviter j'aimerais qu'il ne sache pas pour Kazuya, ça lui poserait trop de problèmes. Je veux juste savoir s'ils ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose contre les Sugiyama.

- Je comprends. Il ne me parle pas de tout ça mais je peux essayer de t'arranger un rendez-vous avec lui. Par contre ne t'attends pas à grand-chose, même s'ils étaient sur le coup ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'en parle facilement.

- Je sais, mais je veux essayer quand même. Kazuya mérite d'être libre et de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut.

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui, remarqua Hideo en souriant.

- Hm, tu sais il n'a pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant alors si je pouvais au moins faire un petit quelque chose pour lui et lui redonner le sourire, je serais heureux.

Hideo le regarda en silence en terminant sa cigarette, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Eiji m'a dit.

- Quoi ? demanda Koki en relevant la tête vers son ami.

- Que tu sors avec lui.

- Ah, les nouvelles vont vite, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis content pour toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

Surpris, Koki ne sut quoi répondre et préféra se taire. La discussion partit ensuite sur un autre sujet et ils terminèrent la soirée ensemble. Avant de se quitter, Hideo lui annonça qu'il le contacterait dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles d'Hasegawa, puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté, rentrant chez eux.


	24. Chapitre 24

Une semaine passa sans que Koki n'ait de nouvelles d'Hideo. Sans grande surprise, les Giants avaient remportés les playoff et commenceraient dans quelques jours les six matches de demi-finale face aux Chunichi Dragons. Kazuya allait encore devoir se déplacer, cette fois-ci à Nagoya, pour disputer la moitié de ces rencontres. Koki ne le voyait pas souvent et il lui manquait. C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer devant le garage, il lui proposa de venir dîner chez lui. A son grand soulagement, Kazuya ne réfléchit pas même une seconde avant d'acquiescer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sitôt rentrés, ils avaient commencé à préparer leur repas, Kazuya insistant pour aider Koki. Ils passèrent un bon moment à s'amuser et discuter tout en cuisinant, et ensuite en mangeant. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et abandonné la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision. Les jambes ramenées contre son corps sur le siège, Kazuya penchait de plus en plus sur le torse de Koki. Ce dernier commençait tout juste à penser qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de renvoyer son petit ami chez lui pour qu'il se repose convenablement quand son téléphone sonna.

En soupirant, il s'extirpa du canapé puis s'isola dans la cuisine en remarquant le nom affiché sur son écran.

- Allô ?

- Ah Koki, je ne te dérange pas ? demanda la voix d'Hideo à l'autre bout du fil.

- Non c'est bon.

- Désolé ça a pris un peu de temps mais j'ai réussi à t'avoir un rendez-vous.

- Super, merci mec, je te revaudrais ça ! s'exclama Koki, rassuré que cela ait marché.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, rigola Hideo. Ça te va après-demain 11h ? Il me semble que tu ne travailles pas.

- Non c'est bon, c'est parfait.

- Ok, je lui ai dit de venir à notre bar habituel, ça ira ?

- Pour moi oui mais lui ça ne le gêne pas ?

- Non apparemment il a affaire dans le coin ce jour-là.

- Ok alors… vraiment merci je t'en dois une bonne là.

- Idiot, tu me remercieras si ça aura été utile, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu risques de ne rien apprendre de neuf.

- Je sais, mais je préfère quand même essayer …

- Hm, je comprends. Bon allez, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Kazuya est là ?

- Oui, il regarde la télé.

- Raison de plus alors, s'amusa Hideo, dis-lui bonjour de ma part et ne le fatigue pas trop hein.

- Hideo… tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…, se lamenta Koki.

- Pardon mais c'était trop tentant. Allez, je te laisse. A plus !

- A la prochaine mec.

Il raccrocha et reposa son téléphone sur le plan de travail. Il était vraiment soulagé d'avoir réussi à obtenir ce rendez-vous. Mais il était maintenant un peu plus nerveux. Est-ce qu'il réussirait à le faire parler ? Ou du moins à en apprendre suffisamment pour être totalement rassuré sur l'avenir de Kazuya ? Il soupira en entendant son homme l'appeler depuis le canapé avant d'aller le rejoindre. A peine assis, Kazuya reprit sa place contre lui et Koki passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- Tu as le bonjour d'Hideo, lui apprit-il alors.

- Oh, c'est gentil. Bonjour à toi aussi Hideo-kun.

Oubliant ses soucis, Koki s'esclaffa de rire à cette remarque.

- Tu sais qu'il ne t'entend pas hein ?

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas idiot, se renfrogna Kazuya. N'empêche que je suis sûr qu'il a senti que je lui répondais.

- Bien sûr, ça a été dit de façon si gentille et trognonne que ça a dû l'atteindre.

Kazuya le fixa un instant avec des yeux qu'il voulait noirs, cherchant probablement à savoir s'il se moquait encore de lui.

- Tu es trop mignon, craqua Koki en écrasant le bout de son nez de son doigt.

Kazuya tenta d'écarter sa main avec la sienne tout en fronçant le nez. Mais Koki ne se laissa pas faire et l'entraina dans une séance de chatouilles qui le fit éclater de rire. Kazuya le suppliait d'arrêter entre deux rires, mais ne semblait pour autant pas pressé que cela se termine. Après de longues minutes de bagarre de mains, Koki se retrouva allongé de tout son poids sur Kazuya. La proximité entre leurs deux visages les stoppèrent nets et ils se fixèrent de longs instants, tout en reprenant leur souffle.

Réalisant soudain que la situation ne devait pas être très confortable pour son ami, Koki se redressa sur ses coudes, soulageant Kazuya de son poids. Mais il ne parvint pourtant pas à s'écarter plus de lui, son corps et sa tête se livrant une bataille sans merci. Il avait d'un côté tellement envie de retrouver cette intimité avec Kazuya qu'il avait du mal à se retenir, mais d'un autre côté, il se disait qu'il devait être fatigué, et qu'il devait économiser ses forces pour les jours à venir. Mais finalement, c'est Kazuya lui-même qui mit fin à son dilemme.

- Dis Koki, est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il, son regard alternant entre ses yeux et ses lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre le sous-entendu, mais Koki hésitait encore. Ce n'est que lorsque des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent contre les siennes qu'il perdit toute retenue et toute bonne résolution. Il se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser retrouvant petit à petit toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties ce soir-là à l'hôtel.

Impatient, il se redressa, entrainant Kazuya avec lui, puis se releva. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre tout en s'occupant de ses lèvres et de la peau de son cou. Sitôt Kazuya allongé sur le lit, il l'entendit soupirer quand leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent. Encouragé, il plongea à nouveau dans cette bouche qui n'attendait que lui. Il sentit les mains de Kazuya se faufiler dans son t-shirt pour redessiner les lignes de son dos. Il l'imita et laissa les siennes vagabonder sur la peau douce de son ventre. La sensation devait être agréable car il récolta un gémissement, qui se perdit dans sa bouche.

Il s'appliqua alors ensuite à retrouver tous ces endroits qu'il savait sensibles, appréciant chaque nouvelle initiative que Kazuya prenait. Leurs deux actions combinées et complémentaires ne tardèrent pas à les emmener une nouvelle fois dans les sommets du plaisir.

Au jour et à l'heure dite du rendez-vous, Koki entra dans le bar, presque désert à cette heure-là. L'homme l'attendait déjà, assis à une petite table isolée. Il était facilement repérable avec l'arme et l'insigne que sa veste de costume ouverte laissait entrevoir. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu il y avait de cela presque trois ans, à part peut-être quelques cheveux blancs qui étaient apparus sur ses tempes.

- Ah Tanaka ! appela le policier en remarquant sa présence.

Koki se dirigea vers lui rapidement, et le salua avant de s'asseoir.

- Hasegawa-san, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit-il par politesse.

- On fait aller, on a pas mal de travail en ce moment, répondit l'homme.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé de me rencontrer alors que vous êtes si occupé, s'excusa Koki, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oublie ça, balaya l'homme d'un revers de la main. Si tu l'as fait c'est que tu as des problèmes non ?

- Plus ou moins, reconnut Koki, un peu prit de court.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas recommencé les conneries, menaça Hasegawa-san.

- Non non, je n'ai rien fait, s'empressa de le rassurer Koki.

Il repensa brièvement à sa première rencontre avec l'homme. Plusieurs années auparavant, il s'était retrouvé avec quelques-uns de ses amis en cellule de dégrisement après une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Après cela, ils avaient été amenés à se voir quelques fois pour des délits mineurs du même type. Koki lui était vraiment reconnaissant parce qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte que son casier judiciaire reste vierge. Et c'était également lui qui lui avait parlé de ce travail de technicien chez les Yomiuri.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Takajima n'a rien voulu me dire.

- En fait, j'aurais juste voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire sur les Sugiyama, répondit Koki, risquant le tout pour le tout.

- Les Sugiyama ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ?

- Disons que… qu'un ami a affaire à eux et que j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider.

- Ne te frotte pas à eux Tanaka, ils sont dangereux.

- Ah je sais, je n'ai pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit contre eux mais… je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait une chance que la police soit après eux.

- On l'est depuis des années, mais on n'a jamais rien eu de sérieux contre eux. Rien de suffisamment compromettant pour mettre un terme à leurs actions. Quel genre de problème a ton ami ?

L'homme semblait soudain intéressé, comme s'il voyait peut être une occasion concrète de les faire tomber.

- Il a hérité d'une dette, répondit simplement Koki.

Hasegawa-san sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

- Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me dire le nom de ton ami ?

- Non, désolé, ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuis, et il m'en voudrait sûrement d'en avoir parlé.

- C'est bon je comprends. Mais tu ne me dit pas tout là.

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de son interlocuteur, le policier s'expliqua.

- Tu ne serais pas venu me voir pour si peu. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton ami ne peut pas payer ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème…

Sous le regard insistant de l'homme, Koki se résolut à tout lui expliquer. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit, en passant bien évidemment sous silence le nom de Kazuya de même que son métier, il se tut et observa son voisin. Une nouvelle fois, celui-ci semblait réfléchir.

- Ecoute Tanaka, ce que je vais te dire maintenant je suis censé n'en parler à personne. Je comprends tes inquiétudes, et je peux confirmer le fait qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais quitter ce métier si rémunérateur pour eux.

Il baissa ensuite d'un ton et s'assura que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de poursuivre.

- Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, on met tout en œuvre pour les faire tomber. On a quelques hommes sûrs dans la place, et grâce à eux on a pu récolter quelques preuves intéressantes. Il y a quelques mois, ils nous ont parlé d'un gros coup, qui aura lui très prochainement. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que si tout se passe comme on le souhaite, ton ami n'aura bientôt plus à s'inquiéter de sa dette.

Koki regarda l'homme se reculer et reprendre sa place contre le dossier de sa chaise. S'il comprenait bien, la police tenterait très bientôt de prendre les Sugiyama en fragrant délit. Il n'en espérait pas tant, et surtout pas si vite.

- Et si certains s'échappent ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront l'occasion de continuer à embêter ton ami, mais si c'est le cas, alors il faudra que tu reviennes me voir avec lui. Je n'aime pas aller trop vite en besogne, mais on a resserré les mailles du filet autour d'eux, on aura beaucoup de renforts aussi. Ils ne devraient pas s'échapper. Même si bien sûr dans ce genre d'opération on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Koki resta encore une fois silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que les ennuis de Kazuya toucheraient probablement bientôt à leur fin.

- Tanaka, je te demande de ne rien faire, et surtout de n'en parler à personne, la réussite de l'opération en dépend.

- Hm, bien sûr, répondit Koki. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, maintenant que je suis rassuré je vais simplement attendre que tout se finisse.

- On dirait que j'ai bien fait de t'en parler, sinon tu serais allé fourrer ton nez là où il ne faut pas, remarqua Hasegawa-san en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'aurais fait, mais je ne serais certainement pas resté les bras croisés, reconnut Koki.

- Bien, si tu es rassuré je vais te laisser, il va être temps que j'y retourne.

Hasegawa-san se releva et posa quelques billets sur la table pour sa consommation. Koki se leva à son tour et le remercia une nouvelle fois de s'être déplacé pour lui et d'avoir répondu à ses questions.

Une fois le policier partit, il se rassit et commanda un autre café. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Kazuya serait bientôt libre, il allait peut-être même pouvoir arrêter le baseball et poursuivre ses rêves. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra en pensant que si Kazuya quittait les Giants, il ne pourrait plus le voir aussi souvent. Il n'aurait plus à le conduire en moto pour aller au travail, et il devrait également retourner avec ses collègues pour manger le midi. C'était triste mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas empêcher Kazuya de partir. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux plus que tout et était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kazuya était partit avec le reste de l'équipe pour Nagoya, les trois premiers matches se jouant dans le stade des Dragons. Koki avait suivi avec attention chacun d'entre eux. Le premier avait été largement gagné par les Chunichi, mais les Giants avaient inversé la tendance la rencontre suivante. Malheureusement, ils perdirent à nouveau le lendemain, ne leur laissant plus aucun droit à l'erreur. S'ils voulaient remporter ces demi-finales et avoir le droit de rencontrer leurs homologues de la Ligue Pacifique, ils devaient absolument gagner les trois prochains matches. Ils auraient l'avantage de jouer à domicile, mais la tâche n'en resterait pas moins rude.

Après presque une semaine de séparation, Koki retrouva enfin Kazuya avec joie. Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle l'équipe rentrait au centre, il avait attendu patiemment leur retour. Un peu à l'écart, il se tenait sur le parking baigné dans la pénombre, assistant à la descente des joueurs du bus. Il avait prévenu Kazuya qu'il serait là, alors il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune lanceur le chercher du regard sitôt descendu du véhicule. Il lui fit signe de la main et quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait enfin voir son visage autre que sur l'écran de télévision.

Malgré son large sourire, il pouvait voir des cernes sous ses yeux. Il semblait fatigué et somnolent et Koki supposa qu'il devait avoir dormi dans le bus. N'osant rien tenter de déplacé devant les autres, il se contenta de lui faire signe de la tête et ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la moto de Koki qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Pendant tout le temps où il rangeait les affaires de Kazuya dans les sacoches, s'assurant que les poids soient bien équilibrés de chaque côté, Koki sentit le regard de son ami sur lui. Il se tenait juste derrière lui mais restait silencieux, et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Mais quand il se redressa et se retourna vers lui, de douces lèvres l'assaillirent et se posèrent sur les siennes, lui vidant totalement l'esprit. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et à repousser Kazuya. Il voulut protester et rappeler à Kazuya qu'ils risquaient d'être vus, mais il fut plus rapide que lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il pour expliquer son geste.

Koki soupira. Comment pouvait-il le réprimander après ça ?

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, reconnut-il alors en lui souriant. Allez viens, on rentre.

Kazuya acquiesça et ils enfilèrent tous deux leurs casques avant de monter sur la moto, pressés d'être de retour chez Koki pour pouvoir se retrouver pleinement.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Koki regardait le match depuis un coin du terrain du Tokyo Dôme avec ses collègues. Il fixait le monticule où un lanceur de leur équipe était à l'œuvre. Kazuya serait le suivant, et Koki avait hâte de le revoir jouer. En effet, la veille le coach ne l'avait pas sélectionné, probablement pour le garder en réserve pour les deux dernières rencontres. Ils avaient gagné haut la main, mais le match d'aujourd'hui allait être plus dur à remporter. Les Chunichi avaient déjà quatre points d'avance, et la cinquième manche était entamée. Les Giants devaient éviter à tous prix que l'équipe adverse ne marque de nouveaux points, et Kazuya était particulièrement doué à ce jeu. Le coach Hara devait certainement tout miser sur les dernières manches pour rafler la victoire au dernier moment.

Lorsque les hauts parleurs annoncèrent enfin l'entrée de Kazuya, Miura-san vint se placer à côté de lui. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le regard concentré du jeune lanceur. Quand il était sur le terrain, Koki avait l'impression de voir une toute autre personne que son ange. Il se transformait en adversaire impitoyable et il était déjà connu pour sa capacité à éliminer les batteurs parmi les fans et les médias. Koki était vraiment fier de lui. Il se demanda un instant comment les fans réagiraient quand ils apprendraient qu'il quitterait l'équipe à la fin de la saison. Mais ses pensées furent rapidement détournées, Kazuya se préparait à effectuer son premier lancer.

D'un geste fluide et assuré, il envoya cette première balle directement dans le gant du receveur. Le batteur n'avait rien vu venir. Le même schéma se répéta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le frappeur soit éliminé. Kazuya changeait quasiment à chaque fois la trajectoire de sa balle et il le faisait de manière aléatoire, rendant impossible pour le batteur de prévoir la trajectoire de la suivante. Koki était chaque fois un peu plus fasciné par ce jeu particulier et diablement efficace.

Kazuya se replaçait pour affronter son nouvel adversaire quand une remarque de Miura-san attira l'oreille de Koki.

- J'ai l'impression de revoir son père, marmonna le vieil homme comme pour lui-même.

- Son père ? s'étonna Koki.

- Hm, il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Si, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu travailler.

- C'est vrai qu'il était jeune, il ne doit pas s'en souvenir, remarqua Miura-san.

- Alors il était joueur de baseball aussi ? demanda Koki.

Il n'en revenait pas de cette découverte. Le talent inné de Kazuya semblait tout à coup un peu moins mystérieux.

- Oui, il faisait partie des Giants.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce nom pourtant…, réfléchit Koki tout en observant Kazuya continuer à lancer.

- C'est parce qu'il a été ce que j'appelle une étoile filante.

- Une étoile filante ?

- Oui, un joueur qui ne fait qu'une seule saison en tant que pro.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a arrêté ? demanda Koki en pensant au fait que Kazuya allait certainement devenir lui aussi une étoile filante.

- Oh il n'a pas arrêté parce qu'il le voulait. Le malheureux a été blessé au bras pendant un entrainement. Une vilaine fracture dont il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis. Le baseball était fini pour lui.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu alcoolique, compris Koki.

- Non, du moins pas immédiatement, le repris Miura-san.

Koki tourna un instant le regard vers son chef qui semblait perdu dans les souvenirs du passé.

- Vous semblez bien le connaitre...

- En effet, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on était amis. On était dans le même lycée, il était mon kohai. Et ensuite on s'est retrouvé quand il est entré dans l'équipe. Ton Kazuya devait avoir deux ou trois ans. Après sa blessure, il tenait le coup parce qu'il avait sa famille qui le supportait. Sa femme, la mère de Kazuya, était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je ne l'ai pas tellement connue mais elle était d'un énorme soutien pour son mari.

Koki resta silencieux, ne souhaitant pas interrompre son chef. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait véritablement parler de la mère de Kazuya, et il se demandait si son petit ami savait quel genre de femme elle était. Il se promit de lui en parler rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur Miura-san qui reprenait son récit.

- Quand elle est décédée, il a été dévasté. Je suis allé à ses funérailles, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Kazuya pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais son petit visage était tellement triste et sérieux, je m'en souviens encore malgré toutes ces années. Après ça, je suis un peu resté en contact avec son père, j'essayais de le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve, mais il a bientôt commencé à se faire plus distant et à refuser l'aide qu'on pouvait lui proposer. Et à nouveau j'ai perdu tout contact avec lui. J'ai entendu uniquement parler de lui quand j'ai appris sa mort.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ? demanda Koki d'une voix douce.

- Parce que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir insisté pour être auprès de lui. Si je l'avais fait, la vie de Kazuya aurait peut-être été moins pénible. Avoir un père alcoolique ne devait pas être facile quand il était enfant.

Koki acquiesça silencieusement, repensant à tout ce que Kazuya lui avait raconté de son enfance. Mais malgré tout, il était persuadé que même si son chef avait insisté, rien n'aurait changé. Il s'empressa de le lui dire pour tenter de le réconforter un peu. Il n'aimait pas voir cet air triste sur le visage de cet homme qu'il considérait comme un père.

- Vous devriez lui en parler, remarqua-t-il après un silence.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta Miura-san. Fais confiance au jugement d'un vieil homme Koki. Parle-lui toi, et si jamais il veut en apprendre plus, alors seulement là je lui parlerais.

Koki n'insista pas. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir son chef. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le terrain, il vit Kazuya descendre du monticule et les joueurs changer de place. Une nouvelle manche commençait.

A la septième manche, les Giants rattrapèrent leurs adversaires de deux points. A la huitième un home run avec deux bases pleines leur rapporta trois points, leur faisant prendre la tête du jeu. Kazuya entra une nouvelle fois au cours de la dernière manche, et grâce à son travail et à celui de toute l'équipe, le match se termina sur un score d en faveur de Giants. Ils n'étaient désormais plus qu'à un jeu de la victoire et Koki était confiant.

Ce soir-là, malgré sa fatigue évidente, Kazuya insista pour aller chez Koki. Celui-ci abdiqua devant son regard de chien battu trop craquant et tenta de se refaire une bonne conscience en le forçant à s'installer dans le canapé avec interdiction d'y bouger pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Quand tout fut fin prêt, ils mangèrent rapidement puis se préparèrent pour aller se coucher.

Lorsque Koki sortit de la salle de bain, il retrouva Kazuya allongé de tout son long à plat ventre sur le lit. Il sourit un instant à cette vision avant de grimper à son tour sur le matelas. Son ami ne réagit pas quand il s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui, le faisant se demander s'il s'était endormi. Mais un sursaut lui répondit que non quand il posa ses mains sur son dos. Il commença à masser doucement ses muscles et il entendit rapidement Kazuya soupirer de bien-être. Ayant remarqué qu'il n'avait que très peu utilisé son bras droit dans la soirée, il s'attarda ensuite sur ces muscles et les sentit se détendre petit à petit sous ses doigts. La respiration de Kazuya s'était faite plus lente et plus régulière, et après plusieurs minutes de massage, Koki arrêta ses gestes. Un grognement réprobateur se fit entendre et il vit Kazuya relever la tête pour voir pourquoi il avait arrêté.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, s'amusa Koki.

Kazuya bougonna encore un peu mais se laissa faire quand il l'aida à s'installer sous la couette. Sitôt allongés, Kazuya se pressa contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Koki éteignit la lumière avant de le serrer dans ses bras, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Kazuya dormait déjà. Retrouvé seul avec ses pensées, Koki réalisa à quel point il aimerait pouvoir l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras chaque soir. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il lui propose d'emménager ensemble ? Mais il se doutait que Kazuya refuserait tant que le problème de sa dette ne serait pas réglé. Il se promit alors d'attendre encore un peu, et de le lui proposer sitôt cette question fixée. Il espérait simplement que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que ce soit résolu si rapidement, mais maintenant qu'il savait que les serres de la police se refermeraient bientôt sur les Sugiyama, il était impatient. Finalement, ce n'est que presque une heure après Kazuya qu'il réussit à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Le match du lendemain avait été plus facile à remporter. Devant la promesse de la victoire, l'équipe avait redoublé d'efforts et de motivation. Ils gagnèrent ces demi-finales par quatre victoires à deux et connaîtraient le lendemain leur adversaire pour la finale. Pourtant, ils ne furent pas autorisés à fêter ce succès. Les matches commenceraient dès la semaine suivante et le coach tenait absolument à ce que ses joueurs restent concentrés. Les Giants n'avaient pas remporté les Japan Series depuis deux ans et l'occasion de renverser cette tendance était juste devant eux, augmentant la pression sur leurs épaules.

Le jour suivant, la dernière rencontre des demi-finales de la Ligue Pacifique se termina sur la victoire des Fukuoka Softbank Hawks face aux Nippon-Ham Figthers d'Hokkaido. Les Giants allaient donc affronter les Hawks pour les six prochains et derniers matches de la saison.

Ce soir-là, Kazuya vint une nouvelle fois chez Koki. Ce dernier en profita pour lui parler de son père et lui relater tout ce que Miura-san lui avait appris. La surprise s'était d'abord lue sur son visage, puis Koki y avait vu de la tristesse. Kazuya ne lui en parla pas, mais il se doutait bien qu'il devait regretter d'avoir traité son père si durement. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il aurait réagi s'il apprenait que son père qu'il détestait avait eu tant de souffrances. Bien sûr, cela ne l'excusait pas complètement, mais Koki se sentait tout de même triste pour cet homme qui était mort seul. Finalement, ils se couchèrent sans trop en parler plus, mais Kazuya mit plus de temps que d'habitude à s'endormir, faisant comprendre à Koki qu'il était perturbé par ces nouvelles. Il le serra alors fort contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il le soutenait.


	25. Chapitre 25

Les jours passèrent rapidement et la dernière ligne droite était à présent entamée. Les deux premiers matches avaient déjà été joués, accordant une victoire à chacune des deux équipes. Kazuya n'avait pas encore lancé, le coach souhaitant probablement le garder une nouvelle fois en réserve pour les dernières rencontres.

Cet après-midi-là, le troisième des six jeux se déroula sans grand danger pour les Giants. Cette fois-ci, Kazuya eut la possibilité de faire quelques lancers sous le regard de Koki. Ce dernier était heureux car tous les matches se déroulaient au Tokyo Dôme. Cela lui faisait certes du travail en plus et il ne comptait pas ses heures, mais il avait ainsi la possibilité de voir Kazuya jouer en direct, et il n'avait pas non plus à subir de séparation avec lui. Le seul inconvénient était que Kazuya devait attendre qu'il finisse son travail pour pouvoir rentrer. Il lui avait déjà dit de prendre le train, ou même un taxi, pour rentrer plus vite, mais il avait refusé fermement. Koki en était touché, mais aussi inquiété. Kazuya avait besoin de toute son énergie pour les quelques jours de compétition qui restaient, et ce n'était pas en l'attendant parfois des heures qu'il allait se reposer.

Le soir il rentra chez lui épuisé. Après trois matches consécutifs, le terrain commençait à souffrir et ils avaient dû refaire presque entièrement le monticule. Heureusement que toutes les équipes de techniciens étaient mobilisées sinon il y serait certainement encore. D'un geste las, il attrapa un reste dans le frigo et après l'avoir réchauffé au four à micro-ondes, il partit s'affaler dans son canapé. Pour combler le silence et la solitude, il alluma la télévision et tomba sur un programme qu'il aurait qualifié de débile en d'autres circonstances mais qui ce soir-là lui tint compagnie et le fit même rire une ou deux fois.

Lorsqu'il se termina, il se releva, la télécommande à la main pour éteindre la télé et aller se coucher, quand il se figea soudain. Un flash info était diffusé, relatant la chute de la famille Sugiyama. Un journaliste débitait un flot d'informations sur les activités du clan, et on pouvait apercevoir derrière lui ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt ainsi que de nombreuses voitures de police, tout gyrophare allumé.

Même s'il s'était attendu à cette nouvelle depuis sa rencontre avec Hasegawa-san, Koki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être marqué. Cette réussite marquait la chute de la domination des yakuzas, auxquels le gouvernement faisait la chasse depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Bien sûr il en resterait toujours, mais des familles moins importantes et moins puissantes, donc moins dangereuses. Il commençait à réaliser que Kazuya allait maintenant pouvoir être tranquille quand on martela avec force à sa porte. Se demandant qui cela pouvait être à cette heure si tardive, il reposa la télécommande qu'il tenait toujours sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

A peine celle-ci ouverte, il tomba sur le visage affolé de Kazuya. Il ne portait pas de manteau et semblait être partit précipitamment de chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, inquiet qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

- Les infos… tu as regardé les infos ? questionna Kazuya en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Soudain rassuré, Koki acquiesça puis le fit entrer. Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui et le suivit dans le salon, où le journaliste continuait à expliquer en détails les années de traque de la police. Kazuya s'assit lourdement dans le canapé en fixant l'écran. Il paraissait vraiment sonné par cette nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? l'entendit-il murmurer.

Attendri devant sa détresse, Koki vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules. Kazuya se laissa aller contre lui, le regard toujours braqué vers la télé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour ma dette ? se demanda Kazuya après quelques minutes.

- Je suppose que tu n'auras plus à la payer.

- Plus du tout ? Mais je ne dois pas avoir fini de tout rembourser…

- Tu sais, maintenant ils ne vont plus vraiment avoir besoin d'argent, remarqua Koki. D'habitude ils viennent te voir pour que tu payes c'est ça ?

- Hm, ils devaient venir dans la semaine normalement.

- Donc s'ils ne viennent pas cela veut dire que tu n'auras plus à les payer, en déduisit Koki.

Kazuya ne répondit pas, il semblait encore un peu perdu. Koki le ramena un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser rassurant sur sa tempe.

- Mais si je n'ai plus à payer, ça veut dire que…

- Que tu seras libre oui, termina Koki à sa place. Et aussi si tu le souhaites que tu pourras arrêter le baseball.

Kazuya tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Une lueur d'espoir se voyait à présent dans ses yeux. Un timide sourire étira ses lèvres, puis il reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

Koki lui donna quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mais la vraie question est : qu'est-ce que tu faisais à regarder la télé à cette heure-là ? Tu n'étais pas censé te coucher tôt ce soir ? demanda-t-il sur un ton taquin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, avoua Kazuya en faisant une moue adorable.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors…, fit semblant de réfléchir Koki.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Kazuya en le regardant se relever.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux bras entourèrent sa taille et le soulevèrent. Instinctivement, il enroula ses jambes autour de Koki pendant que celui-ci plaçait ses bras sous ses fesses pour le maintenir correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il mi surpris mi amusé.

- Je t'enlève, répondit Koki en l'emmenant dans la chambre.

Là, il le laissa tomber sur le lit puis disparut quelques secondes. Quand il revint, Kazuya s'était déjà faufilé sous la couette et il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Prenant appui sur son coude, il caressa d'une main sa joue, pensif. Il mourrait d'envie de lui proposer d'emménager avec lui. Mais il savait que c'était encore trop tôt. Il devait patienter encore quelques jours. Juste quelques jours de plus. Sentant son regard interrogateur posé sur lui, il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres afin d'éviter toute question. Kazuya répondit à son geste après quelques secondes d'hésitation, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour lui permettre d'envahir sa bouche.

Il se perdit dans les sensations qu'il retrouvait chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. D'autant plus que Kazuya devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et imaginatif dans ses gestes, rendant ces moments encore plus intenses et agréables.

Mais il finit tout de même par s'écarter de son ange tentateur. Le prochain match était le lendemain, avant une pause de deux jours dans le programme qui permettrait aux joueurs de reprendre des forces pour les deux dernières rencontres. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme, et Kazuya sembla le comprendre car il ne protesta pas quand Koki se cala confortablement après avoir éteint la lumière. Comme à son habitude, il vint se nicher tout contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Dans cette position, il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir, trouvant enfin le sommeil qui le fuyait quand il était seul chez lui.

* * *

Trois jours et une nouvelle victoire des Giants plus tard, Kazuya se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'appartement de Koki. Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner ensemble puis de passer l'après-midi tranquillement. Il était en avance, mais il fallait qu'il le voie le plus tôt possible. Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Il hâta le pas et combla les quelques mètres restants rapidement.

Lorsqu'il entendit sonner à sa porte, Koki sortait tout juste de la salle de bain. Il s'était levé tard et avait traîné dans le canapé avant de se décider à se préparer. Il n'attendait pas Kazuya avant encore au moins une heure, alors il fut surpris en le trouvant sur le seuil de sa porte. Et quand il vit son teint blanc et son air anxieux, il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il tout en le faisant entrer.

- La police vient de m'appeler, répondit son petit ami la voix légèrement tremblante.

- La police ?

- Oui, ils ont dit que je devais aller au commissariat général aussitôt que je le pourrais.

- Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?

- Non, mais c'est sûrement à cause de ma dette, supposa Kazuya. J'ai peur Koki…

A ces mots, il se jeta dans ses bras et Koki le sentit trembler. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que c'est simplement pour des renseignements. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Kazuya, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Tu crois ? demanda la voix étouffée de Kazuya.

- Bien sûr. Je vais venir avec toi alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, tout se passera bien.

Kazuya ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il se recula et regarda Koki dans les yeux.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, reconnaissant.

Il se pencha ensuite vers son beau brun et déposa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Que serait-il devenu s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré ? N'osant chercher à connaître cette réponse, il en détourna ses pensées rapidement. Et puis Koki l'invitait déjà à rentrer dans le salon et à faire comme chez lui pendant qu'il préparerait le repas. Il partit aussitôt s'installer dans le canapé et se contenta d'observer son homme s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il aimait être dans cet appartement, s'y sentant à l'aise bien plus que chez lui. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder en suivant du regard chaque geste que faisait Koki, s'attardant parfois sur son beau visage concentré. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser la chance qu'il avait de partager la vie de cet homme si parfait. Il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, mais il était sûr que Koki devait être populaire et désiré auprès des femmes. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui, mais n'y accorda pas plus d'importance que cela. Après tout, peut-être était-ce seulement arrivé ainsi, naturellement, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui. La voix de Koki l'appelant le ramena à la réalité et il se releva rapidement, impatient de goûter ce que son petit ami avait préparé avec tant d'attention et d'amour.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, ils se rendirent donc au commissariat général de police. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et que Kazuya se présenta, on les dirigea vers un service particulier. Là on les fit attendre quelques minutes dans une minuscule salle d'attente qui donnait directement sur les bureaux. Il y régnait une agitation impressionnante, et plusieurs personnes qui devaient avoir été appelées comme eux se succédaient continuellement. Koki tenait discrètement la main de Kazuya dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Il devait bien avouer que l'endroit était assez intimidant et lui-même se sentait nerveux en dépit du fait qu'il les savait parfaitement innocents. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu affaire avec la police et cela se ressentait sur ses nerfs.

Finalement, quelqu'un appela le nom de Kazuya et ils se relevèrent rapidement, suivant l'homme qui les mena dans un couloir tout aussi animé. Il ouvrit ensuite une porte et tous deux entrèrent à son invitation.

Un homme était penché sur son bureau à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. L'ambiance générale indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un supérieur. Mais Koki se détendit immédiatement quand l'homme releva la tête et qu'il le reconnut.

- Tanaka ? s'étonna celui-ci.

- Hasegawa-san, répondit-il.

Le policier se tourna ensuite vers Kazuya.

- Kamenashi-san je présume ?

Kazuya acquiesça rapidement, puis l'homme les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Koki lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas faire mention de leur précédente rencontre devant Kazuya. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment pourrait réagir son petit ami en apprenant qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un, certainement pas très mal, mais il préférait tout de même que cela lui reste ignoré.

- Bien, vous avez été convoqué comme beaucoup d'autres personnes parce qu'il a été avéré que vous étiez endetté auprès de la famille Sugiyama, est-ce exact ? demanda Hasegawa-san.

- Oui monsieur, répondit timidement Kazuya.

- Rassurez-vous, dans votre cas tout semble légal. Il apparait que votre père avait signé une reconnaissance de dette, et d'après les registres qui ont été trouvés, la somme due au moment de la signature a été rendue dans sa totalité.

Le policier leva les yeux de ses papiers et put voir le soulagement sur le visage du jeune homme.

- En conséquence, vous voilà acquitté de cette dette. Un simple émargement ici et vous pourrez y aller.

Il tendit à Kazuya un formulaire où ce dernier s'empressa d'y apposer sa signature ainsi que son sceau. Sitôt ceci fait, Hasegawa-san se releva et les raccompagna à la porte où il leur serra la main tour à tour avant d'ouvrir le panneau de bois.

- Il est inutile de préciser que rien ne sera révélé au public, vous n'avez donc aucun souci à vous faire, annonça-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Koki en lui serrant une nouvelle fois la main alors que Kazuya s'était déjà éloigné.

Hasegawa-san lui sourit avant de se détourner rapidement et de rentrer dans son bureau. Il avait encore de nombreuses personnes à voir avant la fin de la journée et ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps.

* * *

Le trajet du retour fut rapide et silencieux, aucun des deux ne réalisant encore pleinement la situation. Mais sitôt la moto rangée au garage et de retour dans l'appartement de Koki, Kazuya laissa s'exprimer sa joie. Il était enfin libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il sauta au cou de Koki en riant, pleurant presque de bonheur.

* * *

Dans la soirée, tous deux avaient retrouvés leur calme. Allongés dans le lit, ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda soudain Koki en se tournant vers son petit ami.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils avant de lui faire face à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais bien essayer de refaire de la photographie.

- Donc tu arrêtes le baseball ?

Kazuya avait senti le regret dans le ton de Koki. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de ce monde-là. S'il le pouvait, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire du baseball dans un autre contexte que la compétition professionnelle, mais les possibilités semblaient limitées.

- Oui, je ne renouvellerais pas mon contrat.

Koki ne répondit rien mais perdit son regard sur le mur derrière Kazuya. Le moment semblait venu où ils se verraient moins souvent, n'ayant plus à travailler au même endroit. Il se sentait triste, presque même abandonné. Mais il savait qu'il avait encore une carte dans sa manche. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de le voir tous les jours, de dormir toutes les nuits avec lui, et de se réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin.

- Dis Kazuya ?

- Hm ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, maintenant qu'il y était, il se sentait incroyablement nerveux de poser cette question.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on vive ensemble ?

Ça y est, c'était dit. Il épia la réaction de son petit ami qui se fit immédiate. Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Tu veux dire, que je vienne habiter ici ?

- Oui, ou que j'aille chez toi. Ou on pourrait aussi trouver un nouvel appartement.

- Non.

Le cœur de Koki s'arrêta.

- Si je dois habiter avec toi, je veux que ce soit ici, continua Kazuya sans voir le trouble de son ami.

Celui-ci soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas un rejet… du moins pas encore.

- Alors tu veux bien ? demanda Koki avec hésitation.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Kazuya.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama celui-ci avant de se jeter sur lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment, s'amusa Kazuya. Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

L'esprit vidé par tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait, Koki posa ses mains sur les joues de Kazuya et l'attira à lui. Il couvrit son visage et ses lèvres de baisers papillon, sous les rires de son petit ami.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Koki, répondit Kazuya en souriant.

Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira, appréciant son bonheur. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de mal à dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il était libre, il était avec celui qu'il aimait, et il n'en demandait pas plus.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'avant dernier match de la compétition, mais aussi maintenant de sa carrière, commença sous de mauvais auspices. Les Hawks semblaient avoir retrouvé de la motivation et de la vigueur. A la quatrième manche, ils les menaient déjà 4 à 2. Kazuya n'avait pas encore lancé, mais il connaissait maintenant la stratégie de leur coach. Il savait qu'il rentrerait dans les trois ou quatre dernières manches. Pour l'instant, Hara comptait encore sur l'équipe d'attaque pour marquer des points et réduire l'écart.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, le capitaine Abe frappa une longue balle qui permit à l'un des joueurs de base de revenir au marbre, marquant ainsi un point. Une deuxième base était occupée, malheureusement le dernier batteur n'eut pas d'occasion et la manche se termina sur le score de 4 à 3.

La cinquième manche débuta par l'offensive des Softbanks, qui réussirent à marquer un nouveau point. Par leur rapidité, les joueurs de champs évitèrent qu'un deuxième point ne soit gagné, et ils furent applaudis par le public. Les équipes échangèrent ensuite leurs rôles. Deux batteurs Giants se succédèrent, réussissant à remplir une base. Le coureur se trouvait maintenant en deuxième base. Le batteur suivant était Sakamoto Hayato, et Kazuya l'encouragea intérieurement. Au deuxième lancer, il toucha la balle et l'envoya vers les tribunes. Ce home run marqué leur permit d'égaliser le score. Tout était encore possible et le public encourageait bruyamment les deux équipes.

Hara fit rentrer Sugiuchi au cours de la manche suivante. Et Kazuya devait bien avouer qu'il était très doué. Grâce en partie à son travail, l'équipe adverse ne marqua pas de nouveaux points. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir de bons lanceurs, et les Giants se retrouvèrent avec le même cas de figure au cours de leur demi-manche offensive. Le score restait de 4 à 4.

Kazuya n'avait pas pu voir cette manche entièrement. On lui avait annoncé qu'il serait le lanceur suivant alors il était retourné à l'intérieur dans les bullpens pour s'échauffer. Il se sentait dans la meilleure des formes, et il eut plusieurs compliments de la part du receveur avec qui il s'était entraîné. Du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il sortait du bullpen, il le vit même secouer sa main qui recevait les balles en faisant une grimace de douleur. Légèrement désolé pour l'homme, il sourit néanmoins. Les frappeurs adverses allaient voir aujourd'hui toute l'étendue de ses capacités.

Il fut acclamé quand il monta quelques minutes plus tard sur le monticule. Mais à cet instant même, il oublia toute pensée extérieure et se concentra. L'équipe comptait sur lui pour bloquer le jeu adverse et il devait donner le meilleur de lui.

Koki ouvrit grand les yeux. Son petit ami avait une aura différente de tous les autres matches qu'il avait vus jusqu'à présent. Il semblait encore plus impressionnant, plus déterminé. Il retint son souffle quand il amorça son premier lancer. La balle fut d'une rapidité incroyable et le bruit sourd qu'elle fit en percutant le gant du receveur résonna dans tout le stade. Le public sembla retenir son souffle encore quelques instants avant d'acclamer une nouvelle fois Kazuya. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas en être affecté, comme s'il ne les entendait pas scander son nom de toute la puissance de leurs poumons. Il préparait déjà sa deuxième balle, qu'il envoya avec la même maîtrise dans le gant de son coéquipier.

Dans un sens, Koki trouvait cela un peu dommage qu'un talent comme le sien disparaisse après seulement une saison. S'il continuait ainsi, il pourrait devenir un joueur remarquable. Mais il respectait son choix. Il savait que cela ne menait à rien quand on se forçait à faire quelque chose. Il continua alors à l'observer, gravant dans sa mémoire chacun de ses lancers.

Finalement, la demi-manche se termina sans qu'aucun frappeur n'ait pu toucher la balle. Les Giants reprirent l'offensive mais la chance ne fut pas de leur côté. Sugiuchi prit la place de Kazuya la manche suivante. Les Hawks réussirent à marquer un point, mais l'équipe d'Hara parvint à ramener le score à égalité rapidement.

La neuvième et dernière manche débuta enfin. La tension dans les tribunes était à son comble. Si les Hawks remportaient le jeu, tout se jouerait le lendemain. Par contre, si les Giants gagnaient, ils étaient sûrs de remporter cette finale.

Kazuya se retrouva à nouveau au poste de lanceur, et fidèle à lui-même, aucun point ne fut marqué. Il regagna le banc content de lui et regarda avec ses coéquipiers le dernière demi-manche se jouer. L'un de leurs batteurs parvint à toucher la balle et à atteindre la première base. Le troisième et dernier frappeur, leur dernière chance de marquer un point et de remporter le match, fut leur capitaine. Au tout dernier instant, il parvint à toucher la balle et à l'envoyer dans les airs. Le stade entier retint son souffle, chacun suivant des yeux la trajectoire de la balle tandis que le coureur avançait de base en base. Finalement, une explosion de cris de joie et de triomphe retentit quand elle atterrit dans les gradins, offrant la victoire aux Giants par 6 points à 4. Ils menaient à présent cette finale par 4 victoires à 1, le dernier match allait donc être une simple formalité à accomplir avant de pouvoir fêter ce succès national.

Ils fêtèrent le titre dès le lendemain soir, après une dernière victoire face aux pauvres Hawks qui avait perdu tout entrain à jouer. Le succès était écrasant et toute l'équipe au comble de la joie d'avoir pu aller si loin depuis deux ans. Ils eurent droit à la traditionnelle bataille de bière, organisée par leur sponsor, qui se déroula sur le parking d'un hôtel que les dirigeants de l'équipe avaient réservé pour l'occasion.

Au côté de Miura-san et de quelques-uns de ses collègues, Koki regardait la scène un sourire aux lèvres. Les joueurs s'amusaient à s'arroser les uns les autres et la pagaille régnait en maître. De nombreux journalistes étaient mêlés aux joueurs, tentant de les interviewer sur leur victoire ainsi que sur leurs projets futurs. Koki apercevait Kazuya par moment. Il était content de le voir si heureux. La plupart du temps, Sakamoto n'était pas bien loin de lui, mais de temps en temps, certains de leurs coéquipiers venaient les arroser et tout conflit semblait maintenant écarté de l'équipe. Il aperçut même Sugiuchi venir serrer la main de Kazuya.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine son chef s'adresser à lui.

- Ça fait plaisir de les voir comme ça hein ?

- Hm, acquiesça Koki d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu comptes rester dans cette équipe ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna le jeune technicien en tournant la tête vers le vieil homme. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Si tu avais une opportunité de faire autre chose, est-ce que tu quitterais l'équipe ?

Ne comprenant pas où Miura-san voulait en venir, Koki ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Devant son hésitation, l'homme décida de s'expliquer.

- Tu connais le club de baseball de ton quartier ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'y suis allé quelques fois quand j'étais jeune, répondit Koki.

- C'est un vieil ami qui le dirige actuellement. Mais il part bientôt à la retraite et n'a personne pour reprendre le club. Il m'a demandé si je ne connaissais pas quelqu'un que ça intéresserait. J'ai pensé à toi.

- Moi ? C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas avoir les capacités pour faire ça…

- Si je te le propose c'est que j'estime que tu les as, remarqua aimablement Miura-san.

Koki fit une moue dubitative.

- Tu es dans une équipe de pro depuis presque trois ans maintenant, tu as l'expérience suffisante à mon avis. Et tu auras simplement à gérer le club, l'équipe qui y est déjà restera en place et t'aidera. Et puis mon ami te formera avant son départ.

L'idée s'insinua doucement dans l'esprit de Koki à chaque mot de son chef. Il était vrai que la proposition était tentante, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision si rapidement. Il voulait avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre. Mais il devait bien avouer que l'équipe ne serait plus la même sans Kazuya. Peut-être que c'était là une chance pour lui.

- Penses-y simplement d'accord, proposa Miura-san en voyant son visage penseur. Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. Mais sache que tu auras tout mon soutien si tu acceptes.

- Merci, répondit Koki, reconnaissant. Je vais y réfléchir correctement.

Miura-san lui sourit paternellement et Koki s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur les joueurs quand il sentit un liquide frais et collant se déverser sur sa tête. Quand il se retourna, ses cheveux dégoulinants de bière et se collant devant ses yeux, il tomba sur les visages réjouis et rieurs de Kazuya et Hayato. Tous deux étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds mais semblaient tellement s'amuser que Koki ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Oubliant sa place, il se dirigea vers la table la plus proche et s'empara d'une bouteille de bière dans chaque main avant de revenir vers eux et d'accomplir sa petite vengeance en les attaquant.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, les deux autres se liguant parfois contre Kazuya. Koki le tenait par la taille tandis qu'Hayato déversait allègrement une nouvelle bouteille sur lui, Kazuya se tortillant dans les bras de Koki tout en riant aux éclats.

Finalement, la petite fête se termina quand ils furent à court de munitions. Toutes les bouteilles préparées avaient été vidées et les joueurs se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'hôtel pour se laver. Une fois l'euphorie passée, la sensation était assez désagréable, et l'odeur entêtante. Koki suivit Kazuya jusqu'à sa chambre pour profiter lui aussi des bienfaits d'une douche. Sitôt arrivés, Kazuya se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Koki préféra rester dans la chambre en attendant que son petit ami ait terminé. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Kazuya.

- Bah alors, tu viens ? s'enquit celui-ci.

Koki hésita encore quelques secondes, mais il ne pouvait résister à ce genre de proposition. Encore moins quand celui qui la faisait semblait entièrement nu. En deux enjambées, il atteignit la porte et la referma aussitôt derrière lui.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Koki sortit des vestiaires du local technique avec quelques-unes de ses affaires qu'il y avait laissées. Ils avaient droit à deux semaines de congé avant que les entraînements ne reprennent en vue de la prochaine saison. Il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle réponse il allait donner à la proposition de Miura-san, mais plus le temps passait, plus il arrivait facilement à s'imaginer travailler dans ce club.

D'un pas promeneur, il se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'équipe. Kazuya rencontrait aujourd'hui le coach pour lui annoncer son départ. Son petit ami avait été nerveux depuis le matin et il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Estimant qu'il avait encore du temps, il bifurqua sur le chemin de droite qui conduisait au terrain principal. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes au pied des tribunes, se rappelant chaque instant qu'il avait passé ici avec Kazuya. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire. La première fois où ils avaient enfin échangés quelques mots. Et toutes ces fois où ils avaient dégusté leurs bentos en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Soudain d'humeur mélancolique, il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à leurs deux places habituelles. Il profita encore une fois de cette vue, et de ce calme qui les avaient attirés ici. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et sursauta presque quand il vit Kazuya apparaitre en contrebas. Celui-ci le repéra rapidement et monta le rejoindre aussitôt. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda doucement Koki.

- Hm. Je lui ai tout expliqué et il a compris. Même s'il regrette mon départ, il m'a dit qu'il me souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite et que je serais toujours le bienvenu ici. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable.

- Oui. Cette équipe est unique, ajouta Koki en pensant à la gentillesse de Miura-san.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Koki reprit la parole.

- C'est bon tu as pris toutes tes affaires ? demanda-t-il en désignant le sac que Kazuya avait posé à ses pieds.

- Oui c'est bon.

- On y va ?

Kazuya acquiesça de la tête et ils se relevèrent, se dirigeant lentement vers le parking.

Une heure plus tard, ils se tenaient tous deux devant le garage où ils venaient de garer la moto. Songeurs, ils regardaient les quelques passants défiler devant eux tandis que la lumière du jour commençait à décliner lentement. Koki se tourna vers son petit ami et son cœur se gonfla une nouvelle fois d'amour en observant son visage. Il paraissait tellement changé à présent. Il semblait serein, en paix avec lui-même et avec le monde qui l'entourait. Une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à lui et Koki se promit d'être toujours là pour lui. Dans quelques jours, ils auraient fini de ramener toutes ses affaires dans ce qui était désormais leur appartement. Une page se tournait, et une nouvelle allait bientôt commencer.

Sur cette pensée, il tendit la main vers lui. Kazuya mit quelques secondes à répondre à son geste.

- On rentre à la maison ?

- Hm.

**FIN...**

xxx

xxx

Tout le monde s'attend toujours à ce que l'avenir aille comme ils l'ont planifié

[…]

Crachant des phrases comme "J'ai jeté mes rêves" et disparaissant dans la ville  
[…]

D'hier je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, je vais vers le "demain" que j'attraperais avec ces mains  
Se détachant de l'obscurité encore et encore  
Avance, avance Je ne laisserais pas mon rêve se terminer

Tout le monde cache les traces rouillées de leurs larmes qu'ils ne peuvent effacer  
Tu veux t'enfuir de ces nuits Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire tout seul  
Mais c'est ainsi que vient le matin pour tout le monde

[…]

Allant vers le ciel de l'est au loin, vers les étoiles brillantes éloignées  
Vers l'avenir auquel mes battements de cœur me conduisent  
A l'endroit où mon souhait se réalisera

Allant vers le ciel de l'est au loin, au-delà de l'horizon dont j'ai langui  
D'hier je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, je vais vers le "demain" que j'attraperais avec ces mains  
Se détachant de l'obscurité encore et encore  
Avance, avance Je ne laisserais pas mon rêve se terminer  
Et m'emparer de mon véritable amour

**KAT-TUN - Haruka Higashi no Sora e**


	26. Epilogue

Son appareil photo à la main, Kazuya descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il faisait chaud ce jour-là, mais ce n'était pas insupportable. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers le pont et le traversa rapidement. Il obliqua ensuite à droite et après quelques minutes de marche, il pénétra dans les locaux du club. Il salua rapidement quelques gamins qui se trouvaient dans le hall, en tenue de baseball, prêts à suivre leur cours, puis se dirigea vers la porte du bureau du directeur. Des voix s'en échappaient mais il entra tout de même sans frapper. Il était un peu chez lui ici.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit son homme en discussion avec son meilleur ami. Il serra la main de ce dernier avant d'aller embrasser rapidement son petit ami.

- Dites-le si je vous dérange les gars, se plaignit Eiji en grimaçant.

- Si tu n'es pas content on ne te retient pas, remarqua Koki en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? ajouta Kazuya en entrant dans le jeu de Koki.

- C'est comme ça que vous traitez votre vieil ami ? se scandalisa le jeune homme. Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais. Naoki et Hideo doivent être arrivés maintenant de toute façon.

Les deux amis s'amusèrent de sa réaction avant de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain où les attendaient les enfants.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Koki à Kazuya.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il venait parfois partager avec les élèves son expérience parmi les professionnels. Il leur apprenait également certaines de ses techniques de lancer, et les enfants l'adoraient. Lui-même y trouvait son compte puisqu'il pouvait les prendre en photo à loisir. Depuis quelques temps, il aimait immortaliser les joueurs de baseball, de tout âge et de tout niveau. Les Giants l'autorisaient parfois à assister à leurs entrainements et il leur avait déjà vendu quelques-uns de ses clichés.

Il ne gagnait pas encore sa vie grâce à ses photos, mais il avait déjà participé à une ou deux expositions qui avaient été bien reçues, lui promettant un bel avenir. Sa vision particulière de la capitale était particulièrement appréciée, faisant découvrir aux tokyoïtes un nouveau visage de leur ville.

* * *

Une fois l'entraînement terminé et les élèves rentrés chez eux, Kazuya rejoignit Koki dans son bureau. Depuis presque deux mois maintenant, il dirigeait seul le club et semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir. Kazuya l'aidait chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre et ils appréciaient tous deux ces moments passés l'un avec l'autre.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent chez eux en silence, appréciant simplement l'ambiance estivale. Une bonne partie de leur parcours longeait la rivière et le gazouillis incessant de l'eau rafraîchissait l'atmosphère et les détendait agréablement.

Finalement arrivés à leur appartement, Kazuya se mit aux fourneaux pour préparer leur dîner tandis que Koki s'occupait de sa chatte.

Après avoir terminé leur repas et rangé ensemble la cuisine, ils se préparèrent à se coucher. Mais au lieu de prendre sa place dans le lit, Kazuya grimpa à califourchon sur le corps de Koki et s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres. Son petit ami répondit immédiatement et avec appétit à son baiser, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps qui le dominait. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin que ça ce soir-là, mais ils n'en appréciaient pas moins ces moments de tendresse et d'amour partagés. De nombreuses minutes plus tard, Kazuya se recula finalement. Il allongea le bras pour attraper un petit paquet qu'il avait déposé sur le lit et le tendit à Koki.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda celui-ci, intrigué.

- Un petit cadeau, répondit Kazuya.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Ça fait un an aujourd'hui.

Koki ne comprit pas immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie, ajouta alors Kazuya.

- Oh, c'est vrai, réalisa soudain Koki.

Sans un mot de plus, il entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet. Il découvrit un superbe collier représentant un aigle.

- Il est magnifique, s'exclama-t-il en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

- Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le bon moment pour te l'offrir. Et j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui ferait une bonne occasion.

- Merci, répondit Koki, sincèrement touché.

- C'est rien, je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Koki s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance puis le serra de longs instants dans ses bras, content d'avoir ce jour-là été suffisamment rapide pour l'arrêter. Il n'osait imaginer ce que sa vie serait si Kazuya n'était pas là. Finalement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis se cala confortablement. Son petit ami en fit de même en s'allongeant contre lui.

- Bonne nuit Koki.

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

* * *

_Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini ! Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur toutes celles qui ont suivis cette fic, et qui m'ont laissé de si gentils commentaires ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous avez eu plaisir à la lire. J'ai mis presque un an à l'écrire et même si cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle est terminée, elle est et restera mon bébé, la première fic multichapitres que j'aurai terminée !_

_Alors encore une fois merci à vous toutes et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
